Harry Potter et la magie des sentiments
by MarcheMort
Summary: Titre pourri au possible, vous en conviendrez. Je vous invite à voir plus loin que les apparences et à lire le chapitre de présentation de l'histoire. Au programme, une histoire basée sur un peu de tradition écossaise, un Harry plus incisif, et autres...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour cher lecteur,

Si vous avez décidé de passer outre le titre pourri et de lire ce premier chapitre qui n'en est pas vraiment un, merci. J'écris cette préface, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, pour vous parler un peu du type d'auteur que je suis, ce qui me motive à écrire, et ainsi de suite.

Alors, commençons voulez-vous?

Pourquoi une fanfiction? 

Tout simplement parce que je suis écrivain à temps perdu, sans avoir le talent nécessaire pour en faire un mode de vie. J'ai écrit un recueil de nouvelles littéraires lors de mon secondaire 5 dans le cadre d'un projet, qui m'a valu un prix (qui a brisé quand je l'ai échappé à terre, près de deux minutes après la remise), mais n'ait eu que peu de temps pour me concentrer sur l'écriture depuis. La fanfiction est selon moi une manière de s'exprimer et de partager merveilleux qui se doit d'être encouragé.

Pourquoi une POTTERfiction? 

Oui en effet, pourquoi? Quel abruti commence à écrire une histoire dérivée de l'originale alors que celle-ci a vu relâchée en salle de cinéma la dernière partie de son dernier opus il n'y a pas si longtemps? Moi, apparemment. Plus sérieusement, je suis depuis plusieurs années (je ne dirai pas combien d'années, mais disons que mes premières lectures remontent à celles sur les forums, avant les créations de certains sites…) un lecteur de potterfiction, parce que je trouve que cet univers a un potentiel énorme, et que malgré tout le respect et l'admiration que je dois à l'auteure, a parfois été mal exploité dans son œuvre. Les fans sont une source d'imagination infinie, ou en tout cas je le croyais jusqu'à dernièrement. Après avoir lues toutes les fictions en français qui me plaisaient, je me suis mis à celles en anglais, puis suis retourné dernièrement à ma langue maternelle. Je me suis vite rendu compte que je tournais en rond. La magie qui entoure la potterfiction était-elle en train de mourir? Les fans perdaient-ils de cette inspiration qui fait de si bonnes histoires avec la fin de la série? Voila pourquoi je poste cette fanfiction alors que la série vient de toucher à sa fin : Pour ne pas que la magie ne meure trop tôt…

Ce qui a mené à cette fanfiction…

Après avoir vidé des sites et des sites (ainsi que quelques forums) de leurs œuvres écrites en anglais, je suis revenu sur un site de fanfictions dédiées à Harry Potter et son univers, et ai relu Hemon Taurus, que j'avais suivi au temps ou il écrivait sa série, au jour le jour. J'ai ensuite cherché sur le même site et suis tombé sur « Les secrets d'Hermione » de Miss Teigne, repostée par une autre auteure, un titre dont la platitude est inversement proportionnelle au talent de l'auteure, que je ne peux vous conseiller plus vivement, si vous ne connaissez pas. .net/u/734259/Miss_Teigne1

En parlant des secrets : Dans cette série se trouve l'OC (autre personnage) le plus merveilleux qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer par écrit : Celui d'Ellen Alba McGregor. L'histoire déjà incroyable en devient excellente par l'ajout de son personnage d'une complexité effarante : J'ai cru pendant plusieurs semaines avoir affaire à un personnage original de J.! Et ma peine quand j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas faire figurer Ellie dans mes écrits… Mais l'internet est bien fait, et un message privé et quelques jours plus tard, j'avais la permission de Miss Teigne d'utiliser son personnage, un merci infini à elle!

Autres détails…

Je suis étudiant à plein temps, j'ai un travail à temps partiel, et je joue au badminton entre 4 et 10 heures par semaine, tout dépendant si je suis en tournoi régional ou pas. Mon temps d'écriture se confine à celui que je réservais précédemment à la lecture, soit un peu à tous les soirs, ce qui me donne au final un chapitre par semaine, environ, que j'essaierai de poster le samedi, sauf exceptions. Je sais que si vous êtes comme moi des lecteurs habitués de fiction sur le net, vous avez été déçus par beaucoup d'auteurs, et je vous jure d'essayer de mener cette entreprise à bon port.

Aussi, j'aimerais que vous fassiez de la publicité. Pas pour moi bien entendu! Pour d'autres fanfics que vous avez aimées, de préférences terminées ou en cours d'écriture, visant principalement les années a Poudlard de Harry, style aventure, romance, voyages temporels, ce que vous voulez! Je vous en serai bien reconnaissant, car je refuse d'arriver à la conclusion selon laquelle j'aurais pu lire toutes les fanfics intéressantes sur le net, ce qui est tout bonnement impossible! Je ne suis pas certain que ce procédé soit encouragé par le site cependant, mais les messages privés existent pour cela si je ne m'abuse, au lieu de poster les suggestions dans les reviews.

Parlant des reviews, elles sont toujours appréciées. Je ne vous ferai pas de dessin.

Disclamer! 

Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, et c'est ICI! Car la redite n'est ni mon fort ni mon agrément, comme le dirait un de mes auteurs préférés. L'univers d'Harry Potter est celui de J., à l'exception du personnage d'Ellen McGregor, qui appartient à Miss Teigne. Les évènements qui prennent lieu dans cet univers sont de mon ressort, et je ne fais aucun argent avec cette histoire. Mon seul salaire est composé de reviews de mes lecteurs, et du plaisir que me procure l'écriture.

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire!

En espérant vous retrouver ce samedi même, le 17 septembre, pour le premier chapitre! (qui est déjà écrit, mais il faut me donner une chance hein?)

MarcheMort, votre humble serviteur et écrivain d'internet à temps perdu.


	2. Mais il possède un pouvoir

Bon Bon Bon, on m'a fait remarquer dans une review que j'avais effectivement fait une petite gaffe qui pourrait m'attirer le courroux certain de futurs lecteurs, et avec le recul je vois que effectivement poster une fic sans un premier chapitre, c'est pas correct! Merci à toi Cathy pour ceci. Vu que je poste ce chapitre maintenant, je ne sais pas si j'en posterai un samedi (j'essaierai), mais dans tous les cas vous en aurez un samedi prochain!

Au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles, soyez indulgents pour ce chapitre-ci : Je me remets à l'écriture, il sera donc court, confus (les évènements se mettent en place lentement) et tout le tralala. Les critiques constructives sont bien sur acceptées.

Chapitre Un: Mais il possède un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore...

Il faisait sombre dans le petit coin de pays qu'occupait privet drive en ce 31 juillet. En effet, si l'été précédent avait vu sévir une des pires canicules de la décennie, celui-ci voyait tomber des trombes d'eau en continu depuis plus de deux semaines. Plus personne ne s'aventurait à l'extérieur durant les minuscules accalmies. Personne, sauf un jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraude et aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

Le fait que lesdits cheveux restent en bataille alors qu'ils étaient trempés de la pluie lourde et oppressante relevait du miracle, ou de la malédiction, selon leur propriétaire, car ils refusaient alors de cacher la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front. Le sujet des pensées du jeune Potter était cependant assez éloigné de ceux futiles comme les mèches rebelles, ou même plus sérieux comme sa cicatrice : Ils étaient tournés vers son parrain décédé quelques semaines auparavant.

Sirius lui manquait affreusement, beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu jamais le dire ou le décrire. Suite aux révélations dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à propos de la prophétie et de Voldemort, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ou mangé, ou bougé… il n'avait rien fait depuis des semaines à vrai dire. Le désarroi l'avait écrasé de sa grande main et ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il était rentré chez sa famille, si on pouvait appeler les Dursley ainsi.

Les Dursley aussi ne l'avaient pas lâché… Bien que moins virulents dans leurs actes – Maugrey leur avait fichu une belle trouille à la station- leurs paroles étaient toujours aussi blessantes, et ils se réjouissaient de voir le jeune homme aussi las et déprimé, surtout Dudley qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des piques. Harry n'y avait pas répondu de prime abord, mais la situation dans la maison devenait de plus en plus tendue et désagréable.

C'est pourquoi Harry, jeune homme qui vivait aujourd'hui son seizième anniversaire de naissance, avait tenté d'échapper à l'ambiance menaçante lors d'une accalmie de la température et était allé marcher dehors, n' importe où, pourvu que ce soit loin d'eux. La pluie l'avait surpris une fois de plus et il avait du se réfugier dans un module pour enfants dans le parc. Plus exigu encore que son vieux placard sous l'escalier, et avec un trou d'où coulait l'eau au plafond, l'abri de fortune faisait pâle figure. Harry devait se contorsionner pour entrer sous l'abri tout en évitant le filet d'eau qui s'accumulait en une petite flaque à coté de lui.

Oui, c'était une bien triste journée pour fêter ses 16 ans : Il était abattu, déprimé, il avait peur, froid, était mouillé, et était en colère. En colère contre lui-même, pour sa bêtise qui avait couté la vie à son parrain, en colère contre son directeur qui continuait à lui cacher des informations qui empêcheraient ce genre d'erreurs, contre son oncle, sa tante et son cousin pour ne pas lui donner un instant de répit…

Ce qui lui manquait le plus, en dehors de Sirius bien sur, c'était ses amis : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Et de faire de la magie. La bataille au ministère n'avait pas apporté que du mauvais, et souvent, quand il se réveillait de ses rêves de combats, de sortilèges et de cris, il se trouvait parfaitement alerte et bouillait de passer à l'action.

C'est pendant une de ces longues nuits blanches qu'Harry avait enfin pris une décision : Il débarrasserait Voldemort du monde. Pas pour ce monde qui le parjurait et l'adorait tour à tour dans les journaux, pas pour Dumbledore et son bien commun, pas même pour ses amis qui méritaient un monde sans noirceur, ou pour Sirius, qui n'aurais pas du finir comme ça, ou passer 13 ans de sa vie a azkaban. Il détruirait Voldemort, et pour personne d'autre que pour lui-même.

Oui, il avait assez longtemps joué le rôle de la victime, et avait assez longtemps souffert. Il n'avait pas la moindre petite idée sur comment entreprendre cette quête d'incroyable ampleur, ou même si il y arriverait, mais se dire qu'il ferait quelque chose faisait pour l'instant fuir les incertitudes qui lui pesaient. Malheureusement, un problème se posait : Pas d'action sans information! Il avait déjà fait l'expérience et elle avait mal tourné, à lui de ne pas répéter ses erreurs.

Et avec le directeur qui le gardait encore et toujours dans l'ombre, pas de doute possible, il ne pourrait jamais rien faire… Il sentit la colère, sa compagne des dernières semaines, monter en lui. D'abord diffuse, elle se précisa dans le désir de vouloir savoir ce qui arrivait à ceux qui lui étaient chers. Une sensation étrange irradia de ce qui lui semblait sa poche droite, ou il gardait sa baguette. Or, pas question d'utiliser celle-ci, il serait découvert immédiatement.

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il se concentra sur cette sensation étrange- celle qu'il avait eue en tenant sa baguette pour la première fois- et concentra sa colère et son désir de savoir dans ces mots, tout en fixant la flaque à coté de lui :

« Montre- moi Ronald Weasley »

L'eau sembla se troubler, et devant son regard ébahi apparut l'image de Ron dans un grand jardin. Il semblait être en train de jeter des gnomes de jardin par-dessus la clôture du terrier, mais l'image ne resta qu'une seconde ou deux, et redevint flaque limpide quand il perdit sa concentration, trop surpris pour la conserver.

Alors ça! Que venait-il de se passer? Un hibou du ministère pour usage abusif de la magie lui parviendrait-il dans les plus brefs délais? Harry s'obligea à calmer sa respiration et les battements affolés de son cœur, et à attendre. Dumbledore ne laisserait rien lui arriver de toute manière. Il ne pouvait se le permettre…

Les minutes passèrent, et la pluie aussi, montrant le ciel gris pâle, mais toujours gris. Aucun hibou ne vint. Harry retenta l'expérience. Au début infructueux, il essaya de recoller les parties du puzzle ensemble. Colère, désir d'information, et la magie, qu'il ne ressentait plus que faiblement.

La colère, s'était encore facile, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté dans les semaines qui avaient précédé, compagne silencieuse mais fidèle au poste. Il l'avait entretenue tout en s'en voulant de le faire, et avait voulu s'en débarrasser, mais c'était là encore une chose au dessus de ses forces en ce moment.

Le désir d'obtenir des informations aussi était fort, depuis le temps-les années!- qu'on le privait des informations qui, il estimait, lui revenaient! Il ferma les yeux, imagina encore cette sensation de chaleur réconfortante qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de magie. Elle vint à lui, tranquillement d'abord, et ensuite de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus tangible.

Il regroupa les composantes et refit sa demande, face à l'eau stagnante :

« Montre-moi Ronald Weasley »

L'eau se troubla à nouveau et Ron apparut. Il était manifestement rentré du jardin et aidait à dresser la table. L'ambiance familiale était au rendez-vous chez les Weasley, encore une chose que lui n'avait plus, et n'aurait probablement jamais…

Une idée folle germa dans l'esprit de l'adolescent tourmenté, et il formula une autre demande, encore plus empreinte de désir de savoir. Il devait être certain, il devait savoir si…

« Montre-moi Sirius Black »

L'eau resta claire.

Probablement n'était-il pas assez concentré. La colère avait effectivement baissé en intensité, remplacée par l'espoir fou de revoir son parrain. Il la raviva, la sentant plus efficace, et rassembla plus de magie, ou ce qui lui sembla comme étant plus de puissance. Il reformula son souhait :

« Montre-moi Sirius Orion Black »

Toujours rien.

La colère contre le monde entier, contre lui-même, contre toute cette magie mystérieuse et inutile l'envahit comme un torrent. La magie se fit brûlante en lui plutôt que réconfortante, et le désir de savoir toujours plus fort.

« MONTRE-MOI SIRIUS BLACK » tonna-t-il. Et si quelqu'un eut été autour pour l'entendre, on l'eut surement pris pour encore plus fous qu'on ne le croyait dans le quartier.

Toujours rien. Rien que l'eau claire troublée par les larmes qui tombent comme la pluie dans la marre…

Harry marchait dans les rues qui commençaient à se faire sombres. Il allait sans doute rentrer trop tard au goût de son oncle et de sa tante, et allait se faire passer un savon. Il allait encore être privé de souper et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas faim, de toute manière…

Il frappa à la porte, et son cousin lui répondit, un air bien trop heureux sur le visage pour que cela présage quoi que ce soit de bon… Harry le dépassa et se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'il commença à monter. Son intuition avait été bonne cependant :

« Hé, Potter! » fit Dudley.

Répondre signifierait se faire humilier encore un peu par son cousin sous le regard approbatif de ses parents, alors que ne pas répondre lui apporterait une correction sur la façon de se tenir en société, et blesserait son honneur de gryffondor. Il perdait dans les deux cas, autant essayer de préserver l'illusion qu'il avait le contrôle sur les relations qu'il entretenait.

« Oui? » répondit-il finalement.

« T'essaiera de dormir en faisant un peu moins de bruit cette nuit, y'en a qui veulent pas vraiment savoir lequel de tes petits amis te larguent. Tu sais, l'an passé Cédric, cette année un certain Sirius… »

La provocation était totalement délibérée, et avait pour but de lui faire mal. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Dudley avait fait le lien entre Sirius et le dangereux parrain criminel qui viendrait faire du mal à sa famille s'ils en faisaient à Harry, mais il dut s'avouer que le coup bas avait fonctionné. Mais il s'était promis quelque chose : Il ne se laisserait plus faire, ne se laisserait plus piler sur les pieds par personne, et surtout pas le garçon aussi gras qu'un porc qui lui servait de cousin!

Sa colère explosa. Il pouvait supporter plusieurs choses et paroles offensantes, mais parler de Sirius était encore un interdit autour de lui, surtout en des termes qui visaient spécifiquement à le blesser. La blessure était encore trop ressente pour y toucher avec aussi peu de tact.

« Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi du parles, Dudley » Cria-t-il. « Tu ne peux même pas comprendre. Cédric est MORT, et Sirius aussi! Je ne laisserai pas un incapable dont le seul but dans la vie est de ressembler à un bébé baleine souiller leur mémoire! Tu te souviens des détraqueurs l'an passé? C'est MOI qui t'ai sorti de leurs griffes, alors que c'est MOI qui a les pires souvenirs ici, en partie à cause de toi… » Finit-il sur un ton plus bas et menaçant que le cri qui avait initialement franchi ses lèvres.

Il avait dévalé les marches à la course sans s'en rendre compte et se tenait à deux pas de son cousin qui rougissait de colère. Probablement allait-il se prendre un coup douloureux en réponse à ses insultes et à la réminiscence de l'épisode de l'été passé, mais il s'en fichait. Sa colère l'immunisait à la peur, et le faisait se sentir puissant.

Tiens, pourquoi Dudley avait-il blanchi comme ça, tout à coup? Il suivit le regard de ce dernier vers ses propres poings fermés de rage et vit une chose qui le stupéfia.

Ses mains étaient entourées d'une fumée qui passait par toutes les teintes de vert : Vert Serpentard, sombre et fier, vers émeraude aussi riche que les yeux de sa mère, vert toxique, comme on en voyait souvent dans les bandes dessinées moldues… Le temps de faire son constat, la fumée qui montait en spirale le long de ses avant-bras avait disparu, et son cousin s'était sauvé du vestibule en courant le plus vite que sa masse pouvait le porter.

Profondément troublé par les événements des dernières heures, Harry monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Que se passait-il avec sa magie? Harry savait qu'en temps normal, la magie sans baguette n'était pas une mince affaire, et qu'il aurait du être rassuré par le fait de montrer des aptitudes dans le domaine, mais cette couleur verte qui l'avait entouré quelques minutes auparavant n'avait rien pour le rassurer…

Curieux comme il était, il dut bien évidemment faire fi de la prudence et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, le dos accoté contre le mur. Pourquoi en tailleur? Il n'en savait rien lui-même, mais se sentait plutôt inspiré à ce moment là. Cette fois-ci, dans le vestibule, la magie n'était pas venue de sa baguette, il n'avait pas ressenti cette onde chaude et bienfaisante, probablement car il était en colère. Néanmoins, il était presque assuré que la magie n'était pas venue du bout de bois qui était à présent déposé sur sa table de chevet.

Il tenta de rappeler la magie à lui. Tenter étant le verbe juste, parce que rien ne lui vint, pas la moindre parcelle de pouvoir, de cette chaleur réconfortante. Il tenta de rejouer le coup des émotions, de se mettre en colère, mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était trop fatigué, trop drainé émotionnellement pour se mettre en colère. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu le mettre en colère. Il soupira et se mit au lit, s'endormant d'un sommeil moins tourmenté que d'ordinaire, après cette journée ô combien fatiguante…


	3. Invitation rime avec explications

J'ai longuement hésité à poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. J'avais été incité à poster le premier avant samedi ( aujourd'hui), et n'avais pas vraiment de chapitre de réserve. Dans ce chapitre, les choses se mettent en branle, et il y a beaucoup d'information par rapport à l'histoire, alors je tenais vraiment à ne rien oublier… Allons, le voici, en l'espérant à votre entière satisfaction. J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long (pas trop réussi, 100 mots de plus seulement, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps si je voulais le sortir aujourd'hui) et avec plus de dialogue qui, autant que les descriptions, donnent vie au récit.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et Cathy, ne te sens pas mal pour ta première review, j'aurais probablement pensé pareil à ta place maintenant que j'y pense. Content que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu.

Place à l'histoire!

Chapitre 2: Invitation rime avec explications?

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grommelant. Il semblait, pour une fois, faire un rêve plaisant avant d'être brusquement tiré de ses songes par les coups répétés d'un bec d'hibou sur la vitre de sa fenêtre. Un rêve ou des gens se parlaient dans une ambiance festive et chaleureuse… Qu'importe, il était seulement six heures du matin et cet oiseau de malheur allait réveiller toute la famille! Après son explosion de colère la soirée précédente, il avait intérêt à filer doux encore quelques jours…

Il se hâta donc à ouvrir la fenêtre à l'insistante créature qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il était porteur d'une missive, comme on s'y attendrait de n'importe quel hibou postal, mais se tenait droit et fier comme un paon, faisant compétition à sa propre chouette, Edwige. Il prit la lettre à l'oiseau au port altier et le regarda. Celui-ci fixa Harry sans s'en aller, probablement dans l'attente d'une réponse. Le jeune homme décacheta l'enveloppe, un sceau à l'effigie de lion rampant, et déplia le parchemin à l'intérieur. Voici ce que l'on pouvait y lire :

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Je, soussigné Rory McGregor, de par vos ascendances au clan McLaren, vous invite à la réunion courtoise qui aura lieu le samedi précédent votre rentrée scolaire à Poudlard. Le Professeur Dumbledore, lui-même représentant d'une branche éloignée de la votre, m'a dit qu'il assurerait votre transport et autres commodités jusqu'à pré-au-lard, la mairie ayant bien voulu nous prêter cette année encore la place publique. _

_Veuillez agréer, Mr. Potter, mes salutations distinguées. _

_Rory McGregor, représentant du clan McGregor._

La première réaction d'Harry fut bien entendu la confusion. Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que cette lettre lui disait! Tous les noms qu'on y trouvait lui étaient inconnus, sauf celui du professeur Dumbledore et de Pré-au-lard. Cela lui rappelait presque la première fois ou il avait entendu parler du monde de la magie, un monde greffé sur un autre, celui des moldus.

Il relut la lettre et réfléchit un peu. Apparemment, ce Mr. McGregor, dont le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose- peut-être l'avait-il lui dans la gazette du sorcier un jour-, semblait l'inviter à une réunion dont le caractère lui échappait totalement, en dehors du fait qu'elle semblait avoir rapport avec les anciens clans écossais, ce qui ne l'avançait aucunement. Il y avait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas pris de cours d'histoire ( les cours de Binns ne qualifiaient pas, puisqu'il dormait toujours tout le long, même Hermione ayant abandonné l'idée de faire écouter ses amis en classe) et ces cours au primaire moldu ne traitaient pas de cette époque en écosse.

Une sensation de douleur aigue lui fit brusquement tourner la tête vers sa main, ou le hibou impatient attendait toujours une réponse. Marmonnant quelques jurons bien sentis à l'encontre de la fière volaille, qu'Edwige regardait d'ailleurs avec un air outré – elle était la seule à pouvoir infliger ce genre de châtiments à Harry!- il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à une invitation aussi floue!

Il envisageait deux choix : Le premier étant que manifestement, quelqu'un assumait qu'il savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas sur ces ancêtres et la culture magique et écossaise en générale. Ce genre d'assomption ne serait pas la première, et probablement pas la dernière, considérant qu'il avait vécu dans le monde moldu jusqu'à son 11ème anniversaire. La seconde option était bien plus sombre encore : Il pouvait s'agir d'un piège de Voldemort, qui aurait utilisé le nom du directeur pour le mettre en confiance. Dumbledore! Bien sur, si quelqu'un pouvait l'éclairer, c'était bien lui. Et ce hibou effronté qui attentait toujours…

Le dicton « quand on parle du loup… » ne pouvait pas être plus vrai qu'au moment ou un flash de lumière et de flammes lui fit perdre sa contenance en même temps que sa concentration. Dans un sursaut, il vit le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, et accessoirement chef de l'ordre du Phénix, apparaitre au beau milieu de son humble chambre, tenant les plumes de la queue de Fumseck, qui alla se poser sur la commode à coté du perchoir d'Edwige. Celle-ci, entourée de plein d'animaux volants inconnus, semblait très mal à l'aise et en colère, elle qui habituellement était si digne.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de commenter cette arrivée impromptue que Dumbledore lui adressait la parole :

« Ha Harry, Salut. » fit-il.

« Heu bonjour… professeur » répondit Harry, un peu sonné encore de tous les évènements qui défilaient si vite sous ses yeux. C'était comme regarder un film ou il venait tout juste de se souvenir qu'il était le personnage principal. Mais le directeur ne le laissa pas vraiment reprendre ses esprits et enchaîna.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger en cette heure matinale Harry, mais je viens tout juste d'apprendre que Rory t'avait envoyé sa lettre d'invitation, et je savais que son hibou attendrait une réponse »

C'était donc l'option numéro un. Harry retint un soupir de soulagement en sachant que Voldemort n'avait pas déjà commencé les plans tordus pour le faire sortir hors de la protection que lui offrait le sang de sa mère à Privet Drive. Ce souci hors de la tête, des dizaines de questions se bousculaient pour franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, mais aucune ne sortait. Dumbledore sembla s'en apercevoir et brisa une fois de plus le silence.

« Je crois que tu dois avoir de nombreuses questions, et avec raison. Viens Harry, assied toi, je vais te faire une petite leçon d'histoire. »

Sur ces mots, il fit apparaître un fauteuil à l'air confortable et incita Harry à s'assoir sur son lit, ce que ce dernier fit.

« Alors Harry, que sais-tu de l'écosse magique? »

Cette question prit Harry au dépourvu : Il ne connaissait absolument rien du monde magique en dehors de Poudlard, Pré-au-lard, l'hôpital sainte-mangouste et le Terrier des Weasley. Et le ministère de la magie, même s'il évitait d'y penser ces jours-ci… Dumbledore savait bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à rechercher dans les livres comme Hermione, ou qu'il n'avait pas été élevé dans une famille magique comme Ron. Pourquoi posait-il cette question?

« Je vois », fit le directeur en interrompant ses pensées d'un air conciliant. « Je dois dire que je ne suis pas étonné, c'est une partie de notre histoire que peu connaissent, crois-moi. » Il sembla être en train de collecter ses pensées et se lança dans son récit :

« Alors, à une certaine époque vivaient en écosse ce que nous appelons les clans. Ils étaient nombreux et plus ou moins puissants. L'histoire moldue en ce qui concerne les clans est très lacunaire, car même à cette époque, le monde de la magie se cachait du monde des moldus. Les clans avaient donc des branches magiques et moldues qui elles, se sont parfois éteintes. Il s'avère que les mages noirs puissants existaient à cette époque aussi, et qu'une des filles du clan McLaren, un clan de puissants combattants qui finirent par occire le mage noir, s'enfuit avec l'accord de son père avec un certain Potter, avec qui elle eut un enfant. Ils s'installèrent au Pays de Galles, dans ce qui allait devenir Godric Hollow. »

Les choses commençaient à se remettre en place dans l'esprit d'Harry, même si il avait lui-même déduit certaines choses de la lettre. Ainsi, il était descendant d'un clan écossais assez ancien, mais ne portait pas leur nom. Cela expliquait donc l'invitation, mais pas la teneur de celle-ci, ni même pourquoi il n'avait jamais reçu de lettres de ce genre auparavant. La rencontre semblait avoir un caractère annuel, et il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, c'était fort tout de même. Il se décida alors à poser les questions qui le titillaient depuis le début de l'entretien.

« Mais professeur, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais reçu d'invitations de ce genre avant aujourd'hui? »

« C'est simple : Tu n'es pas un McLaren de nom, juste par le sang, ce qui fait que certains autres de ton clan, et le mien, car les Dumbledore sont aussi une branche éloignée des McLaren, ont la priorité de représenter leur clan à tout âge. Toi, tu viens d'avoir 16 ans, et juste à temps je dois dire, ce qui te donne le droit de te représenter toi-même et de porter l'insigne de ton clan, même si tu n'en porte pas le nom. »

D'accord, c'était clair, limpide même, pensa sarcastiquement Harry, mais l'explication tenait la route, on ne savait jamais avec les anciennes traditions…

« D'accord, et en quoi consiste exactement cette… », il sortit la lettre et cita : « réunion courtoise? », avec un air incertain.

Dumbledore éclata de rire, ce qui surprit tout le monde dans la salle, y compris les trois volatiles qui se regardaient toujours dans les yeux sur la commode et le perchoir.

« Je ne croyais pas qu'il utiliserait une élocution aussi stricte que celle-ci, et je comprend ta confusion. Cette « réunion courtoise », comme il se plait à l'appeler, est en fait une petite fête avec un buffet et autres attractions traditionnelles, notamment du chant et de la dance » Il sembla voir le malaise qui pris Harry à l'entente de telles activités, et rajouta : « Les activités ne sont évidemment pas obligatoire, mais il est généralement important de faire acte de présence à cette fête, ça donne bonne impression auprès de la haute société écossaise, qui est tournée du coté de la lumière, soit dit en passant »

Harry hocha la tête, se leva et sortit de son bureau une feuille de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre noire. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire de l'écriture la plus soignée qu'il pouvait produire :

_Bonjour, _

_Veuillez noter que je serai présent à Pré-au-lard le samedi précédant la rentrée à Poudlard. _

_Harry Potter_

C'était court, peut-être un peu trop, mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Il ne vivait pas dans l'aristocratie sorcière comme ce Rory McGregor, même si il aurait du de par son sang de Potter, et n'avait pas l'habitude des lettres formelles.

Il replia le parchemin et chercha un moment une enveloppe, dans laquelle il glissa sa réponse. Il allait la donner au gros hibou revendicateur quand le directeur l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je te donne ceci Harry, je dois partir très bientôt, j'ai beaucoup à faire pour assurer la sécurité de l'évènement, entre autres. »

Il sortit de sa poche une toute petite boite en carton et, d'un coup de baguette, l'agrandit. Une fois ouverte, Harry eut un choc. Dans la boite se trouvaient les objets suivants : Un livre intitulé « Culture magique écossaise : Clans et Traditions ». Rien de bien surprenant jusque là, sachant que c'est de Dumbledore que venait la boite. Il se fit une note mentale de bien lire le contenu de celui-ci dès qu'il en aurait le temps.

Ensuite venaient des vêtements. Mais attention, pas n'importe lesquels! Une fois dépliés, les étoffes quadrillées ou prédominaient le vert dévoilaient un kilt et une écharpe en tartan traditionnel, et dans le fond de la boite, un sac qui semblait se porter à la taille, reposait sur une chemise pliée avec soin. Et dans un coin, presque oublié, un sceau représentant un lion un peu bizarre mais tout de même majestueux. Harry resta interdit un moment, ne sachant que faire de ce cadeau. Dumbledore riait sous sa barbe.

« Autant te le dire tout de suite Harry, c'est une occasion ou le costume traditionnel est de mise » Il rit de plus belle en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune homme qui s'imaginait probablement dans cet accoutrement pour le moins spécial. Il ajouta cependant, comme pour le réconforter :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'étaient ceux de ton père avant toi, et il les portait plutôt bien, je suis sur que tu ne seras pas si ridicule. Et puis, les règles d'habillement sont un peu plus laxistes depuis plusieurs années. Se rencontrer en plein été habillé ainsi était assez déplaisant, alors le veston ainsi que quelques autres articles de vêtement ont sauté… »

Harry se sentit tout de suite un peu plus intéressé par ces objets qui lui étaient en quelque sorte un héritage, un lien avec ses parents. Il referma la boite avec révérence et la rangea dans la latte du parquet branlante, sous son lit.

Le directeur lui dit rapidement au revoir et se dématérialisa dans un second flash de flammes assez impressionnant. Les deux hiboux avaient recommencé à se toiser, comme si ils évaluaient l'autre. Harry ressortit la boite, et du sceau marqua l'enveloppe. Il regarda le lion gravé dans la cire refroidie, et dut admettre qu'il avait du style…

Puis il brisa le moment ô combien si plein de tension entre les deux hiboux et attacha sa missive à la patte du gros hibou noir et gris. Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre, et avec un dernier hululement qui semblait vouloir dire « pas trop tôt », le hibou s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et disparut rapidement dans le ciel clair. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus visible, et soupira.

Beaucoup de choses arrivaient, et il n'était pas certain qu'ils les appréciaient toutes. Tellement de nouveaux concepts à assimiler, et il n'était que sept heure de matin! Ho non, le déjeuner!

Il dévala les marches et s'attela à l'ouvrage aux fourneaux. Il devait dire que faire la cuisine ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Paradoxalement, les potions le mettaient dans tous ses états, alors qu'il ne suffisait que de suivre une stupide recette! Avec cette pensée en tête, il s'assit à table dans un silence inconfortable pour manger avec le reste de sa si belle famille, et se promit de se forcer davantage dans cette classe. Si seulement Rogue n'était pas aussi désagréable!

Il finit rapidement de manger, poussé par l'envie de quitter la table silencieuse, et remonta dans sa chambre : la journée pouvait commencer, et il avait fort à faire dans les prochaines semaines, avant la réunion des clans…


	4. Réunions plus ou moins courtoises

Bonjour, ou bonsoir!

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui, et je poste ce chapitre, respectant ma promesse! C'est un chapitre qui amorce beaucoup de choses dans l'intrigue, et j'avais très hâte de le publier, notamment parce qu'un nouveau personnage important que j'adore (et à qui j'espère rendre justice) est révélé, mais je dois avouer avoir eu de la misère à le compléter, sur le plan de la motivation notamment. Je reçois nombre de mails qui m'informent que telle ou telle personne m'ajoute dans ses alertes pour savoir quand un chapitre sort, ce qui veut dire que vous les attendez surement, ces chapitres! Ce genre d'encouragements fait chaud au cœur, mais je n'ai malheureusement aucune idée de ce que 95% de mes abonnés pensent de l'histoire, alors gardez en tête que les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, en bien ou en mal!

Pour votre peine, je réponds au reviews!

À ronald92, Maximilien et benji251, merci! Vos encouragements sont appréciés.

Pour Klaude, je crois que tu vas devoir attendre pour le Dumby manipulateur, je ne l'envisonne pas vraiment comme ça pour ma fic, en espérant que tu ne sois pas trop déçu!

Pour cathy, je dois avouer avoir été mort de rire moi aussi en imaginant Harry en tartan, et je suis aussi anxieux que toi de savoir comment la rencontre va se dérouler! (et j'écris l'histoire, donc c'est peu dire…)

Merci pour vos encouragements, et bonne lecture!

PS : Signalez-moi si vous prenez la peine de lire les commentaires de l'auteur et les réponses au reviews, s'il vous plait. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'y mettrai fin, mais je trouverais ça assez dommage!

Chapitre 3: Des réunions plus ou moins courtoises

Les dernières semaines s'étaient déroulées à vitesse de reptation d'escargot, et c'était peu dire. Harry avait eu le temps de se morfondre dans l'immobilité du train de sa vie, de faire quelques expériences plus ou moins concluantes avec la magie (il n'avait pas pu espionner Dumbledore, mais réussissait à garder le contact avec quelques uns de ses amis proches, même si ceux-ci ne le savaient pas. Il n'avait pas essayé de revoir Sirius.), de se morfondre, de courir un peu dans le parc pour se garder en forme, de se morfondre, de lire, manger et utiliser tous ces cadeaux d'anniversaire, de se morfondre, de lire le livre sur les traditions écossaises, de se morfondre encore un peu…

Aujourd'hui, cependant, était un jour différent des autres! Aujourd'hui, nous étions le dernier samedi avant la rentrée à Poudlard! L'été avait été incroyablement long, et il n'avait pas pu quitter cette maison de malheur, même si à présent il comprenait pourquoi. Il avait correspondu avec l'ordre et ses amis de manière assidue, donnant un peu de travail à sa chouette qui semblait apprécier son importance toute nouvelle. Cette correspondance l'avait aidé à faire passer le temps, maintenant que les corvées que lui donnaient son oncle et sa tante se résumaient à la préparation du petit déjeuner.

Quelques mois seulement après la mort du seul homme qu'il ait considéré comme de la famille, son moral était encore fragile, mais il allait un peu mieux. Bien sur, il valait mieux ne pas mentionner le nom de Sirius devant lui, mais il survivrait. Le deuil n'avait pas été facile à faire, mais Harry était jeune, occupé et chargé d'une mission de première importance. Il pleurerait les morts une autre fois…

Les pensées d'Harry étaient cependant assez loin de Sirius à cet instant là. Il se leva de son lit, fit une toilette rapide dans la salle de bain, et descendit préparer le déjeuner dans la cuisine. Une fois celui-ci servi, il remonta dans sa chambre… et attendit.

Dumbledore ne venait que le chercher vers midi, comme convenu. Toute à son excitation de sortir de la maison, Harry n'avait pas pensé à ce petit détail. Que faire maintenant? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'habiller en tenue d'occasion dès maintenant, il lui restait un bon quatre heures d'attente! Soupirant, Harry repartir en quête d'une occupation nouvelle. Il avait hâte d'y être, à cette « réunion courtoise ».

Sa réflexion dans le miroir n'était pas aussi effarante qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord cru. Les chausses hautes lui donnaient une impression un peu étrange, et la chemise était tout juste classique, rien de nouveau. Le sporran, petit sac qu'il portant à la ceinture, devant lui, était un poids qu'il n'était pas habitué à transporter, mais il s'y ferait. Non, le plus étrange… le plus étrange, c'était le vert.

Le tartan des McLaren voyait y prédominer cette couleur, et même si elle ne s'accordait pas mal avec lui, elle lui donnait un air quelque peu… serpentardesque! Il portait présentement le kilt aux couleurs qui faisaient tiquer son œil, et tentait vainement de savoir comment ajuster son écharpe en tartan, la triturant un peu, tirant dessus, jamais satisfait.

C'est ainsi, se regardant dans le miroir avec une moue dubitative, qu'Harry entendit sonner à la porte d'entrée. Il entendit son oncle maugréer et se diriger d'un pas lourd et résonnant vers ladite porte. Il n'entendit pas ce qui se dit entre son oncle et le visiteur, mais le ton monta rapidement (du coté de son oncle), qui appela bientôt :

« POTTER, DESCEND ICI TOUT DE SUITE! »

Harry, malgré son accoutrement(en espérant que ce soit son professeur venu le chercher, parce que sinon, il aurait quand même l'air fou, mine de rien), sortit de sa chambre et descendit les marches. Il stoppa net devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui, et qui avait semblé choquer l'oncle Vernon, qui à la vue de son neveu grommela de nouveau quelque chose dans sa moustache et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le salon.

Dumbledore, dans les même couleurs tirant sur le vert que lui-même, en chausses hautes et kilt écossais (on pouvait voir vaguement entre les deux le plan du métro de Londres lorsqu'il marchait, d'ailleurs), le regardait avec une joie non dissimulée. Il semblait d'excellente humeur, et elle semblait être contagieuse. Harry se prit à sourire lui aussi, et pas de gêne comme il l'aurait cru.

« Parfait Harry, l'image crachée de ton père dans le même habit! »

Harry sourit de plus belle, flatté par le compliment, lui qui avait eu peur d'être ridicule, et rendit le salut à son directeur.

« Il va falloir prendre le magicobus j'en ai bien peur : Fumseck s'est incinéré pas plus tard que hier. Il lui faudra encore au moins une semaine avant de revenir à un niveau de puissance suffisant à la transportation. »

Harry grimaça : il n'avait aucunement envie que les voisins le voient avec un vieillard, tous deux habillés d'une manière aussi atypique dans ce coin de pays. Heureusement, il faisait encore mauvais dehors, et personne ne sortit le bout de son nez dehors dans le court trajet qui les séparaient du bord du trottoir. Dumbledore leva sa baguette dans les airs et dans une détonation assourdissante, le bus mauve magique de trois étages se tenait devant eux.

Deux billets payés plus tard, plusieurs manœuvres hasardeuses (Harry se félicitait de ne pas avoir déjeuné, sachant qu'il y avait un buffet à Pré-au-lard) de la part d'Ernie, le conducteur, et après quelques clients « satisfaits », ils freinaient brusquement une dernière fois et étaient libres de descendre de la machine infernale.

La vue qu'offrait la place publique du village bordant son école laissa Harry sans voix. Partout autour de lui, c'était les couleurs variées des tartans colorés et les éclats de voix sonores qui prédominaient. Le mauvais temps semblait avoir disparu comme par magie (peut-être étais-ce le cas?) et l'espèce de tente géante qui était dressée sur la place semblait avoir pour fonction de protéger du soleil plutôt que de la pluie.

Il était une heure de l'après-midi et le soleil tapait fort en écosse. Harry et le directeur allèrent donc se réfugier sous la grande toile blanche qui leur faisait une ombre dont la fraîcheur était bienvenue. Le vieil homme serra plusieurs mains et fit des présentations. Harry fit de même, même si son nom était connu de tous. Les gens ne semblèrent pas le dévisager autant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé dans un évènement social, mais il n'allait surement pas s'en plaindre. Pour un après-midi, il pouvait être Harry, descendant lointain des McLaren, et c'était tout.

Il resta avec Dumbledore pendant un moment, rencontrant des gens très intéressants aux noms qui ne lui restèrent pas dans la tête. Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lui fut présenté en la personne d'Angus Campbell, un homme assez grand et bien bâti à la chevelure qui commençait à se faire rare. Il avait l'air strict et semblait ne pas trop apprécier le jeune homme, mais cette impression passa rapidement, Dumbledore l'emmenant à présent dans un autre coin de la bâtisse improvisée.

« Ha! Rory! Je voulais te présenter le jeune Monsieur Potter! Harry, voici Rory McGregor, organisateur et maître de cérémonie de cet évènement. C'est aussi le… »

Le directeur fut brutalement interrompu par une voix venant de derrière eux.

« Père! Les McAlpin sont arrivés, ils veulent vous parler. »

Harry connaissait cette voix! Ça expliquerait pourquoi le nom des McGregor lui disait quelque chose. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de bronze d'une jeune fille à peine moins âgée que lui, dans l'année de Ginny à Poudlard si sa mémoire lui servait bien, à Serpentard. Elle le fixait aussi, probablement surprise de le trouver là. Le duel de regards entre membres des maisons adverses fut brisé par le père de la jeune fille, qui voulut les présenter.

« Harry, je te présente ma fille, Ellen, même si je crois que vos chemins ont du se croiser à quelques reprises…. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps, mais le vieux McAlpin n'est pas du genre à patienter. » Dit-il en serrant la main du jeune homme, suite à quoi il s'éclipsa rapidement.

Harry ressentait une impression distincte de malaise. McGregor semblait le fixer avec un air condescendant, digne de la Serpentard qu'elle était. Pour ne pas se laisser intimider par le regard couleur de bronze qui le fixait d'une manière détachée déconcertante, il prit un air nonchalant et lui rendit son regard peu amène. Au bout d'un moment d'inconfort camouflé, il se décida à briser le silence.

« McGregor », dit-il simplement, en guise de salutations.

« Potter », répondit-elle de même, sur le ton le plus impersonnel qu'il ait entendu depuis des lustres.

Puis, elle sembla ne plus y tenir et sa langue (de vipère, pensa Harry) fourcha.

« Hé bien Potter, on embrasse le serpentard qui sommeille en nous? », piqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres fines. Elle aurait pu avoir un air taquin ou provocateur si la pique n'avait pas été lancée sur un air aussi sarcastique et tranchant.

Seulement à ce moment la Harry remarqua quelque chose qu'il avait omis de voir auparavant : Si lui-même était habillé aux couleurs de la maison ennemie, McGregor était mal placée pour parler! En effet, elle était habillée de ce qu'Harry se rappelait, si sa mémoire du livre que lui avait donné Dumbledore était bonne, être un costume d'Aboyne, vêtements traditionnels réservés aux femmes. Un chemisier blanc avec corselet de velours brodé était orné d'un plaid jeté sur l'épaule, une jupe en tartan complétant le tout. Que le costume lui aille plutôt bien (Harry devait bien l'avouer, même s'il était hors de question de le lui dire) n'était pas le point : l'important était que le tartan de la famille McGregor était ROUGE gryffondor! Orné de la broche du lion rampant, rien de moins! Il fut pris d'une irrépressible envie de rire, mais se contenta de répondre avec autant d'hautaineté d'elle :

« Je crois que tu es assez mal placée pour parler McGregor, les couleurs et le symbole que tu portes rendraient Godric fier… », Dit-il fier de sa répartie. Cependant, elle sembla ne même pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait répondu et sourit de plus belle d'un air supérieur qui commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs du jeune homme. La jeune fille se prenait décidément pour une autre, et rien ne semblait l'affecter. Soit, il ne lui ferait pas grâce de sa présence plus longtemps, si elle continuait à en faire fi ainsi. Lui qui n'avait tenté que d'être poli, non mais sérieusement!

Dumbledore, qui avait assisté à la petite conversation et semblait en rire dans sa cape, mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le conduisit vers un autre groupe qui parlait dans un coin près du buffet ou tous se servaient. Le vieux directeur adressa la parole à la jeune McGregor en s'éloignant :

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir ici Miss McGregor, et j'ai hâte d'assister aux chants et danses plus tard, votre mère ne dit que du bien au sujet de vos talents dans ces domaines! »

L'éloge sembla faire rosir très légèrement la peau du visage de la jeune fille, mais aussitôt Harry le pensa-t-il que cela lui passa, et il crut que c'était un effet de son imagination. Ne s'attardant pas auprès de la jeune fille dont le comportement lui était franchement désagréable, il suivit son directeur et s'amusa, parla et mangea avec toutes sortes de gens pendant les heures qui suivirent.

Le soir était tombé, la température encore douce par-dessus le petit village. Tout le monde s'était entassé sous l'estrade ou trônait à présent une estrade faite de bois. La voix du patriarche McGregor tonna sous le chapiteau, forte et claire :

« Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous vous êtes tous amusés cet après-midi. Je voulais vous remercier d'être venus en si grand nombre, tous autant que vous êtes. Mais ne vous laissez pas distraire par mon petit discours, que je ferai bref. Au programme : Des chants, de la musique et des danses. Cette année, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma propre fille qui a été choisie pour la chanson d'ouverture. Viens ici Ellie, s'il-te-plait! »

La jeune fille monta sur l'estrade par le coté, visiblement très peu gênée par les cris d'encouragement enthousiastes qui fusaient dans la salle. À peine salua-t-elle son auditoire d'un mouvement discret et sec de la tête. Quel pavoisement, tout de même, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Surement n'avait-il lui-même jamais réagi comme cela sous l'attention démesurée qui lui avait été donnée à quelques occasions dans sa courte vie. Une petite leçon d'humilité ne ferait pas de mal à la serpentard, mais après tout, ils étaient réputés pour ignorer la signification du terme…

Harry sortit de ses pensées pour river son attention sur la jeune fille, à présent seule sur l'estrade, enchantée avec un sortilège de sonorité accrue pour quiconque se trouvait sur elle, pour les besoins du spectacle.

La jeune cinquième année (en tout cas, qui allait entrer en 5ème année) s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge et prit une inspiration profonde. Mais au lieu de sa voix, on en entendit une autre, paniquée, venue de l'extérieur de la grande tente.

« MANGEMORTS! »

Puis, les multiples entrées de la tente furent investies par des hommes et des femmes encagoulés, baguettes à la main, qui lançaient des sorts de toutes les couleurs, mais plus souvent verts, sur les gens immobiles et entassés.

Harry ne fit ni une ni deux, et tira sa baguette de son Sporran, son kilt n'ayant pas de poches pouvant la contenir. Il savait qu'il n'avait techniquement pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'année scolaire, mais le Directeur était avec lui, et il s'agissait d'une situation de vie ou de mort, le ministère comprendrait.

En parlant du directeur, celui-ci avait de même tiré sa baguette, comme plusieurs personnes dans la salle, et était passé devant Harry, que les mangemorts avaient vu. Quatre d'entre eux lancèrent des sorts sur lui, donc deux sorts de mort, et le vieil homme prouva encore une fois sa ressource en érigeant devant lui un pilier de roche sorti de la terre elle-même. La pierre explosa et envoya des fragments partout autour, causant une certaine confusion. Le puissant sorcier ne laissa pas le calme s'installer et fit mine de fouetter ses quatre adversaires avec sa baguette. Les pauvres sorciers qui n'avaient décidément aucune chance tombèrent au sol, assommés pour leur peine.

Partout autour d'eux, la bataille faisait rage. Des sortilèges, charmes et enchantements de tous genres fusaient pour attaquer, protéger ou abuser les sens. Dumbledore ligota deux hommes ensembles et en endormit un autre sur place, rééquilibrant les forces qui semblaient auparavant à l'avantage de l'ennemi. Harry était très impressionné par tant de magie déployée pour battre de multiples adversaires, et ne remarqua que du coin de l'œil un mangemort qui visait le dos du vieil homme qui faisait un carnage dans leurs rangs.

« Avada… » Semblait-il être en train de dire. Le cerveau d'Harry sortit de son inactivité causée par la surprise et il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : Comme au ralenti, son sort d'expulsion frappa la table, fort, très fort. Cette dernière fut projetée sur l'homme qui terminait son incantation. L'éclair vert de magie noire frappa le bois qui prit feu, mais continua sa route, trop rapide pour s'arrêter, pour frapper rudement l'homme qui avait précédemment en joue son mentor.

Harry était choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. L'homme s'en sortirait surement, probablement juste assommer pour son compte, mais la violence employée avait peut-être été excessive : un simple sort de silence aurait suffit. Tant pis pour lui, il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, et le sourire en coin du vieil homme le confortait dans son opinion.

L'attaque surprise, même si elle avait fait tomber beaucoup de victimes au début, avait pris un tout autre tournant à présent, le directeur de la prestigieuse école ayant éliminé à lui seul la majeure partie des forces adverses. Les mangemorts, voyant cela, semblèrent changer de plan brusquement. Ils visèrent non pas les gens, mais la structure du bâtiment improvisé sous lequel ils se tenaient. Les poutres craquèrent, le bois brula, et la tente s'affaissa sur eux tous dans un bruit d'enfer. Les mangemorts transplanèrent, laissant leurs blessés en arrière.

Harry courut vers la sortie qu'il croyait la plus proche, à droite de l'estrade qui n'en était plus vraiment une. Quelque chose capta son attention à sa gauche : la jeune McGregor, visiblement sous un sortilège quelconque qui réduisait sa vitesse, rampait à moitié vers la sortie. La toile au dessus d'eux craqua sous le trop plein de pression des lourdes poutres qui s'abattaient, et celle qui était derrière l'estrade tomba.

Harry réagit encore une fois par instinct. Surement Hermione aurait-elle parlé de « propension à sauver les gens », mais c'est sans réfléchir qu'il la poussa hors du chemin de la poutre et de l'estrade qui s'écroulaient. Il ressentit une douleur atroce dans toute sa jambe droite, comme un doloris qui n'aurait ciblé que cette partie de son corps, et perdit sa baguette. Dos au sol, le visage vers le plafond déchiré de la tente, il pouvait voir les débris qui tomberaient sur lui dans les prochaines secondes, l'ensevelissant pour de bon sous les décombres.

Dans un spasme de douleur, il tourna la tête vers la gauche. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut l'air hébété sur son visage, et la peur. Ainsi, la miss pouvait ressentir autre chose que du mépris, pensa-t-il avec une certaine dose de satisfaction.

Puis les débris tombèrent, et la douleur cessa. Il faisait noir.


	5. Un réveil des plus difficiles

Salut tout le monde!

Bon je vous explique la situation: Nous sommes mercredi soir 10h38, temps du Canada. Ma fête est dans exactement une heure et vingt minutes, j'ai deux examens demain, et deux après demain, suite à quoi je pars toute la fin de semaine pour participer à une activité de Grandeur Nature médiéval fantastique! Autrement dit, aucun temps pour caser ma fanfic! Mais bon, je tiens mes promesses, alors vu que je ne peux pas poster demain (restaurant avec de la famille), ou vendredi soir ( je pars en des contrées éloignées…2h de route) ou samedi (je suis en lesdites contrées), je vais commencer et terminer le chapitre maintenant même et le poster cette nuit! Si ça c'est pas du dévouement… :P

Les deux seuls qui se méritent une réponse aux reviews sont :

Klaude : Effectivement, fidèle à lui-même jusqu'au bout, et tellement impulsif! Et pour Dumbledore je suis d'accord, mais tu verras que je suis du genre à lui faire changer ses habitudes, Harry est selon moi trop loyal pour l'envoyer paitre, alors que Dumbledore à la maturité nécessaire pour voir ses erreurs et y palier. Bonne lecture à toi!

Maximilien : Merci pour ta review, j'essaie de faire Harry le moins déformé possible par rapport au livre pour ce qui est de ses comportements et valeurs, j'espère avoir bien réussi. Le réveil, c'est tout de suite! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 : Un réveil des plus difficiles 

Son corps lui faisait incroyablement mal. C'est le premier constat que put faire Harry en émergeant lentement et douloureusement du sommeil ou il avait trouvé refuge de la douleur. Mais que diable lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il se sente si amoché? La mémoire lui revint peu à peu, embourbé qu'était son esprit, comme à la suite d'un très mauvais coup ou de plusieurs verres de firewisky en trop. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblerait que ce soit le premier cas de figure, encore une fois.

Harry cessa de réfléchir pour se concentrer sur ses sensations. Tout son corps le tiraillait, de la pointe des pieds jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, et il avait un mal de tête immonde! Il avait l'impression que chaque centimètre carré de son corps était perclus de courbatures et qu'il était probablement bleu et mauve d'ecchymoses, à croire qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes lui était passé sur le corps. Au bout d'un moment, il dut admettre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment qui des animaux mi-aigles mi-chevaux ou du bâtiment de bois lui aurait fait le plus mal, et il espérait ne jamais avoir de comparatif.

Il poursuivit l'exploration qu'il faisait de son milieu à l'aide de ses sens. Il semblait qu'il soit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, l'odeur caractéristique et le contact des draps qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien à son goût étant un indice qui ne pouvait être démenti.

Il ouvrit les yeux afin de confirmer sa situation avant de les refermer tout aussi sec. Il n'avait vu qu'un flash de blanc éclatant et son mal de tête déjà titanesque venait de doubler d'ampleur. Nouvelle information à rajouter à celles déjà acquises : il faisait apparemment jour, et le soleil frappait très fort sur l'infirmerie toute immaculée.

Harry retenta l'expérience, plus doucement cette fois. Il ouvrit progressivement les yeux, puis les referma pour éviter le traumatisme oculaire, puis les rouvrit lentement, attendit que les larmes partent d'elles-mêmes en clignant des paupières. Il put, à la suite de cette procédure éprouvante, constater à travers sa vision de myope expérimenté le fait qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans l'antre de madame Pomfresh, qui apparemment ne prenait jamais de vacances. Il se rendit aussi vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger un muscle de son corps endolori.

En parlant de l'infirmière; celle-ci se déplaçait rapidement le long de l'aile d'infirmerie, tout droit vers son lit. Elle lui adressa la parole en premier, le coupant dans ses faibles salutations.

« Potter! Vous êtes enfin revenu à vous! Prenez ceci, et celle là, et celle là aussi! Non mais quelle idée. Après les dragons, les cognards ensorcelés, les balais ensorcelés, les mages noirs de tous genres, des serpents géants, un bâtiment qui s'écroule sur vous doit paraitre assez normal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mettre toujours en danger… »

La femme rondelette continuait à déblatérer en lui donnant fioles après fioles de potions de couleurs et de gouts différents. Il lui sourit de manière lasse au début, mais le sourire disparut rapidement devant le gout infâme des potions pour se transformer en grimace. Cependant, la douleur dans ses muscles le quittait tranquillement, et son mal de tête avait disparu.

« Je dois avouer avoir été assez inquiète durant les dernières heures. J'ai pu ressouder les os dans l'immédiat parce qu'ils ne pouvaient être laissés sans attention médicale, mais votre état ne vous laissait pas prendre de potions… »

Harry se décida à prendre la parole maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de potions pour s'occuper la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais exactement? Je me souviens qu'une poutre soit tombée sur ma jambe… » Il s'interrompit pour regarder sa jambe droite, qui lui semblait très normale.

« Ce que vous aviez? Vous me faites bien rire Potter. Vous aviez la jambe droite fracassée dans tous les os, la cheville tordue et brisée, le genou éclaté, et la hanche décrochée, vous êtes chanceux que j'aie pu ressouder ce qui restait… Sans compter les coups répétés partout sur votre corps, en particulier au visage et à la tête. Votre nez a été cassé par un morceau de bois assez large, ainsi que plusieurs de vos dents que j'ai pu faire repousser rapidement. Vos lunettes ont été brisées aussi, c'est pourquoi vos yeux vous ont semblé aussi fragiles : J'ai du enlever par magie les fragments de verre qui y étaient restés pris. Soit dit en passant, en voila une nouvelle paire commissionnée par le professeur Dumbledore. Elles ne sont pas identiques, mais je crois que la mode des lunettes rondes est passée de toute manière… »

En effet, sur la table de chevet trônaient une paire de lunettes rectangulaires au châssis assez discret noir. Elles n'étaient pas laides en soit, et lui donneraient peut-être un air plus sérieux. Harry haussa les épaules, tendit le bras – ce dont il était capable à présent que les potions régénératives avaient fait effet- et les enfila. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de son apparence au temps de ses lunettes rondes réparées avec du ruban adhésif, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

« Et combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, en espérant que l'année scolaire n'eut pas commencé sans lui.

« Juste depuis hier soir » le rassura madame Pomfresh. « Les blessures étaient sévères, mais vous semblez avoir un don pour vous sortir des pires situations, Monsieur Potter » Dit-elle d'un air légèrement amusé.

Ainsi il n'était pas resté trop longtemps inconscient suite au combat… Les images lui revinrent à l'esprit, Dumbledore qui combattait comme le maitre des duels qu'il était, son propre sauvetage du directeur, et lui-même qui poussait McGregor hors du chemin des lourdes poutres qui tombaient…

La maitresse de l'infirmerie le rappela à nouveau à l'ordre, mais perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était, il ne l'entendit pas du premier coup.

« Vous disiez, madame? »

« Levez-vous, Potter, et marchez un peu, je dois vérifier que vos capacités motrices ne soient pas endommagées, c'est pour le dossier médical vous voyez. »

Harry passa sa jambe gauche par-dessus le coté du lit, puis sa jambe droite, et regarda dans le vide de quelques centimètres sous lui. Lentement, encore peu habitué à bouger après une très longue nuit, il posa le pied gauche à terre. Puis il posa son pied droit et lâcha le coté de son lit… et failli s'étaler de tout son long sur le plancher au carrelage froid.

Madame Pomfresh le redressa et il se raccrocha au lit de sa main droite. Que venait-il de se passer? Étrange… Il se tint sur son pied gauche, sans aucun problème. Son équilibre ne semblait pas être en cause. Il changea son poids de bord et se tint sur son pied droit uniquement, sans problème non plus. Puis il reposa son pied gauche à terre et tomba à nouveau de l'avant. Préparé cette-fois ci, il se rattrapa promptement au lit. Que lui arrivait-il? Un peu paniqué, il regarda l'infirmière. Celle-ci le regardait avec un air désolé.

« C'est ce dont j'avais peur… les os étaient irrémédiablement endommagés, et je ne pouvais pas vous administrer de potions pour les faire repousser… il fallait ressouder vous comprenez, ils étaient dangereux car ils ressortaient, il fallait arrêter le saignement sinon vous auriez pu perdre la jambe. Vous avez en gros un problème d'alignement des os de votre jambe droite, et peut-être une légère différence de longueur aussi, même si elle n'est pas visible. »

Harry comprenait vaguement, même si ses connaissances en anatomie humaine étaient assez vagues. Il fut rassuré cependant que la femme connaisse si bien le problème et puisse le diagnostiquer. Il serait complet et pourrait marcher et courir dans les prochaines heures suite aux soins attentifs de cette dernière.

Il remarqua cependant quelque chose d'étrange dans son attitude. Elle semblait si… triste, et désolée, comme si elle avait failli à quelque chose. Il la toisa fixement et elle détourna le regard. Un poids se logea dans son estomac alors qu'il comprenait.

« Ce… ce n'est pas réparable, hein? » dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait. Ce n'était pas une question, et il n'eut pas de réponse. Il se rassit, tremblant de tous ses membres, ne pensant même pas aux changements que son nouvel handicap allait entrainer dans sa vie.

C'est la voix du directeur qui le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il leva la tête vers la porte de l'infirmerie ou le vieil homme se tenait debout, l'air un peu grave, lui semblait-il. Il remarqua que madame Pomfresh avait quitté leur compagnie.

Le directeur vint se tenir à coté du lit d'Harry, sur lequel celui-ci était toujours assis.

« Comme tu as du le comprendre Harry, la magie a ses limites… Même une guérisseuse talentueuse comme Poppy ne peut intervenir aussi tard après une blessure. Elle a tout réparé, et ta jambe a gardé ses fonctions motrices normales… mais tu ne pourras pas te tenir debout sans aide, ou marcher… »

Harry eut plus que jamais envie de pleurer. Il pensait a Voldemort, et à comment il était supposé le vaincre. Comment était-il supposé détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps? Lui, sorcier tout juste moyen de sixième année, si en plus il avait un handicap aussi conséquent? Autant marcher la tête baissée à l'abattoir. S'il l'avait pu, Harry aurait quitté la salle à toutes jambes pour se réfugier dans un coin et laisser s'exprimer son désespoir. Il était vaincu d'avance, abattu sans même avoir combattu. Il se sentit vidé de toute force, et de toute magie…

En parlant de magie, ou était sa baguette? Il formula rapidement la question, tentant d'oublier le problème de sa jambe pour un instant. Le visage du vieil homme ne face de lui l'avertit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

« Ha oui, ta baguette… Hé bien disons qu'elle a aussi mal pris ton accident que toi… Nous l'avons trouvée non loin de toi, en deux morceaux très nets… »

Ça y est, la dépression était à présent officiellement totale. Quelques mois auparavant, Harry s'était fâché contre son directeur qui n'arrêtait pas de lui cacher des choses, et maintenant, maintenant il aurait aimé un peu plus de tact et de cachoteries pour lui épargner la peine que lui faisaient ces multiples pertes. Sa baguette était à lui, c'était la sœur de celle de Voldemort, c'était ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier… Bien sur, il pourrait en acheter une autre, quinze autres même s'il le fallait, mais ce ne serait jamais pareil.

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage du vieil homme encore debout et remarqua qu'il avait un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire sourire devant le désarroi si manifeste de son élève? Harry se le demandait bien. Dumbledore lui expliqua le fond de sa pensée avant qu'il ne puisse former l'acerbe question qui se formait à ses lèvres, heureusement.

« Je sais que ça doit être très dur à prendre pour toi Harry, toutes ces pertes, et que t'adapter va t'être très difficile… mais je crois avoir la solution à tes deux problèmes-non, à tes trois problèmes- en cet objet… »

Puis, d'un pan de sa robe, il sortit un objet qui y était dissimulé. Le bâton-non, la canne- était très belle. Elle était faite d'un bois noir, probablement de l'ébène, sur une grande partie de sa longueur, bien taillé et sablé, l'air solide et fort. La tige noire était surmontée et fusionnée à un pommeau qui faisait tout le tour de la canne. En bronze, un lion rampant, un aigle aux ailes repliées sur lui-même et un blaireau surmontaient un serpent enroulé sur lui-même, se mordant la queue, formant la jonction entre le bois noir et le métal couleur de bronze.

Puis, par-dessus les ornements en métal précieux, une petite pierre. Elle ressemblait aux boules de cristal de la salle de divination, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle était plus petite, la taille plus ou moins exacte de la paume de sa main, il croyait. Il était parfaitement sphérique et fixé sur la tête du lion, du blaireau et de l'aigle. Il était parfaitement transparent…

Malgré a beauté de l'objet, et l'attention manifeste qui avait été apportée à sa création, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain ressentiment envers la canne, de laquelle il serait à partir de maintenant dépendant.

Il voyait en quoi elle pouvait aider son problème à se déplacer, c'était assez évident… une autre chose de quoi Malfoy pourrait se moquer cette année. Le problème de sa baguette était encore un mystère par contre. Quant au dernier problème, il n'était même pas conscient de son existence!

Dumbledore lui tendit l'objet. Lentement, avec délibération, Harry le prit par le manche en bois. Aussitôt, la sphère de cristal se colora d'une brume grise qui prit de l'ampleur et devint opaque, comme un rappeltout. Puis il la sentit, et des larmes, cette fois de soulagement, quittèrent ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Elle était là, c'était la magie qu'il connaissait si bien. Sa baguette! Non, sa plume de phénix, celle de Fumseck! Dumbledore le regardait à présent avec un sourire qui n'avait plus rien de caché ou de contrit.

« Comme tu sembles le savoir, même si ta baguette était brisée, nous avons pu recueillir le cœur… Puiser dans la magie de la canne est un processus légèrement différent, comme si tu utilisais la magie sans vraiment toucher la baguette, mais je crois que tu n'es pas totalement étranger au concept, n'est-ce pas Harry? » Fit le vieil homme en le regardant d'un air entendu qui fit rougir Harry. Quelque chose attira son regard du coin de l'œil. Le cristal venait de devenir rouge vif, lui aussi. Perplexe, Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser ses questions que le directeur enchainait :

« Allez Harry, il ne fait pas bon de rester trop longtemps en ces lieux austères. Je sais que tu as des questions, et pour ça rencontre-moi demain à une heure dans la salle sur demande. Dobby t'apportera tes repas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor jusqu'à lundi soir ou a lieu la rentrée. En attendant, marche, accorde-toi à ta nouvelle condition, et bouge un peu comme les jeunes de ton âge, j'ai entendu dire que les parties peu profondes du lac ont leurs eaux très chaudes en ce temps de l'année… » Dit-il d'un air dégagé.

Harry décida de même que ses questions pouvaient attendre. Il faisait beau dehors, et il voulait se changer les idées. Il aurait toujours demain. Il se leva tranquillement, laissa glisser la canne dans sa main jusqu'à la tenir par le bout, s'accotant dessus, puis posa son pied droit à terre. Voyant qu'il ne tombait pas, il prit quelques pas vers l'avant, prenant soin de bien synchroniser ses mouvements de bras et de jambes. Il avançait lentement, mais il avançait, au moins.

Rendu à la porte, Harry se retourna, il avait une question qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Professeur… Comment va-t-elle? » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulut savoir, même si logiquement il avait perdu tout ça pour la sauver. Il voulait juste le savoir.

Dumbledore le toisa un moment avant de répondre : « Miss McGregor va bien, rassure toi. » Il ne fit aucun autre commentaire.

Rassuré. Harry poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et s'engouffra dans le couloir de son pas lent. On entendit longtemps tinter le bout de sa canne sur le carrelage des couloirs de pierres alors qu'il s'éloignait vers les portes du château.

Ouf! J'en suis venu à bout! Il est 11 minutes passé minuit, je crois avoir fait une longueur pas trop mal en ce temps là. Bonne fête à moi! Bon, au lit maintenant, je radote. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Ce chapitre est très important pour la suite (je sais, je dis ça à chaque fois…)

Votre dévoué serviteur,

MarcheMort


	6. Leçons de magie

Alors bonjour tout le monde, nous voici samedi! Et le nouveau chapitre promis. J'aurais probablement eu le temps de le finir avant, mais je dois avouer avoir été paresseux et oisif suite à la semaine dernière qui a été bien trop agitée à mon goût. Mais le voila! Voici mes réponses aux reviews (plus nombreuses que les autres fois je crois bien, continuez ça fait toujours plaisir!) et bonne lecture!

Maximilien : ouais je trouvais l'idée de l'handicap intéressante, et le fait que j'ai moi-même l'abducteur gauche déchiré en ce moment à fait pencher la balance, comme de quoi le badminton régional, c'est sauvage des fois. :P

Klaude : Dumbledore voulait probablement dire par « faire comme les jeunes » quelque chose du genre s'amuser, je ne peux que très peu marcher moi-même durant les dernières semaines, et je ne m'en porte pas si mal! Aussi, pour la jambe, bonne réflexion, et j'y ai pensé aussi, mais ça ne marchera pas, et l'explication est dans le chapitre, je dois avouer avoir oublié de l'inclure dans le réveil, écrivant le chapitre tot le matin ( comme 1h…). Mais bon, tes reviews sont toujours appréciées, bonne lecture!

Di castillo de mortes : Merci! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre!

Choubie : Dernière réponse mais pas la moindre, comme je te l'avais promise par MP. Tout d'abord je dois dire que je ne prend pas mal du tout tes critiques, vu que tu sembles très bien avoir compris le concept de « critiques constructives », ce que je demande de mes lecteurs. Pour le personnage d'Ellen, je dois dire que j'ai longtemps hésité à demander la permission, et mon propre personnage était prêt à l'utilisation, juste… moins bien. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, le personnage OC original est d'un réalisme convaincant, et je ne ferai bien entendu pas mieux que Miss Teigne pour lui donner vie, mais c'est AUSSI le cas pour n'importe quel personnage du canon de Rowling, non? Je crois donc ne pas trop y perdre, je traite Ellen comme un personnage qui aurait existé dans l'œuvre principale, et fait un hommage à une de mes auteur de fanfic préférée à la fois! Mais rassure toi, je comprend tes inquiétudes, et je ferai de mon mieux, c'est tout ce que je peux faire :P

Pour l'attaque sur la tente qui ne fait aucun sens, bonne observation, mais quand certaines choses ne font pas de sens, c'est peut-être qu'on tient quelque chose de plus important qu'on ne le croit, oui?

Pour le mot transportation, c'est un mot anglais, ce dont je m'excuse. Peut-être mon correcteur automatique aura-t-il fait faux bond, ou alors suis-je moi-même si bilingue que j'ai écris en franglais, dans tous les cas, merci de me pointer l'erreur, j'y ferai attention la prochaine fois.

Merci incroyablement de ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire malgré les points négatifs que tu peux soulever, je tenterai de mon coté de défendre mon opinion, et de grâce continue avec tes bons commentaires, ils sont très appréciés. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!

Bon, 500 mots de blabla, c'est de la triche ça… Au chapitre maintenant!

Leçons de magie

Harry se réveilla ce matin là d'un sommeil sans rêve, ce qui était déjà bien par les temps qui courraient. Il réfléchit quelques moments en fixant le toit en tissu pourpre de son lit à baldaquin. Le jour précédent, il s'était promené un peu partout dans tout Poudlard pour s'habituer à son nouvel handicap. Il arrivait à marcher, mais lentement, très lentement. Surement la situation s'arrangerait-elle avec le temps et la pratique, mais c'était quand même incroyablement frustrant de se déplacer si lentement, alors que c'était une chose tellement naturelle quelques heures auparavant.

Il s'était demandé si la potion Poussos (c'est bien comme ça que ça se dit? Je lis beaucoup en anglais dernièrement alors…) n'aurait pas pu être utilisée après avoir fait disparaitre les os pour lui rendre sa jambe intacte. Il s'était rendu assez vite compte que ce n'était pas chose possible. D'après ce qu'il comprenait de la situation, sa jambe avait été brisée en plusieurs morceaux, et les os ressortaient de part et d'autres de sa jambe, détruisant muscles, tendons et ligaments, ainsi que causant de grosses pertes de sang. Madame Pomfresh avait été obligée de réparer et réaligner les os au mieux de sa connaissance, probablement car si elle les avait fait disparaitre à ce moment la, la perte de sang aurait été trop brusque, ou le choc trop grand pour son corps, et il aurait pu en mourir. Il n'était d'ailleurs vraiment pas passé loin…

Maintenant, la potion au gout infâme n'était même plus une option, car même avec sa faible compréhension de l'art des potions, Harry savait qu'elles n'agissaient pas simplement par magie, mais par rapport au métabolisme de la personne. Pendant son sommeil, le corps d'Harry avait accepté la nouvelle disposition des os, qui ne différait presque pas de l'ancienne. La potion s'accordait avec le métabolisme pour faire repousser les os, et même si ils les faisaient disparaitre maintenant, ils repousseraient légèrement désaxés, et le problème ne serait pas réglé. Il était donc pris avec son handicap, duquel il était déterminé de triompher, même si ce serait difficile.

Il n'était que sept heures du matin, aussi Harry se décida-t-il à faire le paresseux et à appeler Dobby pour qu'il lui amène un petit déjeuner au lit. L'elfe fut si content de pouvoir servir le grand Harry Potter maître sire qu'il disparut avant qu'Harry ne puisse formuler sa question et réapparut dans la seconde suivante avec un plateau tellement grand qu'il avait de la misère à le porter et faillit en déverser le contenu à terre de multiples fois. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le comportement de l'elfe qui s'attendait à ce qu'il puisse manger tout cela, alors qu'il ne mangeait autant qu'en une semaine, et encore, trois fois par jour…

Une fois l'elfe survolté parti pour tendre à ses autres occupations dans le château, Harry commença à manger et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire en attendant le coup d'une heure de l'après-midi (si vous voulez que je parle dorénavant en mode 24h, faites mois signe, amis européens). Il se décida à aller nager dans les eaux peu profondes du lac comme son directeur y avait fait allusion la journée avant. Il avait commencé à courir un peu autour du quartier chez lui cet été, mais ce n'était plus chose possible maintenant, mais rien dans sa nouvelle condition ne pouvait l'empêcher de se tenir en forme en nageant un peu. Pas plus que de jouer au Quidditch! Savoir que son handicap ne changerait absolument rien dans les airs faisait plaisir à Harry. Après tout, Victor Krum avait l'air d'un manchot sur la terre ferme, mais volait avec une maîtrise inégalée.

Il finit donc son repas copieux (finir étant un grand mot, car il en laissa la majeure partie) et fouilla dans ses affaires qui étaient arrivées comme par magie dans son dortoir le soir avant. Il les avait vus en rentrant, mais très fatigué il n'y avait pas porté plus attention. Il en sortit son unique costume de bain, le même qu'il avait porté lors de la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. En temps normal, il aurait été capable de transfigurer ses vêtements en maillot, mais avec son manque distinct d'une baguette magique, il n'en était pas aussi sur. Il enfila donc le maillot et sa robe de sorcier par-dessus (il serait inconvenant de se changer à coté du lac et d'être vu par un des professeurs restants au château l'été, comme le professeur Rogue, beurk…) et partit de son pas lent vers la sortie.

Il était resté dans les parties très peu profondes du lac, de peur de se noyer, n'ayant jamais vraiment appris à nager. Il en avait tout de même une assez bonne idée et réussissait à ne pas couler, le reste viendrait aussi avec de la pratique. Bien sur, il ne pourrait plus nager une fois les autres élèves arrivés, le lendemain, et surtout pas en hiver, lors duquel le lac serait gelé, mais il trouverait une solution.

Il nagea une bonne heure, et se rendit compte que cette activité était incroyablement demandante pour le corps en entier; rarement ses muscles l'avaient autant brûlé, mais l'exercice lui avait fait du bien. Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre, parce que le soleil matinal frappait vraiment très fort et passa un peu le temps en méditant sur son été. Il avait passé ses examens, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Même potions! Avec un optimal, il pourrait devenir auror si il le désirait. Après tout, Maugrey se déplaçait en boitillant aussi et avait été un de leurs meilleurs éléments pendant la première guerre, ou il travaillait encore au sein du ministère, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en être de même pour lui?

Ensuite, il en avait appris un peu plus sur son arbre généalogique, même si cette partie restait très floue. Il avait quelques connaissances supplémentaires sur le folklore local, et avait pris la décision importante de s'engager dans la lutte contre le plus puissant mage noir du siècle. L'été n'avait pas apporté que du mauvais, après tout.

En réfléchissant ainsi, Harry tenait sa canne dans la main droite, et remarqua que la fumée à l'intérieur de la gemme était grise pâle et tournoyait sur elle-même. Il se laissa aller à ce spectacle étrange et oublia le reste de ses pensées, et bientôt le cristal redevint clair. Étrange…

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était passé midi. Il remonta donc le plus rapidement possible dans son dortoir, pris une douche rapide, mangea un morceau (plus conséquent qu'au déjeuner, la nage lui avait donné une faim de loup) et repartit vers la salle sur demande, qui n'était heureusement pas très loin.

Il y rejoint Dumbledore avec à peine deux minutes de retard, un peu essoufflé, et celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement.

« Ha bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu vas mieux » Au signe de tête affirmatif de son étudiant, il continua :

« Avant de commencer j'aimerais te donner ceci, il ne faudrait pas que les autres élèves te voient faire de la magie avec ta canne, même si différente, ce sera notre petit secret » fit le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil en lui tendant une baguette en bois.

Harry la prit avec circonspection, elle ressemblait vaguement à son ancienne, à peine plus longue, un demi-pouce tout au plus. Le bois avait à peu près la même teinte, peut-être un peu plus claire, et le bois semblait plus rigide. Mais plus important encore, il ne ressentit pas la sensation de chaleur que sa baguette lui procurait quand il la touchait. C'était normal, après tout cette nouvelle baguette n'avait pas été faite pour le servir un jour lui, exclusivement. Jamais plus il n'aurait cette sensation exacte, même si il savait pouvoir la reproduire en se concentrant sur sa canne. Il mit la nouvelle baguette dans son étui (cadeau de fête de la part de Ron et Ginny, il était assez simple mais servirait) d'une main gauche maladroite. Le maniement de la baguette poserait aussi problème il semblerait, si sa main droite était toujours occupée par la canne…

Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole, le sortant de ses problèmes qui semblaient découler en masse de ses pertes récentes :

« Bon, maintenant que ceci est réglé, assied-toi Harry, je t'en prie. » fit-il en gesticulant vers un fauteuil qui venait d'apparaitre derrière le jeune Homme, la salle sur demande remplissant son office. Harry se laisse tomber dedans, content de pouvoir reposer sa jambe gauche qui recevait tout le poids de son corps quand il était immobile.

« Je crois que je te dois quelques explication Harry. Je t'ai appelé ici aujourd'hui pour te faire une petite leçon de magie et répondre à certaines questions que tu ne manqueras pas de te poser, ainsi que quelques autres. » Il s'arrêta pour collecter ses idées et reprit :

« Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit, Harry? » fit-il en pointant le pommeau en cristal qui trônait sur le nouvel accessoire de son élève. Harry ne le savait pas, sa connaissance des objets magiques étant assez limitée, et fit signe de négation de la tête.

« Il s'agit d'un cristal des pensées. Ils sont assez rares, mais j'ai eu le bonheur d'en posséder un et de pouvoir le mettre à profit dans la création de ta canne, puisqu'il ne m'était plus très utile. Laisse-moi-t'expliquer ce qu'il fait : Comme tu l'as probablement remarqué, la couleur de la fumée contenue à l'intérieur change. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'elle change en fonction de ton émotion dominante du moment. »

« Mais professeur, pourquoi me l'avoir donnée? Je veux dire, montrer ses émotions dans ma situation est assez dangereux, avec un mage noir psychopathe et ses suivants après moi… »

« Justement, Harry » le coupa le directeur, « j'avais moi-même ce problème dans le temps, et pour éviter que mes émotions ne se retrouvent aux yeux de tous, j'ai du m'habituer à les cacher pour le bien de ma lutte contre Grindelwald. La pierre aide : si tu la regarde un bon moment, tu ne penses à rien d'autre, et elle revient au neutre. »

Harry avait constaté ce fait ce matin même, et comprenait la situation et le but de l'artéfact, mais il semblait manquer une pièce au puzzle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau :

« D'accord, je comprends le besoin de maîtriser ses émotions, mais vous aviez dit que c'était une leçon de magie, quel est le rapport? » demanda-t-il.

« Ha bien, très bien Harry, je vois que ce détail ne t'as pas échappé. Dis-moi, as-tu déjà dans ta vie lancé des sorts sous l'effet d'une émotion particulièrement virulente? »

Harry eut le souvenir distinct de sa tante marge gonflée au triple de sa taille, survolant le quartier moldu près de chez son oncle et sa tante, et Dumbledore s'en souvenait aussi, la question avait été rhétorique, Harry laissa donc le vieil homme continuer la leçon qui promettait d'être intéressante.

« Ce que tout le monde dans le monde de la magie sait de manière instinctive, mais que peu de gens connaissent comme étant un fait quantifiable, c'est que la magie et les sentiments éprouvés sont en relation étroite les uns avec les autres. Ainsi, certains sortilèges offensifs sont plus puissants sous le coup de la colère, d'autres comme le protego sont plus efficaces quand on a le désir de protéger, un sentiment positif. D'autres encore comme le sortilège de désillusion viennent plus facilement quand on éprouve de la peur, et que l'on veut se cacher. Notre magie répond à nos sentiments et nous aide à rendre nos désirs réalité. »

Dumbledore semblait avoir fini son exposé, ou alors attendait que son élève ne pose une question, qui ne tarda pas à venir :

« Est-ce pour ça que Voldemort semble si puissant? Et qu'il maitrise aussi bien la magie noire et les sorts impardonnables? Parce qu'il est plein de haine et de rancune? »

« Tom est un sorcier très puissant à la base Harry, il faut le comprendre, mais oui, c'est en partie pour cela qu'il excelle dans cette branche de la magie, tout comme moi je suis au dessus de la moyenne dans les sortilèges de protection et de magie blanche. Cependant, Tom a une faiblesse ». En entendant ceci, les oreilles d'Harry se firent immédiatement plus attentives. S'il avait comme mission de détruire le mage noir, toutes les armes lui seraient utiles, et savoir en temps de guerre, c'était déjà la moitié de la victoire.

« Oui, les sentiments rendent la magie terriblement puissante, mais elle la rend aussi instable. Plus on est calmes et neutres, mieux notre magie répondra. C'est pourquoi tous les maîtres duellistes sont aussi des maîtres occlumens, Harry. En tournoi, ils ne veulent pas s'entretuer, et la haine ou la joie deviennent des obstacles, on veut que la magie réponde au quart de tour comme une horloge bien huilée et toujours exacte. Ce que je souhaite t'apprendre, Harry, c'est à contenir tes émotions dans une bataille, mais aussi à les utiliser au moment opportun pour gagner. » Il prit une pause, soupira, puis continua :

« Tu dois comprendre que j'aimerais tant que la situation soit différente. Si je le pouvais, j'attirerais Voldemort ici et tenterait de mettre fin à son existence moi-même. Peut-être que je mourrais dans le processus, mais au moins j'aurai essayé. Malheureusement, la prophétie rend cette action de ma part complètement irréalisable : je ne peux pas tuer Lord Voldemort, seul toi le peux… »

Un silence lourd pesa dans la salle un instant, puis Dumbledore se leva et s'exclama, avec une vigueur renouvelée :

« Allons Harry, temps de mettre en pratique ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Tu verras, la simple connaissance que je viens de te donner te fera prendre conscience de la puissance de tes sorts, et le reste viendra quand tes perceptions sensorielles et magiques s'affineront, et quand tu apprendras à cacher tes émotions en duel. »

Harry se leva de même, et les fauteuils confortables disparurent, la salle s'allongea et une estrade de duels sortit du sol. Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Rassure-toi Harry, tu peux y aller avec tout ce que tu as, j'ai encore quelques cordes à mon arc, malgré mon jeune âge » fit-il avec humour. « Aussi, ne fait pas attention à ton mouvement de baguette, ils sont aussi nécessaires que les paroles, c'est-à-dire pas du tout, comme tu l'apprendras cette année dans tous tes cours. Les mouvements et les formules ne t'apprennent qu'à appréhender la magie, pas à l'utiliser, seule la volonté et l'émotion comptent. »

Harry opina une fois de plus et monta sur l'estrade pendant que Dumbledore en faisait de même. Il était assez nerveux de devoir se battre en duel contre le vieil homme, même s'il savait qu'ils ne faisaient ça qu'à titre informatif. Le directeur sortit sa baguette d'un des pans de sa robe de sorcier et dit :

« Trêve de saluts et de bavardages Harry, les mangemorts ne saluent jamais quand ils attaquent de dos »

Et un éclair rouge fusa vers Harry qui paniqua un instant. Le cristal vira au jaune une fraction de seconde, sa baguette s'interposa entre le sort et lui et il cria « Protego! ». Le bouclier d'énergie prit forme devant lui et absorba le sortilège de son directeur. L'orbe redevint claire, le sentiment de panique passé.

Très bien, il lui faudrait garder le vieil homme sur la défensive, Harry lui-même n'ayant que peu de marge de manœuvre en termes de déplacement.

« Incarcerem! » les cordes sortirent du bout des baguettes, un peu plus lentes et faibles qu'avec son anciennes, et se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore, qui les fit simplement disparaitre.

« Stupéfix », encore une fois, le sort percuta un bouclier que le directeur avait érigé sans faire un mouvement ou prononcer une parole. Harry garda son calme et continua a varier ses sorts.

« Impedimenta » le sort sembla presque se rendre cette fois, mais le directeur sembla le toucher du bout de la baguette et il fut redirigé contre un mur dans le fond de la salle.

Harry s'échauffa un peu et le cristal des pensées vira au rouge sang. Il cria en succession rapide ses sortilèges, pour tenter de prendre le duelliste expérimenté à contrepied.

« Diffindo, bombarda, INCENDIO »

Le premier sort frappa le bouclier en métal que Dumbledore avait fait apparaitre de nulle part entre le sort et sa cible sans faire aucun dommage, sinon une petite encoche. Le deuxième sort frappa le même bouclier de plein fouet et l'éventra, mais fut arrêté par l'obstacle métallique qui tomba au sol.

Le sortilège de feu, par contre, eut un effet tout autre que celui escompté. Au lieu de la petite boule de feu, un jet continu sortir de la baguette d'Harry, qui le maintint braqué sur son mentor, qui s'était vraisemblablement enfermé dans une protection en forme de sphère, mais il aurait été dur de dire au travers du torrent de flammes venu d'on ne sait ou.

Harry était en colère de ses échecs successifs, et la même colère qu'il entretenait depuis l'été ressurgissait en lui, épaississant son jet de flamme et le rendant plus chaud encore. Il voulait vaincre la protection de son directeur, et se concentra sans jamais interrompre le jet de flammes. Il alla chercher dans sa canne la magie qu'il ressentait comme étant encore sienne, et fut prit par elle. Les flammes tournèrent au bleu et vert, et continuèrent d'être vomies par la pointe de la baguette, mais l'obstacle tenait toujours, et Harry tomba brutalement à genoux, le sort rompu, à bout de forces, après ce qui lui sembla être un très long moment.

Devant lui, fumant mais intact, se tenait une sphère de pierre sortie de sous l'estrade, vraisemblablement. Le bois tout autour avait été calciné et réduit en cendres, mais l'œuf de pierre englobait toujours son directeur. Il se fissura soudain pour laisser apparaitre Dumbledore qui avait un regard très sérieux. Les morceaux de pierre qui se détachaient de sa conjuration se mirent à tourner lentement autour de lui, comme encore aux aguets d'une attaque à bloquer, ce qui lui donnait un air très impressionnant. Dumbledore n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour arracher celle d'Harry de ses mains, suite à quoi il rangea la sienne dans ses poches.

Harry l'entendit s'approcher et se releva péniblement, sa colère estompée, un peu choqué par la violence qu'il venait de montrer, même si ce n'était qu'à Dumbledore, et dans le cadre d'un duel ou on lui avait demandé de ne rien garder en réserve.

« Pas mal Harry, pas mal du tout, mais un peu primitif comme méthode, la finisse et l'expérience viendront avec la pratique et la lecture. Prend ce papier et va le porter à madame Pince dès demain » Fit-il en lui tendant ce qui semblait être une permission pour emprunter un livre de la réserve, signé de sa main.

« Je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris par toute cette colère en toi Harry, tu t'es fâché assez vite et ne t'es pas calmé avant de tomber d'épuisement. Tu dois comprendre que la colère doit te permettre de surprendre l'adversaire avec UN sort bien placé et puissant, pour ensuite revenir vers une forme stable de magie et exploiter ses la faiblesse que tu viens de créer, tu ne gagnais rien à essayer de forcer mon cocon, puisque j'ai plus de puissance magique que toi! »

Harry baissa la tête, encore honteux de s'être laissé emporté et d'avoir désappointé son mentor. Celui-ci poursuivit sa critique :

« Tant que tu ne t'en remettras qu'à ta colère, Harry, et pas à tes autres sentiments pour créer de la magie en toi, je ne peux pas t'apprendre à t'en servir. Il faut un équilibre en nous, sinon nous ne sommes pas mieux que Tom… » Ces paroles firent plus mal qu'il ne le laissa paraitre à Harry, mais la gemme ne montra rien, bien déterminé qu'il était à rester calme devant le vieil homme.

Celui-ci se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers la sortie mais se retourna au dernier moment.

« Au fait, Harry… » Il saisit la baguette de ce dernier, toujours en sa possession et la brisa en deux d'un coup brusque sur le genou, Harry ne songea même pas à défendre sa possession tant il était estomaqué. « Tu ne t'es pas servi de ta baguette, ni de ta canne avant la toute fin, c'est bien la preuve que la vraie magie, ça vient de l'intérieur… » Il lança la baguette brisée aux pieds d'Harry avec un petit sourire en coin et quitta la salle.

Après son départ, Harry resta quelques minutes immobiles, puis se pencha pour ramasser les deux bouts de bois, et ce qu'il constata l'étonna autant qu'il en fut émerveillé : Le bois était plein, aucune composante animale magique. La baguette était une fausse! Comment étais-ce possible?

Un fauteuil apparut derrière lui et il s'y laissa tomber à nouveau. Il accota sa canne non loin de lui, faisant bien attention de ne pas sentir la magie qu'elle irradiait pour ne pas s'en servir. Il tint les deux bouts de la baguette les uns contre les autres, prit garde de rester bien calme et se concentra. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, puisqu'il venait tout juste de le faire! Comme pour le patronus en 3eme année, ne cessa-t-il de se répéter.

Au bout de quelques minutes de calme et de concentration, la même brume verdâtre qui s'était échappé de ses mains lors de sa dispute avec Dudley en ressortir, courut lentement le long de sa fausse baguette, et se rejoignit dans le milieu, à l'endroit de la fracture. Les fibres du bois se recollèrent les unes aux autres, et quelques secondes après l'objet factice était en un seul morceau intact.

Harry resta songeur un moment. Il ne savait pas comment calmer son tempérament qui était, il devait se l'avouer, naturellement explosif, mais c'était déjà un début. Il se sourit à lui-même, se leva, mit sa baguette au fourreau et sortir de la salle sur demande de son pas claudiquant. Il était assez tard, et le jour de la rentrée arrivait le lendemain, il aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil après son week-end animé.

Fin du chapitre! Je voulais inclure les infos du fameux livre que lui dit de lire Dumbledore dans ce chapitre mais je manque de temps…

Point bonus pour ceux qui peuvent me dire d'où vient le cristal des pensées! Voyons voir si vous connaissez vos classiques de potterfiction! :P

MarcheMort


	7. Une rentrée prometteuse

Salut à tous et à toutes!

Bon je sais que je commence à en faire une habitude, mais il est encore une fois samedi et je vais vraisemblablement poster le chapitre passé minuit, désolé du minime retard, même si pour nos amis les européens ça fait la même chose, en fin de compte…

Je crois avoir remarqué que le cote de popularité de ma fic est restée au beau fixe, sinon sur une pente descendante, et je vais essayer d'y remédier. Je ne sais pas si le problème est du au manque de lecteurs francophones (j'ai considéré publier en anglais, l'auditoire est définitivement plus grand, mais l'amour de la langue maternelle l'a emportée en bout de compte) ou tout simplement du au fait que les gens ne connaissent pas parce que la fic parait périodiquement, une fois par semaine. Je vais donc essayer, et je dis bien essayer, de faire entrer un deuxième chapitre par semaine, possiblement le jeudi soir, les autres soirs étant complètement pleins dans mon horaire.

Réponses à mes deux fidèles reviewers (vous le méritez bien!) :

Klaude : Effectivement, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais c'est quelque chose qu'Harry va devoir apprendre à surmonter, tôt ou tard. Vivre dans une colère constante, c'est pas exactement sain.

Maximilien : merci pour tes commentaires positifs, ils sont dans les seuls que je reçois XD. Le cristal des pensées est une référence à la fic d'Hemon Taurus, ou le cristal en tant que tel est une pièce unique, je n'ai bien entendu fait que reprendre le nom, que je trouvais poétique et inspirant. Si la référence vient de plus loin que ça encore, je n'en avais pas conscience.

Remi : Je crois que ta review était passée inaperçue lors du dernier update des mes chapitres! Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, il fait plaisir, même si je me demande ce qu'il y a à relire, vu qu'il n'y a que quelques chapitres :P. J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Bonne lecture à tous! Y compris ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, j'espère que vous appréciez.

Une rentrée prometteuse

Harry Potter était pensif. Cet état de pensée semblait lui devenir coutumier ces derniers temps. Il pensait à toutes sortes de choses, assis sur les rives du lac noir. Premièrement, il y avait son échec à se maitriser la veille, lors de son duel avec Dumbledore, et le désappointement qu'il avait causé à ce dernier. Il faut dire qu'il s'était surpris lui-même, pas seulement de la puissance de ses sorts, mais de la puissance des émotions, toutes négatives, qui leur donnaient cette force plus grande que la moyenne. Harry savait qu'il avait un tempérament de cochon en temps normal, ses amis le lui avaient bien fait remarquer durant leur cinquième année, qui avait été horrible sur bien des aspects, mais jamais il n'avait été hors de contrôle comme la veille, ou cet été. Il savait que sa magie changeait, arrivait à maturation, il le sentait. Sans avoir nécessairement grandit, elle était… différente, et cela le rendait encore plus dangereux quand ses pouvoirs étaient hors de contrôle à cause de l'émotion. Il devait apprendre à se calmer, c'était un fait. Il devait le faire pour lui bien sur, mais aussi pour le bien-être et la sécurité de ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais comment faire? Il ne se sentait pas mal ou coupable de la colère et du ressentiment qui le rongeaient, ni du fait que n'importe qui pouvait voir ses émotions aussi clairement que si elles étaient écrites sur son front. Il était comme ça, tout simplement, et il avait vécu des expériences qui n'avaient rien de facile à tolérer. Tout de même, il lui faudrait trouver une solution… et non, il était bien décidé à ne pas prendre de cours d'occlumancie avec cette sale tache graisseuse de Rogue!

Harry respira un coup, avisant que le cristal au bout de sa canne était devenu rouge. L'aversion qu'il avait envers le maître des potions de Poudlard, ou plutôt l'aversion que ce dernier avait causé à cause d'une dispute stupide avec le père de son élève datant de ses jours d'école, avait tendance à le frustrer, surtout depuis la mort à Sirius. Rogue avait été celui qui avait provoqué Sirius à propos de son incapacité d'agir, l'appelant de paresseux et de couard. S'il s'en était abstenu, peut-être Sirius aurait-il réfléchi une demi-seconde avant de se précipiter au secours d'Harry, et peut-être serait-il encore en vie…. Mais bon, avec des si, on pourrait faire n'importe quoi! Il n'était pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les erreurs du passé. La gemme redevint laiteuse, à la satisfaction du jeune homme.

Deuxième sujet d'inquiétude : ce que ses camarades penseraient de sa nouvelle condition. Bizarrement, ou par intervention de Dumbledore ou d'un tierce parti, la gazette du sorcier n'avait pas parlé de lui dans l'article parlant de l'attaque des mangemorts sur le village sorcier en bordure de Poudlard. Bien entendu, le pourquoi du comment de l'attaque, c'est-à-dire par grand-chose, puisque personne ne connaissait les motivations de Voldemort, avait été discuté de long en large dans le journal, si on pouvait appeler ce torchon un journal. Résultat : aucun de ses amis, avec lesquels il n'avait pas correspondu depuis la fête, n'était au fait de sa nouvelle condition. Il se demandait comment ils allaient réagir. Les gens comme Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou même Neville ne verraient aucune différence, alors il ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Non, ses vrais problèmes résidaient dans les deux autres groupes : les gens qui ne le connaissaient que très peu, et les gens qui le détestaient.

Les premiers ne devraient techniquement pas changer d'attitude face à lui, mais c'était une possibilité. Une blessure qui ne se guérissait pas, dans le monde de la magie, ça ne se voyait pas souvent, en dehors de sainte-mangouste en tout cas, et il ne voulait pas de l'attention supplémentaire qui pourrait lui être portée à cause de son handicap, dont il s'accommodait fort bien, en fin de compte.

Les deuxièmes, bien entendu, comme Malfoy et compagnie, n'allaient surement pas se priver de le railler la dessus, mais c'était dans leur nature. Ce serait à lui de ne pas répondre aux provocations du blond, même si ça ne s'annonçait pas facile. Au pire des cas, il se vengerait sur le terrain de quidditch, en raflant le vif d'or au nez de son Némésis lors des matchs. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine à la pensée du vol sur balai, qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis presque un an, à cause de l'interdiction de l'ancienne grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, cette folle de Dolores Ombrage.

Harry se leva et se décida à aller faire autre chose; il devait se changer les pensées. Le pommeau du petit bâton était rouge à nouveau. Harry soupira, cette année s'annonçait vraiment difficile…

À peine était-il entré dans le hall que sa journée sembla se faire plus sombre encore. Son professeur de potion montait les marches en provenance des cahots. Harry avait eu vaguement conscience que les professeurs étaient revenus tôt ce matin là pour préparer la rentrée de ce soir, et leur année de cours qui suivrait, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ça le mettrait en présence de Rogue quelques heures de plus que les autres étudiants. Il grimaça à cette pensée, comme si une mauvaise odeur l'eut assaillit.

Bien entendu, le professeur de potions ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, alors même que l'année scolaire n'était pas encore commencée. Harry ne sut pas à quoi il s'était attendu de l'ancien ennemi de son père.

« Potter, vous voila enfin! Suivez-moi, votre directrice de maison vous cherche! » Dit Rogue d'un ton cassant. C'est une des caractéristiques qu'il détestait chez l'homme grincheux : Il semblait accuser tout le monde pour tout et pour rien, comme si le fait qu'Harry ait été en dehors du château était hautement illégal et répréhensible.

Il dut cependant se mettre à le suivre à travers le hall d'entrée, passer devant la grande salle, et monter le long escalier qui menait au premier étage, ou se situait le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Tout au long du trajet, il marchait très vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne marchait d'habitude, et Harry comprit bientôt que le seul but de la manœuvre était de l'enrager, le professeur sachant qu'il ne pouvait tenir le rythme que très difficilement. Cependant, Harry serra les dents et ne pipa mot. Il ne laisserait pas à son professeur cruel la satisfaction de l'avoir mis en colère, ou à bout de souffle. Le pommeau de la canne resta résolument d'un blanc légèrement transparent, à la grande fierté d'Harry.

Rogue le planta devant la porte du bureau de la directrice adjointe de l'école, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry, qui se demandait tout de même ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il frappa légèrement à la porte, et la voix de la dame âgée lui répondit d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit.

La petite pièce était assez sobre et spartiate dans son aménagement, et possédait un petit foyer. La seule touche de fantaisie que l'on pouvait entrevoir était le positionnement de la fenêtre, donnant directement sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Le professeur McGonagall était assise à son bureau de bois sombre et massif, travaillant à ce qui semblait être les touches finales à apporter à son plan de cours, avant de lever la tête à son entrée.

« Ha monsieur Potter, je vous attendais, prenez un siège je vous prie. » lui demanda-t-elle presque gentiment. Ceci surpris Harry, car même si sa directrice de maison n'avait jamais été méchante ou injuste avec personne qu'il ne connut, elle ne montrait que très rarement une partialité. L'an passé, elle l'avait défendu devant Ombrage, bec et ongles, ou devrait-on dire griffes et dents? Et voila qu'elle lui témoignait de la gentillesse. C'était assez étrange, mais Harry comprenait : C'était les premiers effets du changement des comportements des gens face à son handicap. Une autre lui aurait peut-être montré de la pitié, mais elle se contentait de s'assurer qu'il avait une place ou s'assoir après le trajet qu'il venait de faire, même s'il s'y était un peu habitué dans les jours qui venaient de passer.

Harry s'assit néanmoins, et rendit son salut à la dame, qu'il respectait énormément, encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait vue s'opposer à Ombrage et ses aurors, qui l'avaient foudroyée de sortilèges de stupéfixion à répétition. Elle semblait ne pas garder de séquelles de cet évènement, sauf peut-être une petite fatigue visible, mais celle-ci était probablement attribuable à la rentrée. La directrice reprit la parole :

« Monsieur Potter, comme vous le savez, Angelina Johnson a quitté l'école à la fin de l'année dernière, laissant l'équipe de Quidditch de gryffondor sans capitaine. J'ai du faire un choix entre les deux plus anciens joueurs restants, c'est-à-dire Miss Bell et vous-même, puisque vous êtes entrés dans l'équipe au même moment. Cependant, Miss Bell ayant la séniorité au niveau académique, cette position lui revient de droit. »

Harry était un peu déçu. Enfin, il était content pour Katie, qui était une mordue de Quidditch autant que lui, sinon plus, mais il avait espéré avoir le poste quand même… Sa déconfiture dut se lire sur son visage, ou peut-être la gemme des pensées était-elle devenue d'un gris pâle, parce que la directrice poursuivit avec un petit sourire :

« Mais… Miss Bell m'a fait part du fait qu'elle avait un emploi du temps chargé. Bien entendu, elle ne voudrait passer par-dessus l'occasion d'être capitaine pour rien au monde, mais elle est aussi très occupée en dehors du sport. Elle m'a fait la demande de vous nommer capitaine adjoint. Les équipes ne prennent habituellement pas la peine d'en nominer un, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. La position vous donne autorité sur les membres de votre équipe lors des pratiques quand Miss Bell ne peut les prendre en charge, ou en match si un incident lui arrive. Vous avez aussi le droit d'utiliser la salle de bain réservée aux préfets et capitaines du cinquième étage. »

Elle avait l'air assez satisfaite de la solution que la jeune femme avait trouvée, et semblait vouloir qu'il accepte l'offre, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, avant de la remercier profusément, ce à quoi elle répondit que les remerciements devaient aller à Katie elle-même, pas à elle.

Nul besoin de le dire, mais Harry quitta le bureau de la directrice adjointe incroyablement plus content qu'il ne l'était en y rentrant. Continuant sur le trajet qu'il s'était fixé avant de se faire brutalement interrompre par Rogue, il se rendit à la bibliothèque.

Celle-ci avait ouvert ses portes à nouveau le matin même, madame Pince revenant comme les autres membres du personnel de vacances bien méritées. Elle le regarda avec un air impassible quand il entra dans son sanctuaire, qui ne devait techniquement pas être pénétré avant au moins le lendemain, probablement par Hermione Granger. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil et lui tendit le billet que Dumbledore lui avait donné la journée précédente, lors de son entrainement dans la salle sur demande. _Druidisme : mythes et réalité, _un livre qui n'avait manifestement pas d'auteur connu, à consulter sur place, lui fut donné.

Il était assez grand et massif, au point qu'Hermione aurait été fière de le voir avec, et très vieux. La couverture élimée de cuir rouge semblait tenir comme par magie, et probablement étais-ce le cas. Il ouvrit le livre et lut les quelques premières pages dans l'espoir de tomber sur une table des matières, qui ne se présenta jamais. Il décida à lire ce qui semblait être l'entrée en matière, puis de passer aux sujets que Dumbledore semblait croire qui le concernaient. Il reviendrait pour lire le reste une autre fois.

Voici ce qu'il y lit, là ou l'écriture n'était pas effacée par le temps :

…_lecteur, te voila prêt à découvrir les secrets de l'honorable et ancien conclave des druides de Bretagne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un druide, et qu'est-ce que le druidisme? Au temps ou j'écris ceci, tout le monde le sait, mais dans leur grande sagesse, le conclave a estimé que quand ce livre sera lu, leur image aura été déformée par la culture, surtout celle des non-magiques. _

_Un druide donc, est un sorcier qui se différencie des autres à partir de sa puberté magique. Il devient un peu plus puissant que la moyenne et obtient la capacité de sentir la magie autour d'eux, et de l'utiliser, éventuellement. Ils s'apparentent aussi à un élément naturel spécifique (terre, feu, eau, air) et les sortilèges et enchantements qu'ils lancent utilisant cet élément n'en sont que plus puissants. Le plus important cependant reste l'importance des sentiments et des émotions dans la pratique de la magie : une magie aussi puissante se doit d'être stable, à plus grande raison en que celle des autres sorciers. Ce livre traitera des différents aspects que je viens de nommer, dans cet ordre…_

…_noter que les druides ne sont pas des mages, comme merlin le fut. Les mages sont des entités beaucoup plus puissantes souvent investis d'une mission d'ordre supérieur. Les druides sont entre les deux, mais leur affinité avec un élément naturel et leurs connaissances immenses sur la magie et le monde qui nous entoure leur a donné le nom qu'ils ont aujourd'hui. Le druidisme n'est pas héréditaire, c'est un adon, mais il semble que la population magique d'écosse en compte de plus en plus, à cause de la diffusion du savoir des celtes dans nos territoires…_

Harry ferma le livre en se promettant d'y revenir bientôt, sachant qu'entre les mots à moitié effacés, la reconstitution de phrases et le langage ancien utilisé, lire ce petit paragraphe lui avait pris une grande partie de l'après-midi. Il avait faim, mais savait qu'il avait largement raté le déjeuner. Il devrait attendre encore une heure pour le banquet de la rentrée.

Il se leva, alla remettre le livre à madame Pince qui le regarda d'un œil approbateur, puis sortir de la pièce ou le silence régnait. Il se rendit à son dortoir et prit une longue douche pendant laquelle il fit le point sur sa journée.

Les informations du livre étaient intéressantes, et expliquaient beaucoup de choses par rapport à la magie qu'il avait été capable de pratiquer ces derniers temps. Harry Potter était ce qui avait été appelé par le passé un druide. Le livre avait mentionné l'écosse, terre ou se trouvait Poudlard, et les anciens clans. Voila peut-être le pouvoir qu'avait mentionné la prophétie… Il lui faudrait plus de recherches, pour maitriser ses émotions grâce aux techniques du livre, maitriser sa magie, et en rechercher un peu plus sur son élément, qu'il était certain être le feu, après son incendio de la veille.

Harry s'avisa que l'eau de la douche le brulait et qu'il avait la peau toute plissée, et sortir rapidement de la salle de bain. Bientôt, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, il pourrait utiliser celle des préfets, qui n'était pas mal du tout… Penser à trouver un sort qui éloignerait les fantômes ne serait pas trop mal non plus par contre, avec Mimi qui rôdait… En plus, la baignoire géante règlerait son problème de lieu ou continuer à nager, on pouvait faire des longueurs dans ce monstre!

Le jeune homme, voyant l'heure de l'arrivée des élèves approcher, se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, ou il attendit quelques minutes, puis :

« HARRY » fit la voix d'Hermione, puis de Ginny. Il n'eut pas le temps de procéder l'information qu'il fut pratiquement renversé par les deux jeunes filles qui lui foncèrent dedans. Se sentant instable sur sa jambe gauche, il mit sa canne à terre pour se rétablir du câlin violent des jeunes femmes. Le claquement qui en résultat les fit reculer, regarder la canne, puis Harry, dans un air d'étonnement complet. Ron qui arrivait derrière eux remarqua l'artefact lui aussi, mais ouvrit la bouche pour dissiper le malaise dans l'air.

« Hé vieux, comment s'est passé ton été? » fit le rouquin, ne sachant pas trop que dire.

« Je vous expliquerai, venez. » fit Harry en prenant le chemin de la grande salle. Les élèves entraient de plus en plus nombreux, et Harry vit malheureusement Malfoy s'approcher de lui, flanqué de ses deux gardes du corps. Le blondinet avait probablement remarqué son absence sur le train, et était venu lui cracher ses provocations de début d'année dans le hall.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais avant de pouvoir parler fut bousculé par une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui portait l'écusson de préfets de serpentard. Elle ne s'excusa même pas du dérangement, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu Malfoy, qui en fut outré. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de laisser voir son mécontentement à l'insolente, car elle prit la parole :

« Alors Potter… On a eu un été intéressant, apparemment. »

Que signifiait cette phrase? Un sous-entendu? Harry ne savait pas, mais le ton froid et provocateur sur laquelle avait été dite la phrase l'avait surpris. Il s'attendait à… à rien en fait, il ne s'était même pas posé la question durant son séjour à Poudlard, mais de là à employer un ton aussi impudent. Il l'avait sauvée tout de même, que signifiait ceci? La colère remontait à la surface, mais il ne laisserait personne la lire sur son visage. Certaines personnes, comme Rogue par exemple, ne changeraient jamais, il fallait s'y faire. Il répondit d'un ton froid et posé, exempt de la confusion et de la colère qui l'habitait.

« Effectivement, McGregor », puis il partit vers les portes de la salle ou le repas serait bientôt servi. Cette altercation ne rimait définitivement à rien, selon lui, alors il valait mieux la mettre derrière soit. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de se poser des questions inutiles sur la petite peste qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le tourmenter.

« Heum, Harry? » fit la voix d'Hermione.

Ses amis l'avaient suivi, et celle-ci pointait du doigt la gemme du pommeau de sa canne qui était visible entre des doigts. Il était rouge pâle. Aussitôt remarqué, le cristal reprit sa couleur neutre.

« Je vous expliquerai ça aussi » promit-il devant leur air curieux. Il était content qu'ils ne fassent pas grand cas de sa nouvelle condition, comme semblait le faire presque tous ceux qu'ils croisaient depuis tout à l'heure. Il s'assied à table et, perdu dans ses pensées, la chanson du choixpeau et la majeure partie de la répartition qui suivit. Ce n'est que quand Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours de début de trimestre qu'Harry porta attention à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« À tous et à toutes, je vous souhaite la bienvenue! J'espère que votre été à été intéressant et plein de joies et de temps-libre, parce que dès demain, vos professeurs vont recommencer à vous bourrer le crâne, comme la chanson le dit. »

À ce moment la, le mécontentement des élèves se fit entendre sous forme de grognements divers. Dumbledore sourit et reprit :

« La liste des objets interdits a presque doublé depuis l'avènement de la boutique Weasley farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux, qui est incroyable soit dit en passant, et se trouve sur la porte du bureau de notre estimé concierge, Monsieur Rusard. »

À cette répartie, c'est Rusard qui grogna de mécontentement, son patron venant de louanger les produits qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer.

« Sur une autre note, laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Augus Campbell. Il a été dur à convaincre, étant d'abord enseignant dans des institutions de défense spécialisées, mais je crois qu'il est dans les meilleurs professeurs que vous pourrez avoir par les temps qui courent. »

Les élèves applaudirent poliment, mais sans réel enthousiasme. L'homme qui s'était levé lors de la présentation était tel qu'Harry se souvenait de lui, le kilt en moins. Son air intimidant et l'évocation de la renaissance de Voldemort, qui avait été publiquement admise et avait signifiée la succession du ministère Fudge pour celui de Scrimgeour semblaient jeter un froid dans la salle.

« Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus que ces deux mots à vous dire, chers élèves, en espérant que vous allez apprécier cette année à Poudlard : ''bon appétit!'' »

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et aussitôt toute ambiance néfaste fut oubliée, les élèves se jetant avec enthousiasme dans les plats succulents préparés par les elfes de maison aux cuisines.

Dès la fin du repas, les élèves se levèrent et, guidés par les préfets, se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune respective. La montée au milieu de la foule ne fut pas une chose aisée pour Harry, mais il y arriva sans trop de peine. Le temps de s'installer, tous les élèves de gryffondor, moins les premières années, se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, vaquant à leurs différentes occupations dans un calme assez étonnant. Harry savait qu'ils attendaient d'entendre ses explications à Ron et Hermione, et il ne pouvait leur en vouloir.

Il se laissa guider vers deux fauteuils deux places et prit place sur l'un d'entre eux alors que ses deux amis prenaient celui en face. Durant les quinze dernières minutes, il expliqua comment il avait obtenu la canne qu'il portait maintenant toujours avec lui et sa nouvelle baguette, mais exclut le sauvetage de McGregor. Il était tout simplement tombé sous les décombres et n'avait pu éviter les blessures. L'explication passa bien, et en voyant qu'il n'était pas plus importuné que cela de son handicap, la majorité des jeunes gens rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Le trio de gryffondor continua à parler quelques minutes, puis Ron et Hermione se décidèrent à monter se coucher eux aussi, car le voyage les avait fatiguée. Harry était encore assez frais de sa journée peu mouvementée, et il avait bien dormi la nuit précédente, il resta un peu devant l'âtre réconfortant, seul avec le calme, ce qui lui faisait assez de bien, jusqu'à ce que…

« Tu sais Harry, il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir. » La voix féminine n'était pas exactement douce, mais avait quelque chose d'assez attirant à l'oreille. Le poids qu'il sentit s'ajouter à coté de lui sur le fauteuil se révéla être Katie Bell, la capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Harry lui sourit et dit :

« Que fais tu ici alors Katie? Ne devrais-tu pas être couchée toi aussi? »

« J'y allais justement, mais j'ai vu que mon capitaine adjoint préféré était seul, alors je suis venue m'encourir de ton état de santé. » fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit, toujours le Quidditch en premier avec elle, le professeur McGonagall avait fait le bon choix.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, ou en tout cas, pas en entier. La robe qui était habituellement portée par-dessus la chemise et la cravate avait disparue, de même que la cravate, laissant beaucoup plus de peau exposée que l'uniforme de base. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer un peu, et fut content que la noirceur ambiante empêche la jeune fille assez taquine de se moquer de lui et de son embarras. Elle était effectivement sur son chemin pour aller au lit avant de venir le voir. Il parla pour se redonner une contenance.

« Je suis ton seul capitaine adjoint Katie, et merci pour ça d'ailleurs, ça a été une très belle surprise, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas! Et puis, marcher à l'aide d'une canne ne me ralentit pas, dans les airs. Cette année je vais écraser tous mes compétiteurs, promis! » Il avait parlé en blaguant, sachant qu'il était probablement capable de le faire, mais sans vraiment y croire, et elle avait compris la blague.

« Je n'en doute pas Harry, je n'en doute pas une seconde » répondit-elle avec un air toujours farceur, mais un peu plus sérieux que précédemment. « Mais bon, allons nous coucher, il faut que tu sois en forme pour les pratiques. Tu croyais qu'Angelina et Dubois étaient durs, tu vas voir! » Finit-elle en riant. Il rit de bon cœur avec elle, et allait se lever quand un mouvement de la jeune fille le prit au dépourvu. Elle s'était avancée vers lui et l'avait attiré dans un câlin solide et chaleureux. Harry referma un bras dans son dos, l'autre appuyé sur le bras du fauteuil dans son désir de se lever. La jeune femme n'était pas que très jolie, elle sentait très bon aussi, une écorce d'un arbre quelconque…

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier qu'elle se dégagea, lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue, et se leva.

« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Harry, j'ai eu peur pour… l'équipe, et tout ça. » Harry, encore sonné, manqua son hésitation, et la regarda partir, ne la lâchant des yeux que quand elle atteint le haut des marches. Voila un développement pour le moins surprenant…

Il se leva à son tour et monta à son dortoir le plus discrètement possible, le cerveau encore un peu mélangé par l'action de la jeune fille. Ils avaient toujours été assez proches, mais jamais autant que ça... Il s'endormit en pensant à cette réunion de minuit avec elle, mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas la jolie capitaine de Quidditch qui allait hanter ses pensées, ce soir là…

OUF! Enfin terminé. Ce chapitre a été pénible à écrire en presque 24h, sans me concentrer plus de 5 minutes à la fois, alors que d'habitude ça me prend environ 2h, d'une traite… En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez apprécier!

MarcheMort


	8. Première journée de cours partie 1

Salut tout le monde!

Je profite du fait que je sois cloué au lit par une mauvaise grippe pour écrire mon chapitre à poster jeudi, j'espère que mes délires dus à la fièvre ne vont pas donner quelque chose de trop bizarre…

Edit : Ho mon dieu, une chance que j'ai corrigé avant de poster, la fièvre m'a fait écrire une histoire totalement délirante. Et je me suis rendu compte que mon correcteur n'est peut-être pas aussi efficace que je le croyais. Si je fais de très grosses erreurs, veuillez me le dire chers lecteurs, je ne m'améliore qu'à travers vous!

Réponses aux reviews, qui sont toujours peu nombreuses mais d'autant plus appréciées!

Maximilien : hahaha non heureusement pas, et non, malheureusement pas. Les rêves d'Harry ne contiennent pas que du charme, même si c'est un adolescent qui ne pense qu'à certaines choses de son âge (et puis Harry il est pas comme ça :P). Je me demande si tu vas encore préférer Ellen à Malfoy dans pas long, faut pas perdre de vue qu'il faut la traiter comme un personnage inconnu et ne pas être biaisé par celle qu'on connait déjà, ou le moins possible, comme pour les persos du canon. Bonne lecture à toi et merci de ton support constant!

Katie : Effectivement… c'est un développement que je n'avais pas moi-même prévu avant d'écrire ce chapitre, mais je crois réussir à le caser dans l'histoire. Je suis aussi surpris que toi ^^

OoOXylionOoO : Belle remarque sur la mobilité et les sorts de protection. Même si je l'avais mentionné dans le duel contre Dumbledore, l'alternative est bien vue, plus au prochain chapitre. C'est toujours un plaisir de partager ses humbles écrits avec des gens qui les apprécient et le disent! Bonne lecture à toi!

Première journée de cours

L'air était glacé, et on ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, tant à cause de la brume environnante que de la noirceur. Partout autour de lui, on pouvait sentir la peur. Peur de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis, mais plus peur encore du courroux du maître. Sa propre embarcation tanguait assez violement sous la poussée des vagues, ce qui ajoutait au sentiment de malaise éprouvé par tous ceux autour de lui. Lui était trop concentré, trop absorbé par son but et sa mission pour prendre en compte ce petit inconfort.

La lune daigna sortir de derrière son couvert de nuages sombres, et la silhouette imposante de la forteresse se découpa nettement sur le ciel d'été. Malgré lui, il ne put qu'en être impressionné. Pas apeuré, comme tous ces couards qui tremblaient à ses côtés, mais il était vrai que le bâtiment était très impressionnant, tant par sa taille que son histoire.

Les deux barques, l'une pleine et l'autre vide, accostèrent bientôt sur la portion de plage qui entourait l'île. Lentement, dans le noir le plus complet, ils atteignirent le chemin principal, puis la porte d'entrée. Si quelques personnes avaient réussi à sortir de l'imposant bâtiment au fil des années, nul n'avais jamais encore tenté ce qui lui ferait. Nul n'était aussi puissant que lui, non plus. L'autre prison avait été un jeu d'enfant à pénétrer, il en serait de même de celle-ci…

De sa bouche sortirent une incantation assez longue, dans une langue sifflante qui glaça le sang de ses propres suivants. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte géante devant eux s'ouvrit.

Ni une ni deux, les alarmes se mirent à sonner. Des aurors et des gardes sortaient par dizaines de leurs postes de garde. Les défenses sous Scrimgeour avaient apparemment été un peu améliorées, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il était venu accomplir…

L'avant-garde venait d'entrer dans la cour intérieure qu'il lançait son sort de Feudeymon, la dernière chose qu'entendirent les défenseurs de la prison avant de brûler atrocement fut son rire cruel.

Le deuxième groupe d'aurors n'arriva jamais. Les détraqueurs les interceptèrent en chemin et aspirèrent leurs âmes sans faire de quartier, une à la fois. Il n'y aurait aucun blessé ce soir là à Azkaban, que des morts, ou pire encore.

Il monta tranquillement les marches vers les étages supérieurs, ou les prisonniers les plus importants étaient gardés sous haute sécurité. Les détraqueurs lui ouvrirent obligeamment les portes des cellules, et quelques minutes plus tard ses plus fervents étaient libérés et en train de prendre place dans les barques, toutes deux pleines à présent.

Les aurors en renfort du ministère arriveraient bien trop tard. Il sourit d'un sourire cruel, sans joie. Un cri retentit dans la nuit.

« MORSMORDRE »

Harry se réveilla couvert de sueur glacée, dans son dortoir à Poudlard. Il dut mordre dans son oreiller pour ne pas réveiller tous ses compagnons de dortoir tant sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Une fois les longues minutes de douleurs passées, il se leva tranquillement et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'horloge dans un coin indiquait deux heures du matin, ce qui lui faisait une nuit d'environ deux heures et demie.

Il ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage dans l'espoir d'éclaircir ses idées. Il avait eu une vision de Voldemort, la douleur à sa cicatrice ne trompait pas. Il avait vu plusieurs mangemorts, dont Lucius Malfoy, sortir de leurs cellules et naviguer vers la liberté. Voldemort avait fait quelque chose d'impossible : Il avait prit Azkaban, et sans le moindre problème. L'attaque avait été violente et efficace, nul n'avait survécu.

Voldemort avait retrouvé ceux qui d'entre tous ses mangemorts lui étaient le plus fidèles, ceux responsables du fiasco au département des mystères il y avait quelques mois de cela. Ceci signifiait que les choses commençaient à se mettre en marche. Le retour du grand mage noir avait été rendu public, et il avait à présent toute sa puissance de frappe : La guerre allait commencer. Et c'était à lui, Harry, d'y mettre fin.

Il s'aspergea une nouvelle fois le visage d'eau froide pour se redonner une contenance. Il avait besoin d'aide, plus précisément de celle de Dumbledore. S'il avait bien compris l'allusion du livre, le puissant sorcier était en fait un druide, qui avait probablement une affinité avec la magie de la terre. Le directeur lui avait dit que tant qu'il ne se remettrait pas à d'autres émotions que la colère, qu'il n'apprendrait pas à se contenir lors d'un duel, il n'y aurait plus de leçons. Il lui faudrait alors demander au vieil homme de lui apprendre à maitriser ses émotions. Il avait fait quelques progrès à l'aide du cristal des pensées ces derniers jours, mais c'était très loin d'être satisfaisant.

Il se rendit compte au bout d'un long moment que l'eau du robinet magique coulait toujours, et qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis un bout de temps. Il ferma l'eau, se pencha pour ramasser sa canne qui était tombée à terre pendant son agitation, puis tenta de rejoindre la salle commune en silence, ayant perdu toute envie de dormir. Le bruit de sa canne sur le carrelage le fit sursauter dans le silence. C'était un problème auquel il faudrait remédier éventuellement. Il savait que Maugrey Fol'œil utilisait la sienne pour faire du bruit, justement parce que ses adversaires le craignaient, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas d'Harry. Il se concentra quelques secondes et lança un sort de silence informulé sur le bout de la canne, qui cessa dès lors de faire du bruit en touchant le sol. Le sort finirait par se dissiper, mais il pourrait se rendre dans la salle commune sans réveiller tout le dortoir.

Il descendit les marches des six étages (c'était assez pénible d'ailleurs, de devoir monter un étage de plus à chaque année qui passait, ne put-il s'empêcher de se faire remarquer. Il se demandait si c'était comme ça dans toutes les salles communes) et s'assied dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé la veille, cette fois étendant ces jambes le long du meuble confortable. Les elfes de maisons n'étaient pas repassés depuis un petit moment et le feu dans l'âtre était éteint. Harry fut tenté pendant quelques minutes de le rallumer, mais vota contre, à cause qu'il ne savait pas comment le feu réagirait à sa magie. Il aurait bien du mal à expliquer pourquoi toute la tour de gryffondor avait pris en flamme plus tard dans la journée…

Il s'allongea donc confortablement dans le fauteuil que lui et Katie avaient brièvement partagé la soirée précédente. Katie qui avait agit si… bizarrement, en tout cas pour elle. Et Katie dont il venait à peine de réaliser à quel point elle était belle, sentait bon… Harry se secoua la tête, tentant de ne pas penser à elle comme ça. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur rentrée dans l'équipe de quidditch durant sa première année, et leurs sentiments avaient toujours été des plus platoniques, comme l'avaient très probablement été ses intentions le soir d'avant. Cependant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander…

« Harry, Harry réveille toi! »

La voix d'Hermione, claire et forte dans le silence malgré le fait qu'elle chuchotait, le tira du sommeil dans lequel ses pensées positives l'avaient plongé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, voyant par la position du soleil dans le ciel que la journée était encore très jeune. Probablement personne d'autre n'était-il encore levé.

« Ça va Harry? Tu n'as pas dormi ici toute la nuit, tout de même? » Continua la préfète de sixième année.

« Non, je t'assure. J'ai juste eu… un cauchemar, alors je suis redescendu. » Hermione sembla très inquiète à la nouvelle de son « cauchemar » mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, regardant par-dessus son épaule en direction des escaliers du dortoir des filles.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Katie Bell surgissait au bas de l'escalier, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie en attirail de sport. Probablement faisait-elle un quelconque exercice le matin pour se garder en forme pour le quidditch… et en forme elle était, c'est le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Elle se rendit compte de leur présence et de leur mine sérieuse à mi-chemin vers le portrait de la grosse dame, et Harry aurait juré voir un soupçon d'inquiétude sur son visage habituellement si rieur, mais il fut si rapidement remplacé par un sourire qu'il crut avoir halluciné. Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main et sortir par le portrait qui gardait la salle commune de gryffondor.

Hermione, qui était restée silencieuse tout au long de l'intrusion, sembla vouloir rouvrir la bouche, mais Harry la coupa net.

« Plus tard Hermione, tu verras dans la gazette du sorcier, au pire des cas… » Sa réponse ne sembla pas la satisfaire, mais elle devrait s'en accommoder. Il continua à parler pour briser le silence qui s'était installé. « Quelle heure est-il? »

« Environ six heures et demi, je descend toujours un peu plus tôt le matin pour faire un peu de lecture avant le début de ma journée. » répondit la préfète.

Harry sourit d'un air entendu et dit :

« Bien sur Hermione, il n'y aurait que toi pour faire de la lecture dans les vieux tomes de magie alors que les cours n'ont pas encore commencé. »

Hermione eut la décence de rougir un peu et répliqua sur le même ton badin :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si certains désirent avoir plus de culture que d'autres, je te signale! »

Harry rit de bon cœur avec elle et lui répliqua :

« Et quelle culture! Elle nous a sorti tellement de fois du pétrin que je ne peux plus les compter. Ne change jamais Hermione »

Elle sembla rosir pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes, mais cette fois-ci pas par embarras. Parce que mine de rien, même quand on le sait, se faire dire qu'on est apprécié, ça fait toujours du bien. Se décidant à ne pas attendre Ron pour le déjeuner, qui commençait vers six heures trente et se terminait à huit heures, puisque celui-ci risquait de dormir encore un moment, ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle.

Durant le déjeuner, ou plutôt dix minutes avant la fin de celui-ci, Ron les rejoignit l'air encore à moitié endormi, et entreprit d'avaler autant de nourriture que ses deux amis l'avaient fait en bien plus de temps sous les récriminations d'Hermione, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il était un garçon en pleine croissance.

Harry regarda son emploi du temps auquel il n'avait pas porté attention jusqu'alors, et se figea. Il commençait avec potions, suivi de défense contre les forces du mal en après midi. Les élèves qui avaient passé leurs BUSES avaient souvent moins de cours en option que le reste des élèves, mais ceux-ci étaient plus intenses, ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient souvent deux cours de trois ou quatre heures dans une journée, au lieu de trois ou quatre de deux heures comme dans les années précédentes. Mais tel n'était pas le problème! Il avait potion dans cinq minutes, il était très lent, et Rogue ne se priverait pas de lui enlever des tonnes de points pour un retard d'une ou deux minutes!

Aussitôt, le trio se leva de table et se hâta de sortir de la salle à manger. Malheureusement, comme la fortune le voulait ce matin là, Drago Malfoy s'était senti obligé de sortir en même temps qu'eux pour les asticoter, comme si son double échec de la soirée précédente lui était resté sur le cœur, ce qui connaissant la maturité du blond était très probable.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait encore une fois ouvrir la bouche pour les interpeller, quelqu'un l'appela. Les six protagonistes de la bagarre verbale (même si Crabbe et Goyle ne disaient jamais rien, vraiment) à venir se retournèrent vers la source d'interruption, et virent McGregor s'en venir vers eux d'un pas pressé.

« Malfoy! Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle!... Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici? Tu devrais te hâter d'arriver à ton cours Potter, le professeur Rogue ne pardonne pas… » dit-elle avec une emphase particulière sur le mot « hâter ». Voila une allusion dont Harry aurait pu se passer. Il tourna les talons pour ne pas laisser voir son mécontentement et pour fuir la présence de la jeune insolente. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il semblait toujours très agité quand la jeune fille faisait son apparition. Probablement un mécanisme de défense contre le sarcasme, pensa-t-il amèrement. Tous trois s'éloignèrent en entendant parler de loin les deux préfets de serpentard à propos de leurs devoirs.

Harry marchait lentement, en tout cas plus lentement que la normale, même si il s'était accoutumé, et les marches menant aux cahots étaient glissantes à cause de l'humidité. Il dit à Ron et Hermione de partir à l'avance, ainsi ils ne perdraient pas tous trois des points, mais ses deux plus vieux amis refusèrent de l'écouter et l'escortèrent tout de même jusqu'à la porte de la classe. Ce fut donc sans surprise que la chose suivante se produisit quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe :

« Potter, Weasley, Granger, dix points en moins chacun pour retard, voila qui commence bien l'année. » Rogue avait son sourire goguenard à la limite du cruel qu'il portait toujours en tourmentant les élèves, et ne semblait attendre qu'une répartie de la part d'un des membres du trio pour les mettre tous les trois en retenue.

Ron faillit le servir, son tempérament bouillant ressurgissant. Il aurait eu raison de contester le retrait de points, parce qu'après tout ils n'étaient pas véritablement en retard, puisque tout le monde n'avait pas fini de préparer ses affaires de cours, mais c'était tout ce qu'attendais Rogue, aussi Hermione fit-elle taire le rouquin discrètement.

Ils prirent place à leur table respective, les cours de potion se faisant individuellement pour les deux dernières années de scolarité. « Vous n'aurez pas toujours quelqu'un de plus doué que vous pour vous tenir la main » aurait dit Rogue, probablement en regardant fixement Neville et Harry à tour de rôle. Quelques minutes après que les instructions aient été données, Malfoy et ses deux armoires à glace entrèrent dans la salle de classe sans la moindre subtilité. Fait intéressant, Rogue ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de leur arrivée. Harry se décida à penser moins à la partialité effarante du maitre des potions et plus à la mixture devant lui.

Il s'était aperçu pendant l'été que les potions étaient en fait exactement comme une recette bien précise à suivre, ce qui en soit n'était pas détestable. Il avait donc décidé de se concentrer plus fort en cours de potions pour avoir des notes passables, ne serait-ce que pour imaginer Rogue grimacer en le voyant rendre des potions potables. Malheureusement, il se rendit compte que c'était plus facile dit que fait tout au long du cours. Il semblerait que de la bonne volonté n'était pas tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien performer dans cette discipline. Une grande connaissance de base sur les manipulations, outils, ingrédients et les réactions basiques qu'ils avaient entre eux semblait être nécessaire. Même en essayant de se rappeler très fort, Harry n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais appris quoi que ce soit du genre, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant de la part de Rogue, et qui expliquerait pourquoi la majeure partie de l'école échouait les cours de potions. Harry considéra pour la première fois en rendant sa potion tout juste passable à la fin du cours que peut-être n'étais-ce pas lui, l'étudiant aberrant, mais bien Rogue le mauvais professeur, tant en potions qu'en occlumancie.

C'est donc d'humeur quelconque qu'il se remonta à la salle commune avec ses deux amis en attendant l'heure du repas, qui se déroulerait dans une heure, le cours ayant eut lieu de huit à onze heures. Arrivé dans l'antre du lion, ou ils se sentaient le plus à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes, Ron laissé échapper la colère qu'il vouait à leur professeur.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend lui? Il a déjà avantagé les serpentard sans le cacher avant mais ça, c'était trop! » Dit le rouquin en devenant presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux, trait caractéristique dans sa famille quand ils étaient pris d'émotions fortes.

« Calme toi Ron, c'est Rogue après tout. C'est rien de nouveau ce favoritisme, et il ne changera jamais. Il faudrait presque un truc comme l'AD, mais pour les potions. Je commence sérieusement à croire que ce professeur ne veut rien nous apprendre… » Harry, lui, parlait plus par dépit. L'animosité entre lui et Rogue entamait maintenant sa sixième année de vie, et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la haine qui était dirigée contre lui. Il ressemblait à son père, soit, mais étais-ce là une raison pour le détester? Le plus triste la dedans, c'était sans doute qu'on ne peut répondre à la haine que par la haine, et que de ce fait, Harry détestait l'homme aux cheveux graisseux de même que ce dernier ne pouvait entendre le nom de Potter sans grincer des dents.

Il sortit de ses médiations et vit qu'Hermione semblait être en train de réfléchir. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre les rouages de son cerveau titanesque tourner. Elle sembla considérer quelque chose pendant plusieurs minutes et ne leur parla pas, même après que Ron ait pris conscience que quelque chose se tramait dans la tête de leur amie. Finalement, elle daigna ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu sais Harry, je crois que ça pourrait se faire. »

« Quoi? Ho, l'aide en potion. Tu sais, je blaguais à propos de ça, suffirait d'y aller pour que Rogue s'acharne sur tous les élèves qui y seraient présents. Probablement dirait-il qu'il est le seul à avoir les compétences nécessaires pour enseigner _L'illustre et complexe art des potions »_ Fit-il en singeant légèrement son professeur, même si il ne fut pas très convaincant. Ron pouffa de rire à la blague, et même Hermione esquissa un sourire.

« C'est vrai… mais pas si… pas si on montre que son cours n'est pas spécialement visé. » Voyant que ses deux amis ne semblaient pas comprendre, elle reprit, l'air un peu exaspérée de leur lenteur :

« Si on obtient l'autorisation des professeurs de créer un club de révision toutes matières et toutes années confondues, aucun professeur ne peut se sentir viser, et les élèves pourraient échanger des connaissances et s'entraider sur tous leurs cours, imaginez un peu! » Et son regard se perdit dans le vague, laissant derrière lui un sourire légèrement béat sur ses lèvres. Hermione avait toujours été comment dire… enthousiaste, quand il s'agissait d'études. Ron lui semblait beaucoup moins content du tournant que prenait la conversation et intervint :

« Oui Herm, c'est ça, faudrait en parler aux professeurs… vous n'avez pas faim vous? C'est l'heure de déjeuner, vous venez? » Bien sûr, il avait déjà atteint la porte quand ses amis se levèrent à leur tour et le suivirent, dans la hâte d'avoir un bon repas chaud à se mettre sous la dent. Harry était persuadé que le changement de sujet brusque n'avait pas porté fruit, Hermione gardant son air rêveur tout le long du trajet vers la grande salle.

Sur ce même chemin, quelque chose de très bizarre se produit : Sortant d'un couloir adjacent, McGregor marchait vers eux, le visage fermé, et ne semblait aucunement vouloir leur adresser la parole, ce qui allait très bien à Harry. Il s'écarta légèrement vers la gauche pour qu'elle passe entre lui et le mur, s'attendant à ce qu'elle fasse de même de son côté, mais elle ne bougea pas et les deux jeunes gens se percutèrent très légèrement, presque comme un frottement. Ceci déclencha une réaction immédiate et violente.

« AÏE! Potter! Regarde ou tu vas bon sang! » Le plus choquant dans cette phrase n'était pas le caractère illogique de la douleur face à un si petit contact, mais bien le ton qu'elle avait employé. Il n'était aucunement goguenard ou provocateur, tout simplement colérique et semblait cacher quelque chose, un sanglot? Elle semblait effectivement avoir pleuré récemment, mais il n'en était pas sur, et il ne put vérifier car elle était déjà partie d'un pas brusque et raide. Les deux amis, Ron étant parti en éclaireur depuis la salle commune, s'accordèrent pour dire que cette rencontre était étrange et poursuivirent leur chemin. Quelque chose semblait avoir atteint la jeune fille, et honnêtement, elle s'amusait tellement à le provoquer qu'Harry s'en fichait. Qu'elle goute ou peu de sa propre médecine ne lui ferait pas de mal. Peut-être le professeur de défense en était-il la cause? Il savait que Ginny l'avait eu en premier cours ce matin. Il sentait qu'il allait déjà aimer ce prof…

À table, tout le monde s'échangeait leurs impressions sur leur premier cours de l'année, les vedettes étant les cinquièmes années qui avaient eu cours avec le nouveau prof. Ils purent donc écouter Ginny raconter comment le professeur les avait tous et toutes évalués séparément en les confrontant en duel devant la classe et comment elle avait résisté bien plus longtemps que la moyenne grâce aux cours de l'AD de l'an passé, même si les sorts du professeur étaient presque tous inoffensifs. L'homme avait apparemment beaucoup de puissance et encore plus de technique, ce qui était logique vu son précédent emploi.

Ayant fini de manger et leur pause tirant à sa fin, le trio se leva et se dirigea, d'avance cette fois-ci, vers leur prochain cours de la journée, qui s'annonçait être très excitant : Défense contre les forces du mal.

Bon, je termine le chapitre ici, parce que je crois que la longueur est suffisante. Je voulais ajouter le cours, mais il aurait été plutôt long, et mes idées ne sont pas encore très organisées. Si vous croyez que mes chapitres sont bien trop courts, dites le moi et je tenterai d'y remédier. Je commence à m'améliorer (je crois) dans la longueur, mais à deux chapitres par semaine à la place d'un, ça risque d'être difficile…

Dans tous les cas, commentez!

MarcheMort


	9. Première journée de coursDCFM

Salut tout le monde!

Alors voila, samedi matin 1h42, au rendez-vous. Le chapitre est terminé, et je tiens à remercier mes quatre reviewers du dernier chapitre, ce qui est en soi un meilleur chiffre que d'habitude, on ne lâche pas!

Dites moi si vous appréciez mes duels et scènes d'action, si elles sont trop floues, trop précises, etc. Je tiens compte de votre avis car c'est un aspect important dans une fanfiction ou le héro doit tuer ou être tué… en tout cas, je trouve :P

OoOXylionOoO : Le voila! Merci de lire ( :

Klaude : Personne ne se plaint justement par peur du professeur de potion graisseux. Il pourrait leur rendre la vie impossible, et Dumbledore ne peut pas se débarrasser de lui, il en a besoin. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre!

Calipsa : Merci beaucoup de tes beaux commentaires, et merci énormément de partager! Si tu veux je t'envoie quelques noms de fic en MP… malheureusement, je connais déjà celle là, désolé :P

Ange de un cisme : Effectivement, j'essaie de garder Harry dans le personnage original, mais c'est impossible de totalement le garder si on veut qu'il accomplisse la prophétie. C'est un point que je critique dans l'histoire originale. Il faut trouver un point d'équilibre entre le Harry de Rowling et le Harry surpuissant, playboy ou dépressif que tu décris. Pour ce qui est de perdre en qualité ou d'inclure l'handicap dans ses duels, je crois que tu vas être servi maintenant même. Bonne lecture et bienvenue dans mon cercle limité de reviewers!

Première journée de cours-DCFM

« Bonjour et bienvenue à tous et à toutes à votre cours de défense contre les forces du mal de sixième année. Mon nom est Angus Campbell, comme votre directeur l'a mentionné hier au diner. »

Le professeur semblait aussi froid dans sa classe qu'il ne l'était de loin, mais il avait une voix qui portait très loin et qui semblait captiver. Cet homme était charismatique, c'était une évidence. Sa carrure imposante et son regard noir perçant faisaient en sorte que les élèves restaient cois et l'écoutaient, ce qui était parfait dans une ambiance scolaire.

« Comme vous le savez, notre illustre ministère à récemment admis le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… »

À ces mots, il y eut un frémissement général dans la salle, même si le professeur n'avait pas prononcé le pseudonyme de Voldemort. L'homme au devant de la classe fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué.

« …et le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait engager. Je viens tout juste de prendre ma retraite, ou je travaillais en tant que garde du corps privé dans le cadre d'une compagnie familiale. Certaines personnes influentes ont des fois besoin de protection et ne peuvent obtenir celle des aurors, n'étant pas membres du ministère. Mais trêve de balivernes! Cette année, je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre, et surtout, à survivre. Ceci reste un cours, un cours destiné à vous faire passer vos examens finaux l'an prochain, mais il vise aussi à ce que votre vie se prolonge après l'obtention de vos ASPIC »

La classe ne semblait pas trop savoir comment réagir à ses paroles. Le professeur semblait vouloir les aider, mais était en même temps si antipathique que s'en était dur à croire. À la fois captivant et rebutant par sa personnalité, il semblait pourtant l'homme de la situation, et un professeur compétent. Il prit les choses en main à nouveau.

« Pour mes trois dernières années, c'est-à-dire l'année des BUSE en montant, je procède de la même manière. Aujourd'hui, je vais tester votre niveau en combat singulier, ou en duel si vous préférez, afin de mieux savoir à quoi m'attendre de vos capacités individuelles pour la suite. J'appellerai au hasard à partir de la liste. » Il se pencha sur la liste des noms un moment puis releva la tête et dit : « Longdubat »

Le pauvre Neville se leva lentement en tremblant légèrement, bien que les symptômes de nervosité soient beaucoup moins prononcés que par le passé. L'AD lui avait fait un bien fou, et le fait d'être encore debout à la fin de la bataille au ministère avait ajouté à son moral. Probablement que sa nouvelle baguette avait aussi amélioré ses capacités magiques, ce qui serait un plus pour le jeune homme. Il le méritait bien, pensa Harry.

Neville s'avança vers le centre de la pièce ou le professeur terminait de bouger son bureau et autres obstacles de l'aire dans laquelle auraient lieu les duels à coup de baguettes. Un autre coup de baguette fit se dessiner sur le sol un rectangle représentant une estrade de duel règlementaire.

« Nous commencerons sur l'estrade pour plus de facilité. Je veux évaluer vos connaissances sur les sortilèges et votre puissance, pas votre capacité à courir en rond pour éviter mes sorts toute la journée. Nous viendrons à la mobilité plus tard. » Oups, voila qui causerait problème… Harry décida qu'il traverserait ce pont quand il y serait.

La phase de duels commença. Neville avait semblé se défendre admirablement contre les sortilèges du professeur, ce qui était assez bien même si ceux-ci étaient bénins, puis avait semblé perdre l'équilibre et avait été touché par un sortilège de jambeencoton.

Il s'avéra que Neville, l'empoté de Gryffondor comme se plaisait à l'appeler Malfoy, avait duré plus longtemps que la majeure partie des gens, et plus longtemps que Malfoy d'ailleurs, le cours de défense étant partagé avec Serpentard à nouveau. Ce dernier avait été submergé par le premier enchainement de sorts basique du duelliste expérimenté. Le professeur lançait ses sorts verbalement pour se mettre au niveau de ses élèves et leur donner une chance de ne pas perdre en moins de deux secondes, ce qui aurait détruit le but de l'exercice.

Dean, puis Crabbe, puis Parvati, Lavande passèrent et ne firent pas très long feu, même si c'était acceptable. L'AD leur avait appris quelques trucs et sorts utiles, mais pas vraiment comment les utiliser, et Harry s'en fit la réflexion. Hermione avait fait mieux que Neville encore, avec sa connaissance extensive des boucliers entre autres (elle avait conjuré un petit obstacle physique, mais avait du le faire disparaitre car le tuteur l'avait utilisé contre elle), mais elle sembla soudainement déstabilisée suite à un sort avorté du professeur et sortit des limites de l'arène en tombant. Puis le moment qu'Harry attendait arriva :

« Potter »

Il se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'au devant de la classe. Il réfléchissait rapidement. Les autres élèves s'étaient laissés attaquer par le professeur et s'étaient cantonnés sur la défensive tout le long de leurs courts duels. L'homme semblait avoir un style assez agressif et expéditif, ce qui n'était pas bon pour Harry dans son état qui limitait ses mouvements d'esquive. Il faudrait trouver moyen d'en prendre avantage…

Il avait atteint la fin de son estrade et, après un bref salut, le professeur lança l'assaut.

« Stupéfix »

Le sort était très bien ajusté sur sa personne, et semblait plus mince que la normale, comme concentré. Il voyagea très vite vers Harry qui en fut d'abord surpris mais parvint à le bloquer d'un charme du bouclier bien exécuté. L'homme ne se laissa pas démonter et un autre sortilège offensif suivit le premier, mettant Harry dans la même situation ou il avait mis Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt, incapable d'attaquer car trop concentré sur la défense.

« Impedimenta »

Les sorts semblaient plus incisifs et dangereux quand ils venaient vers vous, décida Harry. C'était probablement un effet de son imagination, mais son professeur semblait lui laisser bien moins de chances qu'aux autres. Il avait enchainé très vite sur le second sort, qui fut bloqué de la même manière que le premier.

Le professeur Campbell continua l'assaut avec plusieurs sorts bénins différents, et Harry utilisa les mêmes deux ou trois boucliers basiques pour s'en protéger, se débrouillant bien même si on voyait un léger manque de variété.

Soudain, Harry se sentit comme poussé. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de le faire tomber à terre. Il érigea le plus puissant sort d'_Aegis _qu'il put pour se donner le temps de réfléchir au phénomène. Ce bouclier avait la particularité de continuer à protéger tant qu'on le laissait consommer notre magie, ce qui la drainait assez vite, mais il aurait le temps de figurer un moyen de gagner. Car oui, Harry voulait gagner ce duel. Son échec à se maitriser contre Dumbledore lui était resté en travers de la gorge, et s'il arrivait à prendre son professeur au dépourvu, il aurait une petite chance…

Il se sentit poussé au travers même de son bouclier et comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un sort, qui aurait été bloqué. Ça ressemblait à la sensation qu'il avait quand il volait en pleine tempête sur son balai, contre les vents forts des hautes altitudes. Harry ajusta sans trop y penser sa posture, positionnant ses jambes et sa canne légèrement plus loin les une des autres en triangle pour avoir un meilleur appui contre le sol, et les vents ne le dérangèrent plus. Bien sur! Le vent!

Harry eut presque envie de rire, c'était pourtant évident pour celui ou celle qui avait toutes les pièces à mettre en place. Il avait vu le professeur Campbell pour la première fois au rassemblement de sorciers écossais, qui étaient une branche de société reconnue par les experts pour avoir formé beaucoup de druides! Cela expliquerait la puissance peu commune du professeur, et ce vent déstabilisant qu'il envoyait pour gêner ses adversaires. Pourquoi lui, Harry, n'avait-il pas été affecté comme il soupçonnait Hermione et Neville de l'avoir été? Tout simplement parce que lui, avec la canne, avait pratiquement l'équivalent de deux jambes et demie! Ou trois points d'appui, ce qui suffisait à ne pas tomber! Enfin un avantage à l'handicap, pensa-t-il joyeusement.

Cependant, le professeur avait commencé à détruire son bouclier avec des sorts de plus en plus dangereux et puissants, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avec les autres élèves, et Harry sentait sa magie faiblir.

« Traucum! »

Le sortilège de perforation, ou ce qui passa pour un sortilège de perforation, remplit son office et perfora le bouclier d'Harry qui disparut. Celui-ci, trop surpris par la puissance qui avait écrasé la sienne, ne put totalement se mettre sur le coté et le sort lui érafla le côté droit, lui faisant serrer les dents pour contenir un juron. Il sut sans la regarder que la gemme de son bâton était devenue rouge, et se décida de réagir sur le champ, alors que sa magie serait plus forte, afin de prendre l'avantage.

On ne jouait plus. Durant les dernières minutes, le professeur avait clairement démontré qu'il ne voulait laisser aucune chance à Harry de se prouver comme les autres, ce qui en soit était étrange. Il n'avait rien fait à l'homme pour recevoir un tel ressentiment de sa part. Puis l'homme s'était mis à utiliser des sorts de plus en plus dangereux, le sort de perforation était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Ce sort pouvait être létal si lancé au bon endroit, et Harry pouvait dire que la première cible était son plexus solaire. L'homme n'avait pas visé là par accident, son tir était incroyablement ajusté. Il avait voulu lui faire mal. Lors de leur première rencontre, il n'avait pas semblé l'apprécier outre-mesure, et Harry décida qu'il rendrait ce ressentiment à son égard justifié en battant son adversaire qui tentait de le blesser dans un contexte scolaire.

Il mit son plan en action entre deux sorts de son adversaire. Il conjura un énorme bloc de glace devant lui, sort que le petit professeur d'enchantement leur avait appris l'an passé (pour garder la bièreaubeurre froide lors des fêtes dans la salle commune, avait-il affirmé avec humour) avec un peu plus de puissance que la normale. Harry était fâché du tournant que prenait sa journée après son cours de ce matin. Le voila avec deux professeurs après sa peau, comme si Rogue n'était pas suffisant! Il pigea aussi légèrement dans la magie de la canne, sentant que la sienne s'épuisait un peu, et son plan nécessitant plus de puissance.

Un sort qui éjectait une boule de ce qui semblait être de l'acide sortit de la baguette du professeur dangereux et s'écrasa sur le véritable mur de glace devant Harry, ne le touchant pas mais affectant le bloc gelé. Ceci n'avait aucune importance, car dès que le sort toucha, Harry lança un_ Incendio_ (à sa plus faible capacité et sans utiliser la magie de la canne, cette fois) qui détruisit complètement le bloc de glace en le temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, répandant une vapeur dense entre les deux combattants. D'un petit sort de coloriage (appris en enchantement première année, le professeur Flitwick aurait été fier), il changea la couleur de la vapeur d'eau pour qu'elle tourne au noir opaque, le bloquant ainsi à la vue de son adversaire.

Harry, content que son plan semble fonctionner, pris un pas vers la gauche, s'attendant à voir le sort de son professeur passer là ou il se trouvait auparavant. Il était de nouveau calme, concentré, prêt à terminer ce duel qui avait beaucoup trop duré. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'endroit ou il savait être son professeur indigne, et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort quand la brume magique se leva.

Il aurait du y penser, bien entendu. Angus Campbell commandait au vent dans une moindre mesure. Il les avait légèrement levés pour condenser la vapeur noire et l'amener au dessus de lui pour avoir la vue claire et continuer à attaquer son élève vicieusement. En parlant d'attaque vicieuse, un tesson de glace se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers Harry qui le fit se sublimer à l'aide d'un autre incendio, plus grand que le dernier lui, tout à sa colère renouvelée. Il bougea d'un pas vers le centre de l'estrade de duel, ou il lui serait plus facile d'éviter les sorts si c'était nécessaire.

Une pierre conjurée fut lancé vers lui, et explosa avant de le toucher sous l'action d'un bon _Bombarda_. Harry avait été stupide de bouger vers la gauche. Avec sa jambe blessée, la gauche était l'option facile et surtout prévisible. Il lui faudrait faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Son professeur semblait prendre exemple sur lui et utiliser le feu pour combattre le feu, littéralement. Une boule de feu rouge arrivait vers lui assez lentement en grandissant de seconde en seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait bien pu faire à son professeur pour mériter une telle violence?

Se sentant incapable de conjurer un obstacle en pierre assez résistant pour résister à l'attaque, il agrandit les débris de la grosse pierre qui lui avait été lancée par sort de lapidation et les remit d'un seul bloc avec un simple _reparo, _les fragments étaient originalement un seul et unique objet. Les flammes percutèrent la pierre géante et la léchèrent un moment, mais disparurent au bout de quelques secondes. Ces secondes furent assez pour Harry qui voulait mettre fin à cette mascarade de duel « éducatif ». Son flanc lui faisait mal et il était passablement irrité de la conduite de son professeur.

Une fois de plus caché à la vision de son professeur, Harry fit un autre pas, vers la droite cette fois-ci. Le professeur ne comprit que trop tard son erreur alors que son sort d'explosion touchait la roche à la gauche de la position initiale d'Harry, là ou il croyait qu'il bougerait encore une fois. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et lança :

« GLACIUS »

Un autre charme fort simple, mais qui eut l'effet escompté. La brume noire était encore présente et se liquéfia, tombant sur le professeur. Rendue sur lui, sa température continua de chuter et elle se solidifia, redevenant glace, empêtrant le professeur. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de bouger pour toujours, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de toute la journée. Il termina le travail que le professeur avait commencé en faisant exploser la roche d'un sort de _Percucio, _les fit léviter autour de lui en guise de protection et d'attaque comme Dumbledore le lui avait fait. Il les positionna devant lui pour porter le coup fatal. Alors qu'il allait les projeter à grande vitesse vers le professeur pour terminer ce duel de malheur, celui-ci cria :

« POTTER! C'EST ASSEZ! »

Harry le regarda quelques secondes, puis laissa lourdement retomber au sol les quatre lourds blocs de pierre qui se serraient écrasées sur l'homme en face de lui si on lui avait demandé son avis. Le professeur se dépêtra de la glace avec un simple sortilège de réchauffement informulé, et continua de haranguer son élève, le seul qui l'ait fait se forcer, le seul qui aurait pu le battre. Cela le mettait visiblement dans une colère noire, et le fait que ce soit l'héritier des Potter sembla empirer la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous faisiez? Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour attaque immodérée sur un professeur et une retenue samedi toute la journée avec moi, rendez-vous ici à dix heures. Sortez Potter, vous êtes renvoyé du reste du cours. »

Le professeur semblait enragé, aussi Harry ne pensa pas à le contredire. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, pas après l'avoir battu comme il venait de le faire. Il était outré, oui, puisqu'il n'avait fait que se défendre contre son professeur qui avait été drôlement plus dangereux que lui! Mais quelque part en lui, il était aussi satisfait. Il s'était prouvé quelque chose : même avec son handicap, il pouvait être bon. Avec de l'entrainement, il pourrait être excellent! Remettre son professeur à sa place devant tous les étudiants présents valait bien cinquante points et une mauvaise journée du samedi, selon lui.

Il quitta lentement et dignement la salle, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres. Cette journée n'avait pas commencé pour le mieux, et la suite n'était certainement pas mieux, lui aurait-on dit, mais il croyait qu'en fin de compte, elle n'était pas si mal…

Une fois la salle pleine d'étudiants choqués quittée, il fit lentement son bout de chemin vers l'infirmerie. Encore l'infirmerie, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Le lieu semblait exercer sur lui une attirance comme un aimant sur un objet en métal. Heureusement, l'infirmière lui était sympathique…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il débouchait entre les deux longues rangées de lit qui bordaient les murs de l'infirmerie. McGregor, seule occupante d'un des lits proches du bureau de madame Pomfresh, le regarda d'un air indifférent pendant quelques secondes avant de se détourner. Rien de nouveau de ce côté-là. Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de l'infirmière et elle ouvrit.

« Que se passe-t-il cette fois-ci, monsieur Potter? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air légèrement exaspéré. C'était après tout la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une semaine qu'il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Il lui faudrait penser à un beau cadeau de Noël à lui donner pour l'avoir enduré toutes ses années.

« J'ai été blessé pendant mon duel de test contre le… professeur Campbell. » Il avait presque hésité à utiliser le mot professeur. L'homme s'était montré très pédagogue et professionnel avant d'en arriver à lui et de se déchainer. Il lui en voulait visiblement, et des vendettas personnelles ne faisaient pas de bons professeurs, si l'on devait en croire l'exemple de Severus Rogue.

« Encore? Bon sang, Albus a encore engagé un professeur potentiellement dangereux pour ce poste maudit. Quelle est la blessure? »

« Heum… un sortilège de perforation au coté droit. » Pomfresh semblait interdite par l'irresponsabilité et la dangerosité dont faisait preuve le nouveau professeur. Elle le poussa derrière un paravent et le fit enlever sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise tâchée de sang. Il y en avait d'ailleurs tout de même beaucoup, car la blessure avait été faite il y avait un bon moment déjà, et que les blessures magiques ne cicatrisent pas seules, sauf au bout d'un très long moment.

Elle lui appliqua un onguent qui piqua un peu au contact de la plaie, puis lui fit un bandage qui faisait tout le tour de son corps, ne pouvant se fixer autrement. Elle lui donna ensuite une potion pour que son sang perdu se renfloue plus vite, puis l'assis dans le lit voisin à celui de la jeune Serpentard pour quelques minutes, le temps de vérifier que les traitements prenaient effet. Elle retourna dans son bureau en lui disant d'appeler s'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

La salle à nouveau mortellement silencieuse, McGregor dans le lit à sa gauche, Harry s'efforça de l'ignorer. Son comportement envers lui durant les derniers jours était tout simplement odieux, et ne méritait que d'être ignoré. Si elle n'avait rien d'autre à lui communiquer que des sarcasmes, il ne lui répondrait rien d'autre que son silence indifférent. La ligne qu'elle lui sortit cette fois-ci, cependant, ne relevait pas du sarcasme.

« Toi aussi il a fini le duel avec la perforation? Mon duel aussi était un peu brutal… » Sa voix n'était pas exactement amicale, mais elle était très neutre, ce qui faisait changement. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle avait une plutôt jolie voix quand elle ne l'employait pas à lancer des sarcasmes à tort et à travers, et encore plus surpris de ne pas s'être fait insulter parce que… pour aucune raison en fait! Il formula avec soin sa réponse pour ne pas l'effaroucher et devoir endurer ses humeurs volatiles pour le reste de son séjour à l'infirmerie, qui était de longueur indéterminée.

« Non, il n'a pas terminé le duel comme ça… En fait, c'est moi qui ai terminé le duel… Enfin, il m'a empêché de porter le coup final mais… » Comment dire qu'on avait vaincu en duel singulier un sorcier beaucoup plus fort et expérimenté que vous sans se dépeindre soi-même comme un jeune arrogant? Les serpentard le croyaient déjà imbu de lui-même, et il ne voulait pas que la petite peste aille dire à tout le monde dans sa salle commune qu'il se vantait d'avoir battu l'enseignant. De toute manière, sa victoire n'était due qu'à un concours de circonstance, un peu de chance et le fait que le vent envoyé par le professeur ne le déstabilisait pas, donc son handicap. Le sorcier était clairement plus expérimenté et puissant que lui.

Cependant, McGregor ne semblait pas croire qu'il se vantait, se contentant d'avoir l'air élégamment surprise, un sourcil en l'air, comme doutant de son information. Il aurait du s'en douter, mais c'était probablement mieux comme ça, et l'histoire ferait bientôt le tour de l'école de toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin de se faire de la publicité…

« Intéressant Potter… en tout cas, plus que mon duel. J'ai bloqué les premiers sorts de base et je me suis sentie perdre pied soudainement, puis il m'a lancé le sort de perforation. Ce prof est malade, on dirait qu'il m'en veut… »

Madame Pomfresh saisit cette occasion pour sortir de son bureau et se montrer au chevet de ses deux patients. Elle regarda dans l'œil de McGregor et dit :

« Encore une demi-heure miss McGregor, les potions antidouleurs agissent encore, ce qui fait en sorte que vous pourriez agir ou dire des choses que vous ne diriez pas en temps normal, vous pourrez quitter bientôt »

Harry fut un peu déçu intérieurement. Ça expliquait le comportement supportable de la jeune fille, lui qui croyait qu'elle décidait de n'être pas si désagréable par commisération, ça lui apprendrait. L'infirmière le déclara apte à sortir sur-le-champ, le traitement ayant fait son effet, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

Dans le couloir menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, une voix féminine l'interpella :

« HARRY! »

Puis quelque chose lui fonça dedans comme le Poudlard Express l'aurait fait, et il se retrouva dans une embrassade assez étroite avec Katie, qu'il faillit repousser sous le coup de la surprise. La chair qui venait d'être créée était encore tendre et le contact n'arrangeait rien, mais il se décida à le prolonger. Sa capitaine avait manifestement entendu parler de sa blessure par quelqu'un de sa classe et avait accouru pour voir comment se portait son attrapeur… et il devait avouer qu'il prenait plaisir à ce contact, d'où le fait de ne pas le couper.

Elle se désengagea cependant au bout d'un moment et dit :

« Neville m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé en cours de défense avec le professeur, et j'allais venir visiter le seul endroit ou je pensais te trouver pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Bon sang Harry, les essais de Quidditch sont dans une semaine et j'ai besoin de toi! » Elle semblait drôlement bouleversée par les essais, mais c'était Katie, c'était possible décida Harry.

« Désolée Katie, il s'avère que j'ai un deuxième Rogue après moi, mais rassure-toi, ma retenue ne tombe pas sur le soir des essais lundi. Je serai là! » Il essaya de faire un peu dans l'humour car la jeune fille semblait véritablement stressée, ou bouleversée ou… quelque chose, en tout cas… Le petit sourire qu'elle lui fit sembla indiquer que la manœuvre avait fonctionné.

« Parfait. Tu viens manger? Le diner est servi depuis un bon quinze minutes, et Ron et Hermione te cherchaient tout à l'heure. »

Il avait manifestement passé plus de temps qu'il ne le croyait dans l'infirmerie. Il fallait dire que McGregor n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie, une fois droguée à coup de potions pour faire disparaitre la douleur.

« Oui, j'ai une faim de loup! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et elle lui demanda :

« Dis moi Harry, on raconte partout que tu as battu le nouveau prof de défense en duel. Comment ça s'est passé? Et dit moi tout surtout! »

Harry commença son récit qu'il redit fidèlement, sans crainte de paraitre ridicule ou vantard comme il se serait senti avec beaucoup d'autres personnes. Katie était vraiment une personne à l'écoute, qui ne jugeait pas, en plus d'être sympathique et franchement jolie, et Harry découvrit qu'il adorait lui parler et blaguer avec elle. Il termina son récit alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle, ou ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs groupes d'amis respectifs.

La première journée d'Harry arrivait à sa fin, et avait pour bilan soixante points perdus, une retenue, un nouveau Némésis et la découverte ou plutôt redécouverte d'une jeune fille dont il s'estimait chanceux d'être l'ami. Pas une si mauvaise journée à Poudlard, en fin de compte!


	10. Discours sur la nature et les fondements

Salut tout le monde!

Nous sommes jeudi et voici le Chapitre promis, que j'écris entre mon cours de géographie mondiale et d'histoire de civilisation occidentale pour dire que je respecte mon engagement :P

Voici les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre qui ont été, je crois, un peu plus abondantes que d'habitude, ce que j'ai beaucoup apprécié!

Tompotter12 : Merci de ton commentaire et j'espère en recevoir d'autres! La longueur des chapitre est effectivement un problème pour moi, dans le sens ou j'ai un peu de difficultés à les faire longs, mais aussi parce que je n'ai que très peu de temps à dédier à l'écriture. J'essaie d'injecter un peu de rythme en les postant deux fois par semaine et en gardant leur longueur, d'où la séparation du chapitre en deux, ça aurait été un peu trop difficile pour moi sinon.

Ange de un cisme : Merci pour ton analyse du duel, j'en avais besoin pour savoir si j'avais réussi à bien stimuler l'imaginaire des lecteurs. Effectivement, Harry n'est pas surpuissant, mais il apprend à se battre avec sa tête, ce que malheureusement les acteurs de JK Rowling ne font pas, selon moi. La magie offre tellement de possibilités qui ne sont pas explorées dans le domaine du duel. Plus de détails sur ma position sur le sujet dans ce chapitre, car c'est quelque chose que je sens que je dois justifier. Merci pour tes suggestions, j'en ferai le tour dès que j'aurai le temps ( :

Klaude : je te laisse chercher les causes de l'aversion du professeur, ça devrait ressortir dans quelques chapitres, en attendant vous pouvez brosser votre histoire des clans… :P

Calipsa : mmm, j'avoue que le combat sonnait assez facile, même si ce n'était pas le but. Il a après tout reçu une blessure assez grave. Le professeur est plus expérimenté et sa magie est plus mûre, mais il se battait de manière stupide et destructrice, alors qu'Harry s'est battu intelligement, c'est la leçon que j'essayais de faire ressortir de ce duel. Merci pour ton opinion, j'en ai besoin pour être toujours meilleur la prochaine fois!

OoOXylionOoO : Hehe, chacun son opinion sur le prof, j'aime ça, ça prouve qu'il y a réflexion sur le sujet. Ensuite pour notre peut-être couple en devenir, j'ai hâte de voir aussi, je n'en ai sérieusement aucune idée moi-même :P. Tes souhaits de courage pour le prochain chapitre vont me servir… maintenant!

Aurysadik : Avec James Potter, peut-être pas, mais tu es moins loin de la réponse que tu ne le penses :P.. et oui, Harry n'est pas très rapide, mais pas exactement aveugle je dirais, tu verras :P

Place à l'histoire! Vos commentaires font toujours plaisir! :P

Discours sur la nature et les fondements de la magie

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire, prit sa douche, se rasa à l'aide d'un petit sort et prit le chemin de la volière avec un petit papier qu'il avait préparé la veille.

_Bonjour professeur,_

_Je crois être prêt à reprendre les cours de magie, à votre convenance. _

_H.P._

Simple et concis, encore une fois. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'adresser à son directeur et professeur particulier au travers d'une lettre. En personne, Dumbledore était une personne engageante, mais quand on devait lui parler dans les formes dans une lettre, c'était une autre paire de manche. Harry avait opté pour la politesse sans fioritures, ça marchait habituellement.

Il s'était aussi rendu compte que la situation entre lui et le directeur était un peu étrange depuis ce cours dans la salle sur demande ou il avait faillit à contenir ses émotions. Le professeur ne le boudait pas exactement, mais évitait tout contact avec lui, comme lors de l'année précédente. Harry croyait personnellement que le vieil homme attendait que son élève voit et comprenne son erreur avant de revenir le voir, d'où l'écriture du billet.

Le jeune homme donna le bout de parchemin à un hibou de l'école sous le regard outré d'Edwige. Qui se détourna complètement de lui. Harry sourit face au comportement de l'amie qui était restée avec lui depuis le tout début de son intronisation dans le monde de la magie. La chouette était douée d'une intelligence hors du commun, et d'un caractère incroyable aussi! Il se décida à l'amadouer un peu en lui expliquant la situation. Si elle ne comprenait pas les mots, surement son expression et son ton de voix la rendraient-elle plus réceptive.

« Tu sais bien que je te fais confiance Edwige, tu es la meilleure chouette au monde » dit-il en caressant lentement ses plumes du dos. Il était prudent parce que l'animal avait souvent tendance à pincer ses doigts de son bec quand elle était mécontente. À croire que c'était lui qui était domestiqué, et non pas la bête!

Elle le regarda d'un air encore blessé, mais qui semblait aussi… interrogateur? C'était dur à dire sur un oiseau, mais Edwige avait toujours dégagé cette impression qui faisait croire qu'elle comprenait tout ce qui se disait autour d'elle et avait souvent des comportements est des airs qu'on aurait pu retrouver sur des humains.

« Je dois faire parvenir une lettre subtilement à quelqu'un, et tout le monde dans l'école te reconnait à ta couleur… après tout, tu ES la plus belle chouette dans l'école entière, tu ne peux pas passer inaperçue. »

L'animal mordilla doucement son doigt, sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'il était à demi pardonné, amadouée qu'elle était par les louanges de son maître. Il n'avait même pas besoin de mentir pour dire qu'elle était la plus belle chouette des environs, le plumage blanc faisant rêver plusieurs autres possesseurs d'hiboux et de chouette dans Poudlard depuis plusieurs années. Hagrid avait vraiment fait un bon choix ce jour là, sur le chemin de traverse… Il caressa un peu les plumes de la tête de sa chère amie et dit :

« Viens me voir quand même au petit déjeuner, lettre ou pas, j'aurai un petit quelque chose pour toi ». Elle lui répondit par un hululement approbateur, signifiant qu'il était totalement pardonné. Un proverbe disait que pour atteindre le cœur d'un homme, il fallait parfois passer par son estomac, apparemment ce proverbe s'appliquait aussi aux hiboux. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'Harry se dirigea vers le grand hall pour aller manger, le reste des élèves faisant route eux aussi vers la grande salle, l'heure avançant.

Harry avait métamorphose suivit d'histoire de la magie ce jour-là, une journée assez difficile. Le professeur McGonagall était toujours aussi sévère, mais elle enseignait très bien, et son sujet était intéressant, surtout pour les sixièmes années en montant. Histoire de la magie était… histoire de la magie. Le cours en tant que tel ne résidait pas dans sa difficulté académique, mais dans la difficulté que les élèves avaient à ne pas s'endormir. Rien de nouveau de ce coté là non plus, et rien qui changerait de si tôt, le professeur étant un fantôme qui comptait bien garder sa place.

Il observa les hiboux entrer dans la grande salle à l'heure ou la gazette était livrée d'habitude, en même temps que les autres messages et paquets des familles. Il remarqua le hibou de l'école qui volait vers Dumbledore, mais ne put voir la réaction de celui-ci, parce qu'Edwige se posait justement devant lui pour revendiquer quelques morceaux de bacon et de rôties. Harry, fidèle à sa promesse, les lui donna et passa un peu de temps à la cajoler à table tout en mangeant. Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall, au premier étage.

Le trio eut à peine le temps de s'assoir en compagnie du reste de la classe que le professeur entrait dans la salle et commençait à parler. Elle leur fit un discours assez long sur l'importance des ASPIC qu'ils passeraient dans deux ans, et sur le programme qu'ils suivraient durant son cours de métamorphose lors de ces deux années. Ron à coté de lui marmonnait des choses à propos de masochisme, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le sujet intéressant. La métamorphose n'avait jamais été un des sujets dans lesquels il avait été incroyablement performant, mais il souhaitait s'améliorer pour plusieurs raisons. De un pour la note qui y était associé, ensuite parce qu'il avait eu une démonstration de la puissance des métamorphoses en duel au ministère, quand Dumbledore avait affronté Voldemort. Et enfin parce que la directrice de la maison gryffondor semblait avoir beaucoup de foi en sa capacité à réussir, et l'avait supporté devant Ombrage l'an passé. Elle l'avait probablement fait pour agacer l'ancienne grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, mais Harry croyait qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait réellement, et il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

Le cours de la journée porterait sur la métamorphose de matériaux en d'autres matériaux. C'était de la matière qu'ils avaient déjà vu à petite échelle, mais sur des objets plus massifs et imposants. C'était, comme l'avait expliqué le professeur, pour les habituer aux mécanismes qui régissaient la métamorphose avancée, afin de pouvoir ensuite passer aux transformations de plantes en d'autres plantes, puis de matière non-vivante à vivante, avant de pratiquer les vivants-vivants sur des animaux, puis enfin sur eux même, vers le milieu de leur septième année. Le programme semblait assez court, mais Harry savait que l'extrême complexité des métamorphoses faisait en sorte qu'il durerait bel et bien deux ans.

Il passa donc les trois heures qui suivirent à prendre des notes sur les processus de transformation de certains matériaux en certains autres matériaux, chaque transformation ayant une petite différence par rapport aux autres, ce qui faisait toute la complexité du sujet. De plus, les élèves n'apprenaient plus de formules à partir de la sixième année. Leur magie devenait assez mûre, leur avait-on expliqué, pour qu'ils puissent utiliser la magie sans utiliser des mots ésotériques pour mettre leur esprit dans de bonnes dispositions. Comme Dumbledore le lui avait dit, les paroles et les gestes servaient simplement à appréhender la magie, pas à l'utiliser. C'était tant mieux d'ailleurs, car Harry n'était pas naturellement gaucher et apprenait à manier sa baguette factice de cette main, l'autre étant occupée par la canne lors des évènements de tous les jours. Il arrivait pour l'instant à toucher ses adversaires en duel parce qu'ils étaient en ligne droit devant lui et pratiquement statique. Il lui faudrait pratiquer pour même être capable de toucher ses cibles quand elles se mettraient à bouger.

Après une heure et demie de théorie et une heure et demie de pratique à transformer une feuille de plomb en fer, puis en marbre, puis en bois, puis en plomb encore, la cloche qui sonnait la fin des cours de l'avant-midi retentit et le professeur les renvoya à leurs occupations.

« Mr. Potter, veuillez rester à la fin du cours je vous prie. » Son air n'était pas sévère, en tout cas pas plus que d'habitude, et Harry se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il fit signe de tête à ses deux amis de partir sans lui, il les rejoindrait pour le déjeuner.

Les élèves s'écoulèrent lentement hors de la classe pendant qu'Harry rangeait ses livres et plumes en prenant son temps. Une fois que tous furent partis et la porte fermée derrière eux, la directrice de gryffondor s'adressa à lui.

« Le directeur me fait dire qu'il veut vous voir dans son bureau à huit heures ce soir, j'espère que vous n'être pas déjà dans les ennuis Mr. Potter, des rumeurs courent dans le château que vous auriez agressé votre professeur de défense… »

Harry était légèrement ennuyé par les rumeurs qui ressortaient déjà sur lui, comme s'il n'en avait pas eu assez au fil des années. Il décida de donner l'heure juste à son professeur, sachant qu'elle le croirait. Elle était sévère, mais toujours juste. La convocation de Dumbledore était probablement juste la réponse à sa missive de ce matin.

« Non, professeur, je ne crois pas m'être mis dans de gros problèmes si tôt dans l'année, et je n'ai pas agressé le professeur Campbell, je vous le jure. Il m'attaquait de manière beaucoup plus violente que les autres élèves, alors je me suis dépêché de le mettre hors combat, c'est tout. » Il avait dit cela d'une voix ferme, ne voulant pas qu'elle croit qu'il mente, et ne voulant pas laisser sa légère frustration transparaitre dans sa voix.

Le professeur sembla surpris, par le ton de sa voix ou par le fait qu'il avait été capable de mettre hors d'état de nuire son autre professeur, il ne le sut jamais, mais elle le renvoya à ses occupations lui aussi. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la tour de gryffondor. Il avait encore une heure à perdre avant le déjeuner… et histoire de la magie. Il avait tout à coup drôlement hâte que la soirée arrive. La journée allait être longue!

**Quelques heures plus tard… **

L'après-midi avait effectivement été très long. Le cours de Binns était aussi soporifique que d'habitude, portant sur il ne savait plus trop quel sujet. Probablement une énième rébellion gobeline des années 1700. Ou peut-être d'un traité quelconque qui refusait aux trolls l'accès à telle ou telle convention. Ou les deux, des choses bizarres arrivaient parfois dans un cours de trois heures d'histoire de la magie, surtout quand on dormait entre les deux sujets.

C'est avec un regard réprobateur de la part d'Hermione, la seule à résister à la magie soporifique de Binns dans toute sa platitude, que les trois amis se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la salle commune. Ron sortit son jeu d'échec et proposa une partie à Harry qui accepta, question de tuer le temps avant le souper qui commençait à six heures et se prolongeait jusqu'à huit. Il était quatre heures présentement, ce qui leur laissait quand même beaucoup de temps pour relaxer ou faire leurs devoirs. Les devoirs n'ayant pas encore commencé à s'accumuler, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations pendant ces deux heures. Ron battit Harry aux échecs au moins dix fois sans aucun problème, comme à son habitude, ce qui avait cessé de déconcerter Harry il y avait bien longtemps. Un jour il l'aurait!

Hermione, pour sa part, avait griffonné sur un parchemin tout au long de la pause et avait refusé de les laisser voir de quoi il s'agissait. Croyant une nouvelle lubie de son amie comme au temps de la SALE, Harry préféra ne pas pousser l'investigation plus loin et ils descendirent manger sans jamais avoir découvert ce que la jeune fille intelligente tramait.

Le souper passa assez vite et sans incidents notable, et bientôt Harry se tenait à l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il remarqua seulement alors que McGonagall avait omis de lui donner le mot de passe, et attendit quelques minutes devant la gargouille et essaya des mots de passe qu'il savait plausibles, c'est-à-dire n'importe quelle sucrerie à laquelle il put penser. C'était bien le genre du directeur, et si il aurait eu une chance de trouver auparavant, après l'explosion du marché par les jumeaux Weasley, il n'avait plus aucune chance, les produits étant bien trop nombreux.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, les deux gargouilles gardant l'accès aux escaliers tournants s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, l'invitant à passer. Probablement le directeur avait-il remarqué que le mot de passe ne lui était pas parvenu et lui ouvrait-il? Harry se décida à monter, après tout il avait été invité.

Il gravit donc les quelques premières marches avant qu'elles ne se mettent à le hisser de leur propre accord vers la tour du directeur de Poudlard. Des escaliers roulants, voila qui serait bien utile à Poudlard, pensa-t-il avec humour. Il avait du partir bien à l'avance pour se rendre à ses cours à l'heure ces derniers jours, mais il sentait qu'il prenait vraiment l'habitude de sa récente condition et que tout irait bien mieux sous peu.

L'escalier s'arrêta de tourner et il put s'avancer vers la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Avant de frapper la porte à l'aide du heurtoir en bronze, il entendit une voix qui le fit suspendre son geste. Son professeur de défense était manifestement mécontent à propos de quelque chose et le faisait savoir au directeur de manière très vocale. Ce dernier semblait répondre de manière posée, si on se fiait au fait qu'on n'entendait rien entre les cris haineux du nouveau professeur. Excédé, le plus jeune des deux hommes arrêta de parler et se dirigea à pas lourd vers la porte, et Harry.

Le jeune homme s'écarta du chemin et son professeur ne lui jeta qu'un regard mauvais en quittant la pièce, laissant le champ libre à Harry pour rentrer, ce qu'il fit timidement. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter la conversation, et il n'en avait d'ailleurs rien entendu, mais le directeur ne savait pas cela. Dumbledore n'en fit cependant pas mention, et l'invita à s'assoir.

« Bonsoir Harry, assied toi je t'en prie. Un sorbet citron? » Le directeur avait toujours son air bienveillant, bien qu'il vienne de sortir d'une conversation houleuse, et lui proposait toujours les mêmes friandises, que tout le monde refusait toujours. Harry se demandait si les friandises pouvaient pourrir à force de ne rien faire dans leur bol, mais décida rapidement que Dumbledore en mangeait probablement assez à lui seul pour assurer un roulement.

« Non merci, professeur. »

Dumbledore s'attendait bien sur à la réponse et son sourire s'élargit alors que ses yeux pétillaient plus que jamais.

« En es-tu certain? Ils sont vraiment très bons! » Insista le vieil homme. Harry allait encore répondre par la négative quand il stoppa sa pensée. Pourquoi le vieil homme proposait-il toujours ces friandises aux personnes qui venaient dans son bureau si il savait que tous refusaient? Certains croyaient le directeur de Poudlard un peu sénile, mais Harry savait que ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. Il se décida à découvrir pour lui-même.

« D'accord, merci professeur. »

Harry prit le bonbon et le mit dans sa bouche, ou il se mit tranquillement à fondre. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient très bons, avec un goût très léger et rafraichissant de citron en bouche. Bon, d'accord, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore en offrait à tout le monde.

« Bon, Harry. Tu m'as fait part de tes souhaits en ce qui concerne la reprise de nos leçons de magie. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit à la fin de notre dernière séance? » . Le vieil homme parlait avec une voix douce de manière à ne pas brusquer son élève sur le sujet tout de même sensible, mais la question était là, et il fallait y répondre.

« Oui, monsieur. Vous m'avez dit qu'il faut que je contrôle mieux mes émotions, et que je ne me fie pas qu'à ma colère, même si c'est une émotion puissante, parce que c'est elle qui nous rend comme Voldemort… » La dernière partie était sortie difficilement, mais il l'avait dit.

« Très bien Harry, je suis heureux que tu aies compris cela. Nous allons commencer dès ce soir, si tu le veux bien, à travailler ta maîtrise des émotions, qui est reliée à celle des pensées. » Harry tiqua en entendant la référence pas si subtile à l'occlumancie, et Dumbledore se mit à rire devant son air déconfit.

« Non Harry, tu ne travailleras pas encore une fois avec le professeur Rogue. Je m'en occuperai moi-même à présent, sachant que Voldemort ne peut prendre possession de toi comme je le croyais l'an passé. »

Devait l'air soulagé de son élève, il reprit son exposé :

« Vois-tu, l'occlumancie aide à cacher ses pensées et ses émotions, mais pas qu'à ça. Elle sert à les maitriser, à en faire ce que l'on veut. Si Voldemort tentait de te posséder maintenant, tu pourrais lui envoyer toutes sortes de pensées positives et joyeuses, celles qui le blessent le plus, pour le faire sortir de ton esprit. C'est là une forme d'occlumancie, car ton action consiste en une défense de l'esprit. Tu me suis jusqu'à maintenant? »

Harry hocha de la tête. Expliqué comme ça, l'occlumancie ne semblait pas si complexe et restrictive que l'avait fait paraitre Rogue. La qualité du pédagogue et les mots clairs de Dumbledore aidant, il n'avait pas de difficultés à comprendre le concept. L'appliquer, par contre, serait autrement plus difficile.

« Bien, commençons les exercices! » S'exclama Dumbledore avant de remarquer l'air tendu qu'abordait son élève. Il ne savait pas comment Rogue lui avait appris l'art de défendre son esprit, mais ça avait l'air désagréable… Il soupira, comprenant qu'il faudrait tout reprendre du début.

« Détend toi Harry. Une bonne perception de son propre esprit passe par une bonne perception de son propre corps. Je vais te demander de fermer les yeux et de me dire tout ce que tes sens peuvent percevoir. »

Harry était légèrement étonné de la marche à suivre, mais obéit. Le directeur savait ce qu'il faisait, et c'était toujours mieux que l'agression continuelle que Rogue faisait vivre à son esprit pendant ses leçons.

Il ferma les yeux et prit un moment pour découvrir le monde autour de lui sans l'aide de ses yeux. Il prit finalement la parole :

« J'entend Fumseck faire… quelque chose avec ses plumes, et les objets bizarres dans votre armoire tourner, ils sifflent un peu… »

« Excellent, et quoi d'autre? »

« Le siège sur lequel je suis assis est confortable, les accoudoirs sont en bois avec… des petites gravures, et … je ne pourrais pas dire de quel type de tissu il s'agit, mais il est très doux, peut-être du velours… » Harry était surpris : Ce que ces yeux n'avaient jamais remarqué en regardant, ses autres sens pouvaient le percevoir. Il n'aurait jamais pu percevoir le tissu ou les gravures sans l'aide de ses mains.

« Très bien Harry, quoi d'autre? » répéta le directeur, satisfait que son élève commence à comprendre le but de l'exercice.

« Heum… je sens et je goûte… ha! Le sorbet citron! » Harry venait de comprendre pourquoi le directeur avait tant insisté. Cela le fit sourire.

« Excellent Harry! Maintenant dis moi, de toutes ces sensations, si tu les analyses, lesquelles te sont plaisantes et lesquelles te sont déplaisantes? »

« Le sifflement des petits instruments est un peu agaçant, mais on peut en faire abstraction… En dehors de ça, le bruit que fait Fumseck en se nettoyant les plumes est assez neutre, il ne fait ni chaud ni froid… et je dois avouer que le goût et l'odeur du citron, ainsi que le touche de la chaise confortable, sont agréables. » Finit-il avec un sourire.

« Très bien, tu peux ouvrir les yeux » Ce qu'Harry fit.

« L'exercice s'est très bien déroulé Harry, félicitations. Ce que j'essaie de te démontrer, c'est que les émotions que nous ressentons nous sont transmises par les stimuli que notre corps reçoit. Si je te frappais très fort subitement, tu ressentirais de la douleur, de la peur et peut-être même de la colère envers moi. Cependant, le contraire est vrai : Des choses aussi simples qu'une chaise confortable ou un sorbet citron peut amener un peu de joie. Ne l'oublie jamais Harry, car trouver du bonheur dans les petites choses de la vie est une chose que Tom a oublié il y a de nombreuses années… »

« Oui, professeur » Harry était soulagé, il n'était pas comme son ennemi mortel, en fin de compte, ou en tout cas moins qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

« Répète cet exercice à chaque fois que tu le pourras, Harry, car il est plus important qu'il n'y parait. Quand tu auras une conscience sans faille de tes sens, ton esprit n'en sera que plus flexible et tes capacités accrues, et nous pourrons commencer à apprendre à réellement utiliser tes émotions, au lieu de te faire utiliser par elles. » Puis, il sembla prendre conscience de l'heure, qui approchait des neuf.

« Je crois que je t'ai assez retenu pour ce soir, tu as très bien réussi la leçon. Je veux te proposer ces entrainements deux fois par semaine, les mardi et jeudis, car je sais que tes entrainements de quidditch prendront lieu les trois autres jours, les jours de fin de semaine étant libres pour d'autres activités. Est-ce que cela te va? »

Harry n'avait rien à redire, le directeur semblait déjà avoir pensé à tout, comme à son habitude. Il acquiesça rapidement et se leva, prêt à partir. Cependant, rendu à la porte, une idée le frappa et il se retourna :

« Une dernière chose professeur… Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sorti de sous les décombres… je crois qu'en fin de compte, je suis assez chanceux de n'avoir perdu que l'usage complet de ma jambe. » C'était vrai, après tout, qui d'autre que Dumbledore aurait pu le tirer de là-dessous? Personne sauf le directeur n'aurait fait attention à sa disparition dans le chaos de l'attaque. C'est pourquoi la réponse du vieil homme le surprit autant.

« N'en fais rien, Harry. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauvé de sous les décombres… Une fois que le sort qui la ralentissait a pris fin, Miss McGregor s'est arrachée aux bras de son père et a par je ne sais trop quel miracle réussi à faire léviter la structure entière autour de toi. C'est elle qu'il faudrait remercier… » Le vieillard avait un sourire gentil sur le visage, content de son effet. Harry ne put que bafouiller quelques affaires incompréhensibles et sortir du bureau.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la tour de gryffondor, il réfléchit à tout ce que cela impliquait. McGregor était elle-même, narquoise et désagréable avec lui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne se sentait pas redevable envers lui de l'avoir sauvée. La dette était annulée.

Parfait alors, se dit Harry, il ne se laisserait pas faire, et répondrait comme au premier jour, sous la tente. Ils étaient à nouveau sur un pied d'égalité, et il n'allait pas laisser une peste d'un an plus jeune que lui lui marcher sur les pieds. Foi de Potter!

Ce furent les dernières pensées d'Harry quand il se coucha après une longue journée de cours et de révélations.

FIN! Tout juste en temps pour aller en histoire... ouf! en passant, le titre est une blague personnelle que je me fait sur mon cours de philosophie, et peu représentatif du chapitre, pardonnez moi! :P MarcheMort 


	11. La retenue

Bonsoir à tous!

Bon d'accord, il est dimanche. Je sais, je sais, j'ai promis de poster les chapitres samedi, mais il faut me comprendre. Je jouais aujourd'hui un tournoi de badminton régional et devait vraiment me reposer hier. Pour me reprendre, j'écris ce chapitre et le poste maintenant même, alors que je suis extrêmement fatigué :P

Honnêtement, je ne suis pas trop certain de la direction que prend la fanfic, MAIS je peux vous dire (pour répondre aux peurs de certains lecteurs) que je n'intègre pas un personnage à mon scénario sans qu'il n'ait d'utilité. Je vous laisse déduire ce que ça veut dire pour la vie amoureuse d'Harry. Je sais déjà comment tout se termine, mais j'ai de la difficulté à remplir les trous par moments. Mais bon, je passerai au travers!

Voici les réponses aux reviews, qui ont été un peu moins nombreuses que d'habitude, mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir hein? :P

Klaude : haha! J'espère qu'Harry a eu une aussi grosse surprise que mes lecteurs, c'était le but :P. Et effectivement, il était temps qu'il aie un prof plus compétent que Rogue pour ce genre de cours très importants.

Aurysadik : Lire la note d'en haut, je te laisse te faire tes propres conclusions. L'évènement Katie n'était pas prévu avant l'écriture même, mais le plan final reste le même.

Sheltan : Merci bien! J'aime savoir que mon style plait aux lecteurs, c'est une très bonne motivation. Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire, mais non, pas de polygamie dans mon histoire, juste des histoires de cœur complexes. Bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs, je te dédie ce chapitre que j'espère tu apprécieras!

Au chapitre!  
>Edit : bon, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec FFnet en postant le chapitre (problèmes d'incompétence de ma part, entre autres), alors le voici (enfin!)!<p>

La retenue

Samedi dix heures, Harry se dirigeait vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, ou aurait lieu sa retenue. Heureusement que les sélections de quidditch n'auraient lieu que lundi, les professeurs ne voulant pas allouer le terrain la fin de semaine par souci d'égalité pour les deux maisons qui ne l'auraient pas. Katie l'aurait décapité…

La semaine avait été assez banale, en dehors de sa première journée de cours. Bien entendu, banal n'est pas vraiment banal quand on parle du monde de la magie, et en particulier de Poudlard. Il avait eu un autre cours avec Dumbledore qui avait traité à peu près des mêmes choses que le premier, à savoir la perception de son environnement. L'exercice à exécuter avait été un peu plus difficile, car le directeur lui avait demandé d'examiner des objets plus précis qu'il lui donnait, sans l'usage de ses yeux. Harry avait prit un temps pour comprendre l'utilité de l'exercice, mais il avait ressenti qu'effectivement, sa concentration s'améliorait pendant ces laps de temps, ce qui était le but avoué de la manipulation.

Ron avait commencé à faire preuve de procrastination vis-à-vis de ses devoirs, comme d'habitude, mais Harry l'avait un peu moins suivi cette fois-ci, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione. Il était plus motivé que jamais à réussir cette année, pas seulement par anticipation d'un combat final avec un mage noir détraqué, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait avoir de bonnes perspectives de vie après ledit mage noir. C'est donc dans un silence studieux que les trois amis avaient passé les dernières soirées. Hermione finissait toujours très rapidement ses devoirs et se remettait à travailler sur son projet personnel, qu'elle gardait toujours secret, en leur disant néanmoins qu'ils sauraient bientôt. Cette situation rappelait de plus en plus la SALE à Harry, qui ne savait pas s'il fallait anticiper avec joie le moment ou Hermione présenterait son projet…

En dehors des études, Harry avait incroyablement hâte de jouer au Quidditch. Le sport lui manquait plus que jamais, surtout parce qu'il n'y avait pas joué depuis l'interdiction d'Ombrage l'année précédente. Encore plus excitée que lui à l'idée de jouer, Katie l'avait enrôlé en tant que capitaine adjoint pour parler à tout le monde des sélections et placarder chaque babillard de l'école avec l'affiche correspondante. Quatre-vingts dix-sept. L'école comptait quatre-vingts dix-sept babillards répartis sur sept étages. Harry avait donc passé assez de temps avec la jeune demoiselle… ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, tout compte fait.

Ils étaient toujours très confortables l'un avec l'autre, probablement parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Cependant, Harry n'était pas dupe, pas plus qu'il était aveugle. Il avait beau avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuiller à soupe (on devait au moins lui donner ça, se disait-il, si Ron avait celle d'une cuiller à thé…), il savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Katie semblait lui envoyer un message lui disant qu'elle semblait intéressée à passer du temps avec lui, et à mieux le connaitre. Harry, de son côté, se sentait un fort désir de répondre à cette invitation implicite, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'entendait très bien avec la jeune fille, avec qui ils avait plusieurs intérêts et opinions communs. Une petite partie de lui qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment écouter lui disait qu'il voulait tenter sa chance parce qu'une autre n'accepterais peut-être pas son handicap comme Katie semblait le faire. Lui s'acceptait maintenant, mais il voyait bien que certains lui lançaient des regards indiscrets parfois…

Bien entendu, le statut de Co-capitaine lui avait apporté d'autres bienfaits que de passer plus de temps avec la jolie capitaine. La salle de bain des préfets avait réglé son problème de lac gelé : la baignoire était assez longue pour y faire quelques longueurs, et les multiples robinets étaient toujours amusants à tester. Harry avait bien entendu cherché un sort qui servait temporairement à repousser les fantômes à la bibliothèque, et l'avait lancé sur les robinets en éprouvant le plus fort sentiment de dégoût qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mimi Geignarde ne le reprendrait pas dans son bain, cette fois…

Harry frissonna d'horreur, imaginer mimi et un bain à la fois était assez dégoutant, même dans le cas de figure ou le fantôme n'en serait pas un… par contre, imaginer un bain et quelques autres personnes… Il se ressaisit avant d'approfondir sa pensée, il était rendu devant la porte de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. La retenue durerait jusqu'à six heures, le début du repas du soir, avec une pause de trente petites minutes pour le déjeuner… la journée allait être longue.

Il était quelques minutes à l'avance, sachant que le professeur était décidément du genre à lui donner une autre retenue pour avoir été en retard de quelques minutes à la première. Il en était venu après son deuxième cours avec l'homme à le voir comme un second Rogue… excepté qu'à sa connaissance, James Potter n'avait rien fait à Angus Campbell!

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas retentirent, passé l'angle du couloir. Harry n'y aurait probablement pas fait attention d'habitude, mais il était en train de pratiquer l'exercice mental prescrit par Dumbledore et le bruit lui était facilement parvenu. Il rouvrit les yeux et se décolla du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé pour faire face à son professeur. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il vit apparaitre de corridor adjacent McGregor. Il croyait qu'elle allait tout simplement passer son chemin et le laisser tranquille, mais elle s'immobilisa dans le couloir à coté de lui.

Étrange. Intéressant aussi, mais étrange. McGregor semblait avoir écopé une retenue aussi, et elle était la seule autre élève, à ce qu'il sache, à avoir été envoyée à l'infirmerie suite à son cours de défense. La corrélation, si elle existait, était un peu étrange. Il faudrait peut-être creuser le sujet…

McGregor l'avait laissé tranquille durant les quelques derniers jours. En fait, tout le monde semblait l'avoir laissé tranquille durant les derniers jours, y compris Malfoy, ce qui était surprenant. Il semblait à Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé de paroles depuis le début de l'année, après les deux tentatives avortées du blond. Malfoy fils avait pourtant de quoi se vanter, depuis que son père avait été libéré de prison. Ou depuis qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de serpentard, alors qu'Harry n'était qu'adjoint. C'était assez bizarre…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sur le sujet que le professeur Campbell faisait son apparition dans un couloir venant de la grande salle, lui-même avec presque cinq minutes de retard sur l'heure prévue. Il semblait contrarié, aussi Harry se dit-il qu'il ne devrait pas plus le provoquer pour la journée, même si sa punition était totalement injuste.

« Entrez » fit-il d'une voix sèche. Décidément, le professeur ne semblait pas être matinal. Harry se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état. Les deux élèves entrèrent, même si Harry ne put s'empêcher de déceler une certaine défiance dans la lenteur de McGregor.

« Potter, tu corriges les troisièmes et quatrièmes années, McGregor les premières et deuxièmes. Les grilles de correction sont à côté de vous » Dit-il une fois entré dans la salle de classe, en pointant deux bureaux placés côte à côte au devant de la classe. « Je serai dans mon bureau » finit-il presque en grognant. Il se dirigea vers ledit bureau et claqua pratiquement la porte.

Harry souffla. De la correction d'essais des plus jeunes. Et la pile qu'il y avait sur le bureau! Effectivement, ce ne serait pas surprenant si il en avait pour toute la journée, le professeur avait rapidement donné des devoirs cette année. Harry se consola, au moins la pile de McGregor était comparable à la sienne en hauteur, il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir. Il s'attabla et prit la première copie.

Une copie passa, puis deux, puis trois. Il entamait la quatrième et la première heure de retenue allait se terminer quand McGregor pas loin de lui poussa un grand soupir de frustration et déposa sa copie sur le pupitre. Elle avait été très agitée pendant la dernière heure et même si Harry se fichait de son possible inconfort, il commençait à être agacé par le mouvement désagréable et continuel en périphérie de sa vision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda-t-il, un peu excédé.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, puis sembla peser le pour et le contre de sa réponse avant de la donner.

« Ces essais sont ridiculement difficiles à noter. Les pauvres premières et deuxièmes vont avoir des notes tellement peu représentatives que s'en est triste… » Elle semblait réellement agacée par ce fait, ce qui surprit Harry. Elle semblait être du genre à s'en balancer.

Une autre chose assez bizarre était la difficulté, il ne s'agissait que de noter les deux premières années, et Harry lui-même n'avait pas de problème avec ses corrections. Il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup de facilité dans ce cours en particulier, mais tout de même…

« Va demander au prof, c'est son travail après tout… » Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler, décidément. Il sentait que McGregor ne pouvait lui apporter que des problèmes.

« Oui, je suis certain qu'il sera incroyablement content de m'aider, ce que tu peux être comique des fois Potter… » Dit-elle avec un dédain évident.

« Très bien, très bien, quel est le problème McGregor ? » lui répondit-il de la même manière.

Elle sembla le regarder avec un air incrédule avant de répondre :

« Sérieusement Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as appris à partir de ta deuxième année en défense? »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants et le déclic se fit.

« Heu bien, la couleur préférée de Lockhart, les sortilèges impardonnables, et la théorie de je ne sais plus trop quoi… Le professeur Lupin a été le seul bon professeur que j'aie eu dans cette matière, et encore, le plan de cours pour cette année a été changé si j'en crois ces copies… »

Il avait parlé avec un peu d'humour cette fois-ci. Il avait compris son point et souhaitait alléger l'atmosphère, qui était déjà prête à exploser au bout d'une heure. Elle avait raison en plus, c'était un miracle que qui que se soit dans son années ait passé ses BUSE en défense! Et puis, nul besoin de rendre la journée plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle lui répondit en effet sur un ton un peu moins léger, mais pas moins désespéré qu'auparavant :

« Ouais bon, en attendant je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire avec ça! » En pointant la pile gargantuesque de documents à côté d'elle.

Harry ne sut pas ce qui le prit à ce moment. Ça devait encore être son truc de sauver les gens, comme Hermione l'appelait. Ou peut-être un désir de tenir la dragée haute à la jeune fille d'ordinaire si insolente.

« Besoin d'aide? » fit-il d'un air légèrement narquois.

Elle eut l'air outrée une seconde, puis son visage exprima le mécontentement extrême alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas terminer son travail sans son aide.

« Très bien. » finit-elle par dire d'un air contrarié, « Amène-toi ici. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Harry se leva donc et bougea sa chaise à côté de celle de McGregor. Peut-être le professeur se fâcherait-il s'il découvrait que ses deux élèves s'étaient entraidés ou même parlé, mais il n'en avait cure. Cette punition était une farce, de toute manière.

Pendant presque quarante-cinq minutes, elle lui pointa du doigt certains faits que les élèves plus jeunes avaient écrit dans leurs essais, la plupart étant totalement farfelus. Harry fut étonné de connaitre toutes les réponses sans les avoir vraiment étudiées. Il avait enseigné à L'AD l'an passé et avait appris toutes sortes de choses de base concernant la défense que manifestement tous ne savaient pas. Il donna donc un petit cours à la jeune fille pendant ce temps pour qu'elle soit apte à répondre aux attentes du professeur. Alors qu'il retournait à sa place pour les quinze dernières minutes avant la pause déjeuner, elle l'interpela :

« Tu sais Potter, tu ne fais pas un si horrible enseignant. Malfoy semblait prendre votre groupe de défense de l'an passé pour une grosse blague. »

« Hé bien ce ne serait pas la première fois que Malfoy se trompe sur mon compte… mais c'est vrai que l'AD a beaucoup aidé les élèves qui voulaient passer leurs examens l'an passé. » dit-il non sans beaucoup de fierté dans la voix. Hermione avait eu l'idée du club de défense, mais Harry avait été le professeur, et c'était en grande partie grâce à lui que les élèves avaient pu s'en tirer aux examens finaux.

« Tu ne me le fais pas dire, tout ce que j'ai appris dans cette matière, je le dois à mon père… »

Harry fut étonné, la jeune fille n'était habituellement pas si sociable, avec lui en tout cas. Probablement son soulagement de pouvoir finir le travail demandé, même si il faudrait se dépêcher durant l'après-midi pour rattraper la lenteur du matin. Harry trouvait cette conversation intéressante, en tout cas plus que la correction, et savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire une copie avant le déjeuner. Il répondit donc :

« Ton père? Il est professeur de quelque chose? » Ça lui semblait une déduction logique, l'homme lui avait semblé très cultivé lors de leur rencontre, ainsi que dans les mots de la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé cet été.

Elle rit légèrement, ce qui surprit Harry, qui était de plus en plus déboussolé. McGregor? Rire? Il devait avoir dit quelque chose de très comique…

« Non non, pas professeur, juste un bon pédagogue, avec beaucoup de connaissances. Mais l'imaginer devant une classe est assez risible… » Dit-elle comme pour justifier son petit éclat. Ses yeux eux, par contre, semblaient encore rire.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et perdura un moment. Elle regarda l'horloge puis déposa sa plume de correction, alors qu'il ne restait que deux minutes à la première partie de leur retenue. Elle reprit la parole, voulant manifestement combler le silence qui s'était installé pour le temps restant, probablement par désir de ne pas travailler.

« Non, mon père est propriétaire des Haras McGregor… il élève des chevaux ailés, les meilleurs de toute la Grande-Bretagne! » Rajouta-t-elle devant l'air d'incompréhension d'Harry. Elle était indéniablement fière de la réputation de l'entreprise de son père, et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui pouvait parler de chevaux ailés avec autant de fougue qu'Hermione les elfes de maison.

Le professeur sortit de la salle adjacente en trombe, les faisant tous deux légèrement sursauter.

« Mmm, je vois que je travail n'avance pas… C'est votre perte, s'il n'est pas complété d'ici six heures, vous rattraperez cette retenue la fin de semaine prochaine! » Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. « Allez ouste, vous avez trente minutes pour manger, soyez à l'heure. »

McGregor sortit en vitesse de la salle pendant qu'Harry se levait et ramassait sa canne accotée contre son bureau. Il sortit de la salle que son professeur ferma à clé derrière lui et se hâta vers la Grande Salle. Combler la distance entre les deux points lui prenait presque dix minutes, deux fois, ça lui laissait à peine dix minutes pour manger!

Il descendit donc rapidement et s'attabla à côté de ses deux amis.

« Salut Harry, comment se passe ta retenue? » Demanda une Hermione conciliante. Elle avait trouvé très injuste la punition du professeur envers Harry, qui n'avait attaqué qu'en légitime défense.

« Ouais, on a vu McGregor entrer en retard elle aussi » renchérit Ron, « tu ne serais pas coincé avec elle par hasard? Si oui, le prof a vraiment découvert comment rendre ta retenue la plus pénible possible! » Le rouquin semblait vraiment empathique envers son ami à l'idée de passer la journée enfermé avec la serpentard, ou n'importe quel serpentard.

En fait, le début de journée d'Harry n'avait pas été si mal, tout compte fait, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de l'avouer à ses amis, à défaut de se l'avouer lui-même.

« Oui, nous avons la même retenue. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Ron sembla prendre sa réponse comme une marque de douleur et le regarda avec commisération et Hermione ne dit rien.

Il ne sut pas s'il avait rêvé mais, du coin de l'œil, il aurait pu jurer voir Katie avec un pli soucieux sur le front. Quand il se tourna vers elle pour mieux voir, elle lui envoya juste un gros sourire, auquel il répondit volontiers.

II se hâta de manger pour ne pas être en retard pour la suite de sa retenue. Il lui faudrait terminer de corriger tous les devoirs en cinq heures et demi sous peine de devoir en corriger bien plus la semaine prochaine. Il se leva à la fin de son repas frugal et se dirigea vers la double porte. Une fois dans l'encadrement, il sentit quelqu'un le bousculer assez violement et passer à côté de lui. C'était McGregor et sa bande de copines.

« Pousse toi, Potter, tu bloque le chemin! »

Harry ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il fut particulièrement irrité par la remarque. Elle qui lui était presque (il ne fallait pas exagérer, tout de même) sympathique une demi-heure auparavant le bousculait et l'insultait en public à présent. Il répondit au tac au tac.

« Ho, désolé McGregor, je croyais que ta tête enflée pouvait encore passer par la double porte, mais je m'étais manifestement trompé! Je te ferai plus de place la prochaine fois! » Il portait un faux air désolé qui ne convainquit personne, mais fit bien rire les trois maisons sympathisantes à Gryffondor. La jeune fille se retourna et continua son chemin, et Harry la suivit de loin. Manifestement elle n'était pas habituée de se faire répondre, et surtout pas par lui.

Le professeur arrive presque avec vingt minutes de retard cette fois-ci, voulant probablement leur laisser le moins de temps possible pour terminer le travail, les obligeant ainsi à reprendre la retenue en entier. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau à leur pupitre respectif et se mirent au travail alors que le professeur allait se barricader dans son bureau.

Cette fois-ci, aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant plusieurs heures. Alors que la cloche de cinq heures de l'après-midi sonnait, Harry déposa sa plume. Ça ne servait à rien. Il lui restait encore un bon quart du travail. Si seulement cette satanée McGregor ne lui avait pas fait perdre son temps ce matin, il aurait peut-être eut une chance, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il ne récolterait que des crampes à la main en tentant de finir ce travail, et noterait à tors et à travers.

McGregor semblait avoir les mêmes pensées non loin de lui et déposa sa plume avant de se masser la paume de la main droite en grimaçant.

« J'imagine qu'on est pas sortis de l'auberge. Une autre retenue en perspective avec toi Potter » Elle avait dit ça d'un air détaché, comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas d'Harry, qui avait cru pouvoir avoir une interaction presque normale avec la jeune fille. Il avait bien entendu été amèrement déçu.

« Ça t'amuse hein? De me faire tourner en bourrique comme ça? » Demanda-t-il. Quelque chose dans la situation lui échappait manifestement, et il voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Oui » Lui répondit-elle, tout simplement. « Tu es incroyablement drôle quand tu te frustres, et tu es tellement facile à toucher, tellement gryffondor… » Continua-t-elle en secouant la tête, comme si elle le prenait en pitié. Harry eut un petit ricanement.

« Tu seras surprise alors de savoir que le choixpeau voulait me placer à Serpentard… c'est moi qui l'ai convaincu de me mettre à gryffondor. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, et savait que ce n'était probablement pas l'aveu le plus intelligent à faire, mais ça semblait lui avoir cloué le bec. Elle répondit cependant, en se remettant de son choc :

« Toi à serpentard? S'en est presque comique Potter, tu n'aurais pas fait une journée. » L'idée d'un Potter à Serpentard semblait la faire immensément rire.

« Et pourquoi donc? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme.

« Potter, tu n'as manifestement aucune idée de comment les choses se déroulent chez les serpentard » dit-elle assez sérieusement, en contraste avec son expression précédente. « C'est une maison ou tu ne peux même pas discerner tes amis de tes ennemis dans la majeure partie de cas, et ou tout le monde est prêt à utiliser tes points faibles pour avoir un avantage sur toi. Honnêtement, j'ai la vie plus facile que d'autres à cause que mon père est bien connu dans le monde sorcier, mais entre les sympathisants mangemorts et ceux qui sont juste manipulateurs, la vie est parfois… »

« Difficile », finit-il. Il savait effectivement ce que c'était de vivre constamment sur ses gardes, ayant vécu chez son oncle et sa tante toutes ces années de jeunesse. Il se garda de lui dire, mais serpentard ne lui aurait probablement causé aucun problème.

« Oui… difficile. » répéta-t-elle. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait l'air triste en disant ça. Une idée lui vint.

« Et les amis dans les autres maisons? Si on ne peut pas faire confiance aux serpentard, ce que je veux bien croire! » Il avait sorti l'insulte plus comme une blague que comme une insulte, et espérait qu'elle le prendrait comme tel. Il fut soulagé de l'entendre rire une deuxième fois dans la journée de son rire cristallin.

« Tu as un sens de l'humour après tout Potter, ta répartie de tout à l'heure, et maintenant ça… Non, si un serpentard aurait un ami dans une autre maison, sa réputation serait réduite en miettes… »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu te sens obligée d'être aussi incroyablement désagréable avec les gens comme moi en public, et correcte en privé? Ou est-ce que ça relève de ton mauvais caractère? » Poursuivit-il sans la laisser développer sa pensée.

Elle se tut en comprenant la manipulation. Il l'avait mise en confiance en la mettant en situation ou elle croyait être l'experte, en parlant de quelque chose qui lui pesait manifestement sur le cœur. Elle s'était confiée dans une moindre mesure, et il avait refermé le piège. Maintenant, elle devait avouer les vrais raisons de son comportement désagréable, ou tout simplement avouer qu'elle avait incroyablement mauvais caractère et était arrogante comme pas deux. Il lui fit un sourire de vainqueur, qu'il avait vu sur son père dans la pensine de Rogue, lui semblait-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, estomaquée et ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle la rouvrit finalement et répondit, l'air résignée :

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit Potter, tu aurais fait un bon serpentard. » Elle semblait légèrement appréhensive, et peut-être un peu frustrée de s'être fait avoir. Harry s'était rendu compte que dans l'entreprise de la maîtrise de ses émotions, il était rendu bien meilleur à distinguer celles des autres. Il sourit d'un air carnassier et reprit :

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question, McGregor. »

Elle devint distinctement plus mal à l'aise. Prise au pied du mur, elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que répondre.

« Je dois avouer avoir… un peu mauvais caractère… » Commença-t-elle, avant de se faire couper par Harry.

« Un peu? » fit-il en relevant un sourcil, sarcastique. Elle le regarda fixement, vexée, mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Un peu » répéta-t-elle posément. « Mais c'est effectivement plus une question d'apparence, la plupart du temps… » Elle semblait peiner à prononcer ces paroles qui lui arrachaient des grimaces. « Les sarcasmes, c'est un peu… ha, laisse tomber Potter, tu ne comprendrais pas… »

Harry hocha la tête, respectant le désir de silence de la jeune fille. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Quand il était à la petite école, il avait eu le temps de se faire un ami avant que Dudley ne le chasse. Cet ami s'était retourné contre lui et lui avait envoyé des paroles blessantes à la figure par peur de son cousin, mais en rétrospective, il était évident qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour être comme tout le monde. Ce que McGregor voulait dire c'était qu'en fait, les sarcasmes n'étaient qu'une manière de plus de communiquer quand les vrais mots, ceux qu'on voulait prononcer, étaient interdits.

Harry sourit, se décidant à lâcher une autre bombe, figurativement bien sur, sur la jeune fille. Il avait beaucoup d'abus verbal à rattraper, après tout, même s'il savait maintenant que tout ça n'était que du bluff.

« Dis-moi McGregor… maintenant que nous avons établi que j'aurais fait un bon serpentard… » La jeune fille le regarda avec un regard mauvais, d'où pointait cependant un peu d'une émotion cachée, mais positive. « Parlons de tes traits gryffondoriens! »

Elle ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ça.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Potter? » Elle semblait piquée par l'idée d'elle en gryffondor. Que son tartan soit rouge à l'effigie du lion passe encore, mais en terme de valeurs et d'idéologie, il y avait une marge, tout de même!

« Je parle de gens qui agissent sur un coup de tête, sans trop réfléchir… tu sais, comme se précipiter sur des débris de chapiteau pour sortir quelqu'un d'en dessous des décombres… » Il avait dit cela avec un air entendu. Il ne cherchait pas à prouver quelque chose. Il souhait juste lui faire savoir qu'il savait qu'ils étaient quittes.

« Quoi? Mais… Je veux dire, tu m'avais… enfin… » Bégaya-t-elle. Harry trouvait son malaise incroyablement comique. Oui, ils étaient vraiment quittes, pour cette journée sous le chapiteau, et pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis le début de l'année.

Harry avait bien calculé son coup. Il restait cinq minutes avant le coup de six heures, et le professeur jaillit de son bureau, voulant laisser le moins de temps possible à ses élèves pour finir le travail et ainsi les renvoyer en retenue une fois de plus. McGregor n'aurait pas le temps de répondre à la boutade finale d'Harry, qui en était plus que content. Elle avait été déstabilisée, mais il fallait lui faire confiance pour se remettre sur ses pieds rapidement et rétorquer, elle et sa langue de… serpent?

« Ho mais qu'avons-nous là? On dirait que vous allez devoir revenir ici samedi prochain, même heure. » Les paroles avaient décidément été prononcées avec un plaisir malsain, mais Harry s'en fichait. La journée avait été plus qu'instructive, et pas si désagréable, après tout.

« Parfait, professeur. » répondit-il sans la moindre défiance, ce qui n'empêcha pas ledit professeur de le fixer d'un air mauvais.

Harry se leva, retrouva sa canne, et marcha vers le porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il s'écarta sur le côté et dit :

« Ha oui, j'allais oublier, moi et ta tête ne pouvons pas passer la porte en même temps. Après toi McGregor! » Il avait employé un ton un peu plus mordant que d'habitude en disant ça, et la jeune fille passa devant lui d'un air hautin.

Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent une bande de serpentard qu'Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu souvent auparavant, des quatrièmes années si sa mémoire était bonne.

« Ha la ferme Potter! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires désobligeants, passer une journée en ta mauvaise compagnie est déjà largement suffisant! » dit-elle avec morgue, assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

« Toujours un plaisir de te mettre en rogne, McGregor! » Répondit Harry sur un ton semblable, avec un sourire en coin que personne ne vit. Ils s'échangèrent des regards pleins de hargne qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre comme étant de l'amusement, et partirent dans des directions opposées, même si les deux allaient ultimement dans la grande salle.

Une fois seul, Harry sourit, d'un sourire authentique. Ça expliquait énormément de choses. Bien entendu, il n'aurait jamais la paix en public, mais ils se comprenaient, à présent. Cette année allait peut-être être plus amusante que prévue…

Il attendit quelques minutes afin qu'elle soit loin devait en compagnie de ses « amis » de serpentard, et prit le chemin de la grande salle, le son de sa canne frappant le sol d'un rythme enthousiaste se répercutant entre les murs vides du château.


	12. La sélection

Bonsoir bonsoir!

Jeudi soir est ici, et voici votre chapitre!

Je crois pouvoir m'en sortir au niveau de l'écriture pour le moment, puisque je ne suis plus capable de jouer au badminton pendant encore au moins un mois, ce qui me libère un peu de temps, mais je devrai voir après ce qui adviendra de mon rythme de deux chapitres par semaine, ou peut-être prendre une pause d'une semaine pour me créer une avance…. Dans tous les cas, vous serez prévenus par une note de début de chapitre comme pour tous les messages que je passe.

Réponses aux reviews, pour lesquelles je vous remercie énormément!

Sanguinbuveur : Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review lors du dernier chapitre! J'avais eu des problèmes à le poster et j'ai vu ton commentaire juste après, mais la voici! Merci de ton commentaire et de la référence, que je ne connaissais pas :P

Aurysadik : Alors tu risques de rire si je te dis que c'est comme ça que s'est formé la première forme de communication entre moi et ma copine du moment, avec qui je suis depuis plusieurs années :P… Des choses surprenantes arrivent parfois, en amour…

Sheltan : Merci bien, il faut bien que je commence à le faire réfléchir à quelque part, notre Harry! Dans la vie, il faut parfois savoir contourner un problème pour le vaincre au lieu de passer au travers, et c'est vrai même si ça ne colle pas toujours à la conception gryffondor de la vie.

Calipsa : hoho! Oublié de t'envoyer les liens, je fais ça tout de suite! Sinon, non pas de triangle amoureux, ou en tout cas, pas au sens ou le monde l'entendent. Nous savons tous comment cette romance va finir, on la voit arriver de loin, mais Harry et Ellen ne sont pour l'instant même pas amis à proprement parler, ils sont juste capables d'un peu mieux se comprendre. La querelle familiale, c'est pas loin, mais tu n'as pas exactement mis le doigt dessus :P

Klaude : félicitation klaude, cherché sur des sites internet d'histoire ou juste un adon du hasard? :P

OoOXylionOoO : haha, les battles de sarcasme comme tu les appelles sont assez difficiles à écrire, mais je ferai de mon mieux! Katie n'a pas spécialement à se sentir menacée présentement, puisqu'Harry est bien plus attiré à elle qu'à Ellen pour le moment, dans le court terme. Merci de ton support, même si mon problème n'est pas exactement la page blanche, mais le temps. Ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça prouve que au moins une personne lis les notes en début de page que j'écris avec tant d'attention :P

Après cette foison de reviews (en tout cas pour moi, une foison de reviews c'est cinq… chacun ses standards ok? :P), voici votre chapitre d'aujourd'hui! Vous aimez le Quidditch oui? Ça commence ici :P

La sélection 

Poudlard, huit heures du soir. L'été était manifestement en train de battre en retraite, car le froid s'insinuait entre les couches de vêtements, une fois en hauteur. Sur leur balai, les jours vétérans de l'équipe rouge et or, c'est-à-dire Katie, Harry et Ron (les deux batteurs avaient remis leur démission, faisant parti de trop de clubs et organisations différentes et sentant que le quidditch n'était pas nécessairement fait pour eux), tentaient de surveiller les joueurs qui évoluaient dans les airs sous eux. La pénombre montante n'arrangeait rien à la situation, et la sélection serait probablement longue.

Un grand nombre d'élèves s'étaient présentés à la nuit tombante sur le terrain de quidditch, réservé à l'occasion des sélections de l'équipe des lions. Vingt-trois poursuiveurs, douze batteurs, aucun gardien, au grand soulagement de Ron… et deux attrapeurs. Grande surprise pour tous ceux présents, mais c'était effectivement leur droit en tant que joueurs postulants de défier Harry pour la position. Le terme attrapeur n'était pas approprié cependant, on aurait mieux fait de parler d'attrapeuses. En effet, Ginny Weasley et une jeune fille de deuxième année dont le prénom était Elizabeth voulaient entrer en concurrence pour le poste. Pour Ginny, Harry n'était pas plus surpris que ça, car elle lui en avait parlé. Elle l'avait remplacé à ce poste l'an dernier alors qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer et avait excellé, c'était donc son droit de revendiquer le poste.

L'autre jeune fille était petite et fine, comme Harry lui-même l'était dans sa première année et les quelques-unes qui suivirent. Il fallait dire que la puberté n'avait pas apporté que du bon. Bien que léger et assez fluet, Harry n'en était pas moins un homme et, l'entrainement de natation aidant, il s'était développé de manière plus qu'appréciable dans les dernières semaines. Sans être nécessairement bâti, il savait qu'il pourrait maintenant résister aux bousculades un peu mieux lors d'un duel d'attrapeurs, mais qu'il perdrait en mobilité et un peu en vitesse en échange. La corpulence n'était pas nécessaire au poste, la variable finale et déterminante étant le talent et la technique de vol du joueur, mais elle avait un impact. Harry croyait pouvoir vaincre ses deux adversaires, mais ce serait tout de même assez difficile, surtout dans le cas de Ginny.

Les batteurs passèrent en premier, s'affrontant par paires. Le premier exercice consistait juste à s'envoyer les cognards entre eux pour voir la cohésion, la précision et la force dont ils faisaient preuve. On élimina tout de suite les calamités. L'un d'eux avait failli tomber de balai en donnant un coup dans le vide et passant tout droit, alors qu'un autre était carrément tombé de balai et ne devait l'intégrité de son squelette qu'à la vivacité d'Harry qui avait plongé pour l'attraper, aidé de Ginny qui attendait à côté de lui.

Quelques autres n'avaient tout simplement pas le talent, la précision ou la force nécessaire pour lors des frappes de cognards. Bien entendu, l'amélioration était possible, mais un tel manque de précision pendant un match pouvait signifier la blessure d'un coéquipier. Pour un autre poste, ça aurait été acceptable, mais le poste de batteur signifiait préserver l'intégrité physique des joueurs de son équipe, et on ne pouvait prendre aucune chance.

Deux joueurs se démarquèrent incroyablement du lot, et on demanda au deuxième meilleur duo de les affronter en situation de match. Harry, Katie et Ron se mirent à voler en formation autour du terrain et demandèrent à une équipe de défendre pendant que les autres les attaquaient. Le premier duo sortit largement vainqueur des deux rencontres et il fut décidé en duo par la capitaine et son aide qu'ils seraient les nouveaux batteurs. Katie les appela et les deux joueurs sortirent de la pénombre pour se rapprocher de la lueur de la baguette de Katie, qui tenait le parchemin des noms pour la sélection.

Harry fut estomaqué. Dans la noirceur, personne n'avait fait attention à l'identité de personne, et on connaissait seulement maintenant les deux mystérieux batteurs. Les frères Crivey se tenaient devant eux, et Harry comprit pourquoi il ne les avait pas reconnus sur le coup.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que leur mère leur a donné à manger? » entendit-il Ron murmurer à sa gauche. En effet, terminé les petits garçons rachitiques, Colin et son frère Dennis semblaient avoir eu une grosse poussée de croissance pendant l'été, et semblaient aussi s'être mis au sport! Eux qui étaient si petits l'an passé dépassaient à présent Harry, sans battre Ron encore. Même si Harry n'était pas terriblement grand, plutôt le contraire, c'était une nette amélioration de la part des deux frères. Mais le plus impressionnant n'était pas leur nouvelle taille, mais bien leur carrure. Sans être énormes, ils étaient à présent bien assez forts physiquement pour le poste de batteurs, comme ils venaient de le prouver admirablement.

Harry devait avouer ne pas avoir fait attention aux gens autour de lui durant sa première semaine de cours et la fin de semaine qui avait suivi. Tout son temps avait été employé à ses cours, ses entrainements avec Dumbledore, son organisation plus qu'agréable de la saison de quidditch avec Katie, et à se faire insulter par McGregor. Cette dernière prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à continuer à le titiller dans les couloirs et multipliait les situations du genre, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient entendus. Harry, de son côté, répondait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ce qui fonctionnait la plupart du temps et donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas plus grands ennemis qu'Harry Potter et Ellen McGregor. Cependant, la surprise des Crivey, dont Ginny n'était absolument pas surprise car étant dans leur années, était une bonne surprise. Les batteurs de cette année seraient définitivement plus forts que ceux de l'an passé.

Harry et Katie décidèrent de se débarrasser de la compétition pour le poste d'attrapeur tout de suite, et envoyèrent Ginny et Elizabeth dans les airs à la poursuite du vif d'or. Pendant que les deux concurrentes évoluaient dans le ciel, Katie accosta Harry :

« Tu sais, même si l'une d'entre elles te bat, tu es le bienvenue à rester capitaine adjoint et réserviste. C'est l'ancienneté et l'expérience qui te font mériter ce poste, pas le fait que tu sois un joueur dans l'équipe. »

Puis, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille, son souffle chaud sur le coup froid d'Harry :

« Entre nous… même si Ginny est bonne et qu'elle nous a bien aidé l'an passé, elles ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. Tu es tout simplement magnifique sur un balai… »

Puis elle s'éloigna à grands pas vers ceux qui voulaient essayer de prendre le poste de poursuiveur pour les faire patienter, manquant le rougissement subit du visage du jeune homme qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard et après assez peu d'effort de sa part, Ginny redescendit au sol avec le vif d'or en main. La jeune Elizabeth avait du potentiel et volait bien, mais Ginny avait toujours eu l'air si à l'aise sur un balai. Il leur laissa quelques minutes pour se reposer de leur précédente chasse et remonta dans les airs avec la plus jeune des deux.

Harry vit le vif d'or en premier grâce à ses années d'expérience et fonça dessus. Habituellement il aurait été plus subtil, mais on ne blaguait pas avec sa place dans l'équipe, car c'était bien ce qui se jouait à présent. La jeune fille essaya d'équivaloir sa vitesse et réussit presque à cause de son poids minimal, mais Harry lui bloqua le chemin, était plus fort qu'elle, et attrapa le vif d'or sans trop de difficultés. Elizabeth était donc éliminée, il ne restait qu'Harry et Ginny pour le titre.

Après quelques minutes, ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance et se mirent à la recherche du vif. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny le vit et fonça dessus. Harry l'ayant vu aussi, il parvint à rattraper le balai plus lent de la jeune fille et à la bousculer suffisamment pour qu'elle perde le vif de vue.

Puis Harry partit en chasse au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille le suivant tout le long de son périple, même en frisant les gradins ou les poteaux du gardien. Malheureusement, la nuit tombait pour de bon et il se mit à pleuvoir, et le vif d'or réussit à échapper aux deux adversaires.

Ginny tenta une feinte de Wronski, mais Harry reconnut la feinte pour ce qu'elle était (il l'avait observée tellement de fois dans les livres de quidditch pour justement ne pas se laisser surprendre) et la déjoua en partant en trombe de l'autre côté, c'est-à-dire vers le ciel pluvieux. Ginny, croyant que lui avait vu le vrai vif, partit en pestant à sa poursuite, aveuglée par la pluie qui lui tombait directement dessus.

Cependant, à près de 150 mètres en hauteur du terrain de quidditch, ils trouvèrent la petite balle dorée qui semblait les narguer. Ginny, voulant mettre fin à cette compétition épuisante, partit après le petit artéfact volant, qui piqua vertigineusement vers le sol. Harry, en bon attrapeur casse-cou, suivit.

Il n'avait pas ressenti pareille sensation depuis si longtemps! Il descendait à la verticale, son poids et la vitesse de son balai lui permettant de se mettre au coude à coude avec la jeune fille rousse. Si des enchantements imperméables n'avaient pas été lancés sur son balai, il aurait glissé et se serait retrouvé écrasé au sol. Sol qui d'ailleurs se rapprochait à une vitesse incroyable.

À vingt mètres du sol, il hésita une seconde, mais vit Ginny hésiter de même, ce qui le poussa à continuer à la même vitesse. À dix mètres, elle lâcha la piste, décidant que le risque ne valait pas la chandelle, à cinq il attrapa le vif, et à deux il se dit qu'il avait probablement fait une erreur tactique.

Jamais il n'avait tiré aussi fort sur le manche de son balai ou freiné aussi sec, mais l'éclair de feu répondit aux commandes de son maître et même si ses genoux frôlèrent l'herbe mouillée au sol, il put s'en sortir indemne. Il se posa, un peu apeuré de sa propre audace, mais heureux d'avoir gagné.

« Harry! Bon sang, je renonce au poste. Je ne suis pas assez malade pour te battre à ce jeu là! Je ferai mieux en tant que poursuiveuse! » Lui cria Ginny en en l'étreignant fortement. Elle était visiblement secouée, croyant qu'il avait abandonné la chasse au même moment qu'elle. Une fois remise, elle le lâcha et Katie prit sa place. Contrairement à la rousse, elle ne semblait pas inquiète, juste émerveillée et incroyablement contente, un sourire étincelant sur le visage.

«Je savais que tu y arriverais Harry! C'était incroyable! TU étais incroyable! » Dit-elle d'une voix excitée. Harry rougit à nouveau, mais sous les louanges cette fois-ci. Honnêtement, il ne croyait pas faire quelque chose de si exceptionnel. Quand il était dans les airs, c'était entre lui, son balai et le vif, aussi simple que ça.

La soirée n'était pas finie cependant. Harry remonta sur son balai pour simuler le poursuiveur faible alors que tous les candidats au poste passaient les uns après les autres pour remplir le trou entre Harry et Katie. Cette méthode avait pour mérite de rendre le match bien plus réaliste, car ils n'auraient pas tous le niveau de poursuiveur de Katie, et qu'il fallait savoir jouer dans une équipe ou les forces étaient inégales.

C'est donc avec Harry d'un côté et Katie de l'autre que les recrues tentèrent de marquer contre Ron. Ceux qui ne savaient pas voler furent encore une fois renvoyés au sol, et ceux qui ne savaient pas comment lancer le souaffle les y suivirent. Manquer sa cible une fois était une chose, mais la manquer systématiquement en était une autre.

Lors des premières passes, Harry se sentait particulièrement à l'aise. Après avoir attrapé un vif d'or minuscule, la grosse balle rouge lui semblait impossible à rater. Il avait naturellement une bonne visée, surtout de sa main droite qui était libre quand il volait, contrairement au sol. Ceci, combiné à son aisance naturelle sur un balai, le plaçait au dessus de tous ceux qui essayaient de combler les deux postes de poursuiveurs. Katie l'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes :

« Harry, est-ce que tu t'es déjà entraîné pour le poste de poursuiveur? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Heu non pourquoi? Dubois a uniquement vu mon potentiel d'attrapeur après l'affaire concernant le rappeltout de Neville… »

« Pourquoi? Parce que tu n'as pas raté une seule passe, ni à l'envoi ni à la réception, et que tu marques sur Ron plus souvent qu'autrement! Je crois que tu dépasses nos deux meilleurs concurrents, Ginny et Demelza Robins! Ça pourrait être un atout sérieux pour notre équipe… » Commença-t-elle, manifestement songeuse.

« Et si on rentrait pour s'expliquer tout ça au sec et au chaud? » intervint Ron. Effectivement, les concurrents étaient tous passés et la sélection était terminée. Ils se hâtèrent donc de rentrer au château, puisque l'heure du couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder de toute manière.

Les élèves de gryffondor rentrèrent abattus de fatigue et sales, mais excités d'entendre le choix de la sélection. Les anciens joueurs se consultèrent un instant puis Katie éleva la voix :

« Les poursuiveurs sont les suivants, en dehors de moi : Ginny Weasley et Demelza Robins! »

Une ronde d'applaudissements et de clameurs s'éleva partout autour de la salle, surtout à la mention du nom de Ginny qui semblait être assez populaire, bien que Demelza ne soit pas en reste. Katie reprit la parole une fois que le bruit se fut calmé :

« Les deux batteurs sont Colin et Dennis Crivey! »

Quelques autres cris de joie retentirent dans la salle commune. Les deux frères Crivey étaient appréciés de tous, même si assez envahissants parfois, ils étaient de très bonnes personnes.

« Le gardien reste Ronald Weasley … »

L'entièreté de la salle commune se mit à entonner « Weasley est notre roi », version élogieuse, et Ron rougit à vue d'œil. Harry était content que son ami conserve le poste, ça ferait du bien à sa confiance et à son estime personnelle, même si il n'avait eu à battre personne pour conserver le poste.

« Et notre attrapeur reste Harry Potter! »

Les applaudissements et les cris furent aussi nombreux que pour ses camarades, et pour une fois, Harry se sentit bien de les recevoir. Ces gens qu'il connaissait et surtout qui le connaissaient l'aimaient pour quelque chose à quoi il était bon, pas pour l'image surfaite du survivant. Viendrait le jour ou il lui faudrait être le Survivant, mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Aujourd'hui, dans la salle commune, entouré de ses amis, il était Harry, juste Harry.

Bientôt la foule se dispersa et il ne resta plus qu'Harry et Katie dans la salle commune. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient allé prendre une bonne douche pour se laver et se réchauffer, et Harry serait sans doute monté si Katie ne lui avait pas fait signe de rester subtilement en arrière.

Une fois seuls, ils s'assirent dans le même fauteuil qu'il y avait exactement une semaine, jour pour jour, et entreprirent de parler de leurs plans pour l'équipe.

« Tu sais Harry, tu étais très impressionnant dans le poste de poursuiveur tout à l'heure, et je crois qu'on peut jouer là-dessus pendant un match. Tu es meilleur attrapeur que poursuiveur, c'est une évidence, mais si tu arrives à t'entraîner pour les deux, on pourrait avoir un élément de surprise majeur! Tu réalises? » La jeune fille semblait à présent très excitée, et Harry pouvait un peu comprendre son point de vue. Avoir un avantage tactique tel qu'un jour qui pouvait remplacer un autre joueur en plein match était non négligeable.

« Mais qui va me remplacer moi si je prends la place à une poursuiveuse en match? » s'enquiert-il. C'était une question légitime. Après tout, on avait besoin de l'attrapeur pour mettre fin au match!

« Ginny pourrait la prendre! Elle s'est presque aussi bien débrouillée que toi en attrapeuse, et vous n'auriez alors qu'à échanger vos rôles pour surprendre l'adversaire! Si on parle de blessure lors d'un match, tu pourras remplacer moi ou Demelza pendant que Ginny prendra ta place. Ton balai est plus rapide que le sien, alors tu as plus de présence sur le terrai et nous pourrions tenir à deux poursuiveurs le tant que Ginny attrape le vif! »

Harry sourit, la jeune femme devait lui avait des étoiles dans les yeux en parlant de son sport favori, comme si elle y était déjà.

« Je suis d'accord pour essayer les deux, Katie. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait donner de mal… » Admit-il. Et si ça la rendait heureuse, une raison de plus, non?

« Exactement, je savais que mon champion ne me laisserait pas tomber! » dit-elle d'un air blagueur en tendant la main et ébouriffant ses cheveux qui même mouillés refusaient de s'aplatir.

« Hé! » cria-t-il en vaine défense avant d'essayer de la repousser. Elle tint bon et il ne sut trop comment, ils se retrouvèrent… assez proches. Une main de la jeune fille derrière sa nuque, et ses propres mains ayant fini par on ne sait trop quel hasard autour de sa fine taille, ils se regardèrent un instant, leur fou rire s'estompant.

Ils étaient tous les deux mouillés jusqu'à la moelle, et dans cet état, les robes de quidditch étaient légèrement plus moulantes que les robes d'école. Les cheveux plaqués sur sa tête par la pluie et les joues encore roses d'avoir tant rit, sans parler des ses yeux magnifiques qui pétillaient littéralement de joie, la jeune femme en face de lui lui sembla un moment… irrésistible.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma. Il ne savait sérieusement pas ce qu'il voulait dire, de toute manière. Les mots semblaient lui manquer pour la situation, et sa bouche ainsi que sa gorge devenaient incroyablement secs. Si quelqu'un les avait vus en ce moment et cette position, il n'aurait jamais cru à de simples circonstances. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, noisette et émeraude, pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent être des éternités.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose elle aussi, pour justifier la position délicate dans laquelle ils étaient, peut-être. Harry ne voulait pas vraiment de justification, se rendit-il compte. La situation, la position présente, il aurait voulu qu'elle dure, en étant honnête avec lui-même… Elle referma la bouche, et esquissa un sourire. Gêné? Provocateur? Il ne savait pas, mais c'était un très beau sourire. Puis…

Puis, Harry se leva. Encore un peu étourdi par toutes ces sensations qui lui étaient parvenues. Il n'était pas particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais avait peur de devoir s'expliquer. Il prit donc la porte de sortie facile et, attrapant sa canne, dit :

« Ça a été un plaisir de parler avec toi Katie, mais nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. On a tous des cours, demain »

Elle ne sembla de prime abord pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis hocha lentement la tête, puis se leva. Elle se hissa un peu et lui donner un petit baiser sur la joue, comme le premier, il y avait une semaine de cela. Harry eut besoin de tout son contrôle pour ne pas l'envelopper de ses bras et ne pas la laisser partir tout de suite. Mais que lui arrivait-il? C'est la question qu'il se posa en regardant sa silhouette fine s'éloigner, puis dans la douche froide qu'il prit ensuite.

Qu'avait-il fait? Qu'avait-il manqué? Il savait ce qui avait failli se passer, ce qui aurait PU se passer. C'était bien ce qu'il voulait, non? Une vie un peu normale? Une copine? Quelqu'un avec qui partager ses pensées, et… peut être plus? Et Katie était … tellement… tellement… enfin. Les histoires de cœur n'avaient jamais été faciles, et celles du Survivant ne faisaient pas exception, ce soir-là…

Malgré ces questionnements existentiels, c'est avec le sourire qu'Harry Potter s'endormit ce soir là. Il était resté sur l'équipe et y avait même gagné un rôle, mais plus que cela encore, derrière ses paupières, pendant que d'autres rêvaient de quidditch, c'est l'image de Katie, les cheveux mouillés, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et un sourire à damner les saints, qui dansait derrière ses paupières.


	13. Apprendre le calme

Bonjour à tous!

Bon comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué (ou pas, personne n'a commenté alors je ne sais pas trop :P), le chapitre qui était supposé paraitre samedi hé bien… n'est pas paru! Sachez que je n'en fais pas une habitude, bien au contraire, et que j'ai une excellente raison pour cette fois-ci.

J'avais mentionné il y a quelques chapitres que je ne savais pas trop ou mon histoire s'en allait. Je vous explique : Je sais déjà comment toute l'histoire se termine, et comment je veux que mes personnages soient rendus à un certain point dans l'histoire, ainsi que tous les points importants à l'intrigue et au scénario. Le plus difficile pour l'écrivain n'est pas d'avoir une ou des bonnes idées principales, mais bien de les étoffer suffisamment et avec un monde vivant et des personnages marquants et sympathiques (ou antipathiques).

J'ai donc utilisé les quelques dernières soirées pour écrire les chapitres futurs, notamment les derniers de cette fiction, ainsi que les derniers de la septième année, si je me rends jusque là. C'est lointain me direz-vous, et c'est vrai, mais j'avais besoin de me représenter mes personnages et mes évènements tels qu'ils le seront pour savoir quel chemin il me faut parcourir entre le point A et le point B. J'ai maintenant les idées un peu plus claires et je poursuis l'écriture du présent de la fanfic.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette incartade et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews :

Aurysadik : OUACH! :P Bien entendu c'est chacun son truc hein? Ça a marché pour moi, et ça marchera (peut-être?) pour Harry :P

Sheltan : en effet, et crois moi, les prochains coups sont déjà tous prévus…

Klaude : pur hasard, alors tu as été drôlement chanceux! Mais c'était très bien vu :P. Et effectivement, je n'aurais pas remarqué le changement physique de deux jeunes hommes avec une jolie jeune fille me courant un peu après non plus! :P

OoOXylionOoO : Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est que j'ai des plans pour la carrière d'Harry moi! :P … et bon, pour la peine on est retombés à un chapitre cette semaine, mais je me rattraperai, c'est promis! :P

Felinness : Bienvenue dans mon cercle restreint de reviewers très chère (je dis restreint à chaque fois, puisque les nouveaux semblent reviewer juste une fois, je ne sais même pas si ils continuent à lire ensuite! :4). J'espère que ta curiosité va te faire poursuivre ta lecture. Je te dédie ce chapitre!

Apprendre le calme 

Mardi encore. Le cours de métamorphoses s'était déroulé assez lentement, au milieu des sortilèges (informulés) de métamorphose d'objets inanimés à objets inanimés, encore une fois. Harry sentait qu'il devenait assez bon en la matière, et pourrait peut-être bientôt utiliser ce genre de transmutations en duels, pour bloquer des sorts et autres projectiles notamment. Il lui fallait penser aux meilleurs moyens de défense possible, afin de palier à son handicap de déplacement.

Hier, le professeur Campbell avait fait un cours assez théorique sur les tactiques de base à utiliser lors d'un duel, et malgré son ressentiment grandissant pour l'homme, Harry devait avouer qu'il enseignait assez bien. Il avait, entre autres, cité plusieurs boucliers magiques, mais aussi les boucliers physiques, les conjurations, les métamorphoses défensives et offensives, et couvert beaucoup d'autres sujets. Il avait ajouté à la toute fin du cours que celui de jeudi (ils avaient défense deux fois par semaine, soit une fois de plus que les autres cours, probablement du aux temps troublés…) serait destiné à les tester à nouveau. Contrairement au test sur l'arène de duels, cette confrontation se ferait en terrain ouvert ou les combattants pourront bouger avec beaucoup plus de marge. Inutile de le dire, Harry n'avais vraiment pas hâte à son test. Le professeur s'acharnerait probablement encore sur lui, et prendrait grandement avantage de sa difficulté à se déplacer.

Suite au cours de métamorphose, un cours endormant sur l'histoire de la magie européenne. Ils abordaient l'époque contemporaine, ou c'est ce qu'il semblait à Harry, qui n'aurait pas su se situer de toute manière. Ce cours semblait être donné pêle-mêle, sans indications ni chronologie. Une fois, Hermione avait voulu comparer ses notes avec une fille de Poufsouffle, et s'était rendu compte que le professeur avait enseigné deux choses complètement différentes. Il ne faisait aucun doute à personne que le fantôme qui hantait la classe d'histoire ne faisait que déblatérer des faits et des dates sans but précis. Les examens portant toujours sur la matière du livre, Harry se contenterait de le survoler le jour avant le test et en ferais un résumé, petite astuce apprise d'Hermione qui avait fait ses preuves pour les buses de l'an dernier, les deux garçons étant bien en difficultés de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit que le professeur ait dit dans les cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

Harry se dépêcha de diner afin de se rendre au plus vite chez le directeur. Il avait beaucoup pratiqué, et arrivait à capter presque tout et n'importe quoi autour de lui quand il se concentrait en fermant les yeux. Même les objets immobiles et qui ne produisaient pas de son lui étaient perceptibles, ce qu'il avait trouvé dans un premier temps assez déconcertant. Il avait commencé à allonger ses périodes de vigilance, comme il les appelait mentalement, et pouvait à présent faire quelques petites choses simples comme marcher en même temps. Il avait essayé en lisant un livre de cours, mais la quête était vouée à l'échec. L'exercice avait été aussi concluant que d'habitude, mais il n'avait absolument rien compris à ses lectures.

C'est donc avec anticipation et excitation qu'Harry frappa le heurtoir de bronze sur la porte en bois massif de son directeur, à huit heures tapantes ce soir- là.

« Entrez » Entendit-il de l'autre côté. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

« Bonsoir professeur »

« Bonsoir Harry. Assied-toi, un sorbet citron? »

Harry sourit, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre lui et le Directeur. Après qu'il eut compris le but de l'exercice, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser la friandise que tous rejetaient. De plus, Harry devait avouer qu'elles goutaient drôlement bon…

« Oui, professeur, merci » Dit-il donc en saisissant un des bonbons. Il déballa le papier l'entourant et le mit dans sa bouche, le laissant fondre tranquillement. Le directeur fit de même et sembla soupirer d'aise un moment, puis se ressaisit. Le cours pouvait commencer.

« Bon! La dernière fois déjà, tu avais manifesté d'une bonne maîtrise de tes sens. As-tu continué à pratiquer? » Lui demanda le vieil homme.

« Oui, professeur » Il fallait dire que ces leçons lui inspiraient beaucoup plus l'envie de pratiquer que celles de Rogue.

« Très bien » se réjouit le directeur : « Je crois que tu devrais être prêt pour un petit test! »

Harry se demandait bien quel « petit test » le puissant sorcier avait encore en tête, ce dernier semblant toujours avoir les idées les plus bizarres du siècle. Cependant, bizarres ou pas, elles fonctionnaient toutes jusqu'à présent, et Harry ne se plaignait pas!

« Très bien professeur. En quoi consiste ce test? » Demanda-t-il poliment, mais un peu d'incertitude devait être visible sur son visage à ce moment là, car le directeur sourit gentiment en lui répondant :

« C'est très simple. Tu vas fermer les yeux et te concentrer, comme d'habitude. Je vais me lever de mon siège et me promener un peu partout autour de la salle. Ton but est d'essayer de suivre ma progression, que je rendrai de plus en plus difficile à suivre en supprimant ce qui m'a trahi la première fois. C'est d'accord? » Le vieil homme se leva et contourna sa chaise. La question avait été rhétorique, Harry fermait déjà les yeux et commençait à se concentrer.

Au début, il ne sentit rien et n'entendit rien. Sous l'effet de sa concentration, il ressentit l'impression maintenant familière de ses sens qui s'affinaient. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit la bouche et dit :

« Vous venez de passer à ma gauche! » Son ton de voix avait été triomphal, fier qu'il était d'avoir détecté la présence de son directeur sans l'usage de ses yeux. Ce dernier sembla s'en amuser, si on pouvait se fier à son ton de voix.

« C'est bien Harry. Je suis effectivement passé sur ta gauche. Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour me détecter? »

Harry sourit de plus belle : « J'ai ressenti un tout petit coup de vent me toucher, probablement parce que vous vous déplaciez assez vite. »

« Très belle observation, continuons » commenta le mentor.

Harry tenta de se fier à ton sens du toucher une fois de plus, mais ne ressentit rien de nouveau. Le professeur ne se laisserait pas prendre deux fois au même jeu. Il lui faudrait varier ses moyens de détection. Il se concentra longuement en faisant tourner le bonbon au citron dans sa bouche, puis arrêta tout à coup.

« Vous êtes immobile derrière moi, près de la porte » Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu, mais il prenait une chance. C'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit la voix de Dumbledore lui parvenir de l'entrée de la salle, à peu près là ou il l'avait perçu.

« Bien, très bien! Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi, cette fois-ci? » Demanda Dumbledore, qui manifestement ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry ne le sente de si loin. Il était tout simplement en train d'observer son élève se concentrer, rien de plus.

Harry eut presque envie de rire :

« Vous faites tourner le bonbon au citron dans votre bouche, et il fait un bruit en frappant vos dents. Je m'en suis rendu compte parce que je faisais exactement la même chose avec le mien. Une fois que je savais quoi chercher, c'est plus facile… »

Dumbledore rit de bon cœur :

« Ha! C'est bien la première fois qu'on exploite cette faiblesse en particulier! » Harry entendit un bruit de déglutition. « Voila, plus de sorbet, recommence à me chercher »

Harry se concentra à nouveau. Il ne ressentait absolument plus rien. Le directeur avait manifestement masqué le bruit de ses pas au tout début de l'exercice, et se déplaçait plus lentement dans la pièce pour ne rien frapper et ne pas déplacer d'air. Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir.

Le seul sens à sa disposition qu'il n'avait pas mis en œuvre, sans compter l'espèce de sixième sens magique qu'il atteignait une fois en état de concentration extrême, était son odorat. Il relâcha son attention sur ses autres sens, moins importants en ce moment, et prit de grandes respirations par le nez.

Il sentit en premier l'odeur de tissu un peu particulière de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, puis celle un peu poussiéreuse du tapis sous lui. Ses perceptions étaient encore un peu faussé par l'odeur du citron qu'il venait tout juste de finir, mais il se focalisa uniquement sur son nez et réussit, au bout de quelques minutes encore, à percevoir quelque chose.

L'odeur derrière lui était définitivement de nature organique. Harry ne savait pas trop comment la définir. Après tout, tout le monde sentait différent, comment s'assurer que cette odeur était bien celle qui émanait de son directeur? Pourtant, l'impression était forte et Harry se prononça enfin, après moult hésitations :

« Vous êtes juste derrière moi, à ma droite »

Il avait eu raison, et aussitôt il sentit Dumbledore bouger, ne le sentant plus.

« Bien, tente une dernière fois de me trouver. Ce ne sera pas très grave si tu rate ton coup, cette fois… » Dumbledore semblait bien confiant du fait que son apprenti ne pourrait pas le retrouver.

Harry retrouva sa concentration et son empire sur tous ses sens. Après plusieurs minutes, cependant, il dut s'avouer que même avec toute la concentration du monde, il ne pouvait pas sentir, ni voir, ni entendre son directeur.

En l'absence de ses sens, Harry se décida à se remettre à son instinct. Le même instinct qui lui avait fait comprendre que Dumbledore était derrière lui, alors que son nez n'avait pas de réelle raison d'en douter.

Comment faire? Il était déjà incroyablement concentré, et doutait pouvoir affiner encore plus ses perceptions. Peut-être si il se servait un peu de magie… Il puisa un grain, minuscule et volatile, de sa propre magie, et s'en servit dans le désir de trouver la présence de son directeur dans la salle.

Au bout de quelques instants, il ressentit un petit picotement venant de devant lui, et un sentiment… d'amusement. Cependant, il savait que ce sentiment d'amusement ne venait définitivement pas de lui! Avait-il capté les émotions de son directeur? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

« Vous vous êtes rassis dans votre fauteuil, professeur. J'aurais pu chercher très, très longtemps! » Dit-il, un peu incertain.

Dumbledore se mit à rire légèrement en face de lui, effectivement assis dans son fauteuil, suçotant un nouveau sorbet citron sous sort de silence.

« Excellent Harry, Excellent! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, nous avons fini cette partie de la leçon. »

Harry ouvrit avec joie les yeux. Cet exercice n'était pas particulièrement difficile, mais être concentré sur ses sensations en permanence à un degré aussi élevé était épuisant mentalement, et tendait à donner des gros maux de tête, par manque d'habitude.

Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Comme tu as pu le deviner, j'ai laissé échapper à mon contrôle certains sentiments et un tout petit peu de magie pour que tu sois capable de me détecter. Si j'avais voulu rester caché, tu ne m'aurais pas senti grâce à ta magie, ou à la forme primitive de légilimancie que tu viens d'utiliser. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu, lui qui croyait avoir fait un pas de géant. Le directeur dut s'en apercevoir car il rajouta :

« Ne sois pas dépité, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience et de contrôle sur ma magie et mes émotions. Un jour, tu pourras faire pareil, et peut-être mieux encore. Le test a été concluent : Je voulais confirmer que tu pouvais sentir une présence et surtout des émotions si tu étais en leur présence, ce que tu as fait admirablement! »

Il eut une petite quinte de toux, probablement le sorbet citron qui était mal passé. Maintenant qu'Harry le remarquait, le vieil homme semblait avoir un teint de peau un peu plus blême qu'à son habitude. L'impression passa rapidement, probablement un effet de l'éclairage, et Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Nous sommes prêts à passer à la prochaine portion de nos leçons. Vois-tu Harry, la défense et l'attaque de l'esprit sont composés de deux choses : Une grande perception, que tu acquiers en ce moment même, et surtout un grand calme. Il faut que tes propres émotions, tes propres sensations, ne prennent pas le dessus sur toi-même. Il faut à la fois envoyer tes perceptions partout autour de toi en se concentrant dessus très fort, et les ignorer totalement pour trouver ce que tu cherches. »

Harry était très confus, le directeur venant de lui décrire quelque chose qui, a priori, était impossible. Comment se concentrer sur quelque chose et l'ignorer à la fois?

« Cependant, pour le moment, nous allons nous concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois, vide ton esprit, en l'occurrence. »

Il fit apparaître sur le bureau en face d'Harry deux objets assez insolites : Une bassine vide, de un, et ce qui semblait être un dé à coudre…

Un geste de la baguette plus tard, la bassine était remplie d'eau.

« Ce que je vais te demander de faire va te sembler très étrange, Harry, mais il faudra t'y plier sans réfléchir, c'est d'accord? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de tiquer un peu. La situation était vraiment très étrange.

« C'est d'accord, professeur » finit-il par dire.

« Parfait. Je veux que tu prennes le dé à coudre et que tu ramasses de l'eau avec. »

Hein? Surement avait-il mal compris… L'eau passerait au travers des trous et retomberait dans la bassine. À quoi pouvait donc servir cet exercice? Plus confus que jamais, Harry tendit la main vers le dé à coudre qui gisait sur la table et le prit entre deux doigts. Il avait promis qu'il le ferait, même si c'était effectivement assez étrange…

Il utilisa le dé à coudre comme un minuscule bol et le sortit de l'eau. Bien entendu, comme prévu, l'eau sortir par les petits orifices dans le métal et retomba dans la bassine dans un petit clapotis. Harry leva un sourcil et ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de son mentor, qui souriait, accoté dans son siège, un troisième sorbet citron dans la bouche.

Harry replongea le dé à coudre dans l'eau et le ressortit. Les lois de la physique élémentaire faisant leur œuvre, le même résultat se produisit. Harry regarda à nouveau vers son directeur, qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête lui signifiant de continuer.

Il replongea donc le petit instrument de couture dans le liquide clair devant lui, encore et encore. Au début, il trouva l'expérience assez douteuse, avec raison. Un peu plus tard, elle était assez amusante, car il fallait avouer que l'image donnée à quelqu'un de l'extérieur était assez cocasse : Un vieillard suçotant son septième sorbet citron de la soirée regardant avec un air amusé un jeune homme tenter de capturer de l'eau dans un dé à coudre…

Cependant, l'envie de rire lui passa bientôt, et il se demandait sérieusement ce qui pouvait bien être passé par la tête de Dumbledore. Essayait-il de le tester à nouveau? Était-il sensé réaliser que l'exercice était en fait une grande farce du directeur? Il continua inlassablement son mouvement, et devint par le fait même de plus en plus contrarié. Finalement, les deux heures de la longue leçon finirent par passer.

« C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, Harry. Tu peux retourner à ton dortoir. » Le vieillard lui-même semblait très fatigué et aussi blême que tout à l'heure.

Harry lâcha avec soulagement le dé à coudre, qui disparut dès lors avec la bassine et l'eau qu'elle contenait. Dumbledore anticipa ses interrogations :

« Pas de questions, Harry, nous en avons convenu. Je sais que ça te parait assez spécial, mais c'est nécessaire, fais moi confiance. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il faisait confiance à Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il venait de perdre une heure et demie de son existence. Cette réponse sembla cependant satisfaire le vieil homme qui sourit à nouveau.

« Bonne nuit Harry » Dit-il d'un ton affable.

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi, professeur… » Il semblait effectivement en avoir incroyablement besoin. Probablement le directeur était-il surmené par ses multiples fonctions importantes dans le monde sorcier, ainsi que par l'ordre de Phénix. Ou peut-être couvait-il un rhume, ou une grippe… quoique madame Pomfresh le lui ait arrangé d'une bonne dose de potion pimentine.

« Ha oui et au fait! » lança Dumbledore. « Dit à Miss Granger que son idée est excellente et a été approuvée » Le sourire du vieil homme semblait vouloir en dire long, excepté qu'Harry n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de ce dont il parlait. Hermione avait cherché à faire approuver une idée? Quand? Et surtout, quoi? Il hocha simplement la tête.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'Harry quitta la salle, l'esprit un peu dans les nuages suite à ce cours si bizarre. Il monta rapidement les étages jusqu'au septième, entra dans la salle commune, gravit les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir et se laissa tomber dans son lit sans même se changer. Il était exténué, et avait très peu de temps à lui, au point qu'il lui faudrait faire ses devoirs strictement la fin de semaine pour la semaine suivante. Entre les pratiques de quidditch et ses leçons spéciales, il n'aurait pas une seconde à lui.

Il parvint à rabattre les couvertures au dessus de lui et à fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, s'endormant presque aussitôt d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves, pour une fois…

Chapitre assez court je vais en convenir, et je m'en excuse. J'ai beaucoup écrit ces derniers jours et je crois que mon cerveau et mes doigts fatiguent. Après ces quelques chapitres épiques que j'ai enfin mis sur papier, les évènements « normaux » pour s'y rendre semblent si durs à écrire… Enfin, reviewez! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez!

Marchemort


	14. L'humiliation

Salut!

Voici votre Chapitre du samedi! (nous sommes dimanche, me diriez-vous, et c'est vrai, je tente de ne pas en faire une habitude... quoique je devrais peut-être, si je me fie au nombre de reviews du dernier chapitre! Wow! O.o)

Non mais sérieusement, merci sincèrement à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté, c'est toujours très apprécié, et c'est spécifiquement pour vous que j'écris chapitre après chapitre, parce que c'est vous qui me motivez par vos commentaires. Voici donc vos réponses aux reviews, avec mes plus plates excuses pour le retard…

Sheltan : je t'arrête, car tu te trompes, mais le concept ne serait pas exactement fou :P.. en fait oui, mais c'est de la magie, donc c'est pas grave…

Felinness : c'est pas ça non plus! Et je miserais plus sur le autre chose. Je n'ai personellement pas apprécié le concept des horcruxes… Et le test est définitivement à craindre, le voici d'ailleurs! Et si on se fit aux abus de pouvoir de Rogue, Ombrage ou même Rusard… Harry va devoir se défendre seul!

OoOXylionOoO : Ouais bon pas très normal non plus ces leçons, mais c'est vrai que c'est banal comparé aux combats :P. Oui, je me suis posé la question sur la vitesse à laquelle Harry devrait progresser. Pour ce qui est des exercices de Dumbledore, ce n'est que la pointe du iceberg, et uniquement sensoriel, même si quelque chose de plus commence à pointer. Aussi, il est bien dit qu'il pratique dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Le reste ne demande pas de puissance particulière, juste de l'intelligence dans ses duels. Merci pour tes encouragements, mes doigts sont prêts à attaquer ce nouveau chapitre!

Astarmia : Haaaa zut j'ai été découvert! Bon ok, j'avoue que mes connaissances en couture sont abyssales, et que je suis paresseux, alors je n'ai pas vérifié si un dé à coudre avait véritablement des trous, ou juste l'air d'en avoir. Pour le compte, me voici bien embarrassé XD. Mais pour ma défense, je dois dire que Harry n'a probablement pas de grandes connaissances en couture lui-même, et l'objet insolite ( qui n'est pas nécessairement un objet existant qui a un but précis) n'est peut-être pas exactement un dé à coudre, mais plutôt quelque chose y ressemblant grandement. Mais bon, merci d'avoir pointé la faille dans mon raisonnement, ça vaut bien une dédicace de chapitre! Celui-ci est pour toi!

Zaika : Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu continueras à lire et à apprécier!

Calipsa : Ouais, un peu court le chapitre, mais bon, je fais avec ce que j'ai comme temps/ échéances… même si je trouvais moi-même que celui-là faisait un peu dur, comme on dit au Québec… Et pour les idées tordues, c'est une adaptation d'un roman que j'ai lu, que je ne peux pas nommer, car ça fait des années… Mais je me souviens du but de l'exercice, c'est ce qui compte :P… L'idée d'Hermione fait probablement peur parce que j'ai mentionné à quel point Harry l'appréhendais, mais il faut lui faire confiance! Elle n'a pas que des idées révolutionnaires pour les elfes! La réponse à l'énigme Granger dans ce chapitre!

Numerius : hehe, Il ne faut effectivement pas juger un livre par sa couverture. Une chance que j'avais écrit ça dans mon résumé, parce que sinon j'aurais perdu un bon lecteur en ta personne! (je ne l'aurais pas lue non plus, honnêtement, avec ce titre…). J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et à laisser de bons commentaires! Je te dédierais bien ce chapitre, mais Astarmia a volé la place pour celui-ci :P

Klaude : Effectivement, ils ont un but caché. Tu crois deviner comme pour la querelle, ou pas? ( :

Et maintenant, après ses reviews aussi nombreuses qu'elles sont rafraichissantes (mille merci!), voici le chapitre!

L'humiliation 

Le trio de gryffondor attendait à l'extérieur de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, en ce jeudi matin, huit heures tapantes. Le professeur arriverait d'une minute à l'autre, et le cours commencerait. Ou plutôt, les tests commenceraient. Ils avaient été annoncés, et ils étaient là, et ils allaient être douloureux… en tout cas, pour Harry. Le comportement du professeur à l'égard d'Harry commençait sérieusement à devenir problématique. La classe apprenait alors que lui semblait ne pouvoir que s'attirer les foudres du professeur, alors qu'il performait avec sa facilité habituelle les exercices de défense en cours. C'était sa matière forte, il n'y pouvait rien! C'était comme avec Rogue, excepté que le professeur de défense avait la permission de lui lancer des sorts « pour des raisons pédagogiques »!

Ça, et que le problème du mauvais enseignement de Rogue allait être réglé, Hermione y avait vu. Harry sourit en se remémorant le mercredi matin, dans la salle commune avant d'aller déjeuner.

_Harry descendait les marches de son dortoir avec Ron sur les talons, pressés qu'ils étaient d'aller manger avant leur cours de trois heures portant sur les sortilèges et enchantements. Le petit professeur était parfois dur à suivre par son énergie débordante, et un bon repas était tout indiqué pour bien commencer ce genre de journées épuisantes. _

_Hermione les attendait dans un petit fauteuil une place, un livre de « lecture légère » à la main, comme à son habitude. Elle était toujours la première à descendre de son dortoir, aussi les garçons ne furent-ils pas surpris de la voir déjà debout. Cependant, sa vue rappela à Harry le dernier commentaire fait par le professeur Dumbledore, le soir passé. Aussi accosta-t-il Hermione à ce sujet : _

_« Dis, Hermione, pour l'idée que tu as soumise aux professeurs… » _

_La jeune fille sembla surprise et déçue à la fois, et l'interrompit d'une voix précipitée. _

_« Ho… Il t'en a parlé? Je voulais garder la surprise, alors je vous ai caché le projet et je l'ai soumis pendant que vous étiez à la sélection de quidditch, mardi… mais bon, je ne sais pas s'il va être approuvé, alors vaut mieux ne pas se faire trop d'espoirs »_

_La jeune fille semblait anxieuse de recevoir la réponse directoriale, et déçue car elle semblait croire que son ami connaissait à présent son plan. Harry se décida à la rassurer, la pauvre. _

_« En fait, il ne m'en a pas parlé du tout, il me l'a juste mentionné pour me dire de te dire qu'il trouvait l'idée excellente et qu'elle était approuvée. »_

_Aussitôt, Hermione poussa un petit cri de joie et se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'elle fit aussi avec Ron quelques instants après. Ce dernier rougit du rouge bien connu des Weasley, aussi gêné du contact que du fait qu'il ne savait aucunement de quoi ses amis parlaient. C'est le rouquin qui se décida à parler : _

_« Heu c'est très bien tout ça… mais c'est quoi ce projet, à la fin? » demanda-t-il d'un air encore un peu gêné, pendant que les rougeurs sur son cou et son visage s'effaçaient tranquillement. _

_Hermione se tourna vers Ron, puis vers Harry, qui avait lui-même un regard interrogateur sur le visage. Elle avait caché le contenu de ce document à ses deux amis pendant à peu près une semaine, et ils voulaient tout deux savoir de quoi il en retournait. _

_« Vous vous souvenez de notre discussion sur l'AD et l'étude au tout début de l'année? Hé bien, il semble que j'ai réussi à faire passer le projet pour un groupe d'étude et de tutorat entre élèves » Elle semblait jubiler, contrairement à Ron qui voyait déjà venir les longues heures d'étude supplémentaire. Harry n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient, puisqu'il pourrait ainsi tenter de rattraper son retard manifeste en potions. Il pourrait peut-être faire le tutorat en défense, l'AD de l'année dernière ayant été une excellente expérience pour lui…_

_Dumbledore avait annoncé l'idée au petit déjeuner, et Hermione avait rougit comme une Weasley à la table des gryffondor, mais l'idée avait semblé intéresser une petite partie de la population étudiante, ceux qui avaient des faiblesses dans quelques matières. Les élèves pourraient aller mettre leur nom en tant que tuteurs ou élèves sur la liste présente dans une classe désaffectée du premier étage, samedi à partir de midi. Hermione y serait et mettrait les élèves en paire selon les besoins de chacun. _

Cependant, pour l'instant, il lui faudrait passer au travers de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, à condition que son professeur ne lui passe pas au travers avant… Il avait le pressentiment qu'il manquerait son cours d'astronomie de l'après-midi par mot de madame Pomfresh, et même si l'astronomie n'était pas son cours préféré, il aurait préféré qu'il en ait été autrement.

Le professeur arriva à l'heure juste et les fit entrer dans la salle de classe. En entrant, Harry put observer que tout le devant de la classe en forme d'amphithéâtre avait été dégagé pour former une arène de forme circulaire, ou à peu près. Cette configuration permettrait aux élèves et au professeur de mieux et plus bouger lors de leurs duels… enfin, tous sauf Harry, qui en baverait un bon coup, il en était certain. C'était une faiblesse bien trop grande pour ne pas que son professeur retors n'en prenne avantage.

Les élèves prirent place et le cours commença. Bientôt, le professeur appela les élèves, encore une fois au hasard. Neville sembla se défendre à peu près comme la dernière fois, mais finit par perdre, le professeur ayant une très bonne capacité à viser.

Ron, de son côté, exhiba ses capacités de joueur de quidditch et évita plusieurs sorts comme autant de cognards. Il ne put pas en lancer beaucoup, étant plus souvent sur la défensive que sur l'offensive, mais son endurance de sportif lui permit de résister au professeur de nombreuses minutes durant, avant d'être stupéfixé par une attaque qu'il ne put éviter.

Hermione, elle, performa horriblement. Comme Ron semblait l'avoir prouvé, les capacités physiques entraient en jeu dans un combat ou la mobilité était de mise. Hermione, contrairement à son ami, n'était pas sportive le moins du monde, et son endurance ainsi que ses réflexes s'en faisaient sentir. Le professeur la laissa s'épuiser, ce qui ne prit presque pas de temps, et l'attacha solidement avec des cordes sorties de sa baguette pour terminer le duel.

Et bientôt, trop tôt, ce fut le tour d'Harry.

Il se leva, la peur au ventre. Il croyait avoir raison d'avoir peur, à la lumière des sorts que son professeur avait utilisé sur lui lors de leur dernier duel. Il n'avait pas gardé de petite cicatrice suite au violent sort de perforation que lui avait jeté le combattant expérimenté, mais il en aurait définitivement eut une si madame Pomfresh n'avait pas soigné la plaie aussi vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait.

Il se dirigea donc vers une des extrémités du cercle opposée à celle ou se trouvait son professeur, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de chasser son stress, de le canaliser pour en faire quelque chose d'utile. Il fut satisfait de voir que la très légère teinte jaunâtre de la gemme des émotions disparaissait, laissant la pierre précieuse transparente.

Lentement, sans se quitter des yeux, les deux adversaires se saluèrent. Harry commença à lancer un sort de protection assez puissant, préférant se cantonner sur ses positions et vaincre son opposant rapidement plutôt que se mettre à bouger, duquel cas il perdrait sans doutes. Cependant, son professeur n'attaqua pas, et se contenta de le fixer. Sans doute avait-il appris sa leçon lors de leur premier combat ensemble. L'attaque violente et irréfléchie ne lui avait pas servi, ce jour –là.

Harry interrompit son incantation silencieuse, mais garda sa magie mobilisée, prête à le défendre. Il regarda son professeur et la tension dans la salle sembla augmenter d'un cran. Tout en fixant son adversaire, le professeur se mit à longer l'intérieur du cercle, dans le sens antihoraire.

Harry se rendit compte de ce que son adversaire tentait de lui faire faire. En pestant, il mit de la distance entre lui et son professeur, qui prenait tout son temps, en tournant dans le même sens que lui.

Bien entendu, sa démarche légèrement saccadée quand il se déplaçait latéralement vers la droite laisserait des ouvertures exploitables au professeur, et il ne s'en priverait pas. C'est pourquoi Harry ne lâcha pas une seconde son adversaire des yeux, tout en continuant à bouger autour de la salle.

Il fit bien, d'ailleurs, car quelques secondes après ses premiers pas, un sort rouge fusa de la baguette du sorcier d'âge mur. Harry dressa un simple protego contre ce qu'il reconnut comme un petit sortilège de stupéfixion, et le rayon rouge fut absorbé. En lançant son sort, le professeur n'avait pas cessé de bouger vers lui, alors qu'Harry s'était arrêté. Il repartit donc d'un pas plus vif et encore plus saccadé pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Un sort lancé à sa droite, coupa sa retraite. Il n'avait pas été lancé pour le toucher directement, et passa à côté de lui, mais le professeur avait eu le temps de prendre un pas supplémentaire, et la distance qui les séparait s'amenuisait, ce qui fit légèrement paniquer Harry. Il se ressaisit, il faudrait être ingénieux et faire tourner le sens de la bataille à son avantage.

Il décida d'arrêter d'être latent et de commencer à être plus offensif. Ça ouvrirait quelques failles exploitables en plus, mais il en avait tellement lors de déplacement que la différence serait minime.

Son sortilège d'entrave destiné à ralentir son professeur fut renvoyé contre lui par un bouclier déflecteur que son adversaire avait eu la clairvoyance de dresser, et Harry dut faire un pas hâtif vers l'intérieur du cercle, réduisant d'autant plus la distance entre lui et l'autre.

Son professeur fit un geste sec avec sa baguette, comme s'il maniait un jouet, et une douleur à la jambe droite, sa mauvaise jambe, fit plier le genou à Harry, qui devint dès lors complètement immobile. Aucun cri ne franchit ses lèvres, sa fierté ne le permettant pas. Il lui faudrait combattre à terre, sa jambe ne souhaitant plus le porter, et son sang se rependant un peu sur le sol, au travers de ses robes qui commençaient à être trempées, à sa grande horreur.

Il se concentra juste à temps pour bloquer un autre sortilège qui ricocha dans le mur à côté et en détruisit une petite partie. Il lança par débit un sort de stupéfixion qui rencontra un rayon jaune lancé par son professeur et l'annula dans une pluie d'étincelle.

Le duel durait depuis bien trop longtemps, et était largement en sa défaveur. C'était une évidence pour tous qu'il allait perdre, cette fois, y compris pour Harry lui-même, mais il continua à se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il n'avait pas plié devant le seigneur des ténèbres, ce n'était pas Angus Campbell qui allait le faire abandonner.

« Traucum »

Le sortilège de perforation encore, le préféré de son professeur il semblerait. Harry réagit rapidement cette fois-ci :

« Avis »

Les oiseaux conjurés interceptèrent le sort et disparurent dans une explosion de plumes, et un peu de sang. Il avait eu chaud sur ce coup là. Ses sensations dans sa jambe semblaient lui revenir, et il tenta de se relever en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne, mais son professeur ne l'entendait malheureusement pas de cette oreille :

« Percussio »

Le sortilège de percussion le frappa au côté droit de plein fouet avec la force d'un bélier. Il entendit quelques craquements dans ses côtes et lâcha sa canne en retombant à genoux. Cette fois-ci, un petit glapissement de douleur sortir involontairement de sa gorge, ce qui sembla satisfaire le professeur tortionnaire.

Le petit sourire en coin de celui-ci enragea Harry qui vit rouge. Il leva sa baguette et lança un Incendio informulé à pleine puissance. Damnés soient la prudence et la sécurité : son professeur n'utilisait pas des gants de velours en le battant, il n'en porterait pas non plus!

L'énorme jet de feu fut dévié en même temps que sa baguette, qui lui échappa des mains suite à une grosse bourrasque qui faillit le renverser. L'instrument de magie roula sur le sol, loin de lui.

Cependant, l'instrument n'était que factice, Harry pourrait continuer à se battre! Il empoigna sa canne restée à terre et la serra très fort, rassemblant son pouvoir…

NON! Il n'était pas supposé pouvoir faire de la magie avec son ancienne baguette. C'était un secret, entre lui et le directeur… Le professeur leva sa baguette vers Harry avec un petit sourire légèrement sadique, et la colère de celui-ci bouillonna en lui. Il se vengerait de cette injustice, foi de Potter!

« J'abandonne. »

Ces mots lui avaient couté très cher, mais il ne pouvait pas trahir son secret. Probablement un sort lancé sans baguette aurait-il assez surpris le professeur pour qu'Harry puisse mettre fin à ce combat inégal, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Le professeur le toisa longuement, comme pour déterminer s'il devait ou non continuer à lancer des sorts à son élève, puis rangea sa baguette et lui fit signe de retourner s'assoir. Harry se leva très péniblement, tout son côté droit étant lacéré ou brisé. Sa tête tournait légèrement suite à sa perte de sang, mais il se traîna lentement jusqu'à sa baguette et la prit du sol.

Il interpela son professeur, qui le regardait toujours :

« Je demande l'autorisation de me rendre à l'infirmerie, professeur. Il semble que je ne sois pas en état de suivre le reste du cours »

Harry pria pour un peu de sollicitude, et se détesta pour cet aveu de faiblesse. Le professeur pourrait décider de le laisser souffrir en classe, pendant l'heure qu'il restait au cours. Cependant, il n'en fut rien.

« Permission accordée. »

Rien de plus, rien de moins, Harry sortir en trainant les jambes de la salle de classe.

Jamais le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie ne lui avait paru si long. Jamais il n'avait marché si lentement, aussi, pas même alors qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir son handicap. Sa jambe répondait à peine, et ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien, l'empêchant de s'appuyer autant que voulu sur sa canne. La perte de sang n'avait absolument rien arrangé, et il éprouvait quelques difficultés à se concentrer, entre la douleur et la faiblesse.

Il passa le plus vite possible à côté d'un groupe d'étudiant habillés soit en rouge, soit en vert, et se fit interpeller :

« Hé, Potter, c'est le prof de défense qui t'envoie comme ça à l'infirmerie? Ou c'est toi qui est empoté comme d'habitude et es tombé des escaliers ? »

Harry se retourna lentement, à défaut de pouvoir faire volte-face.

« Oui, c'est ce cher professeur Campbell qui m'envoie, McGregor… Je crois savoir par mes camarades de gryffondor ici présents que vous avez ce cours, cet après-midi… ça me fera de la compagnie au moins! »

Il avait dit cela avec un air froid et détaché, et un peu ironique, tout en essayant de livrer un autre message avec ses yeux. Un avertissement, pour être plus précis. Le professeur abusif ne le serait pas moins avec elle, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en conclure, il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention, mais il ne pouvait pas lui conseiller la prudence devant témoins. Elle sembla cependant comprendre le message, et Harry jura l'avoir vu déglutir difficilement.

Ginny sortit des rangs des gryffondor qui avaient assisté à l'altercation, indignés pour la plupart par les commentaires de la serpentard outrageante.

« Viens, Harry, je t'amène jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tu as l'air d'à peine tenir debout… »

Harry commença à marcher avec elle, protestant tout de même qu'elle allait manquer son cours, ce à quoi elle répondit :

« Je suis en histoire de la magie avec Binns, il ne se rendra même pas compte de mon absence! »

C'était probablement vrai, aussi Harry cessa de parler pour se concentrer sur la marche, s'appuyant lourdement sur la jeune fille légèrement plus petite que lui. Ils croisèrent un visage connu (et agréable) à Harry au bout du couloir.

En effet, Katie se trouvait là, déambulant manifestement toute seule dans les couloirs à la fin de son cours. Elle renvoya Ginny vers son cours, insistant que le reste de sa journée était libre et qu'elle amènerait Harry dans l'antre de madame Pomfresh. Devant tant de gentillesse et de volonté d'aider, Ginny ne put qu'accepter de retourner en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Katie était bien plus forte que Ginny, et un peu plus grande aussi, même si légèrement plus petite qu'Harry, et le voyage se passa un peu plus facilement. En d'autres circonstances, avoir la jeune femme aussi près de lui pendant aussi longtemps aurait probablement causé toutes sortes de problèmes hormonaux à Harry, mais il avait bien trop mal pour se soucier de ses problèmes d'adolescence en ce moment. Ils atteignirent enfin l'infirmerie après ce qui sembla être une marche interminable.

L'infirmière sembla outrée de ce qui se passait dans ce cours, comme à chaque fois ou Harry revenait blessé de quelque part, que ce soit le quidditch, le tournoi des trois sorciers, ou de tomber dans les escaliers. Elle le soigna cependant efficacement et lui donna une potion contre la douleur. Katie assista à la réparation des os d'Harry, ainsi qu'à la réparation des tissus musculaires de sa jambe, détournant les yeux juste quand il dut enlever sa robe et son chandail pour permettre à ses os de se ressouder, avant de pouvoir remettre des vêtements. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait regardé, mais se faisait probablement des idées, influencé par les pensées qu'il avait lui-même pour la jeune femme, parfois…

Madame Pomfresh s'adressa à la jeune femme en question :

« Miss Bell, vous savez ce que sont ces potions, et comment elles fonctionnent. Si vous n'avez pas de cours, et je crois que c'est le cas, je vous laisse la charge de Mr. Potter, je dois aller quelque part. »

Katie se contenta d'acquiescer et madame Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie.

« Wouah » fit Harry, « Depuis quand Pomfresh fait confiance à des étudiants pour garder le contrôle de SON infirmerie? » Il s'entendait parler un peu bizarrement, comme si les paroles quittaient ses lèvres toutes seules. Surement la potion antidouleur. Il lui faudrait faire attention à ce qu'il dirait, surtout autour de Katie…

« Peu de gens le savent, mais après ma carrière de quidditch, si j'en ai une, je voudrais devenir infirmière, probablement dans le domaine des sports, encore une fois. Je suis souvent ici pour assister ou juste regarder madame Pomfresh soigner les élèves, c'est très instructif. »

Harry était impressionné. Voici donc une des activités qui prenaient du temps à la jeune capitaine. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé Katie en infirmière… ho non, maintenant oui, la potion le faisait vraiment délirer!

Il changea rapidement de sujet pendant que la jeune femme s'assoyait confortablement à son chevet. Ils discutèrent pendant une heure de tout et de rien, au moins, pendant laquelle elle lui fit prendre deux potions : une autre pour la douleur, et une pour refaire son stock de globules rouges.

Madame Pomfresh était revenue entre-temps, mais n'avait pas chassé sa jeune apprentie. Elle s'était contentée de sourire et d'aller s'affairer proche de la porte, remplaçant les draps et autres activités de la vie d'infirmerie.

Katie parlait de quelque chose, et Harry devait s'avouer que même si c'était sans doute très intéressant, sa capacité d'écoute et de réflexion était pratiquement nulle en ce moment. Entre la potion et la vue de la magnifique jeune fille devant lui, il avait bien de la difficulté à…

« Harry? Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez? » Dit-elle d'un ton blagueur en se frottant le bout du nez.

« Non, tu es juste très belle… »

Oups, ça y est, c'était sorti tout seul. Maudite potion! Bon, il fallait avouer que c'était vrai. Katie était incroyablement belle, de la tête aux pieds, ou en tout cas de ce qu'il pouvait voir, mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça! Le désastre n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter, cependant, le destin semblant s'acharner sur Harry en cette mauvaise journée.

« … et très gentille, tu m'as amené jusqu'à ici, et tu as pris soin de moi. Tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé que… »

Katie, plutôt que de rougir d'embarras, sembla plutôt contente de l'aveu du jeune homme. Bien qu'elle sembla trouver son humiliation assez amusante, elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler, afin qu'il ne dise plus de sottises.

Harry ne sut pas trop comment, et Katie non plus apparemment, mais ce doigt, et cette main, se retrouvèrent sur le côté de son visage, qui était à s'y méprendre en train de s'approcher de celui de la jeune fille. Cette situation était extrêmement semblable à celle du lundi soir, et Harry savait ce qu'il voulait, cette fois-ci…

Il se pencha un peu plus, et elle s'approcha…

Et madame Pomfresh laissa échapper un juron.

Katie retira sa main de sur la peau du visage d'Harry comme si elle s'était brûlée et se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Harry recula sa tête si rapidement qu'il la frappa sur le sommier de son lit. Heureusement, personne ne remarqua, toute l'attention dans la salle étant portée sur une McGregor tuméfiée et sanguinolente, qui revenait apparemment de son cours de défense.

Harry la regarda se faire porter par l'infirmière dans un lit avec un regard concerné qui fut ignoré par McGregor, et le cacha avant que Katie n'ait pu le voir. La jeune femme la bafouilla quelques au revoir et prit ses jambes à son coup, sortant en trombe de l'infirmerie.

Le reste de la journée fut d'une platitude exemplaire, sans personne avec qui parler. Il y avait bien McGregor, mais elle était dans un lit loin du sien, sous sommeil magique, et madame Pomfresh s'affairait autour d'elle en permanence. Elle avait eu l'air bien plus amochée qu'Harry….

Harry soupira pour une énième fois dans la journée. Deux occasions ratées en une semaine, c'était d'une malchance…

Il se décida à dormir un peu. Il serait rétabli d'ici ce soir, et il avait cours avec Dumbledore. Il lui parlerait, lui, des abus du professeur, et lui demanderait comment s'en protéger. Il prenait bien ce cours pour apprendre à se défendre, non?

Il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité, probablement à cause de la potion. Pendant son somme, il rêva de baisers inachevés avec McGregor alors que le professeur Campbell entrait à l'infirmerie, supposément parce que Katie l'avait battu en duel. Inutile de dire qu'il fut incroyablement perturbé quand il se réveilla.

Recevant sa permission de sortie, il se leva, échangea un regard lointain et un hochement de tête en guise de salut avec l'autre blessée, qui lui fit un petit sourire en coin, peut-être de remerciement pour son avertissement, et quitta l'infirmerie.

Décidément, cette journée était difficile sur son égo, et elle n'était pas terminée!


	15. La Solution

Salut tout le monde!

Bon vous devez vous dire « woah, il est encore en vie? Et la fanfic elle? ». Les réponses sont oui, et oui. Je dois tout d'abord m'excuser le plus sincèrement et profondément possible pour mon absence des dernières semaines. J'ai eu une période extrêmement difficile qui m'a tenu très très loin de mon clavier pendant plusieurs semaines. J'ai tout d'abord eu la permission de recommencer à pratiquer mon sport de compétition, tout en continuant à suivre la physiothérapie. N'ayant pas pratiqué en plusieurs mois, je me suis fait battre à plate couture dans tous mes matchs importants ou moins importants… et puis la fin de session du collège est arrivée. Inutile de dire que j'étais beaucoup trop occupé pour dédier du temps à la magie des sentiments, même si je dois avouer que pas un jour n'est passé sans que je pense à l'histoire et à mes lecteurs!

Donc voila, je sais qu'on vous a servi l'histoire des études incroyablement souvent, et que la plupart de mes lecteurs ont probablement arrêté de me suivre en croyant que j'avais abandonné, parce qu'on leur a fait le coup trop souvent. Je vous comprends, ça m'est arrivé des dizaines de fois aussi… Mais j'espère que certains d'entre vous êtes inscrits sur ma liste et qu'un petit email vous notifiera de mon nouveau chapitre, parce que cette fic n'est pas morte, au contraire! Je suis en vacances à partir de maintenant. Enfin, j'ai un travail à temps plein pendant les vacances, mais toutes mes soirées sont à moi, pas de pratiques, plus de physio (relativement guéri), rien! Je vais essayer de poster non pas un, ni deux, mais TROIS chapitres par semaine pour palier à mon retard, et parce que j'en ai envie. Des idées fabuleuses me trottent dans la tête depuis que j'ai arrêté d'écrire, et il est grand temps que je les mette sur papier.

Alors voila, mes plus plates excuses encore une fois, passons aux réponses aux reviews. Je doute que la moitié d'entre vous lirons la réponse qui vous est destinée, mais il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes…

Sheltan : Il faut dire que c'est un rêve légèrement hallucinatoire, mais bon, peut-être que ça signifie quelque chose? :P

Klaude : Effectivement, la frustration va monter, et c'est ce qui est drôle, ça fait que quand on réussit, le plaisir n'en est que plus grand! Aussi, c'est vrai qu'en parler ne règle pas toujours tout, en tout cas, pas directement.

Gb88 : haha, merci bien, j'essaie de balancer. Je ne me souviens plus si tu es un nouveau lecteur, et je ne sais pas si tu liras ce chapitre, mais il t'es dédié! Et si ça fait deux fois ben… t'as de la chance :P

Calipsa : Effectivement, brillante et effrayante, mais c'est aussi une opportunité de connaitre les autres élèves en peu plus. C'est une école, tout de même, et les livres ne font que très peu état des choses entre les élèves, ce que j'ai toujours trouvé dommage. Aussi, je croyais qu'Harry avait DÉJÀ un lit avec son nom dessus O.o :P

Felinness : Il est effectivement grand temps d'en parler, et quant à McGregor, je la vois bien ne rien dire, mais on ne sait jamais… Pour la magie sans baguette, j'ai été incroyablement tenté moi aussi de la lui faire utiliser… Il faut dire que plus j'écris sur le professeur, et plus je le déteste moi aussi! Le chapitre où tout lui revient à la figure est déjà écrit! C'est pour dire…

Numerius : Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et oui, il faut perdre des fois dans la vie, c'est ce qui nous rend plus fort… et l'humiliation va venir, crois moi.

Voila pour les réponses aux reviews! J'espère en avoir d'autres à écrire prochainement, même si je n'y crois pas trop avec tout le retard que j'ai pris dans mon histoire =/.

Mais bon, trêve de platitudes, place à l'histoire!

14- La Solution

Cinq minutes avant l'heure, mais ça ferait. Harry devait parler au directeur de toute manière. Il sentait encore la potion antidouleur dans son système, même si il pouvait à présent se concentrer adéquatement. Il voulait parler à son directeur de l'abus qu'il subissait en cours de défense contre les forces du mal avant, mais voir l'état de McGregor, qui était encore pire que le sien, avait rendu la discussion avec le directeur imminente. Harry faisait au moins mine de pouvoir se défendre, et avait même apprécié le premier duel, si on mettait tout en perspective. Il détestait son professeur, mais il pouvait lui rendre quelques coups dans la mesure du possible. McGregor ne pouvait même pas ériger un semblant de défense, la matière n'étant même pas son fort si ses connaissances sur le sujet étaient une indication. Si Harry détestait une chose, c'était qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre adéquatement.

Il prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur s'écarta avec déférence. Harry gravit lentement les escaliers menant au bureau proprement dit, et frappa à la porte. On l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Pomfresh lui fit un petit sourire en sortant en même temps que lui entrait dans la salle circulaire. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, l'air grave, mais son humeur sembla s'améliorer quand il vit le jeune homme entrer dans le bureau.

« Bonsoir Harry, comment te portes-tu? » demanda-t-il poliment. Si Harry pouvait se fier à la présence de l'infirmière dans son bureau quelques secondes auparavant, le directeur savait tout de la situation déjà, ça lui faciliterait la tâche.

« Justement professeur, c'est ce dont je souhaitais vous parler. » Dit Harry d'un ton légèrement plus incisif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Dumbledore sembla s'assombrir un moment et Harry se sentit un peu mal. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute du directeur si un professeur abusait de ses pouvoirs, mais il pourrait y faire quelque chose, sûrement!

Harry reprit la parole, conscient que Dumbledore attendait qu'il continue à parler :

« Désolé de mon ton professeur, c'est que cette situation m'indispose beaucoup… Comme vous l'avez peut-être entendu, un de vos professeurs a une attitude disons… un peu abusive envers certains élèves en particulier, incluant moi-même. Je crois que je suis en mesure de dire que cette attitude nuit à mon apprentissage, et qu'elle devrait cesser, alors je vous apporte le sujet. »

Dumbledore émit un long soupir de lassitude, prit une petite fiole contenant un restant de potion rouge sur son bureau, et la rangea dans un de ses tiroirs avant de répondre :

« Oui Harry, je suis totalement au courant de la situation entre toi et le professeur Campbell, même si je ne croyais pas que ça en arriverait là… Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas influencer la manière dont mes professeurs donnent leur cours, Harry. C'est pourquoi n'importe quel AUTRE choix que le professeur Rogue a toujours été appliqué depuis ta rentrée à Poudlard. Il est véritablement un des mieux placés pour l'emploi, mais il est plus inoffensif dans son laboratoire de potions que dans une salle de classe, la baguette en main. »

Harry était pour le moins choqué. Il s'était attendu à ce que le directeur ait probablement plus de pouvoir sur ses professeurs, mais il semblait que le système ne marchait pas exactement comme ça. Il faudrait trouver une solution alternative. Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de répondre :

« Très bien, professeur. Cependant, il y a bien quelque chose que je puisse faire pour éviter de me faire autant… amocher, disons-le, en cours de défense… » C'était vrai, si il ne pouvait pas se défendre en allant voir les haut placés, il s'arrangerait pour répondre au professeur de la même manière que celui-ci l'agressait, surtout si on lui en donnait le droit en lui mettant la baguette en main…

Dumbledore sembla voir ou son jeune apprenti voulait en venir, et eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Effectivement, c'est quelque chose que tu peux apprendre, et tu es bien plus proche de la solution que tu ne le crois… Cependant, tu es ici ce soir pour continuer ton entraînement, alors mettons-nous y. Tu as perdu un peu de temps… »

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore fit apparaitre la bassine d'eau et l'objet ressemblant à un dé à coudre et sourit à Harry, qui rechignait intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais compris le but de l'exercice, et la dernière séance avait été un peu pénible. Les deux heures qui suivaient allaient être longues…

Il s'installa dans une chaise d'invité confortable et prit le petit contenant, le plongea dans l'eau et regarda l'eau s'écouler rapidement par les multiples pores. Il refit le mouvement, et observa la même réaction. Et puis encore, et encore, et encore. C'était assez drôle, quand on y réfléchissait bien. Le chemin pour devenir un puissant sorcier, c'était assez ridicule.

Harry tenta de se concentrer sur sa tâche pendant près d'une heure, soit la moitié de la durée de la leçon, mais la fatigue de la journée et l'effet persistant de la potion antidouleur se faisaient sentir, et il perdit lentement mais sûrement le focus sur sa tâche. Il se mit à performer le mouvement de manière mécanique tout en pensant à toutes sortes de choses, pour finalement ne plus penser à rien. C'était une sensation étrange qu'il n'était pas vraiment en mesure d'expliquer, puisqu'il n'en avait que plus ou moins conscience, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Comme si il était totalement détendu.

Puis ce fut le chaos. Il se sentit comme si il avait reçu un coup de poing de la part d'un géant de devant. Tout son corps fourmilla violement, comme si il était engourdi de la tête au pied, et il revint à son état normal, échappant le petit objet dans la bassine et retombant dans son siège. Il se sentait totalement vidé de son énergie.

Aussitôt, Dumbledore se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour aller chercher quelque chose dans une de ses étagères, une fiole qu'il donna à Harry.

« Félicitation Harry! Je croyais que tu ne l'aurais pas avant au moins une semaine! Il faut dire que la potion antidouleur de Poppy à probablement aidé, mais bon, c'est le résultat qui compte! »

Harry ne comprenait absolument plus rien, mais prit tout de même la potion qu'on lui tendait et la but. Aussitôt, il sentit son niveau d'énergie et de perception augmenter et revenir à leur niveaux ordinaires. L'expérience avait été pour le moins déconcertante.

« Professeur » demanda-t-il encore un peu faiblement. « Que c'est-il passé? »

« Ça, Harry, c'était la solution à la suite de ton entraînement, et à ton problème de défense! » s'écria un Dumbledore qu'Harry avait rarement vu aussi joyeux. S'en était presque épeurant.

« Mais cette sensation étrange… qu'est-ce que c'était? » demanda-t-il encore en se redressant un peu dans son siège, prenant conscience de sa posture peu avenante.

« De la magie! » Dit le directeur, qui avait totalement l'air d'être en train de blaguer. Harry rit donc obligeamment à la blague un peu primitive du directeur qui était définitivement très heureux. Ça ne répondait malheureusement pas à sa question, qu'il se décida à reposer.

« Mais plus sérieusement… qu'est-ce que c'était exactement? » demanda-t-il avec un peu plus de sérieux.

Dumbledore prit un air un peu plus digne lui aussi, et répondit avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, tout de même :

« Exactement ce que je t'ai dit que c'était Harry, de la magie… » Et en voyant qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il fit un petit mouvement de la main vers le jeune homme, qui ressentit un léger engourdissement quand QUELQUE CHOSE sembla le toucher doucement… de la magie…

« Mais comment… comment est-ce possible? » demanda-t-il encore, incroyablement surpris.

Cette fois-ci, le directeur répondit plus directement à la question, ressentant probablement le besoin d'avoir une réponse de l'étudiant en face de lui.

« Hé bien, tu vois, les cours que nous avons eu avant ceux-ci avaient pour but d'augmenter la sensibilité de tes sens communs, comme l'odorat et l'ouïe. Pour ouvrir ta perception à la magie, j'avais besoin que tu ne penses à absolument rien pour te frapper avec un grand choc, pour que TA magie sache qu'elle pouvait détecter les autres. Maintenant, regarde-moi bien. »

Dumbledore se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau et s'assit. Il tira sa baguette d'une de ses poches et la pointa vers une des plumes qui trainaient sur son bureau. La plume se mit à léviter sous l'effet d'un sort que le directeur avait jeté non verbalement.

Le vieil homme attendit quelque seconde avec la plume en suspension avant de la reposer sur le bureau.

« Tu n'as rien senti, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

« Heuuu… non? » Demanda à moitié Harry. Il se demandait si il était sensé ressentir quoi que ce soit.

« Très bien, tu n'étais pas supposé, maintenant concentre toi sur moi comme tu te concentres quand tu fais l'exercice pour affuter tes sens, et regarde bien ce que je fais… »

Harry fit comme on lui ordonnait. Il avait la sensation d'être tombé sur quelque chose de gros et d'important dans son parcours dans la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Lentement, en laissant les yeux ouverts, il sentit ses autres sens devenir plus clairs et plus performants.

Dumbledore lança de nouveau le sort de lévitation et la plume se mit à flotter. Harry ressentit un léger picotement venir de devant lui, là ou le professeur utilisait sa magie. C'était une sensation très agréable, presque que comme si il arrivait à sentir la magie sur sa peau. Encore mieux, il croyait avoir senti la magie croître « dans l'air » avant même que Dumbledore ne lance le sort.

« Ceci, Harry, est le don que certains d'entre nous, les druides, pouvons maitriser. Sentir la magie est un avantage incroyable dans un combat, et permet de contrer une offensive avant qu'elle ne soit lancée. Par exemple… »

Harry sentit son sang se figer légèrement une seconde avant que la plume ne prenne en feu et ne répande ses cendres partout sur le bureau. Puis le feu s'éteignit et la sensation partit.

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, Harry? » demanda le vieil homme pour savoir si sa démonstration était concluante.

« Oui, professeur » répondit Harry. Il comprenait très bien même, comme si il avait déjà utilisé ce sens avant, comme si c'était naturel, même si il lui faudrait pratiquer avant d'obtenir des résultats satisfaisants.

« Très bien… je crois que tu as ta réponse alors. Ce don t'aidera avec ta réactivité en combat, pour palier à ton manque de déplacement. Savoir d'où viendra l'attaque et qu'est-ce qu'elle sera en nature t'aidera beaucoup à prendre tes adversaires de vitesse… Ha oui, je dois te dire… c'est une technique que quelques uns d'entre nous connaissent seulement… des gens comme le professeur Campbell qui ne sont que très peu versés en druidisme ne savent pas comment en faire usage. »

Le message caché passa très bien, et Harry sourit à son directeur, décidé à pratiquer chaque fois qu'il aurait un petit moment de libre, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tout ressentir de manière latente, en parlant avec ses amis dans la salle commune par exemple.

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu ailles te coucher Harry. Le temps passe si vite quand on vit autant d'excitation! » Effectivement, le directeur lui-même avait l'air incroyablement fatigué, et Harry se décida à le laisser pour aller prendre un peu de repos.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment ou il posait sa main gauche sur la poignée, il ressentit un petit picotement dans son dos et un léger frisson le parcourut. Il réagit par réflexe.

« Protego » dit-il en frappant sa canne au sol.

Le rictussempra du directeur s'écrasa contre le bouclier et fut absorbé sans aucun dommage. Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers le directeur avec un sourire en coin. Celui-ci le regarda avec un air approbateur avant de lui dire de disposer.

En se couchant ce soir là, Harry ne put que se dire que la journée avait beaucoup mieux fini qu'elle n'avait débuté. Bon, McGregor n'aurait probablement pas dit la même chose, et il y avait eu ce moment de honte incroyable suite au baiser raté avec Katie, mais les choses n'allaient pas si mal, en définitive.

Il apprenait, lentement mais sûrement. Quand viendrait le temps de se battre pour ses valeurs et pour sa vie, il serait prêt…

C'est avec ses pensées rassurantes qu'Harry se coucha pour dormir du sommeil du juste après une journée épuisante.

Je m'excuse si ce chapitre est un peu court! Je voulais me remettre dans l'histoire un peu avant d'en écrire des plus longs, il a même fallu que je relise mes quelques derniers chapitres tant j'avais oublié des détails! Mais bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez le lire autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire, ça fait vraiment du bien après tout ce temps!

À très bientôt,

MarcheMort


	16. Les racines de la haine

Bonsoir tout le monde! Ou bonjour, tout dépendant...

J'ai l'honneur de vous dire qu'après cette dure semaine de travail à temps plein, je suis en vacances! (de vraies vacances, pas juste scolaires!) Jusqu'au 26, suite à quoi je travaillerai quelques jours avant de retomber en vacances pour la nouvelle année. Je vais vous dire ce que ça signifie : Des chapitres! Je vais en écrire un qui parait en ce moment même, un qui paraitra le jour de noël, et un le premier janvier 2012, pour la nouvelle année. J'espère que vous aurez tous autant de plaisir à les lire que j'en ai à les écrire. L'histoire était un peu stagnante jusqu'à maintenant, avec Voldemort en dehors de la photo et Harry qui ne fait que se préparer tranquille, mais les choses changent!

Assez de blabla, voici vos réponses aux reviews. Je suis incroyablement content que plusieurs de mes lecteurs soient restés (d'Ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que ma liste de lecteurs recevant des alarmes pour mon histoire est maintenant au dessus des 50! Ce n'est pas 50 reviews le chapitre, mais ça prouvé déjà que plusieurs personnes me lisent, et ça fait plaisir :P) suite à ma grande pause d'écriture, j'Avais peur de vous avoir tous perdus!

Klaude : Effectivement, on s'attendrait à ce que le directeur ait plus de pouvoir. Cependant, tant qu'on reste dans le cadre éducatif, il est normal de laisser ses professeurs enseigner comme ils le veulent, ce qui ne pose habituellement pas de problèmes. Malheureusement pour Harry, rien autour de lui n'est jamais « habituel ». Merci d'être resté à l'affût des chapitres, tes commentaires sont toujours attendus et appréciés, et ce depuis le début!

Eustache : Heureux de pouvoir écrire la suite, et que tu sois là pour la lire!

Gb88 : haha, j'ai du tout relire moi aussi pour me remettre dedans, je ne savais absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer… Merci des encouragements, et de continuer à suivre ma fic!

Eliel Imlaris : Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et de tes commentaires pertinents. Je fais effectivement de mon mieux pour regarder à l'intérieur des personnages, c'est un trait que beaucoup des fics que j'ai lus négligent. En tant que nouveau lecteur, je te dédie ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

XEternelX : Merci bien, j'ai hâte que les choses se mettent à bouger plus, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… Et moi aussi j'espère pouvoir régulariser, même si c'es difficile. Vous, mes lecteurs, le valent bien!

OoOXylionOoO : Effectivement, les meilleures choses ne viennent pas toujours dans de grands emballages! J'aurais voulu faire plus long, mais bon… je me rattrape aujourd'hui! Et merci pour ton commentaire, j'essaie en effet de créer une approche unique et spéciale à la magie, et je découvre parfois certaines choses en même temps que vous. C'est passionnant comme processus, mais bon, il faut que j'arrête de parler, sinon le chapitre ne paraitra jamais…

Alcis : Muhahaha, j'ai hâte aux prochains cours moi aussi. Harry n'est pas assez expérimenté encore, mais plus tard…

Voila pour toutes vos réponses. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous.

Les racines de la Haine 

Mmm… pourquoi ce satané réveil sonnait-il? On était samedi matin, et il était seulement neuf heures…

« Silencio »

Le calme revint dans le dortoir pendant près de trente minutes, avant qu'Harry ne rouvre brusquement les yeux, pris de panique.

Samedi matin, dix heures, deuxième retenue!

« Ho merde! » jura-il en regardant son cadran, qui affichait maintenant neuf heure trente. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de se préparer et de déjeuner! Il ne pouvait pas arriver en retard sous peine d'une autre retenue, et passer des heures et des heures dans la salle de classe à corriger des essais et des copies d'élève sans avoir même déjeuner était impensable…

Le jeune homme se leva en hâte, failli trébucher, pris sa canne pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, ou il se dévêtit et prit une douche rapide, très rapide. Il se rhabilla aussi prestement et était presque rendu à l'extérieur du dortoir quand il se rendit compte que son chandail était à l'envers. En temps normal, c'eut été très peu grave, puisque les robes cachent tout, mais la fin de semaine, les élèves pouvaient porter leurs vêtements de ville, et un chandail à l'envers avait toujours l'air un peu fou…

Le chandail reviré, et après une brève constatation de l'heure (9h48), Harry sortit en trombe de son dortoir, courut (façon de parler) à travers la salle commune et dans les escaliers descendant vers la salle de classe.

Il s'arrêta pendant deux secondes dans un passage secret par lequel il passait pour arriver plus vite à destination quand son ventre gargouillant lui donna une idée.

« Dobby! » appela-t-il, en espérant que l'elfe l'entende.

Il avait un peu de chance dans son malheur, ce matin-là, et l'elfe de maison aux yeux verts géants apparut devant lui dans un petit « pop ». Harry faillit presque tomber à la renverse quand le petit être lui entoura les jambes de ses bras au niveau des genoux, manifestement très heureux de le voir.

« Dobby est tellement heureux de voir Monsieur Harry Potter! Ça fait si longtemps que Monsieur Harry Potter n'est pas venu voir Dobby! » Fit le petit elfe en levant des yeux globuleux pleins de larmes de bonheur vers Harry.

Ce dernier se sentit un peu mal, parce qu'il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas payé de petites visites aux cuisines depuis un bon moment. Cependant, le temps continuait de s'écouler, et il se rappela de la raison qui l'avait poussé à appeler le petit elfe qui lui vouait une adoration sans bornes.

« Dobby, je suis content de te voir aussi! Dis-moi, il ne resterait pas quelques tartines aux cuisines? J'ai raté le déjeuner et… »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase. Dans l'espace d'une seconde, Dobby avait disparu et était revenu avec quatre tartines à la marmelade qu'il tendit au jeune homme. C'était trop en trop peu de temps, mais Harry les prit de bon cœur et renvoya l'elfe à ses tâches.

« Merci beaucoup Dobby, tu es le meilleur. » fit-il en souriant. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû, se dit-il après que Dobby partit sans piper mot, trop étouffé par l'émotion. Cet elfe était étrange, définitivement…

Son déjeuner tardif en main, Harry continua de se hâter vers la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal pour ne pas arriver en retard à sa retenue. Il mangea en route et arriva enfin devant la salle de classe.

Le professeur n'y était pas encore, puisqu'il était près de cinq minutes avant l'heure convenue, Harry ayant fait particulièrement vite. Cependant, McGregor attendait devant la porte. Il lui fit un petit salut discret de la tête et s'apprêtait à lui dire bonjour quand il vit le professeur tourner l'angle du couloir, sans doute revenant de la grande salle. Il referma la bouche : la bonne entente entre lui et McGregor devait rester un secret.

Le professeur les salua d'un grognement indiscernable en ouvrant la porte de classe, les invitant ainsi à prendre place aux mêmes pupitres que la dernière fois, ce qu'ils firent. Aucune instruction n'ayant besoin d'être donnée, il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Harry était incertain s'il préférait son professeur plein de hargne ou tout simplement grognon. Il arriva à la conclusion que peu importe les dispositions, l'homme grisonnant n'était jamais agréable, en tout cas pas avec lui…

Les copies étaient encore plus nombreuses que la semaine précédente, à croire que le professeur faisait exprès (Harry n'en aurait pas été étonné), aussi les deux élèves se mirent-ils au travail au plus vite. Ils ne se feraient pas avoir comme la dernière fois, une nouvelle retenue comme seul résultat. Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il regrettait son samedi précédent, au contraire… mais il avait tout de même quelque chose de mieux à faire de ses samedi!

Il s'attela donc au travail pendant plusieurs heures, de même que la jeune fille non loin de lui. Il l'entendit à quelques reprises pousser des petits soupirs de frustration et pester contre les « professeurs incompétents », mais tout semblait bien mieux se passer que la dernière fois. Il fut très efficace, et avait fini un peu plus de la moitié du travail qui lui avait été donné quand la cloche de midi sonna enfin. Finir le reste serait un jeu d'enfant, maintenant qu'il connaissait les critères de correction par cœur. Il aurait probablement fini vers quatre heures. McGregor semblait s'être à peu près autant avancée. Manifestement l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée la dernière fois n'avait pas été de trop.

Trente minutes pour manger, moins vingt pour le trajet, ça lui laissait dix minutes pour enfourner le plus de nourriture possible. Il ne vit ni Ron ni Hermione, et assuma qu'ils viendraient manger plus tard. Ce n'est qu'en entendant parler les frères Crivey qu'il se souvint qu'Hermione tenait les inscriptions pour son club d'étude ce jour là, en ce moment même! Et lui qui avait promis de s'inscrire dans la catégorie mentor pour défense contre les forces du mal! Et qui voulait de l'aide en potion…

Vite! Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour s'y rendre et faire application! Hermione s'occuperait de lui trouver des partenaires de travail. Il se leva, laissant son déjeuner à moitié terminé, et se hâte de remonter les étages. Malheureusement, en montant les marches menant au premier étage, il se rendit compte qu'il allait être en retard pour la seconde partie de sa retenue. Décidément, cette journée de fin de semaine n'était pas de tout repos! Il devrait s'arranger autrement avec Hermione par la suite, tant pis…

Il se rendit devant la salle de retenue, rejoint dans la minute par McGregor, puis dans celle qui suivit par le professeur, qui leur ouvrit la porte à nouveau. Alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers son bureau, il passa à côté du bureau qu'utilisait McGregor pour faire sa correction. Harry ne vit pas très bien, mais il dut le heurter parce que l'encrier que la jeune fille avait laissé découvert se répandit partout sur le bureau… et sur les copies.

Pas le moindrement navré, le professeur lança un sort de nettoyage très rapide qui fit disparaître la tache d'encre gigantesque, et continua jusqu'à ses quartiers, fermant sa porte à clé.

Le petit incident parut anodin à Harry jusqu'à ce que McGregor ne se rende jusqu'à son bureau et se mette à trembler. Un petit moment plus tard, Harry comprit que c'était de rage, ce qui le poussa à demander, en rassemblant son courage :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Elle sembla prendre quelques grandes goulées d'air pour se calmer avant de répondre :

« Ce… Il a effacé l'encre qui était sur les copies… » Dit-elle d'une voix blanche, manifestement abattue par quelque chose. Harry trouva la remarque quelconque, il était là quand le professeur avait réparé son dégât, après tout…

« Hé bien, c'est la moindre des choses de nettoyer ses gaffes, non? » Demanda-t-il innocemment, ne comprenant pas trop la réaction de McGregor.

« Non, je voulais dire, TOUTE l'encre sur les copies… ce que j'avais écrit aussi… »

Harry était scandalisé. L'incident ne pouvait que lui rappeler toutes les fois ou Rogue avait « échappé » ses fioles de potions en classe, quand elles avaient l'air assez réussies, pour faire changement…

Le professeur Campbell allait trop loin cette fois-ci, se dit Harry en voyait le visage de McGregor se décomposer lentement alors qu'elle l'enfouissait dans ses mains. Aucune larme ne coula, et Harry ne s'y serait pas attendu de sa part, mais sa détresse était bien visible.

Harry contempla sa propre pile de devoirs à corriger, qui était bien avancée, mais qui restait assez haute… et soupira. Il savait qu'il allait encore se mettre dans le pétrin, mais bon, sa conscience lui criait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Avant de réfléchir, il avait bougé sa chaise à côté de celle de la jeune fille qui tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur plein de larmes refoulées. Il tendit la main et attrapa une copie à nouveau vierge (l'encre des élèves n'était pas la même que celle du professeur, et n'avait pas été ciblée lors du sort d nettoyage), qu'il se mit à corriger sans dire un mot. McGregor le regarda d'un air ahuri.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter? »

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, ne levant même pas les yeux de la copie qu'il était en train de regarder, et répondit :

« Je t'aide encore, ça ne se voit pas? » Il avait prononcé le « encore » sur un ton goguenard, qui même si il était destiné à faire rire sembla fouetter le sang de la jeune fille, qui reprit un peu ses esprits.

« Très drôle Potter » Effectivement, Harry aurait pu jurer avoir aperçu un sourire en coin, mais bon, il ne fallait pas rêver, elle n'en dirait rien… « Et ton travail, à toi? »

Il daigna cette fois-ci lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, qui étaient à nouveau bien sec, mais qui contenaient une curiosité et… quelque chose d'autre, d'indéfinissable.

« Que je termine ou non ce travail, je vais me retrouver en retenue samedi prochain, dix heures, et tu le sais. Essaie de garder ta tête basse, même si je sais que c'est dur pour toi… avec la taille qu'elle a » rajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille l'entendit, et il fut la cible d'une légère tape sur le bras pour son arrogance. Elle n'osa cependant pas répondre, l'air extrêmement gênée de son geste spontané, que ce soit par reconnaissance, sentiment qu'il savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait éprouver, ou par manque d'idée, ce dont il doutait. La jeune fille avait toujours une réplique mordante, d'habitude…

Elle commença à corriger elle aussi, et à eux deux, ils avancèrent très vite dans le travail. Au bout d'un moment, Harry demanda sans quitter son parchemin des yeux :

« Tu sais, je me demande pourquoi ce professeur a autant l'air d'en avoir après nous. Je ne le connais pas, et je ne l'ai jamais même vu de ma vie avant cet été… » Commença-t-il.

La jeune fille laissa planer un silence léger et un peu inconfortable dans l'air. Ces silences quand on ne connait pas ou peu la personne en face, et qu'on se dit qu'on aurait peut-être du ne pas parler en premier lieu. Ils étaient capables de se parler sans s'insulter constamment quand ils étaient en privé, c'est-à-dire pour la deuxième fois à vie, la majorité du temps passé en silence. C'était mieux que rien, et Harry se sentait privilégié de savoir le pourquoi du comment du comportement de la jeune fille, mais ça s'arrêtait là…

« Je sais pourquoi… Mon père m'avait prévenu, avant la fête, cet été… »

Voyant l'air interrogateur d'Harry, qui la regardait à présent, avide d'en savoir plus, elle renchérit :

« Au temps de nos ancêtres, les clans Campbell et McGregor étaient souvent en guerre. L'animosité entre eux était grande, et certains en portent encore en eux, apparemment… On m'a dit d'être poli avec lui, et qu'il me laisserait tranquille, mais il est en train de rendre cette affaire personnelle. » Finit-elle d'expliquer en posant un petit point rageur à la fin d'un commentaire qu'elle écrivait.

« D'accord, ça explique pourquoi tu perds tes fin de semaines ici… mais moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai affaire à voir la dedans? »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, qui avait complètement cessé d'écrire, et déposa sa plume. Ils étaient bien avancés de toute manière, ils pourraient finir sans trop de problèmes en s'y remettant un peu.

« Hé bien, pendant une de ces guerres de clans, le clan Campbell a pris une partie du territoire des McGregor » dit-elle en regardant dans le vide devant elle. « Les McLaren, ton clan, n'entendaient pas les choses de cette oreille, et ont recueilli le mien chez eux, les défendant contre l'ennemi » rajouta-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme.

C'était ironique quand même. Encore aujourd'hui, un Campbell s'attaquait à une McGregor, et un descendant des McLaren était là pour aider.

« Ouais bon, ça explique, j'espère juste que personne ne mourra dans cette guerre-ci… Quoique au rythme ou vont les choses en défense, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de crever sur le sol de sa classe » termina-t-il avec humour. Il n'était plus véritablement menacé par le professeur maintenant qu'il commençait à faire des progrès sur ses facultés de combat. Il n'était pas assez fort pour l'affronter de face pour l'instant, mais d'ici les prochains tests en classe, il le serait… probablement.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas prendre la blague, elle.

« Moi aussi, l'était dans lequel j'ai atteint l'infirmerie l'autre jour… Une chance que tu m'avais prévenue, je ne savais pas qu'il nous testait ce jour-là, j'ai pu me préparer un peu mentalement… et abandonner assez vite pour ne pas ''crever sur le sol de sa classe'', comme tu dis. Manifestement, il ne t'aime pas beaucoup, mais moi c'est pire… »

Elle semblait réellement avoir peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Bien entendu, le professeur ne cherchait pas à les tuer, juste à les humilier publiquement, et à leur infliger des souffrances assez perverses, peut-être, mais pas à les tuer. Malheureusement, des incidents étaient bien trop vite arrivés. Même si le professeur irait à Azkaban si un « duel académique » se terminait en meurtre, le mal serait déjà fait, volontairement ou non…

Harry fut prit d'une inspiration soudaine :

« Tu sais, le nouveau club d'étude est fait pour ça… palier à nos lacunes. Tu pourrais au moins apprendre à te défendre sommairement contre lui, et finirait en moins mauvais état à l'infirmerie. » C'était triste à dire, mais probablement aucun élève ne pouvait lui apprendre à se défendre au point de ne recevoir aucune blessure. Leur professeur était un duelliste expérimenté, tout de même.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse immédiatement, mais elle sembla prendre son temps pour y réfléchir. L'argument d'offrir une résistance au professeur semblait l'attirer.

« Très bien, je ferai un tour tantôt pour l'inscription, si c'est encore ouvert… mais bon, il ne doit rester aucun nom de libre, tout le monde sera déjà passé… »

Harry fut tenté de dire qu'il se serait bien porté volontaire, mais leurs relations publiques devaient rester ce qu'elles étaient, pour la réputation de la jeune fille à l'intérieur de sa maison. Sans spécifier lesquels, certains gryffondor étaient aussi assez extrémistes dans leur manière de penser, et ne verrait pas le fait qu'Harry apprenne quelque chose à une serpentard comme étant une bonne chose…

Ils finirent de corriger les copies de McGregor cinq minutes avant l'échéance, soit à cinq heures cinquante-cinq. Harry reprit rapidement sa place et fit mine de lire les copies des élèves qui lui avaient été assignés, sans véritablement finir de les corriger. Il n'aurait jamais le temps, de toute manière…

Il avait eu raison, bien assez tôt, le professeur Campbell sortit de ses appartements et jeta un coup d'œil triomphant sur le pupitre de McGregor. La surprise sur son visage, puis l'éclair de colère qui s'en suivit quand il vit toutes les copies corrigées nettement empilées par années et par classe sur le bureau convainquirent Harry qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Le professeur se retourna sans un mot vers le jeune homme, qui se leva tout simplement, s'appuyant sur sa canne devant lui et regardant fixement le professeur.

Le professeur tentait de l'intimider, de trouver une faute. Il savait que la cinquième année n'avait pas pu finir tout le travail toute seul. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence… mais il ne pouvait rien prouver…

« McGregor, partez! » dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. En quittant le seuil de la porte, Harry la vit se diriger vers l'escalier menant au premier étage, ou Hermione tenait les inscriptions pour son club.

« Potter, samedi prochain, dix heures. » Le professeur était définitivement d'extrêmement mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne lui faisait pas grand changement par rapport à d'habitude. La retenue en valait largement la peine juste pour cela, aux yeux d'Harry.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en réponse et de quitter la salle, empruntant l'itinéraire le plus court vers la salle de classe désaffectée du premier étage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait en périphérie de la classe quand il entendit Hermione dire la chose suivante :

« … fallut être là avant! Il ne reste plus aucun nom pour cette matière, toute l'ancienne AD a déjà signé avec quelqu'un d'autre, sauf… Harry, salut! » Termina la brune.

« Heu bonjour » Fit Harry, faisant semblant d'être surpris par les occupants de la salle. Ron fixait avec hargne McGregor, qui semblait converser avec Hermione, qui elle consultait ses listes de noms. Harry avait compris ce qui se passait, ses sens s'était légèrement développés lui permettant d'entendre la conversation pas nécessairement subtile avant même de rentrer dans la salle de classe. Il fit comme si il ne savait rien, et venait ici simplement pour vaquer à ses occupations. « Je voulais savoir si il restait encore des mentors pour potions… »

« J'y ai pensé », répondit son amie, « j'ai placé ton nom dans les élèves cherchant un tuteur pour potion, mais personne ne s'est présenté… la plupart des personnes qui ont du talent en potion sont à serpentard, en dehors de moi-même, Padma Patil et Terry Boot, qui sommes déjà tous pris… désolée » Elle le semblait réellement, et Harry l'était aussi. Il avait oublié, c'était sa faute après tout… il faudrait assumer.

Hermione reprit :

« Par contre, Ellen ici souhaite un tuteur en défense contre les forces du mal, et plus un nom sur la liste n'est disponible, par contre le tien… » Commença-t-elle.

Harry était perdu. Ellen? Ha oui! McGregor, elle avait un prénom, c'est vrai… Harry se sentit un peu stupide pendant une seconde, heureusement le tout s'était passé dans sa tête. Hermione, qui avait continué à parler pendant ce temps, termina comme suit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

Harry la regarda, puis regarda McGregor qui avait un regard totalement stoïque, comme si la situation ne lui faisait absolument ni chaud, ni froid. Ron avait l'air outré, complètement scandalisé par ce qu'Hermione proposait, et par le fait qu'elle appelait une serpentard par son prénom. Il y allait avoir de la chicane chez les gryffondor, ce soir-là…

Harry se remit à toiser la jeune fille en face de lui, l'air de se demander s'il voulait lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Après tout, la cinquième année avait été une petite peste envers lui depuis le début de l'année. Pas une journée ne passait sans que les insultes et les coups bas de volent, même si depuis une semaine, Harry savait que c'était de bonne guerre, et rétorquait de même.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait conserver cette information des yeux de ses deux amis. Ron ne comprendrait pas, premièrement, et Hermione ne savait pas vraiment être subtile avec les informations… En tout cas, pas toujours. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à risquer. À son air complètement dénudé d'émotions, McGregor pensait la même chose. Ce fut elle qui ouvrit la bouche en premier :

« J'ai un échange à proposer : On fait une double séance un jour de fin de semaine. Tu es le tuteur en défense, je suis la tutrice en potions… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? » Fit-elle finalement. Harry savait qu'elle voulait qu'il accepte, et il n'avait vraiment rien à perdre de son côté : presque toute la population étudiante était meilleure que lui en potion, sauf quelques malchanceux comme Neville. Il ne pouvait que s'améliorer.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, semblait-il, mais Harry le coupa, et le rouquin dut la fermer d'étonnement.

« Très bien, c'est un marché. » Commença Harry. « Par contre… » Dit-il alors qu'Hermione se penchait sur ses parchemins, « ce binôme n'apparait PAS sur les registres, et personne ici d'en parle. » Dit-il sur un ton catégorique. Puis il renchérit, pour ajouter à sa crédibilité :

« Je ne voudrais pas que les gens pensent que j'apprécie me tenir avec les langues de vipère… »

La jeune femme fit mine d'être outrée, mais Harry savait qu'elle ne le prendrait pas vraiment mal :

« Parfait. Marché conclu. Mais ne pense pas que je vais nécessairement être plus agréable avec toi pendant nos leçons Potter, tu as tout le respect que tu mérites. »

Harry eut presque envie de rire, mais se contenta de répondre :

« Toi? Agréable? Ne me fais pas rire McGregor, je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais le sens de ce mot… »

Faux semblants ou pas, il ne la laisserait pas avoir le dessus dans un de leurs duels verbaux, tout de même! Elle l'avait assez souvent, il fallait rééquilibrer quand il en avait l'occasion. Harry continua :

« Dimanche à partir de la semaine prochaine, puisque certains d'entre nous sont encore en retenue… » Gentil moyen de lui rappeler que ça aurait dû être elle, et non pas lui. Elle se contenta de faire un petit bruit offusqué qui ne voulait pas vraiment dire quelque chose, et de marcher d'un pas fier à l'extérieur de la salle.

Ça avait l'air incroyablement débile quand on y pensait, mais il n'y avait pas que du mauvais qui ressortait dans les retenues du professeur Campbell…


	17. La pratique

Bonjour à tout et à toutes!

Premièrement, même si personne ne va lire ça aujourd'hui, laissez-moi-vous souhaiter un JOYEUX NOËL! Ou de joyeuses fête païennes du solstice d'hiver, si vous êtes contre le concept de Noël. J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon réveillon. Voici mon cadeau de moi à vous : un nouveau chapitre. Vos cadeaux, vous me les donnez à chaque review, sont les plus appréciés qui soient! Merci de m'avoir suivi durant ces 15 chapitres, alors que moi-même j'ai cru abandonner plusieurs fois, par manque de temps ou de motivation. Voici vos réponses aux reviews :

Calipsa : Effectivement, voir quelque chose comme « 92 aiment » serait motivant, mais ça démotiverait le monde à me faire des commentaires constructifs, et on ne veut pas ça :P. Merci du commentaire ( :

Klaude : Effectivement, il ne s'y attendait probablement pas. Et le tutorat bien, je crois que des gens l'avaient vu venir… mais bon, ça va être amusant à écrire…

Eliel Imlaris : Merci de tes commentaires! Effectivement, j'essaie de faire en sorte que les gens détestent de plus en plus le professeur, tous les moyens sont bons. Et crois moi, le caquet SERA rabattu… le chapitre est déjà écrit, ça montre comment j'ai hâte :P. Je ne suis pas un expert de l'histoire des clans écossais, mais j'avais trouvé cette info sur un site internet à quelque part, alors il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit véridique, ce qui la rend encore plus amusante, et prouve que j'ai fait mes recherches. Si quelqu'un peut me le confirmer, ce serait bien!

Gb88 : Un bon échange de bons procédés, en effet… Mais l'amour risque d'être quand même long à venir, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle… non? Ne met pas ta main au feu… tout de suite :P

Di Castillo de mortes : Merci beaucoup! Joyeux noël à toi!

C'est tout pour cette fois-ci! Joyeux noël encore une fois, je vous revois en 2012. Profitez de ce dernier chapitre de l'année!

MarcheMort

EDIT : Mon empressement à poster le chapitre pour aller fêter avec de la famille m'a fait raté mon coup, voici votre chapitre! Désolé pour le retard! Et au premier janvier! J'espère que Noel vous a gâté cette année!

La pratique 

Harry mit son balai sur son épaule gauche et descendit les marches de son dortoir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Ron l'attendait dans la salle commune pour aller à la pratique de quidditch, ou ils étaient avidement attendus. En effet, Harry avait réussi à se mettre en retard en profitant du temps qu'il avait après son cours de défense du lundi après-midi pour aller dans la bibliothèque et continuer à lire le livre sur l'histoire et la magie druidique. Son progrès dans la lecture de l'ouvrage avait été freinée par son train de vie effréné, entre ses cours, ses études, ses cours spéciaux avec Dumbledore, et ses retenue répétitives. C'est tout juste s'il avait le temps de manger et de dormir! Harry prenait la situation avec philosophie, se disant que c'était un moindre mal, et prenait encore du temps pour lui de temps à autre, comme cet après-midi là.

_La bibliothèque était silencieuse, comme à son habitude. Le regard perçant de madame Pince pesait partout où l'on allait, et assurait le maintien de ce silence digne d'un cimetière. Dans les confins de l'antre de la bibliothécaire, on pouvait entendre quelques chuchotements, sûrement des élèves en train de compléter un quelconque travail scolaire, possiblement un essai qu'il corrigerait le samedi venu…_

_Harry se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil et tendit le même papier que quelques semaines auparavant à la femme âgée, qui le lui apporta rapidement. Il prit l'ouvrage pesant et décrépit avec lui vers une des tables les plus éloignées de la bibliothèque, afin d'avoir la paix. _

_Il parcourut une fois de plus la table des matières, cherchant la section des sorts proprement dits qu'il avait aperçu la première fois, lors de sa lecture. Les premiers chapitres traitaient d'histoire et de coutumes, la seconde des techniques de l'esprit, de la maitrise des émotions, de l'utilisation de celles-ci dans l'art qu'était la magie. Et la troisième… des sortilèges exclusifs aux utilisateurs de magie druidique. Exclusifs pour deux raisons : De un, ils étaient basés sur les éléments de la nature, avec lesquels la magie des druides avaient une plus grande affinité. N'importe quel sorcier pouvait lancer aguamenti, mais c'était une autre chose de faire tomber la pluie sur une zone entière, ou de détourner des petits cours d'eau, comme des groupes de druides l'avaient fait plusieurs siècles auparavant. _

_Deuxième raison : tous les sorts étaient basés sur le modèle du patronus, c'est-à-dire qu'ils avaient besoin d'une émotion pour fonctionner. Le patronus était un cas à part, et encore là, peu de sorciers normaux pouvaient produire des patroni corporels. Dans la magie druidique, TOUS les sorts, des sorts mineurs d'enchevêtrement aux sorts majeurs de magie de la terre, nécessitaient une émotion d'où tirer son énergie. L'émotion pouvait être contenue dans l'esprit du lanceur de sort, qui pouvait tout de même afficher une façade calme et détendue, mais l'émotion devait être là pour que le sort ne fonctionne. _

_Le livre divisait les sorts en trois catégories : les sorts de défense, les sorts offensifs, et les enchantements utilitaires. Il spécifiait tout de même que tous les sorts pouvaient être utilisés différemment de l'intention qui leur avait été donné. L'imagination était la seule limite. Harry n'avait pas trop compris l'usage d'une magie qui ne servait potentiellement qu'à faire la guerre, et n'avais pas vraiment le temps de lire la partie historique. Il demanderait au directeur, le lendemain. _

_Il feuilleta un peu dans la section défense, où il trouva quelques sorts basés sur le feu qui étaient assez intéressants. Cependant, le livre mettait en garde les utilisateurs de magie druidique. À moins d'être surveillé, le lanceur de sorts ne devait pas utiliser de sorts ou enchantements de son élément pour la première fois, car il maitrisait mal leur puissance et la sienne, et risquait de déclencher des catastrophes inimaginables. Harry ne voulant pas finir rôti à un si jeune âge décida d'écouter le sage conseil. _

_Il tomba par hasard sur un sort appelé « Abjuration du vent ». Le sort allait comme suit : _

_Abjuration du vent (défense, vent, peur ou désir de protection)_

_L'abjuration du vent est une métamorphose assez basique à utiliser lors d'un duel de sorciers ou de druides. Certains sorciers sont capables de métamorphoser les particules d'air devant eux pour les transformer en métaux pendant une petite période de temps, ce qui donne l'illusion qu'ils font apparaitre un bouclier, par exemple. L'abjuration du vent est légèrement plus complexe que ceci, car elle agit sur les particules d'air sans les transformer en un autre élément, comme du métal. Le bouclier reste de l'air, mais les particules se rapproches les unes des autres afin de combler le vide qu'elles ont entre elles, ce qui donne un mur dont la taille varie en fonction de la puissance du druide et de la puissance de ses émotions. Le mur à l'avantage d'être invisible, sauf si l'air était déjà coloré par une quelconque fumée avant l'utilisation de l'abjuration. L'abjuration peut être lancée devant une autre personne, tant qu'elle soit en vue du lanceur. _

_Les mouvements de baguette ne sont pas obligatoires une fois que le druide, ou même les plus puissants sorciers, ont appréhendé un sort, mais le mouvement conseillé lors de l'apprentissage de l'Abjuration du vent est un carré partant du coin supérieur droit et revenant à celui-ci, dans le sens ou le cadran solaire projette son ombre (Harry assuma que ceci signifiait le sens horaire). La formule qu'il faut utiliser en premier lieu est Suaco Fethos. Chaque trait doit être dessiné en disant une syllabe de l'incantation, la prononciation est sèche et dure, de même que les arrêtes et les coins du carré. _

_Une fois que le druide peut lancer ce sort très facilement, il peut laisser tomber l'incantation, et utiliser seulement le mouvement de la baguette (ou du doigt, s'il utilise un bâton ou aucun catalyseur). Une fois cette étape franchie, le sortilège peut être lancé sans bouger la baguette ou prononcer les paroles, seule l'émotion est importante. Il faut cependant toujours pointer le catalyseur ou le doigt ou on veut que le mur de vent se matérialise. _

_L'émotion qu'il faut ressentir en lançant ce sort peut être diverse. Elle peut aller de la peur que l'on ressent pour la santé ou la vie de la personne à un simple désir de protéger, passant par l'amour qu'on éprouve pour la personne à protéger, s'il ne s'agit pas de nous même. _

_Le livre continuait à parler plus en détail de termes techniques et autres chose qu'Harry comprenait plus ou moins, mais c'est ce moment que Ginny choisit pour débarquer dans la bibliothèque et lui rappeler que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait en retard pour la pratique. _

Ron et Harry prirent donc le chemin vers les portes d'entrée afin de se rendre sur le terrain. La nuit commençait à être froide, septembre tirant déjà à sa fin. Il allait pleuvoir ce soir, si on en croyait les gros nuages sombres qui planaient aussi loin que l'œil pouvait voir. Pluie ou pas pluie, il y aurait une pratique de quidditch, puisque les matchs n'étaient jamais reportés, eux.

Ron était d'humeur sombre, ce soir là, et Harry n'avait pas croisé Hermione depuis la fin des cours, il se demandait si c'était une coïncidence. Il se sentait un peu mal, car son train de vie agité l'avait un peu éloigné de ses amis dans les dernières semaines, car il ne les voyait que durant les cours. C'était une erreur qu'il allait rectifier dès lors, en étant un bon ami et en demandant à Ron ce qui le tracassait.

« Ron », dit-il. Son ami regarda en se direction, sans toutefois cesser de marcher. Harry prit cette marque d'attention comme une invitation à continuer.

« Tu sembles très sombre ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Ron ressemblait à un jeune enfant qu'on aurait pris la main dans un sac de biscuits, surpris et un peu repentant. Il prit quelques minutes pour se composer et répondre. Heureusement, le trajet depuis le septième étage était long.

« Ho, la même chose que d'habitude, une dispute avec Hermione… »

Ha, voilà quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué lors des dernières semaines. L'année précédente, il n'aurait jamais su à quoi rimaient toutes ces disputes, mais il semblait avoir vieilli un peu, et maturé en même temps. Il croyait que ses deux amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chicaner parce que ça faisait en sorte qu'ils se portaient mutuellement attention. Comme si ces deux là n'étaient pas capable de converser autrement, alors qu'ils cherchaient clairement juste à être se parler…

Il se demandait si le pari secret dans gryffondor pour savoir quand ces deux là commenceraient à sortir ensemble avait tenu, depuis l'an passé. Si oui, la date d'échéance arrivait pour certains, parce que ses deux plus proches amis avaient décidément de la difficulté à s'exprimer comme des gens civilisés en la présence de l'autre. Il se décida à pointer subtilement ce fait à Ron.

« Ha, je comprends… mais dis-moi, Ron, qui a commencé cette fois? »

« C'est elle bien sur! Elle n'arrête pas de m'harceler avec tous ces devoirs à faire… Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le temps de les faire plus tard! »

Ha. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte leur personnalité complètement différente. Cependant, s'ils en pinçaient véritablement un pour l'autre, ce serait facile de les convaincre de changer, juste un peu. Il prit un air faussement agacé puis dit :

« Tu sais Ron, tout n'est pas toujours obligé de dégénérer en chicane, entre vous deux. Je vois bien que ça vous fait de la peine, alors que vous pourriez vous exprimer clairement et vous entendre. Tu n'aimerais pas ça, être capable d'avoir une belle conversation avec elle, au lieu de vous crier par la tête? »

Ron resta silencieux un moment, puis :

« Oui » avoua-t-il, penaud.

« C'est ce que je croyais » renchérit Harry. « De plus, je crois comprendre que la majeure partie de vos disputes débutent parce qu'elle te trouve trop impulsif et que tu la trouves trop méthodique, et ça t'agace, c'est bien ça?

Ron répondit une fois de plus par l'affirmative.

Bien, très bien, maintenant la partie difficile.

« Hé bien, tu sais, tout le monde change un peu en vieillissant, et peut-être que tu gagnerais à réfléchir un peu parfois, avant d'agir. Je sais que ça peut être difficile parfois, crois-moi, mais si ça t'empêche de te battre avec Hermione, je crois que tu en sortirais gagnant, non? Et elle aimerait ça aussi, j'en suis certain… »

Ron sembla considérer l'option, puis sourit légèrement.

« Ouais bon, je vais essayer, mais je promets rien hein? Cette fille a le don de me rendre complètement cinglé, parfois… »

Harry se retint de répondre, et esquissa seulement un sourire. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à leur arrivée dans les vestiaires, ou ils se changèrent très rapidement, étant légèrement en retard. Puis la pratique débuta, en même temps que la pluie.

Légère d'abord, elle devint torrentielle bien assez vite, si bien que tous avaient de la difficulté à exécuter les tâches qui leur étaient confiées, voir même tenir sur leur balais. Harry se décida à faire d'une pierre deux coups : Il allait pratiquer son exercice des perceptions tout en cherchant le vif d'or, juste pour voir si c'était possible.

Il immobilisa son balai et se concentra pendant quelques secondes afin d'affiner ses sens. Sa vue resta à peu près la même, car aussi efficace que soit cette technique, sa myopie restait un handicap. Cependant, il semblait plus efficace de chercher un objet grâce à ses yeux quand il affinait ses sens ainsi, comme s'il savait quoi chercher, à défaut d'avoir une meilleure vision. Le son des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient comme des clous résonnaient à son oreille plus fort que jamais, et l'odeur de la pluie était incroyablement envahissante.

Il y était parvenu, parfait. Il laisse ses sens s'habituer et devenir comme les siens, cessant d'y réfléchir, juste ressentir… Une faible vibration se fit sentir un peu partout autour de lui, vibration qui correspondait aux élèves qui volaient autour de lui, tentant de pratiquer. Harry nota que le souaffle n'émettais aucune vibration magique, contrairement aux cognards et au vif d'or, qui en émettait une extrêmement faible. Sans doute ne pourrait-il pas le détecter dans un match.

Soudain, son sang se glaça. Une sensation froide et haineuse lui parvenait par sa gauche, juste à côté des gradins. Par réflexe, il plongea hors du chemin. Le sort qui lui était destiné passa à côté de lui sans faire plus de dommage… jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le balai de Katie, qui l'éjecta brusquement.

Heureusement, il n'était pas trop loin, à peine deux mètres, et l'attraper fut assez facile. Le reste de l'équipe, occupé à autre chose, ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la catastrophe qui avait failli se produire dans tout ce chaos.

Ses sens l'avertirent d'une autre attaque arrivait vers lui. Sa mobilité étant diminuée par la présence de Katie qui gisait dans une position inconfortable sur son balai, comme en état de choc, Harry se vit obligé de lancer un sort du bouclier.

Le sort, de couleur noire presque invisible dans la nuit, s'écrasa sur la protection d'Aegis. Un autre maléfice, beaucoup plus puissant celui-là, fit son chemin jusqu'à lui. Peut-être était-il temps d'enlever les gants et de jouer pour de vrai…

« SUACO FETHOS » cria-t-il. Malgré le son de la pluie et la noirceur désorientant, le reste de l'équipe sembla l'entendre. Le sort de l'inconnu s'écrasa à grand bruit sur la barrière d'air invisible qu'Harry avait réussi à dresser devant lui. Pour un premier essai, ce n'était pas mal du tout. Il lui fallait coûte que coûte protéger son précieux fardeau.

Un autre sort fut envoyé sur la protection qui tenait encore. À la dernière seconde, elle se dissipa et Harry fit volte-face sur son balai pour protéger Katie, prenant le sort dans le bas du dos, qui se mit à le brûler horriblement. La jeune fille lui glissa des mains.

Harry vit rouge pendant un instant, un mélange de colère et de douleur intense. Assez défendu, il devait distraire son adversaire le temps de rattraper la jeune fille. Ses sens incroyablement ajustés lui permirent de déterminer la présence de sa cible, partiellement cachée derrière les gradins.

« Percussio »

Le projectile invisible détruisit une partie du mur de bois derrière lequel se cachait l'agresseur et le frappa de plein fouet, l'envoyant au sol pendant quelques minutes, tout au plus.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde, il plongea à la suite de Katie. Ils étaient extrêmement haut, ce serait la mort assurée pour la jeune fille. Le reste de l'équipe était bien trop loin pour pouvoir l'attraper, et lui-même n'y arriverait jamais. C'était ironique vraiment, mourir lors d'une pratique de son sport préféré. Il ne laisserait pas ça lui arriver.

« ARESTA MOMENTUM »

La chute de Katie ne se freina que marginalement, mais ce fut assez pour qu'il la rattrape par le poignet. La chute fut rude pour les deux, mais Harry croyait bien que personne n'aurait rien de cassé, heureusement.

Encore en colère, et suite à un rapide « Accio », son balai se retrouva dans sous lui, fusant vers la périphérie du terrain. Il allait attraper ce salaud! Qui osait venir l'attaquer dans l'enceinte même de l'école?

L'homme, car il avait la carrure d'un homme, s'était relevé et courait vers le portail, non loin de là. Harry eut un sourire carnassier et le poursuivit de toute la vitesse de son balai. Jamais sa cible ne lui échapperait! Il était peut-être handicapé sur terre, mais l'air restait son élément, et nul ne pouvait lui échapper sur un balai!

Ses sens développés lui permettraient de connaitre l'identité de son attaquant d'ici quelques secondes… encore quelques mètres à parcourir…

Son balai fit une violente embardée et Harry fut éjecté. Il roula et, par réflexe, envoya le plus puissant sort de perforation qu'il pouvait vers la cible qui marchait déjà avec difficulté. Elle ne s'échapperait pas, foi de Potter.

Le sort toucha, et l'homme, car s'en était bien un, laissa échapper un cri de souffrance. La jambe en lambeau et l'épaule en compote, il réussit cependant à se rendre de l'autre côté du portail, et alors qu'Harry se relevait, son dos le brûlant encore férocement, le crac désignant le transplanage lui signifia que l'inconnu lui avait échappé…

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration pour se calmer. Il l'avait presque eu, mais sa colère avait pris le dessus, et il n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque qui l'avait désarçonnée. Sa douleur le rappela à la raison, et il rappela son balai à lui pour se diriger vers le terrain, où Katie et le reste de l'équipe attendait encore.

En chemin, il sortit sa baguette de son étui. Ainsi, les autres assumeraient qu'il l'avait eu dans ses mains tout le long, ce qui n'était pas le cas. La noirceur et la pluie aidant, personne ne s'en rendrait jamais compte.

« Il s'est échappé » fut la première chose qu'il dit à Ron quand celui-ci lui envoya un regard interrogateur. C'est tout ce qu'il put dire avant que quelque chose de non identifié ne lui fonce dedans. Quelques secondes après, il se rendit compte que c'était Katie, encore visiblement sous le choc, qui sanglotait dans ses bras.

« Shh, ça va aller… »

C'était vraiment le mieux qu'il puisse faire, dans l'état des choses. Il avait failli à rattraper l'assaillant, et son dos le brûlait encore très fort. Katie sembla se rendre compte de son inconfort et de ses vêtements brûlés, et son esprit de guérisseuse en herbe prit le dessus.

« Viens avec moi, je vais te guérir ça en moins de deux, on a un coffret de premier soins dans les vestiaires. »

Le reste de l'équipe les laissa seuls et se dirigèrent vers le château sous la pluie qui battait toujours autant. Katie l'aide à se rendre jusqu'au vestiaire, car il n'avait pas sa canne avec lui, et que le bas de son dos commençait sérieusement à faire de plus en plus mal.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, elle chercha dans un cabinet en lui disant :

« Enlève ta tenue de Quidditch, elle est foutue de toute façon, et on dirait qu'il va falloir désinfecter.»

Harry ne se posa pas plus de questions, même s'il savait qu'il aurait été un peu gêné d'habitude. Sa blessure lui faisait juste trop mal, en ce moment… Il parvint à enlever sa tenue de quidditch avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Katie revint auprès de lui avec un petit coffret qu'elle ouvrit. Harry put voir qu'il comportait beaucoup de baumes et de potions de toutes les tailles et couleurs. Katie regarda son dos pendant quelques secondes et ajouta :

« J'incluais dans la tenue de Quidditch le chandail, mais on va avoir un problème. La peau est brûlée, et le vêtement avec, et les deux ont collé… ho mon dieu, dire que tu t'es mis dans le chemin… »

Elle passa tranquillement, très doucement ses doigts sous son chandail, dans son dos, afin de ne pas arracher plus de peau que nécessaire. Harry ne le dirait jamais, mais malgré les pincements monstrueux du tissu qu'on séparait de sa peau, jamais il n'avait été aussi content de se faire soigner. Ses doigts était fermes et doux à la fois, et d'une apaisante fraicheur…

Une fois le chandail enlevé, c'est une Katie un petit peu rouge (Harry se força à ne pas le remarquer) qui commença à lui appliquer une pommade de couleur verte pâle dans le dos. Enfin, la brûlure disparut et il put se remettre à penser normalement. Les mains de la jeune femme faisaient des miracles sur sa peau meurtrie, et Harry sentit monter en lui une excitation mal contenue.

Les minutes qui suivirent constituèrent la plus merveilleuse des tortures, durant laquelle il eut beaucoup de difficultés à cacher sa respiration saccadée. Il put jurer que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds appliquait de la pommade un peu partout, même où il n'y avait pas nécessairement de brûlure…

« Tu sais Harry » Sa voix douce le sortit de sa délicieuse torpeur « Tu es vraiment courageux. D'après ce que les autres m'ont dit, tu m'as sauvé de ma deuxième chute, et je t'ai vu m'attraper la première fois, et tu as pris cet horrible maléfice… » Elle semblait désolée et admiratrice à la fois, et ses attentions envers lui ne laissaient aucun doute à Harry. Ils avaient déjà failli deux fois auparavant. Isolés dans leur vestiaire, sans personne autour, c'était le moment où jamais…

« Ce n'est rien Katie » dit-il en se retournant, maintenant que la jeune femme avait fini de lui appliquer la pommade. « C'était moi la cible, tout ce temps là, tu n'aurais jamais du te retrouver en danger… Et si tu t'étais écrasée, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné… »

Il avait terminé sa phrase en lui mettant les mains sur les épaules. Katie lui fit un sourire incroyable qui se reflétait jusqu'à dans ses yeux magnifiques, et s'approcha de lui, posant ses deux mains sur son torse. Harry se souvint brusquement de sa partielle nudité, mais se dit qu'elle ne semblait pas déranger la jeune femme outre mesure. Il était toujours plutôt mince, mais la natation lui avait du moins donné un physique athlétique qui ne semblait pas la laisser indifférente…

Elle se rapprocha encore, glissant ses mains autour de lui, sur ses côtes, le faisant frémir. Il fit remonter ses propres mains vers le petit visage enjôleur, laissant ses mains errer derrière sa nuque, la faisant frissonner. Dans son uniforme de quidditch, couverte de boue et les cheveux mouillés, le regard perçant plein de quelque chose d'indéfinissable, jamais elle n'avait paru aussi belle à Harry.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent une fois de plus, et leurs lèvres allaient enfin se toucher. Harry anticipait ce moment depuis la toute première fois, dans la salle commune…

« Harry! Harry! Tu es encore là? »

Ron venait d'entrer dans le vestiaire avec toute la subtilité d'un rhinocéros en chaleur. Heureusement, les deux jeunes gens étaient cachés aux yeux du rouquin, car trop loin dans le vestiaire, derrière la commode.

Harry soupira, regardant dans les yeux une Katie qui semblait franchement démoralisée et frustrée. Il lui fit un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit avant de rougir violement et de baisser les yeux, sortant de sa proximité immédiate.

« Oui Ron, je suis là, j'arrive! » Cria-t-il à son ami qui s'était sans doute inquiété.

Il finit de mettre son chandail, réussit avec peine à arracher son regard de la jeune femme qui le dévorait toujours des yeux, à distance cette fois, et sortit du vestiaire, à la fois très content et incroyablement frustré… Ils disent souvent que la troisième fois était la bonne, ces menteurs…


	18. Duels et Discussions

Bonsoir! (il est le soir ici) à tous et à toutes!

En premier lieu, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter une BONNE ANNÉE, car nous sommes maintenant en 2012! J'espère que vous avez tous eu beaucoup de plaisir dans vos célébrations du temps des fêtes, et que l'année à venir sera remplie de succès, de santé, d'amour et tout le reste pour vous!

Maintenant, place à la fanfiction!

Voici d'abord vos réponses aux reviews

Eliel Imlaris : Le répit c'est pour les faibles! Mais non, c'est une blague, mais Harry n'a jamais été particulièrement chanceux, non? De plus, c'est toujours bien de désirer quelque chose, car plus on le désire, plus c'est gratifiant de l'avoir à la fin… quant à s'il va bel et bien l'avoir, c'est à moi de le savoir, et à vous de vous demander :P. Effectivement, un mois après environ, l'entrainement commence à payer. Je crois que c'est assez réaliste, avec beaucoup de pratique, parce que j'ai toujours bien ri des fics ou Harry devenait un demi-dieu en l'espace d'un avant-midi. L'Harry de J. peut paraitre faible, mais on voit bien qu'il ne l'est pas dans le tome cinq. Il a un certain potentiel inexploité, mais qui doit quand même prendre un minimum de temps à se dévoiler. Le premier duel « gagné » contre le prof de défense était un mauvais indicateur, une situation fictive ou les combattants ne pouvaient pas se déplacer à leur gré, c'est pourquoi il a gagné, et pour aucune autre raison. Mon Harry n'est pas un Dieu, juste un étudiant du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps! (je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça, mais je vais le garder, ça explique bien mon point, et merci pour tes reviews toujours constructives, elles m'aident dans mes chapitres, à vrai dire!)

Sheltan : Non merci, j'ai des plans très précis pour Ron en tête, même si je semble les avoir négligés Hermione et lui dernièrement, alors je tiendrais à ce qu'il reste vivant un peu plus longtemps :P. Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que quelques personnes adhèrent au couple Harry/Katie, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelques froideurs du côté de mes lecteurs au départ :P

Clement33 : J'essaie vraiment fort d'écrire de plus longs chapitres, mais quand mon concept est d'écrire par petits épisodes de vie qui se rejoignent, ultimement, c'est un peu plus difficile… Je pourrais faire plus dans les descriptions, mais c'est encore quelque chose que j'essaie d'améliorer. J'y parviendrai, promis! Quant à la parution, c'est difficile parfois, mais je crois y arriver assez bien. Merci de tes commentaires, ils sont toujours très appréciés!

Klaude : Il faut effectivement que le héro réussisse parfois à rendre les coups, sinon ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. J'ai toujours trouvé que le héro de Rowling était bien trop abusé par la vie, et ne rendait la monnaie que très rarement (mais quand il le faisait, ça en valait la peine!) Sinon il y a ce sort qui s'est dissipé au mauvais moment, alors je ne sais pas s'il réussit si bien que ça du premier coup, ça reste à voir. Et de quelle relation parle-t-on ici? Rien d'officiel encore, même si je crois que le monde commence à anticiper :P

Di Castillo de mortes : Merci beaucoup à toi! Voila la suite, et bonne année! :P

Julien0707200 : Merci!

Ok. Ok. Je suis mort de rire. Il faut que je mentionne ceci à tous mes lecteurs :

**************AVIS À TOUS LES LECTEURS**************

Julien ici présent m'a fait remarquer que Katie n'est effectivement pas blonde, mais bien brune. Ma première réaction a été de faire « hein? J'ai écrit blonde? Bien sur qu'elle est brune (visage confus ici) ». Je suis allé vérifier, et effectivement je m'étais trompé. J'ai cherché la raison d'une telle erreur alors que je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas blonde, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion, à mon grand amusement, que j'avais fait de la projection à partir d'une jeune femme très importante dans ma propre vie (une tendance que j'ai, quand j'écris, de baser les évènements sur des éléments vécus, pour ajouter une dimension réelle). J'en ai ri pendant environ dix minutes! Après cette hilarité, j'ai vérifié tous mes chapitres pour savoir si j'avais fait l'erreur plus tôt, et me suis rendu compte que non. Le chapitre précédent va donc être enlevé et remis après correction. Pour ceux qui sont plus expérimentés dans l'utilisation de FFnet que moi : est-ce que faire ceci va supprimer mes reviews pour ce chapitre? Merci de vos réponses!

************FIN DE L'AVIS**************************

Bon comme tu vois, toute une histoire pour un si petit commentaire. Pour m'avoir fait remarquer cette lacune et beaucoup rire, je te dédie ce chapitre, le premier de l'année! Bonne année à toi!

Mimi72 : Merci et bienvenue dans mon (petit mais très apprécié) cercle de reviewers! Je te dédierais bien ce chapitre, mais Julien t'as battu de quelques jours. Rappelé moi de te dédier le prochain! C'est la coutume ici. J'ai hâte de lire tes commentaires, et bonne année à toi!

Bon, voici pour les réponses aux reviews, que j'ai fait très volubiles pour l'occasion (il faut dire que j'en avais long à raconter). Maintenant, trêve de plaisanteries (95% d'entre vous s'en fichent, de toute façon : P), et place à l'histoire!

Duels et Discussions

Harry descendit de bonne heure ce mardi matin là pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle. Pas qu'il ait eu particulièrement faim, même si un bon déjeuner était toujours une bonne idée avant d'affronter un cours de métamorphose de trois heures. Non, il souhait surtout parler à sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir délaissés ses deux plus vieux et fidèles amis lors du dernier mois à Poudlard, entre ses entrainements, ses cours et ses retenues. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ron avant la pratique de quidditch le jour précédent lui avait rappelé qu'il faudrait qu'il s'implique un peu plus dans leurs vies, comme le bon ami qu'il souhaitait être. Et ceci commençait par les aider avec leurs problèmes interpersonnels… même si Ron avait ruiné ses chances la nuit passée.

Voila pourquoi il s'était levé à l'avance. Il savait de source sure qu'Hermione se levait toujours bien avant la majeure partie des élèves afin de faire un peu de « lecture légère », et que Ron aimait passer le plus de temps possible au lit. Ça lui laisserait le temps nécessaire pour avoir une bonne discussion avec son amie à propos du rouquin.

Il entra dans la grande salle en claudiquant et repéra immédiatement les cheveux abondants d'Hermione dans la salle à manger presque vide de tous étudiants. À la table des professeurs, seuls Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore mangeaient, les autres n'étant pas encore arrivés. En voyant Harry entrer et regarder dans leur direction générale, le premier fit une moue dégoutée, la seconde un petit signe de tête, et le directeur un sourire en coin, tout en ayant un air voulant dire « il faut qu'on parle, ce soir ». Harry se souvint qu'il avait un de ses cours spéciaux, ce soir-là. Parfait, ça lui permettrait de parler à son mentor de l'attaque d'hier plus en profondeur. Sans doute les nouvelles étaient-elles déjà arrivées aux oreilles du directeur. Il entendait toujours tout! Sa version des faits serait probablement tout de même très appréciée.

Se concentrant sur la tâche qu'il s'était fixé, Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione et s'assit en face d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque, encore absorbée par sa lecture du matin. Après quelques secondes passées à l'observer, il fit un petit bruit de gorge pour attirer son attention. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un s'adresse à elle, et son texte était particulièrement intéressant, car elle sursauta brusquement, renversant presque son verre de jus de citrouille dans le processus.

« Harry! Tu m'as fait peur! » Fit-elle, l'air cependant contente qu'il soit là. Il la vit tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté, vers la porte, probablement en croyant que Ron allait entrer non loin derrière lui, puisqu'elle ne le voyait pas avec Harry. Ceci le fit sourire. Ces deux là se guettaient sans cesse, pour finalement se chicaner dans un espoir d'attirer l'attention de l'autre. Il décida de mettre fin au doute de la jeune femme.

« Ron dort encore, il ne descendra pas tout de suite » lui dit-il.

La jeune femme détourna son regard de la porte vers lui avec un air de « ce n'était pas de « ce n'est pas du tout ce que je regardais » qu'Harry ne trouva pas du tout convainquant. Il enchaîna avec.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez encore battu, hier soir. » fit-il en commençant à empiler un peu de nourriture dans son assiette. Son appétit, sans être légendaire comme celui de Ron, s'était vaguement amélioré depuis qu'il avait commencé la natation. Ça ou alors il vivait une croissance à retardement.

Hermione, pour toute réponse, lui donna un petit bruit qui signifiait son agacement, suivi de ceci :

« Ho tu connais Ron, toujours à faire dans la procrastination! J'essayais juste de l'aider moi… » Elle avait l'air de ressentir du remord par rapport à leur chicane de la soirée dernière. Parfait, ça lui faciliterait la tâche. Harry savait bien qu'Hermione avait toujours essayé de bien faire, même si Ron était facilement agacé par ses insistances à étudier.

« Hermione, je dois avouer ne pas avoir été là pendant plusieurs soirées dernièrement, alors je me demandais ce que vous aviez fait de tout ce temps dans la salle commune, Ron et toi. » Ce n'était pas formulé comme une question, mais la jeune fille intelligente y répondit tout de même.

« Nos devoirs, bien entendu. On est dans une école, après tout… ». Cependant, elle semblait comprendre ou cette conversation l'amenait.

« Moi, je crois que c'est simplement un peu trop d'études pour Ron. Ce n'est pas nécessairement de la procrastination, mais probablement de la fatigue, s'il a accepté de travailler avec toi tous les soirs depuis la rentrée scolaire. Il faut que tu te souviennes que tout le monde n'est pas aussi intelligent et studieux que toi, Hermione… » Il avait dit cela avec un ton contenant une teinte d'humour, afin de ne pas offenser son amie. Elle ne sembla pas le prendre mal, mais réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Oui, j'imagine que je peux lui laisser une pause, une fois de temps en temps… » Harry la coupa avant la fin de sa phrase :

« Je dirais mieux encore, tu devrais en prendre une toi aussi. Faites quelque chose d'autre : Parlez ou encore jouez aux échecs. Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas intellectuellement stimulant, et Ron est excellent à ce jeu. Tu as besoin de te reposer aussi, des fois… et je suis sur que Ron apprécierait aussi. » Bon d'accord, l'indice avait été encore moins subtil qu'avec Ron, apparemment, mais l'amour rendait vraiment aveugle on dirait, car Hermione ne s'en rendit pas compte, et se contenta d'acquiescer à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec son ami.

Tout marchait comme prévu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron parcourut la longueur de la grande salle en hâte et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Il se servit une portion incroyable et allait commencer à manger comme un affamé quand il perçu le regard en coin de Harry et son petit signe négatif de la tête.

Il porta lentement sa fourchette à sa bouche et mâcha un peu plus que d'habitude avant de déglutir. Harry sourit légèrement. Si ces deux là pouvaient changer, tout était possible!

Le cours de métamorphose fut assez long, bien que très intéressant. Ils avaient terminé leur expérimentation avec la matière, et avaient une connaissance un peu plus approfondie sur son fonctionnement. Toute la classe ou presque pouvait transformer un objet en plusieurs types de bois, de métaux ou de pierre, et inversement.

Ils passaient maintenant à l'animation d'objets, afin de comprendre les bases du mouvement et de pouvoir passer à la métamorphose humaine à proprement parler. Harry était fasciné, car il se souvenait du duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort dans l'atrium du ministère l'année passée. Dumbledore avait animé les statues de la fontaine pour s'en servir autant comme défense que pour attaquer.

Bien entendu, animer une plume pour la faire ramper un peu partout sur son bureau était largement moins impressionnant, mais il fallait commencer à quelque part! Harry était motivé et réussit l'exercice avant la fin de la période sous le regard satisfait du professeur McGonagall.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut une autre paire de manches, durant laquelle Harry finit par jouer au bonhomme pendu version sorcier sur un coin du bureau avec Ron. Hermione semblait partie pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, continuant à écouter le cours.

Le jeu était assez intéressant. Il fallait choisir un terme relatif au monde de la magie. Ça pouvait être le nom d'un sort, son incantation, un lieu, une potion, une plante, une créature, bref presque n'importe quoi. La partie amusante, c'était le dessin du bonhomme pendu qui se dessinait seul et s'animait lors de sa mort pour crier toutes sortes d'insultes à celui qui avait perdu. Le score finit à six contre cinq pour Ron, en partie parce que le cours avait interrompu le défi d'Harry, et en partie parce que celui-ci avait été élevé dans le monde de la magie.

Ils soupèrent rapidement puis montèrent dans la salle commune pour étudier. Quand Harry était là, ils tentaient de s'avancer le plus possible, car avec toutes ses activités extracurriculaires, il n'aurait pas le temps de les compléter plus tard. Heureusement, en faisant ses essais le soir même, et en réussissant tous les sorts en classe, il avait réussi jusqu'à maintenant à suivre le rythme sans trop de difficultés.

Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'Hermione y était pour quelque chose, aussi.

L'heure passa rapidement et il se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur, laissant ses amis seuls.

Aussitôt qu'il passa le portrait de la grosse dame de gryffondor, Hermione ferma son livre de métamorphose et rangea son essai (déjà plus long que ce qui était demandé). Ron la regarda avec un air abasourdi. Elle rougit malgré elle et dit quelque chose dans le genre de « c'est assez pour ce soir, on peut faire autre chose… »

Définitivement, Ron Weasley aimait les compromis!

Ignorant de tout cela, Harry se dirigeait de son pas maintenant assez rapide vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour son cours de ce soir et d'une discussion sur l'attaque de la soirée précédente.

Il se rendit dans l'escalier avant de se souvenir de la manière dont le directeur lui avait dit au revoir la dernière fois. Ça sentait le test à plein nez… Il prit un moment pour ordonner ses émotions et ferma les yeux, affinant ses sens.

Il avait beaucoup pratiqué, et était capable de le faire en environ vingt secondes, quand tout était calme autour de lui. Avec sa perception magique, il découvrit que Dumbledore n'était pas à son bureau, mais dans un coin de la pièce, à droite de la porte. Étrange…

Il frappa à la porte et reçu un « entre, Harry » comme réponse. Il poussa la porte et entra.

Dès qu'il passa l'encadrement, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier. La présence à sa droite lança un sort sur son côté gauche, qui rebondit sur le bouclier de base qu'Harry avait érigé en toute hâte. Le jeune homme fit volte-face vers son aîné qui agitait encore sa baguette, quand quelque chose lui sauta sur le dos et le projeta au sol.

Tournant légèrement son cou, il vit que Dumbledore avait enchanté un grand chandelier sur pattes pour l'immobiliser. Ayant appris le contre-sort ce matin même, Harry s'en servit pour se défaire de ses liens de bronze improvisés. Il expulsa le chandelier vers le directeur. Celui-ci se contenta de le métamorphoser en plusieurs petites roches qui fusèrent de nouveau vers Harry, qui les transforma en oiseaux et les renvoya vers le directeur, en même temps qu'un sortilège d'entrave.

Pris dans une situation difficile, Dumbledore transfigura les oiseaux en eau, puis en petit muret de glace devant lui pour réfléchir le sortilège d'Harry. Il lança quelques sorts supplémentaires sur son élève, mais celui-ci était prêt et il les renvoya tous avec l'abjuration du vent.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Dumbledore lui envoyait des sorts trop faibles et basiques pour briser sa protection, alors qu'il aurait pu l'en défaire en quelques secondes seulement. À quoi jouait-il?

Il comprit quand la flaque d'eau, qui avait voyagé jusqu'à sous lui, se retransforma en chandelier géant et serpenta pour paralyser le moindre de ses mouvement. Harry voulut se concentrer pour relancer le contre-sort, pour se rendre compte qu'il était incapable de le briser. Dumbledore était bien trop fort.

« C'est bon, j'abandonne! » C'était bien plus facile de prononcer ses mots en face du directeur que du professeur Campbell. Le directeur n'essayait en aucun cas de le blesser ou de le ridiculiser, mais bien de lui apprendre.

Le chandelier le relâcha et pris sa place et sa taille originale dans un coin de la pièce.

« Très bien Harry, c'est très bien. Tu étais supposé perdre ce duel dès ma première action avec le chandelier, mais tu m'as surpris et j'ai été obligé de faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour te battre. Tu fais de bons progrès. »

Harry se sentait très fier des louanges de son mentor, mais garda sa fierté pour lui. Il avait perdu, après tout. Il lui fallait rester humble.

« Merci, professeur »

« Viens, assied-toi, il semble que nous avons beaucoup à discuter. Un sorbet citron? »

Harry prit la friandise et ils purent commencer à parler des évènements de la soirée précédente, lors de la pratique de quidditch. Dumbledore était alarmé que quelqu'un ait pu entrer dans Poudlard sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Harry proposa la piste d'un animagus non déclaré, ce qui avait fonctionné pour Sirius et Rita Skeeter. Le directeur trouva la proposition intéressante et promis de regarder de ce côté. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus sur ce sujet pour l'instant, Dumbledore demande à Harry une copie de ses souvenirs afin qu'ils puissent les analyser.

« Comment est-ce que j'extrais le souvenir? » demanda Harry. Il avait vu Dumbledore le faire auparavant, mais n'avais aucune idée comment le faire lui-même.

« Il faut tout simplement faire de l'ordre dans tes pensées, puis faire rejouer le début et la fin de celle que tu veux extraire. »

Harry pointa son doigt sur sa tempe pendant que Dumbledore se levait pour aller chercher sa pensine. Il décida de commencer quelques secondes avant que le premier sort ne fuse vers lui, et de terminer juste après son retour sur le terrain de quidditch. Il éloigna son doigt de sa tête et vit qu'un filet argenté pendait de celui-ci. Au toucher, on aurait dit une soie légère et très froide.

Il la déposa dans le bol argenté orné de runes que Dumbledore venait de poser sur le bureau, suite à quoi ils purent commencer à visionner le souvenir. Quand le souvenir se brouilla et disparut, le directeur prit quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

« Ton dos va bien? Madame Pomfresh ne m'a pas dit que tu étais passé par l'infirmerie, et ça m'avait l'air d'un bon sortilège de projection acide… » La première réaction du directeur était de s'inquiéter pour lui, ce qu'Harry apprécia.

« Tout va très bien, merci. Katie s'en est occupé » Dumbledore lui jeta un regard insistant ou pointait l'amusement. « Elle étudie auprès de madame Pomfresh pour devenir guérisseuse alors… » Se sentit-il obligé de rajouter. Dumbledore se contenta d'un petit geste de la tête, tout en continuant de la fixer avec des yeux rieurs. Harry détourna les yeux. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Tu as bien agit pendant ce combat Harry, en protégeant Miss Bell comme ça, et en utilisant bien ta mobilité sur ton balai. Le duelliste en face de toi était expérimenté et visait très bien, et tu as réussi non seulement à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais aussi à protéger ta vie et à sauver celle de ta… coéquipière. Ne te sens pas mal de ne pas l'avoir attrapé en plus, ce serait trop en demander à n'importe qui. »

Harry acquiesça, même s'il était toujours un peu agacé d'avoir laissé l'étranger s'enfuir après qu'il ait presque tué Katie…

« Bon, je crois que tu es fatigué, et je le suis moi aussi après notre duel, je dois avouer. Ça doit être mon âge qui me rattrape… » En effet, le directeur semblait épuisé. Il avait l'air d'un vieil homme qui manquait terriblement de sommeil. Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait pas cet air grisâtre avant leur duel…

« Oui bien sur, bonne nuit professeur. » Harry se leva précipitamment, voulant laisser du temps au professeur pour se reposer. Il trainait probablement une grippe quelconque depuis la semaine dernière, où une épidémie semblait s'être déclarée.

« Bonne nuit Harry… Ha au fait! J'ai vu que tu avais utilisé l'abjuration du vent tout à l'heure, et dans ton combat d'hier aussi, même si elle semble t'avoir failli à ce moment là. Je te conseille celles de l'eau et de la terre, qui sont plus efficaces dans certaines circonstances. Nous étudierons ensemble celle du feu, car je ne veux pas que tu te blesses en lançant un sort trop puissant. Je suis content que tu aie commencé à lire à l'avance ce livre, c'était la prochaine étape. »

Harry hocha la tête pour toute réponse, promettant de faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque. Il sortit de bureau et lança un dernier regard derrière lui pour voir Dumbledore sortir un coffret de fioles contenant un liquide rouge d'un petit tiroir de son bureau. Probablement une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Le directeur avait l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Il entra dans la salle commune à l'avance pour voir Ron et Hermione complètement absorbés dans une partie d'échec. Ron semblait écraser la jeune femme, mais lui donnait des conseils avisés. La brunette inexpérimentée semblait impressionnée par la vaste maîtrise de Ron et semblait ne pas s'en sortir si mal que ça.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés qu'ils ne virent pas Harry entrer, aussi celui-ci se décida-t-il à les laisser tranquille. Pour une fois qu'ils ne se battaient pas… Il gravit silencieusement les escaliers vers son dortoir et se coucha un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Il dormit d'un sommeil profond et ininterrompu, ce dont il n'allait pas se plaindre…


	19. Apprentissages Partie 1

Bonsoir tout le monde! Effectivement, nous voila jeudi soir à nouveau, le soir de parution d'un nouveau chapitre! Même si je n'ai pas donné l'impression de m'être énormément avancé dans l'écriture de la fin durant mes maigres vacances de quatre jours parce que je n'ai pas posté plus de chapitres que d'habitude, je peux vous assurer que c'est une illusion! Plusieurs chapitres sont écrits à l'avance, et je suis de retour à mon rythme de parution ordinaire, c'est-à-dire deux fois par semaine, si j'en suis capable. Le collège recommence lundi le 16 pour moi, alors ça va devenir un peu plus difficile. Je tenterai de prendre le plus d'avance possible pour rester fidèle à mon horaire et à ma parole!

Voici vos réponses aux reviews pour le chapitre 17 :

Julien0707200 : Ouais, toujours un peu court, mais je m'efforce de les allonger, j'y parviendrai éventuellement, c'est promis :P. Content de savoir que tu apprécie leur romance, mais il faut comprendre que c'était vraiment un truc du moment pour moi, je ne l'avais pas prévu. De plus, je crois qu'une relation entre ses deux là ne serait pas incroyablement « romantique » à proprement parler. Mais bon, on verra comment ça se développe (vous verrez, moi je le sais déjà! Muhaha). Bonne année à toi!

Klaude : Ouais, Harry a toujours eu une ironie assez mordante présente dans sa vie. Et bon, un peu de malchance ne signifie pas qu'il soit un incapable en la matière, et lui et Katie ne sont pas encore ensembles, même s'ils le veulent clairement. Bonne année à toi aussi!

OoOXylionOoO : Merci! Les commentaires n'ont pas toujours besoin d'être longs pour être appréciés!

Mimi72 : Bonne année à toi aussi! Harry studieux est une bonne idée je trouve, considérant qu'il vieillit un peu. Moi aussi quand j'étais plus jeune je me fouttais un peu de l'école, mais j'ai commencé à étudier pour de vrai quand j'ai compris que ça en valait vraiment la peine, et je n'avais pas un mage noir psychopathe après les basques! Et bon, que Ron OU Hermione écoute Harry sur un tel sujet est déjà un miracle en soi. Ron est trop borné et Hermione se croit trop futée parfois pour écouter, mais bon… ils doivent être motivés! :P. Dumbledore est effectivement malade, mais c'est peut-être la grippe, qui sait? Et parfait! Si quelqu'un aime Campbell, c'est que j'ai mal fait mon travail, et ils vont être drôlement déçus… éventuellement. Je crois bien que c'est à toi que je devais dédier ce chapitre? C'est chose faite! Bonne lecture!

Sheltan : Je ne suis pas contre la polygamie non plus (dans les fics, d'ailleurs si tu peux m'envoyer le titre de celle-là en MP, ce serait apprécié). Cependant, je trouve que ça ne collerait pas avec les personnages, et je crois que ça violerait l'entente que j'ai avec la créatrice originale de McGregor, qui a été très gentille déjà de me prêter son personnage (que je me sens déjà mal d'utiliser depuis le commentaire de je ne sais plus trop qui, mais bon =/). Alors pas de polygamie, la vie est faite de choix :P. Bonne année à toi aussi!

Gb88 : Je ne prépare rien du tout! Je plaide innocent! Non mais sérieusement, vous devrez voir par vous-même, le mystère est plus amusant quand il plane. Mais personne ne trouvera jamais la réponse à la maladie, c'est de mon cru. Si quelqu'un a des suggestions ou des hypothèses, qu'il les mette en reviews!

Sur ce, bonne lecture, bons reviews, et à la prochaine!

Apprentissages- Partie 1

La journée du mercredi avait été assez banale. Harry s'était réveillé de bonne heure afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfets pour mettre le bain à bon usage. En plus de se laver, il en profita pour faire quelques longueurs, afin de garder la forme. Il avait constaté que ce simple exercice matinal lui conférait une vigueur plus importante pendant la journée, et un niveau d'éveil accru, en plus de maintenir son cardio, qui lui serait sans doute important un jour dans les combats qu'il aurait à mener.

Il était ensuite allé prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, rejoignant Hermione et, à sa grande surprise, Ron qui semblait s'être levé plus tôt que d'habitude. Ils mangèrent en parlant amicalement en attendant le début des cours, qui n'allaient pas tarder à commencer.

Le cours de sortilège avait été assez complexe dans la théorie. Ils commençaient à en apprendre un peu plus sur les illusions. C'était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait, car il y avait tout un procédé physique derrière. On ne brandissait pas simplement sa baguette pour disparaitre aux yeux de tous sous un sortilège du caméléon. L'acte de magie consistait à distordre la trajectoire des rayons lumineux de manière à faire apparaitre dans les yeux des sujets du sort l'image qu'on souhaitait qu'ils voient. Ceci demandait donc une compréhension du fonctionnement de certains phénomènes de base, ainsi que beaucoup de concentration afin de maintenir l'illusion. À la fin du cours, Harry avait réussi à rendre sa main droite invisible, même si on en voyait encore les contours quand il bougeait. La classe reçut comme devoir un rouleau de parchemin avec schéma à écrire sur le sujet des illusions en général pour le prochain cours, en plus de continuer à pratiquer le sort de désillusion.

Le déjeuner se passa bien aussi, mais on ne put pas en dire autant pour la suite. Au moment de quitter la grande salle, une fois dans le corridor, précédent de peu ses amis, Harry entendit quelque chose à l'aide de ses sens qu'il gardait à présent toujours en éveil.

On aurait dit une dispute, mais à voix basse. La voix de McGregor portait un peu plus que la deuxième, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, considérant qu'elle ne semblait pas capable de la fermer la moitié du temps. Harry ne pouvait pas capter les mots, mais il entendit la deuxième voix qui semblait provoquer McGregor. Cette voix trainante, il l'aurait reconnue n' importe où : Drago Malfoy.

Harry soupira, pesant le pour et le contre de la situation. Après tout, elle avait empêché Malfoy de lui parler, à lui, au tout début de l'année. Sa décision prise, Harry marcha silencieusement vers le couloir adjacent à la grande salle pour voir ce qui s'y passait, et possiblement intervenir.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa surpris pendant une seconde : Une McGregor qui semblait fortement contrariée semblait être à deux doigts de tirer sa baguette sur Malfoy, qui semblait n'attendre que cela, sa main à deux doigts de la sienne. Peu importe ce qui avait été dit par le blondinet avait manifestement mis la jeune fille dans une colère noire, au point que ses joues d'habitudes pâles se coloraient de rouge. Harry réalisa deux choses à ce moment là : De un, elle avait un charme indéniable, et de deux, il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à la place du blond.

Harry réfléchit vite, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Si McGregor lançait le premier sort, Drago irait voir un professeur et ses serait la retenue. Si Drago lançait le premier sort… il irait quand même voir Rogue ou Campbell qui le favoriseraient à coup sur, manifestement. De plus, il était presque certain que McGregor, étant moins expérimentée avec une baguette, perdrait un éventuel duel. Il ne restait qu'une solution : empêcher le combat, et se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas!

Malfoy ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, probablement pour rajouter à l'injure qu'il venait de prononcer, quand Harry se décida enfin à intervenir. Il tourna le coin du corridor en claudiquant aussi bruyamment qu'il le pouvait, en faisant bien claquer sa canne sur les dalles en pierre du couloir. Les deux autres élèves sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à cette intrusion. Il parcourut la moitié de la longueur du couloir avant d'arriver à leur hauteur. Voyant qu'aucun des deux n'avait bougé, et que les baguettes étaient toujours au clair, il fit mine de les observer quelques secondes pendant que les deux le regardaient, puis demanda d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux :

« Un problème? »

Malfoy ne semblait soudain plus si sur de lui-même, et ce même si Harry n'avait pas tiré sa baguette. Pas qu'il sache qu'il n'en avait aucunement besoin, mais quand même. Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent pendant près d'une minute dans un silence de mort, puis Malfoy prit la parole :

« Aucun avant que tu n'arrives, Potter. Tu devrais apprendre à te mêler des choses qui te regardent… » Le jeune blond laissa la menace planer dans ses parole. Toujours aussi intimidant ce cher Drago. Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les méandres de couloirs menant aux quartiers des serpentard.

Harry se tourna lui aussi et allait prendre la parole quand :

« Ho la ferme Potter, ne commence pas! » s'écria McGregor, qui était manifestement toujours en colère. Elle avait probablement voulu déverser sa frustration sur Malfoy, même si ça n'aurait pas marché. Harry fut prit de court par la réponse brusque à son manque de question. Il étendit ses sens quelques secondes, fouillant même à l'aide de son sixième sens magique, mais ils étaient bien seuls. Ce n'était pas un bluff, la jeune fille était véritablement en colère, contre lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était dit, quelques minutes auparavant? Ne pas se retrouver dans la même situation? Ha, oui. Il avait vraiment un don pour ça…

Elle sembla prendre une grande inspiration, et sa colère, même si toujours présente, devint moins visible, plus froide et contenue. Elle tourna les talons, possiblement pour se diriger vers son prochain cours, mais Harry l'interpella :

« McGregor! »

Elle continua à avancer, ne lui payant manifestement aucune attention, livrée à sa propre rage inassouvie. Il n'aurait certainement pas de conversation constructive, et encore moins d'explications dans l'était ou étaient les choses, et il ne voulait pas que leurs cours de dimanche ne soient fait dans une atmosphère tendue. La jeune fille ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, et continua à s'éloigner de lui. Mu par une inspiration soudaine, Harry dit d'un ton complètement dénué d'émotion :

« Ellen. »

McGregor se figea, éberluée, et se retourna lentement vers lui, les yeux ouverts un peu plus grand que la normale à cause de la surprise. Parfait, il avait réussi à avoir son attention. Avec un air tout aussi impérieux que le ton de ses paroles, il lui fit signe de la tête de rentrer dans une salle désaffectée juste à côté de leur position. Elle y entra lentement, encore défiante, mais probablement curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. Il l'y suivit.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, il lança quelques sortilèges de mutisme ainsi qu'un _collaporta_ pour sceller la porte. Il lança aussi le sortilège repousse-fantôme qu'il avait appris afin que Mimi Geignarde ne vienne pas l'espionner par les robinets dans la salle de bain des préfets. C'était plus difficile sur une grande surface, mais ça tiendrait le temps nécessaire.

Il se retourna rapidement vers la jeune fille et laissa tomber son masque d'indifférence. Il était assez frustré aussi de la situation, et de la réaction de McGregor.

« Mais à quoi est-ce que tu as bien pu penser? Tu es consciente qu'une attaque sur un élève peut signifier l'expulsion si tu tombes sur le mauvais professeur? Je suis sur que Campbell aurait adoré entendre cette histoire là! »

La jeune fille semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête après son moment de surprise, et n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, encore moins par lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire hein? Que je me fasse renvoyer par Campbell ou ridiculiser par Malfoy, ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde! » Se récria-t-elle en retour. Ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs. Si le regard pouvait tuer, Harry était certain qu'il serait mort présentement. Et Drago aussi. Et la moitié de la population étudiante.

Après tout, c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait, à lui? Rien, à priori. Cependant, à la lumière des dernières semaines, il se sentait comme obligé de venir en aide à cette jeune fille sans aucune gratitude qui avait un don incroyable pour le frustrer, même quand il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il ignora tout simplement la question, sachant qu'il ne possédait aucune bonne réponse, et s'attaqua à autre chose.

« Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour te mettre en colère comme ça? Malfoy peut être assez insupportable des fois, mais de là à vouloir sa peau, il y a une marge, tout de même! » . Ouf, question embarrassante évitée.

La jeune brunette semblait avoir évacué un peu de sa colère et répondit un peu plus posément :

« Malfoy passait pendant que Campbell me passait un savon sur je ne sais plus trop quoi. J'ai écopé d'une autre retenue sans aucune raison. Il a bien vu que le professeur s'acharnait sur moi et n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter avec ça depuis… Ce n'était pas Malfoy le problème, juste l'exutoire. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Ha, voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses, y compris pourquoi LUI servait d'exutoire en ce moment, en dehors du fait qu'il l'avait drôlement cherché. Campbell allait effectivement vraiment loin quand il s'agissait de punir McGregor. Pas qu'il n'épargne Harry, pas du tout, mais il n'était pas la cible prioritaire, dans la plupart des cas.

À ce moment là, il prit une décision.

« Écoute » dit-il plus doucement à la jeune fille, qui leva les yeux vers lui, sa colère un peu envolée. « Ce n'est pas facile pour l'instant, mais je te promets qu'on va finir par lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il a fait, d'accord? Je sais que c'est un professeur, mais il ne mérite pas ce titre. Nous allons lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce éventuellement, mais en attendant, tu dois garder la tête basse, d'accord? » Il avait terminé sur un ton presque suppliant, et la jeune fille fut obligée d'acquiescer, légèrement honteuse de sa colère contre lui.

Elle ne s'excuserait jamais, mais Harry pouvait sentir du remord, c'était déjà mieux que rien!

Aussi plaisante que fut cette conversation, le temps d'aller en cours arrivait rapidement, et il fallait y mettre fin. Harry prit donc la parole une dernière fois :

« En plus, il faut penser au positif : ça me fait quelqu'un avec qui passer mes retenues! » blagua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, toute colère oubliée, McGregor ne put que sourire à la blague. Elle ne le savait pas, mais ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Harry devait avouer qu'il anticipait mal une retenue seul pendant toute une journée dans cette salle de classe.

Il enleva les sortilèges de discrétion, de colle-porte et de repousse-fantôme de sur les murs et la porte et, après avoir écouté attentivement, l'ouvrit sur un corridor vide. Tout le monde devait être rendu en cours ou presque, et il était temps qu'il y aille aussi.

Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, cependant. De derrière lui, il entendit la voix de la jeune fille, plus véritable et sincère que jamais, sans le sarcasme et les contrefaçons. Elle avait vraiment une très belle voix, dire qu'il avait manqué l'occasion de l'entendre chanter, cet été. Les paroles qu'elle prononça étaient assez belles elles aussi, il fallait dire.

« Merci… Harry » l'hésitation avait été forte, mais c'était sorti.

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers elle, la fixant légèrement. Ça faisait un choc, quand même. Elle sourit légèrement et baissa la tête. Quand elle la releva, toute trace de vulnérabilité et de sincérité avait disparu de sur son visage. La McGregor qu'il connaissait était revenue. Harry répondit :

« De rien, McGregor. »

La laissant là, il s'était dirigé vers son cours de botanique, dans la serre numéro trois. Le voyant arriver, ses deux amis déjà attablés lui demandèrent ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Toilettes » répondit-il sans donner plus de détails. Ils eurent l'air de croire qu'il avait passé drôlement beaucoup de temps aux toilettes, mais s'abstinrent de commenter, cette fois-ci.

Plusieurs changements de pots, schémas et extraction de jus de bulbe magique plus tard, leur journée de cours était terminée, sans devoirs additionnels. Après le diner, Harry se décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour suivre les conseils de Dumbledore et lire un peu sur les autres types d'abjuration. Laissant ses amis à eux-mêmes, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de les déranger outre-mesure, il se dirigea vers le sanctuaire de silence et de savoir de Madame Pince.

Y entrant, il lui présenta aussitôt le papier froissé qui contenait l'écriture du directeur et lui donnait accès à ce livre en particulier, qu'elle lui passa. Il alla s'installer dans un coin lointain et tranquille de la bibliothèque pour poursuivre sa lecture approximativement là ou il l'avait laissée. Non loin de l'explication pour l'abjuration du vent, il trouva les titres de celles que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de chercher : Les abjurations de la Terre et de l'Eau. Voici en gros ce que disait le livre sur celles-ci :

_L'abjuration de l'eau est similaire dans son dessin à celle du vent, c'est-à-dire qu'elle est faite pour protéger. Ses usages sont légèrement plus limités. Alors que l'abjuration du vent protège contre certaines attaques physiques et magiques, celle de l'eau protège principalement contre le feu et l'eau elle-même. Le druide expérimenté peut faire geler l'eau qui constitue la protection sur place, la transformant en bouclier qui peut résister plus facilement aux attaques physiques, mais qui risque de se briser assez facilement. _

_Il faut impérativement être en présence d'eau pour que ce sortilège fonctionne. La magie druidique préfère souvent utiliser les éléments déjà à la portée du lanceur de sort, car invoquer des éléments est difficile et consomme beaucoup d'énergie magique. L'abjuration du vent utilise l'air qui nous entoure pratiquement en permanence, c'est pourquoi cette restriction n'est pas citée dans la description de celle-ci. _

_Pour lancer l'abjuration de l'eau, il faut ressentir le besoin de protéger, comme pour l'abjuration du vent. Le mouvement de baguette et la formule diffèrent. La formule est la suivante : Pab Fethos. Le mouvement de baguette est une spirale faisant deux cercles complets, partant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, évoquant un tourbillon marin tournant dans le sens le l'ombre sur un cadran solaire. _

Intéressant. Harry comprenait ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par le fait que certaines abjurations étaient plus efficaces à certains moments ou dans certaines situations que d'autres. Tout était une question d'utilise son environnement, comme le directeur l'avait fait avec le chandelier, lors de leur dernier cours particulier.

Harry entreprit de lire le petit texte sous le titre « abjuration de la terre », sautant par-dessus celle du Feu à l'insistance du directeur. Après tout, il ne voulait pas finir brûlé, et ce livre semblait contenir des choses vraiment très dangereuses…

_L'abjuration de la terre est surement celle qui est la plus fiable, à défaut d'être la plus utilisée. Comme celle de l'eau et du vent, le lanceur de sort à besoin d'être à proximité ou en contact avec la terre ou la pierre. L'effet visuel du sort consiste en un pilier de terre ou de pierre jaillissant du sol devant le lanceur de sort. Cette protection est la plus solide d'entre les quatre éléments, car elle bloque les sortilèges faits d'énergie et les coups physiques. Seuls quelques sorts libérant une forte quantité d'énergie peuvent en venir à bout. La métamorphose peut aussi passer outre ce bouclier, autrement efficace. _

_Pour lancer l'abjuration de la Terre, il faut ressentir un calme interne, une domination de soi. Le désir de protéger doit être fort, mais le trait dominant doit être le calme total, souvent propre aux druides qui ont des affinités avec la terre. Le mouvement de baguette est une ligne sèche qui part de la direction générale du sol vers le ciel, en prononçant distinctement et calmement la formule suivante : Edar Fethos. _

Voila donc le sort que Dumbledore avait utilisé sous le chapiteau, ce jour-là. Si on y réfléchissait bien, Dumbledore était le parfait druide de la terre. Toujours calme, intérieurement comme extérieurement, et toujours stable, autant pour lui-même que pour les autres. Il était une constante dans la vie de nombreux sorciers, et la base d'une société qu'il avait aidé à construire. Oui, les éléments choisissaient bien…

Qu'est-ce que le feu signifiait pour lui? Harry n'en savait rien. À part détruire des choses, bien entendu… Il faudrait qu'il en parle au directeur.

Bientôt, l'heure de la pratique de Quidditch sonna. Deux heures plus tard, tous rentraient exténués au château. La première partie de l'année contre serdaigle allait prendre place très bientôt, et ils pratiquaient très fort pour battre cette équipe qui était leur plus féroce opposant, si on ne comptait pas sur la fourberie des serpentard.

Harry avait bien vu que Katie lui envoyait des regards en coin par moments, et il devait avouer qu'il recherchait son regard aussi, mais rien ne s'était passé en dehors de ces quelques regards et du sourire occasionnel quand leurs yeux se capturaient sur le terrain. La situation était à la fois frustrante et terriblement agréable. Un jour, bientôt, se promit Harry, il prendrait la peine de briser ce statut quo. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur ses désirs et ceux de la jeune femme brune à la beauté hors du commun.

Ce dont rêva Harry ce soir là, il ne le dit à personne, mais les plus sages s'en doutent. Son sommeil fut légèrement plus agité qu'il ne l'était normalement, ces derniers temps, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…


	20. Apprentissages partie 2

Ici MarcheMort, en direct de ma chambre en ce vendredi 13 (ha ben, je viens de remarquer qu'on était vendredi 13...) janvier 2012. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pas écrit cette semaine, parce que j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de recevoir une convocation en cour de justice en tant que témoin. Ceci implique du temps passé à rassembler des documents, préparer ce que je devrai dire, etc. Le fait que mes études recommencent la semaine prochaine et que je vais rater travail et études pour aller témoigner n'étant pas pris en compte, vous comprendrez que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire quoi que ce soit.

MAIS, car il y a un mais, je vais me rattraper. J'e poste ce chapitre maintenant, et par la suite, je vais écrire PLUSIEURS chapitres en rafale, afin que mes lecteurs ne souffrent d'aucun délai dans les prochaines semaines, malgré ma vie très agitée.

Je prévois écrire quelque chose comme 5-6 chapitres dans la journée, alors si vous lisez ce chapitre très bientôt, encouragez-moi! Je vais en avoir besoin :p

Voici vos réponses aux quatre reviews reçues pour le chapitre précédent :

Klaude : Ce que les gens peuvent être impatients! Non, pas à McGregor encore. Il est à des milliers d'années lumières de pouvoir entrevoir quoi que ce soit avec elle en ce moment. Ils ont des ennemis communs, mais c'est à peu près tout.

Mimi72 : De rien, dédier un chapitre n'est rien comparé à la contribution que tu fais à l'histoire en reviewant, surtout si c'est à chaque chapitre! Malfoy n'a pas vraiment plus Harry à dos que d'habitude, et n'a pas vraiment compris qu'il le faisait pour aider McGregor, compte tenu du fait qu'il à montré la même façade légèrement dégouté aux deux. L'illusion se maintient… Quant au feu, tu as ce que tu cherches dans le chapitre présent. Bonne lecture!

Sheltan : Merci bien pour ce lien. J'ai effectivement lu la fanfic, ou en tout cas une grande partie. Cependant, j'ai trouvé certains points un peu tirés par les cheveux, même pour un univers alternatif. Le tout est un peu trop hyper sexualisé à mon goût, et le tournoi des NEUF sorciers m'a fait drôlement tiquer. J'ai arrêté de lire quand je suis tombé sur les genre de quadruple alliances voldemort dumbledore ministère, Harry qui parle à tom sur le quai de la gare comme si de rien n'était. ENFIN, elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais je ne crois pas que je vais continuer ma lecture. Il faut dire que j'étais plus ou moins d'humeur à ce moment-là, alors peut-être que je donnerai une seconde chance. Mais merci quand même, il faut essayer pour savoir si on aime ou pas, et c'est exactement ce que j'avais demandé :P Bonne lecture!

Yuishifuji : Bonjour à toi! Un nouveau nom, j'étais très content :P. Je suis content de recevoir ton commentaire, j'essaie en effet de garder mes idées les plus authentiques et uniques possibles afin d'intéresser la galerie, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident! Quant aux origines francophones, je suis québécois, alors il y a de fortes chances que ce soit là la différence. J'ai le même air ahuri devant des phrases parfois quand je lis des anglais britanniques ou des français de France :P. Je te dédie ce chapitre à toi, nouveau lecteur et reviewer! Au plaisir d'entendre parler de toi bientôt, et bonne lecture!

Voila, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Place au chapitre!

Apprentissages- Partie 2

Le cours de défense du jeudi matin avait été assez ennuyeux. Le professeur Campbell semblait se sentir un peu malade et avait arrêté les démonstrations de sortilèges devant la classe au profit d'une théorie plus approfondie sur les différentes catégories de sorts offensifs. Harry devait avouer une chose malgré sa rancœur envers l'homme : Il connaissait très bien son sujet, et sa maîtrise sur sa classe était telle que l'information passait très bien. S'il n'avait pas été aussi abusif, il aurait été parfait pour le travail, toutes années confondues. Il semblait moins s'y connaitre que le professeur Lupin en créatures magiques nuisibles et sombres, mais en savait bien plus sur l'ennemi principal, dans cette guerre : les êtres humains.

Harry écouta donc le cours avec attention, même s'il se doutait que sa note ne serait pas représentative de son effort ou de ses connaissances. Mais bon, il lui faudrait attendre de voir les résultats de ses premiers examens, un peu après Halloween.

Le cours d'astronomie ne fut pas immensément mieux. La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, mais il faisait encore trop clair dans les territoires écossais pour voir les étoiles aussi tôt, ce qui faisait que les cours restaient eux-aussi très théoriques. Harry savait qu'il performerait plus ou moins bien dans ce cours, même s'il aurait certainement une note acceptable. Ça n'avait jamais été une de ses matières particulièrement fortes, même si il réussissait à passer le cours année après année.

C'est tout de même avec soulagement qu'il prit le chemin de la grande salle, trainant un peu derrière la masse d'élèves en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, qui se tenaient côte à côte. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs riait intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il constatait le rapprochement entre ses deux amis. Une chance qu'il était intervenu, prévenant une catastrophe certaine. Il avait suffit que ses deux amis changent très légèrement leur comportement l'un envers l'autre, et déjà quelque chose commençait à se former.

Dommage qu'il n'en aille pas de même pour Harry. La situation présente avec Katie devenait sérieusement frustrante, même si il soupçonnait ses hormones d'adolescents d'être responsables de ce sentiment.

Harry mangea rapidement, puis laissa ses amis au deuxième étage pour se diriger vers les appartements du directeur. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, il s'installa sur les marches tournantes qui le hissèrent jusqu'à la porte du bureau, et frappa comme il le faisait maintenant deux fois par semaine depuis un mois.

« Entre, Harry » Harry secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte. Le vieux directeur semblait toujours savoir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de sa porte. La plupart des gens avaient cessé de s'étonner de ce genre de dons venant de la part du directeur, mais Harry était toujours un peu surpris et pas qu'un peu intéressé, maintenant qu'il savait que ce genre de compétences lui serait peut-être un jour accessible.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la salle, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Pas d'attaque surprise cette fois-ci, apparemment. Dumbledore était derrière son bureau et finissait de prendre le contenu d'une ou flottait un liquide rougeâtre. Le vieil homme rangea la fiole dans un petit coffret, qu'il rangea lui-même dans un tiroir de son bureau, avant de se lever énergiquement.

Ceci surprit Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son directeur aussi fringuant. Depuis quelques semaines, en effet, il montrait des signes de fatigue intense et d'une santé vacillante, ce qui avait grandement inquiété Harry, qui n'avait pas voulu en parler au Directeur. Aujourd'hui, cependant, le vieil homme semblait avoir retrouvé la vitalité de ses 70 ans (ce qui équivalait à la vitalité début quarantaine, pour un moldu. Dumbledore étant un sorcier et un druide très puissant, il agissait à 40 ans comme il en agissait à 20). Harry avait déjà remarqué que le directeur avait une vitesse et une force peu commune pour un homme de son âge, mais il semblait plus en forme que jamais, à présent.

« Content de voir que vous semblez vous être remis, professeur. » lui dit Harry en souriant. C'était vrai, la situation avait commencé à être inquiétante.

Dumbledore lui sourit en retour :

« Merci bien Harry. C'est fou ce qu'un peu de sommeil et quelques potions adéquates peuvent faire pour la santé de vieux hommes comme moi. » Il prit une pause, puis continua : « Je prends pour acquis que tu es allé lire les abjurations de l'eau et de la terre comme je te l'avais demandé? »

En effet, Harry avait bien fait ses devoirs, et il hocha positivement de la tête. Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit encore et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller :

« Très bien. Notre cours d'aujourd'hui n'aura pas lieu dans mon bureau, car je tien à mon mobilier. Suis-moi, il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. »

Il quitta le bureau par la porte, rapidement suivi d'Harry. Les gargouilles scellant le passage se fermèrent derrière eux, et Dumbledore l'amena d'un pas rapide vers le septième étage, et probablement la salle sur demande. Tellement rapide en fait qu'Harry dut lui demander de ralentir. Il doutait du fait qu'il aurait été capable de tenir la cadence quand il avait encore toutes ses facultés motrices, tellement le directeur allait vite, mais avec une canne, il pouvait oublier le rattraper.

Ils atteignirent enfin la tapisserie aux trolls au septième étage et Dumbledore passa rapidement trois fois devant pendant qu'Harry retrouvait rapidement son souffle. Nager tous les jours lui avait donné une capacité cardio-respiratoire acceptable, mais ses jambes n'étaient plus habituées à la marche rapide.

La porte apparut dans le mur à l'endroit habituel, et Dumbledore l'ouvrit en grand. Les deux hommes y entrèrent. La salle laissa Harry bouche bé.

Il n'avait jamais cru que ce soit possible, mais apparemment la salle était beaucoup plus puissante qu'il n'y paraissait. Devant lui se dressait une clairière gigantesque avec quelques arbres. Il remarqua grâce à son ouïe qu'un petit cours d'eau devait serpenter non loin de là. La vue était magnifique et semblait réelle dans le moindre détail. L'odeur de la nature, les couleurs vives de l'herbe et de l'écorce, les bruits d'oiseaux qui battaient des ailes et d'eau qui coulait. La seule chose invraisemblable passé huit heures le soir était l'image que le ciel renvoyait, celle du soleil de midi.

« Joli, non? » Lui-dit Dumbledore. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. « C'est un petit endroit quelque part en Finlande que j'ai déjà visité avec ma famille, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Profites bien du spectacle, car nous allons bientôt défigurer le paysage. » Finit-il avec humour.

Harry regarda un peu partout autour de lui, et vit que le directeur allait se placer en face de lui, dans la clairière.

« Bon, Harry, voila ce que nous allons faire. Je veux que tu te concentres sur ma magie et que tu la sentes venir, puis que tu utilises une des trois abjurations que tu connais pour te servir de bouclier. Aucun autre sort ne t'es permis, et ton succès se mesure au nombre de sort que tu évites ou bloque. C'est bon? »

Harry était un peu surpris par les règles spécifiques encadrant ce duel, mais acquiesça de la tête. Cependant, Dumbledore n'avait pas fini :

« Aussi, il faut que tu assumes que tu as besoin de ta baguette, parce que nous voulons grader cet avantage le plus longtemps possible. Si tu la perds, le combat prend fin. Tant que tu l'as, tu peux AUSSI te servir du pouvoir de ta canne, en plus de celui que tu as en toi. »

Un peu rassuré, mais encore perplexe, Harry démontra son accord. Cette version énergique du directeur ne le laissait pas placer un mot!

« Très bien… Stupéfix ! » Entonna Dumbledore.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi surpris par la vitesse d'un sort, même s'il aurait du s'y attendre. Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer une abjuration et préféra se jeter sur le côté. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se concentrer sur la magie du directeur! Seuls ses réflexes affutés par des années de quidditch lui avaient permis d'échapper à la stupéfixion.

Il se concentra et, quelques secondes à peine après, le monde lui parvint comme en haute définition. La source de magie immense qu'était le directeur se trouvait devant lui, et son sixième sens l'avertit d'un sortilège venant à son encontre, qui connecterait avec son épaule gauche.

Il se décala très légèrement sur le côté droit, baissant un peu son épaule et le sort fusa juste au dessus, frisant l'attache de sa cape.

Une autre vague de magie, plus large que la première, survint. Il ne vit pas le sort se diriger vers lui, mais sa magie lui indiquait qu'un mur s'approchait de lui, probablement fait de quelque chose d'intangible. Il ne prit pas de chances.

« Suaco Fethos » prononça-t-il distinctement, en faisant un carré aux arrêtes sèches dans les airs avec sa baguette factice.

Les deux forces invisibles s'affrontèrent entre le jeune homme et son mentor, avant de se dissiper toutes deux et de projeter un grand souffle dans toute la zone. Harry peina à rester debout, mais maintint sa concentration sur le directeur.

C'est ce qui lui permit de voir arriver vers lui le sort jaunâtre que lui envoya le vieil homme, qui augmentait la cadence de ses sortilèges. Il tassa simplement sa tête du chemin. Les sorts qui se lançaient sous forme de rayon n'étaient pas spécialement dangereux, ni difficiles à éviter.

Cependant, il commençait à respirer un eu plus fort sous l'assaut continu de son professeur, et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front suite à ses déplacements ininterrompus. Il lui fallait un moment de répit.

« Edar Fethos » Le bouclier de la terre. Devant lui, suivant la ligne qu'il traça dans les airs avec sa baguette, une stalagmite de bonne taille sortit du sol.

Juste à temps d'ailleurs, car Harry avait senti la magie se rassembler dans un sort de conjuration. Dumbledore avait fait apparaitre des petites pointes métalliques devant lui, et les avait propulsées sur son élève. Bien que non-létales, ses pointes feraient assez mal s'il avait le malheur de se tenir dans le chemin.

Heureusement, la protection de terre tint bon, interceptant tous les projectiles de métal qui s'incrustèrent dans la terre. Dumbledore tenta de faire le tour de la protection par la droite, mais Harry tourna dans le même sens que lui, de manière à ce que le pilier de terre reste dressé entre eux deux. Un autre sort mineur, mais pas de conjuration cette fois, s'écrasa dessus, laissant une marque de brûlure sur la terre, mais sans plus.

Tout à coup, la protection explosa littéralement, et le souffle projeta Harry sur sa droite, l'éloignant ainsi du directeur. Il perdit sa concentration, et roula par réflexe sur la gauche. Une seconde plus tard, et il aurait été attrapé par le sortilège du saucisson qui percuta la terre à côté de lui.

Il réajusta ses sens qui lui renvoyèrent deux informations. De un, le directeur attaquait encore, avec un sort de froid, si on pouvait croire la baisse de température incroyable. De deux, il y avait un petit ruisseau à sa gauche. En proie d'une idée géniale, Harry entonna la dernière abjuration de sa connaissance :

« Pab Fethos »

Comme les autres abjurations, elle se dressa devant lui. L'eau du ruisseau s'éleva dans les airs et le contourna pour aller former un mur devant lui. On aurait pu croire que la protection de l'eau était très peu adaptée, car elle n'avait le pouvoir que de bloquer un nombre de sorts restreins, et aucune attaque physique ou presque.

Couplée avec le sort de froid, par exemple, elle devint un grand écran de glace presque aussi dure que la pierre. Au travers de son abri translucide, Harry put voir le regard surpris et légèrement impressionné de son mentor, qui dut utiliser un autre sort pour faire fondre la glace, qui resta tout de même en protection devant Harry, brouillant les contours de sa silhouette.

Ce manque de vision lui permit d'éviter deux sortilèges de plus de la part de Dumbledore, qui passèrent directement au travers de la protection. Soudain, l'eau se transforma en vapeur et Harry ne dut son indemnité qu'à l'écran de vapeur qui l'entourait. Il se jeta à terre alors qu'un autre sort fusait au dessus de lui.

Sans option d'attaque, Harry savait qu'il était supposé perdre ce duel. Il avait bien résisté jusque là, se dit-il, mais les options de fuite s'amenuisaient. En effet, Dumbledore avait manœuvré pour le coincer entre lui et le ruisseau. Harry avait cependant une autre idée. Qui lui permettrait sans doute de tenir un peu plus longtemps.

Il utilisa sa baguette comme un chef d'orchestre, entonnant les trois sortilèges coup sur coup.

« Suaco Fethos, Pab Fethos, Edar Fethos »

Les trois murs se dressèrent devant lui, et il les maintint en utilisant toute sa volonté et sa concentration, les rendant aussi fort que son pouvoir le lui permettait, puisant même dans la magie de sa canne.

Les sorts déferlaient sur sa triple protection, au point qu'il en perdit le compte, mais éventuellement, toute roche faiblit et s'écroule, l'eau s'écoule, et l'air se dissipe, le laissant épuisé et sans protection.

Dumbledore, en face de lui, avait de nouveau l'air fatigué. Apparemment, son apprenti lui avait donné assez de fil à retordre. Il pointa sa baguette une dernière fois sur Harry, et le frappa de plein fouet avec un sort de chatouillis.

Plié en deux de rire, Harry se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas plus tôt la torture, jusqu' à ce que le directeur ne lève le sortilège de rictussempra.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait courir! » blagua le vieil homme, qui reprenait son souffle. Sans doute était-il encore assez faible de ce qu'il avait attrapé récemment. Les potions et le sommeil pouvaient faire des miracles, mais il y avait quand même des limites à la médecine magique. La jambe d'Harry en était la preuve.

En reprenant son souffle suite à son rire qui lui avait fait mal aux côtes, Harry regarda autour de lui. Partout ou il regardait, c'était la désolation. De l'acide avait rongé l'arbre qui te tenait derrière lui au début du combat, et des bouts de stalactites gisaient partout. L'explosion avait brûlé toute l'herbe dans un grand cercle, et un arbre avait été presque déraciné par l'assaut de vent de Dumbledore. Le ruisseau était partiellement gelé, et l'endroit ou se tenait Harry à la fin du duel était à peine reconnaissable, tant il avait été brûlé, brisé et retourné sans dessus ni dessous par les puissants sortilèges du directeur.

Celui-ci reprit bientôt la parole :

« Bon, j'ai assez travaillé pour ce soir. C'est toi qui va faire la suite, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je vais te superviser pendant que tu tentes de jeter l'abjuration du feu. Je ne crois pas que tu vas parvenir à maitriser sa puissance aujourd'hui. Tu as une affinité avec cet élément, mais il est difficile à contrôler, surtout à sa puissance maximale. L'incantation est Ixen Fethos, et le mouvement de baguette un triangle dont tous les côtés sont égaux, partant de la pointe du haut, dans le sens antihoraire, d'accord? »

Harry prit le temps de visualiser les mouvements et de réfléchir à la synchronisation qu'il lui faudrait avoir pour que le sort soit parfait, puis dit :

« Oui, professeur »

« Très bien », répondit Dumbledore. « Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour me mettre à l'abri. Tu ne crains rien car tu es le point d'origine du sortilège, mais le reste risque de s'embraser. Tu sais que tu auras réussi quand une couronne de feu t'entourera, flottant autour de toi, et que tu pourras contrôler ses mouvements. »

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant que Dumbledore ne fasse jaillir du sol un cocon de pierre à l'aspect incroyablement solide. Ainsi, il contrerait l'élément de prédilection de son élève avec le sien. S'enfermant dans le cocon hermétique, Harry put l'entendre dire d'une voix étouffée :

« C'est bon! »

Harry se concentra sur l'objectif, à savoir se protéger des attaques magiques et physiques, puis dit d'une voix qu'il espérait calme et contrôlée :

« Ixen Fethos. »

Il fut aussitôt obligé de fermer les yeux, sous peine d'être aveuglé par les flammes qui jaillirent partout autour de lui. Il perdit presque instantanément sa concentration et les flammes qui restaient dans les airs disparurent. En ouvrant les yeux, il put cependant constater que celles qui s'étaient accrochées au sol ou aux arbres continuaient à les gruger rapidement.

Dumbledore sortit de son cocon de pierre légèrement noirci et éteint la végétation environnante avec un quelques petits aguamenti.

Ils refirent l'expérience cinq fois ce soir là, obtenant toujours plus ou moins les mêmes résultats. Harry savait que son élément correspondait à son caractère flamboyant, et selon cette logique, il lui faudrait être fâché ou frustré pour qu'un sortilège de feu ne fonctionne.

La seule chose que lui apporta la frustration qu'il avait de ne pas maitriser ce sort fut une plus grande explosion qui ravagea l'intérieur de la salle dans un incendie de forêt terrible. Une fois que Dumbledore fut en mesure de tout éteindre, tous les arbres étaient plus ou moins décimés et brûlés en cendre, le sol était noir de suie et de terre brûlée, et on pouvait sentir une forte odeur de calciné dans l'air. Dumbledore mit enfin fin à la leçon, qui avait été plus longue et fatigante que d'habitude :

« Très bien, ça suffira pour ce soir. Maitriser les sorts les plus puissants, c'est souvent une question d'habitude, de pratique et de persévérance. Nous reprendrons ici, mardi prochain, viens directement à la salle sur demande. Ça évitera aux gens de se demander pourquoi on se promène ensemble entre les murs du château. »

Harry était un peu frustré et déçu de ne pas avoir réussi l'abjuration, mais relativisait en se disant que l'aspect offensif de la chose pourrait toujours lui servir, s'il se trouvait dans le pétrin avec quelques mangemorts ou sombres créatures, sans allié autour. De plus, il était incroyablement fatigué, et Dumbledore aussi si on en croyait son apparence. Les cheveux et la barbe emmêlés, de la sueur sur le visage et des cernes sous les yeux, le professeur semblait avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Au moins, il n'avait plus l'air malade…

« Bonne nuit, professeur, et à mardi » lui souhaita Harry.

« À toi aussi, Harry » lui répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Sortant de la salle sur demande, leurs chemins se séparèrent, Harry allant vers la salle commune de gryffondor sur le même étage, et Dumbledore se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant aux étages inférieurs.

Harry se traina péniblement jusqu'à la salle commune, passa devant quelques élèves qui tardaient à aller dormir, monta au sixième pallier des dortoirs, et s'écrasa sur son lit sans même prendre le soin de se changer. Il était exténué, et son monde devint noir au moment ou il posa la tête sur son oreiller.


	21. Retenue et tutorat

Salut tout le monde!

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu publier plus tôt, étant absorbé par les affaires de la cour (qui ne sont pas encore terminées, mais mon implication arrive à sa fin) et par le projet de loi « anti-piraterie » qui risque de passer chez mes voisins américains, qui détruirait plus ou moins l'internet tout entier, fanfics inclues.

Mais bon, j'avais écrit quelques chapitres à l'avance, et voici l'un d'entre eux! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai beaucoup apprécié voir quelques noms que je ne connaissais pas!

Voici les réponses aux reviews :

Gb88 : c'est la review la plus rapide que j'ai vue de ma vie! Le chapitre avait été posté même pas 15 secondes! J'écris court, mais quand même! :P

The Daemon : Ravi de savoir que mon histoire te plais, même si les couples ne sont pas ce que tu recherches d'habitude. Il faut savoir faire abstraction de quelques détails (même si parfois importants) pour apprécier l'ensemble. Merci bien pour tes vœux de courage, ils m'ont été utiles apparemment!

Deadz : merci et la voici! Bonne lecture!

Klaude : hahaha, j'ai eu une image d'un Dumbledore sur quelconques drogues quand j'ai lu ta review, ça m'a bien fait rire! Bon chapitre à toi!

Samos39 : Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Après avoir entendu la prophétie qui te dis que tu es le sauveur du monde, j'avais espéré une prise en main… à la place, on a des histoires d'amour à n'en plus finir dans le 6eme tome, et du camping toute la journée dans le 7eme… Il ne faut pas mal interpréter ce que je dis, l'œuvre de Rowling et excellente, mais je trouvais que ça manquait de logique… Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère en revoir d'autres comme ça prochainement! Et tu peux toujours m'envoyer tes titres par message privé, j'en ferai de même. En tant que nouveau lecteur, ce chapitre t'es dédié! Bonne lecture ^^

Julien0707200 : Plus de romance? Bientôt, très bientôt! :P

Mimi72 : Heh, une épidémie semble courir à Poudlard, en effet, ça a peut-être rapport. Quant à Ron et Hermione… Je crois que c'est une des choses que l'auteure a bien vu… parce que j'ai de la difficulté à les voir avec quiconque d'autre. Alors je ne pouvais pas passer l'occasion :P. N'importe qui serait fatigué à la fin d'un tel duel, mais Dumbledore semble effectivement encore un peu faible ( j'attend encore les commentaires de « Dumbledore est un vampire et doit boire du sang pour ne pas s'affaiblir! » … oui, j'ai déjà lu ça… non, vous ne voulez pas savoir ou…). Et merci, j'ai mis beaucoup d'effort dans ce duel. Voici la suite, bonne lecture à toi!

Retenue et tutorat 

Harry se leva tôt ce samedi matin, considérant qu'il avait une retenue- la dernière, il espérait- avec le professeur Campbell. Bien que ses interactions avec McGregor rendent l'expérience plus tolérable, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire en premier lieu, une retenue restait une retenue, et il perdait toute sa journée assis à un bureau à faire le travail du professeur!

Il se rendit dans la grande salle pile à l'heure pour prendre un bon déjeuner et put manger tranquillement et en paix, presque personne ne s'étant levé aussi tôt en ce matin de fin de semaine. Harry ne pouvait pas les blâmer, il aurait bien voulu faire la grasse matinée lui aussi…

Ayant fini de manger, Harry se leva de table et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, devant laquelle il s'arrêta. Il se demandait comment McGregor agirait envers lui. En effet, ce jeudi avait vu leur… « Amitié » -Harry n'était pas certain du nom qu'on pouvait donner à l'étrange relation qu'ils avaient- grandir en quelques sortes. L'adage ne disait-il pas que l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami? En tout cas, ils avaient été jusqu'à s'appeler par leurs prénoms, même si ça avait été plus une stratégie pour attirer l'attention de l'autre que par réelle affection. Il saurait bientôt si leur courte conversation dans la salle de classe vide avait eu une quelconque incidence.

La leçon qu'il avait retenue de ces cinq petites minutes était assez simple : il ne fallait jamais qu'il mette Ellen McGregor en colère. Elle avait un de ses tempéraments…

Le professeur et la jeune fille arrivèrent en même temps, bien que de directions différentes. D'un geste de la main, il les invita à s'assoir aux deux pupitres habituels. Il ne prit même pas la peine de donner les instructions habituelles, et s'enferma dans son bureau. Le jeune homme se demandait bien ce que le professeur pouvait faire tout seul toute la journée dans son bureau. Il secoua la tête en se disant que finalement, il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

Installé sur sa chaise, il commença à corriger les copies qui lui étaient assignées. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que plusieurs fois pendant la journée, il leva la tête dans la direction de la jeune fille non loin de lui, cherchant à initier la conversation. Il mit cela sur le dos de la platitude de la retenue.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a quelques semaines qu'il aurait cherché à lui parler, à ELLE, il lui aurait rit en plein visage…

Cependant, la jeune fille ne semblait rien vouloir lui dire, et avait même l'air d'éviter de regarder dans sa direction. D'abord légèrement déboussolé, Harry prit le temps entre deux copies pour réfléchir à la situation. Serait-elle gênée de son comportement de l'autre jour? Cela aurait fortement étonné le jeune homme… mais encore, la jeune fille semblait pleine de surprises.

Finalement, il abandonna l'énigme. La journée serait longue, mais si la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas parler pour une quelconque raison, c'était bien son choix, même si il avait bien apprécié lors des deux dernières retenues.

La cloche de midi sonna avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il se hâta de descendre pour manger un petit quelque chose avant de remonter. Il était ravi de constater que contrairement à trois semaines auparavant, ou il manquait de temps après avoir monté et descendu les escaliers, sa vitesse de déplacement s'était beaucoup améliorée. C'est donc à l'heure qu'il revint dans la salle de classe pour terminer ce qui serait, se disait-il, sa dernière retenue.

Les différents cours du professeur suivaient une progression assez logique, et le modèle des essais était presque toujours le même d'une fois à l'autre. Aussi, avec sa maîtrise du sujet, Harry finit-il de corriger toutes les copies un peu avant la fin de la retenue. McGregor travailla un peu plus longtemps, mais finit elle aussi le travail assigné avant que le professeur ne leur dise de partir, sans une promesse de retenue future, cette fois-ci, au grand soulagement d'Harry.

Quand Harry réfléchit à sa journée ce soir là, une habitude qu'il avait prise vers le début de l'année car elle l'obligeait à classer ses pensées, il la qualifia d'insatisfaisante. En effet, les retenues étaient arrivées à une fin, mais il savait bien que toute cette histoire là n'était pas terminée… Et le comportement de McGregor le laissait dubitatif.

Il se rappela bientôt qu'il aurait un double cours de tutorat le lendemain avec la jeune fille, et alla se coucher (tout de même un peu plus tard que d'habitude)…

Le matin arriva plus vite que prévu, et Harry se leva même si son double cours avait juste lieu dans l'après-midi. Il compléta quelques uns de ses devoirs et joua quelques parties d'échecs avec Ron, supervisées par Hermione qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre de prendre une petite pause. Ron lui avait même promis qu'il étudierait avec elle après le repas si elle se détendait un peu, ce qui avait semblé faire fléchir leur amie.

Ils mangeaient leur déjeuner quand Hermione lui demanda à voix basse :

« Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est juste moi, mais je crois que tu as oublié de donner un lieu de rencontre à McGregor, samedi passé… »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte que son amie avait raison, comme d'habitude. Il griffonna rapidement un mot sur une serviette de table jetable et continua de manger en gardant un œil sur la table des vert et argent.

Aussitôt qu'il vit McGregor se lever de table, il en fit de même, et réussit en se dépêchant à se rendre dans le grand hall avant elle, ou il fit exprès de la percuter de son côté droit, échappant canne et serviette à terre. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre de son choc, appuyant son poids sur sa bonne jambe, la gauche, Harry prit la parole d'une voix offusquée et légèrement colérique :

« Fais attention ou tu marches McGregor, me foncer dedans à l'air de devenir une habitude pour toi… »

La jeune fille sembla sur le point de répondre comme par réflexe, mais se rendit compte de sa situation précaire à temps. Les rares passants, presque tous de serdaigle et Poufsouffle, les deux maisons « neutres », croyaient qu'elle avait bousculé Harry, qui était handicapé, et n'allait pas l'aider à retrouver son moyen de locomotion. Décidant rapidement qu'elle voulait projeter une image d'une personne fière, pas cruelle, elle se pencha tranquillement en gardant la contact visuel avec le jeune homme et ramassa les deux items.

Il ne prit que la canne, et sans un mot de la part d'aucun des deux, se retourna et monta les marches vers le septième étage. Il arriva bientôt devant la salle sur demande, à laquelle il demanda de s'ouvrir sur une salle ou il pourrait pratiquer la défense contre les forces du mal. Elle s'ouvrit sur la même salle que celle que Dumbledore avait créée lors de leur première leçon durant l'été, avec l'estrade de duels et les deux fauteuils. Harry s'assied, décidant d'attendre la jeune fille confortablement.

Elle avait manifestement reçu son message, et il avait manifestement réussi à la mettre en colère en la forçant à courber l'échine devant lui devant spectateurs. Dommage, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, même si le but original n'était que de passer un message, il devait avouer en avoir pris beaucoup trop de plaisir.

Elle fit irruption dans la salle, ses joues d'ordinaire pâles légèrement rougies par la colère. Bien que très impressionnante, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver aussi assez mignonne dans cet état, pensée qu'il écarta aussitôt. Il mélangeait manifestement plaisir des yeux et plaisir légèrement sadique…

« POTTER! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça? » Lui cria-t-elle dessus.

Harry eut soudainement une autre idée. Il pourrait faire bon usage de la colère de la jeune fille, si son intuition était bonne. Il se leva très lentement du fauteuil confortable, et dit :

« Je vois que mon message t'es parvenu! Très bien, nous allons commencer! » Il avait parlé avec un air enjoué, ignorant totalement la colère manifeste de la jeune fille, ce qui sembla la vexer encore plus. Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose quand il prit à nouveau la parole.

« Je vais tester tes capacités en combat, puisque ça semble être un problème majeur lors de tes cours de défense, alors je t'inviterais à monter sur l'estrade… » Il vit une lumière vengeresse s'allumer dans le regard de la jeune fille, et il aurait eu peur si il n'avait pas été certain de sa supériorité dans ce domaine.

La jeune fille semblait effectivement vouloir lui faire regretter ses actions, si non par les mots, alors par la violence physique.

Il monta sur l'estrade et fit le décompte, en face de McGregor qui avait sa baguette en main. Aussitôt arrivée à « un », elle lui envoya un sortilège de stupéfixion, qu'il évita d'un pas sur le côté. Ayant déjà eu le temps de se concentrer, ce duel ne serait pas vraiment juste pour elle. Cependant, il devait savoir quelque chose…

Elle lui lança sortilège sur sortilège, et il les évita tous les uns après les autres sans même chercher à utiliser sa baguette.

« Trop lente, McGregor ! » lui lança-t-il.

Il ne reçut qu'un « INCENDIO » enragé en réponse à sa provocation, sort qu'il bloqua avec un simple sort d'Aegis, l'incendio n'ayant pas vraiment été conçu pour faire des dommages substantiels sur un être humain.

« Ha oui? Incendio! » Lança-t-il lui-même en réponse, à la plus faible puissance possible. La boule de feu était quand même de taille respectable, et frappa le sol devant McGregor, créant un écran de flammes grandissantes entre eux.

Il aurait pu prendre avantage de la situation, localiser la jeune fille grâce à ses sens magiques, et terminer le duel, mais ne le fit pas. Il la regarda lancer quelques sortilège d'aguamenti pour tente de mettre fin au feu devant elle, ne réussissant qu'à moitié. Ça n'était donc pas ça…

Il attendit un peu et ordonna à sa magie d'arrêter de nourrir le feu magique, qui s'éteignit enfin. Un incendio normal s'éteignait après quelques secondes, voir quelques minutes, mais quand un druide qui avait pour élément le feu le lançait, il pouvait brûler plusieurs heures dans un climat hostile.

Le feu éteint, elle repassa à l'attaque, devenant de plus en plus frustrée pendant qu'Harry bloquait ou esquivait toutes ses attaques. Elle lui faisait penser à lui-même lors de son premier duel avec le directeur. Dumbledore était un adversaire incroyablement frustrant.

La situation ridicule continua un bon moment encore, puis il se décida à la mettre dans une colère plus grande que jamais auparavant. La fierté des McGregor allait lui servir.

Après avoir esquivé ce qui lui semblait être le centième sort dans la journée, il lança d'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette un sortilège de croc-en-jambe qui la fit tomber au sol, à genoux. Il prononça les mots suivants, ayant la sensation de se mettre la tête dans la gueule d'un dragon :

« Alors McGregor, on dirait que te baisser comme ça devant moi devient une habitude aussi! » Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais c'était très thérapeutique, même si il devait se concentrer sur le cours. Il ne deviendrait pas quelqu'un d'abusif de son pouvoir comme Campbell.

Aussitôt que les mots eurent franchi sa bouche, il lança son sort le plus puissant et complexe de la confrontation, une abjuration du vent à puissance maximale.

« VENTUS » lui vint la parvint la voix de la jeune fille dans un cri de colère.

Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux, même s'il aurait du s'y attendre. Le sort d'habitude bénin lui semblait presque un ouragan par sa puissance, et son flot était continu, s'écrasant avec une violence inouïe sur sa protection du même élément, qui elle-même menaçait de s'écrouler.

Ayant vécu la même situation, mais à l'envers, Harry savait que la rage concentrée de la jeune fille laisserait place à de l'épuisement tôt ou tard. Il se contenta tout simplement de faire tenir sa protection à grand effort de sa part, ce qui le surprit. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, McGregor faiblit en même temps que sa colère, et son bras tomba le long de son corps alors qu'elle s'écroulait complètement, sur ses genoux et ses paumes, respirant lourdement.

Un rapide Accio emmena sa baguette hors de la portée de son élève du dimanche dont la colère semblait s'être apaisée, et il s'approcha lentement d'elle. En arrivant plus près, il vit que ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une respiration saccadée se révélait en fait être des sanglots violents.

Dire qu'il était désemparé était un euphémisme. Bien qu'il se soit amélioré sur plusieurs points depuis l'année passée, Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi faire face à une fille qui pleurait, et son désastre avec Cho l'année dernière lui revint en mémoire. Se rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'un cours de défense, et pas d'une sortie entre amoureux, il revint à lui et continua d'avancer vers la jeune fille, qui gardait la tête baissée, son corps encore secoué de pleurs.

Il se sentit un peu mal, c'est lui qui l'avait poussé à de tels extrêmes, après tout. Il fit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et posa une main rassurante sur son dos.

Aussitôt qu'elle sentit le contact de la paume du jeune homme près de ses épaules, elle s'approcha un peu de lui et son désarroi sembla se calmer un peu, même si elle pleurait encore. Son visage était encore rougeâtre et deux rivières cristallines avaient coulé de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton, laissant des sillons dans leur passage.

Harry raffermit sa prise autour des épaules de la brune et lui demanda doucement :

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça arrive de perdre des fois… »

Elle sembla se calmer un peu, renifla un petit coup, et répondit enfin, entre deux sanglots :

« Je suis… Je suis fatiguée de toujours être plus faible… Campbell, puis toi… » Elle avait effectivement l'air dépitée. Harry dut se contrôler pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais se contenta de répondre :

« Toi? Faible? »

Un reniflement fut sa seule réponse, ainsi qu'un regard étrange. Sous ses airs bravaches et ses sarcasmes pointus se cachait-il un manque de confiance? Décidément, elle le faisait sauter de surprises en surprises! Et elles étaient plutôt agréables, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Pas qu'il aima la voir pleurer, au contraire, mais savoir qu'elle pouvait éprouver quelques sentiments du genre le rassurait. Elle semblait toujours si froide et distante.

Il était temps de la rassurer, apparemment :

« Écoute-moi, Ellen… » La mention de son prénom lui fit effectivement lever la tête, les mettant dans une proximité ou Harry n'était pas certain de se sentir confortable. Cependant, il ne se retira pas, afin de ne pas briser l'impression qu'il tentait de donner :

« Le professeur Campbell est un duelliste expérimenté, mais n'est pas incroyablement puissant, et je suis inexpérimenté tout en étant un peu plus puissant que la moyenne. Ce sort de vent à la fin était incroyable… laisse moi t'expliquer quelques petites choses… »

L'heure qui suivit fut employée à expliquer à Ellen l'héritage des druides et leurs capacités particulières. Elle l'écouta tout au long de son explication avec de grands yeux, manifestement cela expliquait beaucoup de choses sur Dumbledore, Campbell ou lui-même. Elle sembla reprendre légèrement confiance en elle-même quand elle entendit les choses qu'elle pourrait peut-être bientôt faire, et s'éloigna un peu de lui, se rendant compte de leur situation légèrement embarrassante.

Elle lui posa de très nombreuses questions, certaines auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, l'information était relativement fraiche pour lui aussi, si bien que le temps fila à une vitesse folle. Aussi le jeune homme décida-t-il qu'il faudrait aller diner.

« Allez, il va falloir faire une apparition dans le vrai monde, ils vont croire toutes sortes de choses sinon! » fit-il avec humour, ce qui lui valut un petit sourire de la jeune fille, qui finissait de faire sur que les traces de larmes sur son visage n'étaient plus visibles, et que ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges. « On reprendra mon cours de potion la semaine prochaine, au pire des cas. »

Elle hocha la tête, et encore déboussolée par la quantité d'information qu'elle venait de recevoir, passa la porte en premier. Elle eut l'air de se retourner pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et continua sa route. Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de la suivre de loin, pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

C'est après un bon repas chaud qu'il put enfin aller se reposer après une journée chargée en émotions. Oui, il apprendrait à Ellen McGregor ce qu'il lui faudrait savoir pour vaincre celui qui s'autoproclamait son ennemi. Angus Campbell n'avait qu'à bien se tenir!


	22. Poursuiveur et Attrapeuse

Salut à tous!

Bon alors me revoilà après quelques semaines d'inactivités pour reposter un autre Chapitre. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai émis un silence radio durant un très long moment. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est parce que je manque de temps, avec l'école, le sport, le travail, et toutes les petites histoires de ma vie, mais ce serait plus ou moins vrai. J'ai encore de bonnes idées pour la fanfiction qui se développe dans ma tête, mais je manque souvent de motivation au moment de les écrire, pour une raison qui m'échappe. Comme vous devez vous en douter, écrire dans ces conditions se fait au détriment de la qualité et de la régularité de mon histoire, aussi je vais continuer à écrire la fanfic, mais ne vous attendez plus à ce que je suive l'horaire strict que je m'étais imposé.

Alors c'est pas mal ça, désolé pour ce bris de promesse que je vous avais faite au début, j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais j'ai tout de même d'autres priorités, et la dernière chose que je veux est de mal écrire ou ne pas avoir de plaisir à le faire pour faire sortir les chapitres à temps. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

En dehors de ça, j'espère que vous allez rester abonnés et lire les chapitres qui vont tout de même être publiés, même si irréguliers, et que vous allez continuer à me faire quelques commentaires constructifs. C'est pas mal la seule raison que j'ai d'écrire cette histoire à la base.

Alors voila, pour vous récompenser de cette (longue) attente, voici un chapitre que je crois que certains amateurs de quidditch vont apprécier, et certains autres pour d'autres raisons… Bonne lecture à tous, et voici vos réponses aux reviews!

Julien0707200 : Merci bien, et la romance, c'est maintenant que ça se passe :P

Klaude : Tu connais Harry, chevaleresque jusqu'au bout… peut-être que Campbell n'aura jamais l'occasion d'humilier qui que ce soit… la vengeance a bien mauvais goût, mais dans certains cas, elle peut être assez appréciable.

Yann : Salut nouveau lecteur! J'espère que tu auras continué de suivre l'histoire après ces quelques semaines sans parution, parce que tes commentaires me semblent constructifs! Effectivement, le personnage de Miss Teigne a quelque chose de très spécial, au point que je me demande parfois si je suis digne d'en faire l'utilisation :P… Pour le fait qu'Harry prend son handicap un peu facilement, je dois avouer avoir en effet expédié le sujet un peu plus vite que nécessaire, parce que je ne voulais pas m'appesantir dessus. Pour un évènement qui change ni plus ni moins sa manière de vivre, ça aurait du être un peu plus approfondi, même si j'en ai fait quelques mentions au départ de sa « relation » avec Katie (peur que personne d'autre ne l'accepte, un handicap dans le monde de la magie étant quand même relativement rare, etc.)Merci de l'avoir fait remarquer! Pour répondre à ta question sur le langage utilisé, il s'agit d'un traducteur anglais/draconique en ligne, pour aucune autre raison que la sonorité est plutôt cool! Je me demandais quand est-ce que quelqu'un relèverait :P. Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture de ce chapitre à toi, il t'es dédié en tant que nouveau lecteur!

Mini-Yuya : Merci d'avoir commenté, même si c'était que sur le chapitre explicatif, en espérant que tu aies eu le temps de lire la fic durant mon silence des dernières semaines, et que tu as apprécié! Merci bien, je crois bien que j'aurai besoin de ce courage! Bonne lecture à toi!

Poursuiveur et attrapeuse

Sa journée de cours du lundi étant terminée, Harry se dirigea vers le terrai de quidditch après avoir diné. Les pratiques commençaient un peu plus tôt et finissaient un peu plus tard cette semaine, parce que le premier match opposant gryffondor et serpentard aurait lieu ce samedi là. Même si Katie était moins extrémiste et obsédée par le quidditch qu'Olivier Dubois ou Angelina l'avaient été lors de leur capitainerie, elle souhaitait à tout prix gagner le tournoi. Elle étant dans sa dernière année d'études et souhaitait se faire reconnaitre comme une bonne joueuse par les spécialistes de différentes équipes qui viendraient voir les quelques matchs cette année. Son avenir se jouerait en partie là-dessus.

Harry de son côté se disait qu'il n'avait absolument rien contre le fait de passer un peu plus de temps à pratiquer son sport préféré… ou étais-ce qu'il n'avait absolument rien contre le fait de passer un peu plus de temps autour de sa jolie capitaine? Quoi qu'il en fût, la situation lui convenait, malgré son horaire chargé.

Il entra dans les vestiaires et se changea rapidement, puis ressortit en direction du terrain de quidditch. Voyant que tout le monde était là, il balança son poids sur sa jambe gauche, sortit sa baguette et fit mine de l'agiter en lançant « gethrisj spical ekess wer irral krel » sous son souffle. C'était un sort assez utile qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre druidique que le livre nommait simplement « sort de retour ». On devait lancer la première partie de l'enchantement sur un objet précis, puis la seconde partie sur une personne, dans ces cas-ci sa malle dans le dortoir des sixième années de gryffondor et lui-même. Ensuite, il lui suffisait de prononcer la formule pour qu'un objet de son choix, sa canne le cas échéant, se substitue à l'air contenu dans sa malle, ou le contraire. La canne se brouilla et disparut en quelques secondes.

Inutile de dire que les autres joueurs l'avaient regardé un peu étrangement la première fois qu'il avait fait ça, mais ils avaient fini par s'y habituer. Les sorts de transports d'objets n'étaient pas si rares après tout, même si du niveau ASPIC. Inutile qu'ils sachent que la variante qu'il utilisait était particulière aux druides.

Katie prit la parole comme elle le faisait parfois avant le début des pratiques, quand elle avait quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer :

« Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous êtes en forme, car ça va être un dur entraînement ce soir… Serpentard a réussi à faire en sorte qu'on joue contre serdaigle ce samedi! »

Le reste de l'équipe s'exclama et cria à l'injure! Il leur faudrait s'entraîner extrêmement fort pour adapter leur stratégie de jeu contre l'équipe des aigles, qui jouaient très bien et avaient une équipe forte cette année. Katie leur fit signe de se calmer des mains, et le silence retomba peu à peu.

« Je sais, ce n'est vraiment pas juste, mais les règles du tournoi des quatre maisons disent que c'est faisable si une bonne raison est donnée aux professeurs et au directeur. Malfoy dit que la majeure partie de ses joueurs sont malades de la grippe qui courre ces temps-ci, et qu'il n'ont pas pu s'entrainer adéquatement… Évidemment je sais que tout ça n'est pas vrai, je suis dans l'infirmerie le plus clair de mon temps, et je n'ai vu aucun d'entre eux, ce qui laisse la possibilité qu'ils veuillent nous déstabiliser… »

La fin de sa phrase fut accueillie par un silence ou pointait le désarroi. Harry, en sa qualité de capitaine en second, se sentit obligé d'intervenir auprès des troupes :

« Allons, Serpentard ou Serdaigle, on sait qu'on est capables! Il va falloir se serrer les coudes tout simplement, et leur donner notre meilleur jeu. Il n'y a rien d'impossible là dedans! »

De la part de leur joueur vedette, l'argument sembla faire mouche et remonter légèrement le moral des joueurs. Katie lui jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance et Harry détourna légèrement la tête. C'était le genre de regard qui vous mettait mal à l'aise, surtout dans sa situation.

« Très bien, on va adapter notre stratégie un peu! Demelza, tu vas devoir… »

Le reste de la pratique se passa assez vite et sans incidents. Le travail d'Harry dans le match de samedi ne changeait pas vraiment, car il ne comptait pas jouer au poste de poursuiveur. Cho pouvait être une adversaire redoutable, et jouerait elle aussi le tout pour le tout afin d'être recrutée par les scouts des équipes nationales, étant elle aussi à sa dernière année d'étude. La capitaine asiatique ne se laisserait définitivement pas faire, mais Harry croyait pouvoir la battre, sans se surestimer. Il garda un œil attentif sur l'entrainement des poursuiveurs tout en attrapant quelques vifs et en évitant un cognard des frères Crivey de temps à autres.

Le reste de la semaine passa assez vite et sans incidents. C'était presque surprenant que personne ne soit venu lui chercher des noises! Ça avait probablement rapport avec le match qui s'en venait, tout le monde était assez nerveux et ne parlait plus que de ça.

L'équipe des serdaigle avait trouvé l'échange de dernière minute un peu injuste, mais Cho les avait bien entrainés, et le résultat du match étaient difficiles à prévoir, encore nébuleux. Une chose était certaine, les deux équipes étaient très motivées à remporter ce match, et la coupe.

Le samedi arriva bien vite, et c'est avec grande surprise que tout le monde remarqua que le fameux Lee Jordan, commentateur extraordinaire, avait décidé de revenir commenter les matchs collégiaux de quidditch avec l'accord des professeurs. Ses employeurs, les jumeaux Weasley, n'y avaient apparemment pas vu d'inconvénients, car ils étaient dans la loge invitée pour voir leur ancienne équipe jouer.

Ron était nerveux, comme d'habitude, mais Harry voyait tout de même une très bonne amélioration depuis l'an dernier, autant dans son niveau de jeu que dans sa maitrise de soi. Ils arriveraient à en faire un joueur de la trempe de Dubois, un bon jour!

« Bonjour mesdames et messieurs et bienvenue à ce premier match de quidditch de la saison. Aujourd'hui, gryffondor contre Serdaigle! »

La voix amplifiée par magie fut suivie d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements assourdissant. Les joueurs fusèrent sur le terrain à de grandes vitesses comme on annonçait leurs noms et firent un tour de terrain avant d'aller se positionner au centre de celui-ci, face à face.

Madame Bibine prit la parole :

« Inutile de vous dire que je veux un match très propre » dit-elle de sa voix stricte et sèche. « Les scouts d'équipes professionnelles n'aiment pas vraiment les coups bas, de toute façon… » Sur ce, elle jeta des regards pas si furtifs que ça à Katie et Cho, qui déglutirent un peu. Aucune des deux n'était du genre à faire des coups bas pendant un match, mais le stress commençait à les gagner, elles aussi.

« Les cognards sont lancés ainsi que le vif d'or… Madame Bibine lance le souaffle… et le partie COMMENCE! »

Les quatorze balais se mirent à voler à des rythmes ahurissants sous les acclamations de la foule. Harry respira à pleins poumons. L'agitation dans le stade le gagnait lui-aussi et lui insufflait une énergie incroyable. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'il se souvenait pourquoi il aimait ce sport. Il commença à tourner autour du terrain, rapidement suivi par Cho.

La technique de la serdaigle n'était pas la meilleure, mais elle fonctionnait dans la majeure partie des cas. C'était un moyen de battre un adversaire qu'on croyait plus fort que nous, car ça nous permettait d'avoir l'œil sur lui tout en pouvant chercher le vif d'or.

Il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers le reste des joueurs, et devait s'avouer très impressionné. Il avait déjà vu du beau jeu dans les équipes scolaires, mais ça, c'était d'un tout autre niveau.

« PREMIER BUT pour Gryffondor par la magnifique Demelza Robins sur un beau jeu de passes courtes de Ginny Weasley et Katie Bell! Ces filles ont un talent incroyable! 10-0 pour les lions! »

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les serdaigle décuplèrent d'effort pour ne pas que les gryffondor ne se saisissent du souaffle. Ron bloqua deux tirs, mais en laissa passer un, lancé sur une diagonale presque improbable, amenant le score à égalité.

Les gryffondor répondirent de même et le jeu devint rapidement endiablé. Les poursuiveurs jouaient extrêmement bien, de même que les batteurs qui sauvaient beaucoup de points. Les pauvres gardiens de buts étaient un peu dépassés par la furie des joueurs adverses, mais réussissaient à bloquer bien plus que la moitié des tirs.

Le score en était à 150-140 pour la maison rouge et or quand Harry aperçut enfin le vif d'or. Voulant mettre fin à cette partie éprouvante, il se rua dessus, suivi aussitôt par Cho, qui le collait de très près. Le vif d'or zigzaguait, rendant la tâche très difficile pour les attrapeurs. Un tournant impromptu avait permit à Cho de se mettre au coude à coude avec lui. Les deux adversaires tendirent la main vers la boule dorée, tous doigts dehors.

Un énorme cri d'effroi retentit partout dans le stade, poussé par la foule. Interloqués, Cho et Harry levèrent les yeux une seconde et le vif s'échappa. Harry se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de feu étalée sur le gazon du terrain, se tenant le bras droit. Ginny.

Un arrêt de jeu ayant été requis, tous les joueurs se posèrent au sol, les rouges et or entourant leur blessée. Harry n'avait pas trop compris ce qui s'était passé, toujours était-il que la jeune fille avait un bras brisé, et ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer.

Katie semblait dévastée, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Harry était désemparé. Leurs poursuiveurs se feraient distancer, laissant une chance de victoire à serdaigle même si Harry attrapait le vif… ils étaient aussi bien d'abandonner pour que Ginny reçoive les soins nécessaires au plus vite.

Ce fut la jeune blessée qui s'exprima la première :

« Sérieusement? Abandonner? Vous me décevez là… Katie, lance moi un sort de soin pour faire diminuer la douleur, c'est pas interdit par les règles non? »

Katie parut surprise de l'idée, et répondit :

« Non, ce n'est pas interdit, mais Ginny… »

« Alors fais-le… Vous voulez gagner cette partie oui ou non? »

L'équipe acquiesça, muet devant la détermination de Ginny, qui semblait pourtant beaucoup souffrir. Elle reprit, pendant que Katie rendait la douleur plus tolérable :

« Voici ce que nous allons faire. Harry et moi allons échanger de place. Je vais perdre contre Cho, sans aucun doute, mais Harry et Katie travaillent incroyablement bien ensemble, et le changement dans le jeu va surprendre les serdaigle. Si on réussit à prendre une avance de 160 points… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir d'expliquer sa pensée. C'était tout simplement une idée de génie! Personne ne savait qu'Harry s'était aussi entrainé au poste de poursuiveur, ils ne verraient jamais le coup venir!

Ginny de nouveau sur pieds, ils reprirent leurs positions initiales.

« Weasley fille semble être de nouveau sur son balai, alors qu'elle semblait en très mauvais état il n'y a pas si longtemps… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? On dirait un changement de positions mesdames et messieurs! »

Des murmures, multipliés par des centaines de bouches, s'élevèrent dans le stade. Gryffondor devait être vraiment désespéré pour mettre une blessée au poste d'attrapeur à la place d'Harry Potter…

Ils furent détrompés dans les premières secondes de jeu. Sur une belle passe de Demelza, Harry fusa vers le centre du terrain, usant de la vitesse supérieure de son balai sur ceux des autres joueurs. Un poursuiveur adverse arrivait directement en face de lui pour lui prendre la balle de cuir rouge, mais Harry, volant en rase-motte, la fit rebondir à terre d'un puissant lancer au sol et esquiva le joueur adverse qui ne put se retourner à temps. Il attrapa le rebond du souaffle qu'il passa à Katie qui marqua, le gardien ayant encore les yeux sur Harry.

Ginny ne disait pas faux, Harry et Katie jouaient VRAIMENT bien ensemble.

Demelza n'était pas laissée en arrière, et à eux trois, avec une stratégie toujours changeante et la vitesse du balai d'Harry, combiné au jeu brillant des frères Crivey, firent remonter le score jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne 290-150.

Les serdaigle avaient vraiment tout mis en œuvre pour tenter de les arrêter, mais le trio semblait imbattable. Tous les joueurs étaient épuisés, couverts de sueur et de terre, mais continuaient à se battre comme des diables.

Et Ginny, la pauvre Ginny dont le sort qui masquait la douleur avait cessé de fonctionner il y avait bien longtemps, avait pu repousser Cho deux fois loin du vif, à défaut de l'attraper, permettant à ses coéquipiers de marquer encore et encore. Tout le monde voyait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de répéter l'exploit une troisième fois. Ils devaient se hâter.

L'action qui suivrait resterait dans les annales de Poudlard pendant les décennies à venir. Demelza se saisit du souaffle en l'interceptant tout près des buts de gryffondor. Elle fut aussitôt attaquée par deux poursuiveurs et un cognard. Contre toute attente, elle se rua vers le cognard afin d'avoir un angle de tir adéquat et fit une passe très longue à Harry, au centre du terrain.

Elle se prit le cognard en plein ventre et s'agrippa à peine au manche de son balai, le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux.

Harry ne regarda pas une seconde en arrière. Il entendait vaguement Lee qui commentait sur la chasse au vif d'or en arrière-plan. Il dépassa le seul poursuiveur adverse qu'il restait dans son chemin pendant que Katie faisait le tour de l'autre côté du terrain. Il arriva par la droite des buts de Serdaigle. Il ne marquerait pas, l'angle n'était pas bon.

Puis il vit Katie derrière les buts adverses. Il tira.

Le tir loupa le poteau d'à peine quelques centimètres, le gardien couvrant bien l'anneau de droite.

Évidemment, c'était une feinte, par un tir au but. Perplexe pendant une seconde, le gardien adverse ne vit pas Katie attraper le souaffle dans son dos et le relancer devant, à gauche des anneaux.

Harry se décala très vite, n'ayant jamais arrêté de bouger en premier lieu, durant son tir. Et passa la balle de cuir dans l'anneau de gauche. 300-150.

Mais ce n'était pas fini! Katie avait bougé très vite elle aussi, et avait attrapé encore le souaffle de l'autre côté des buts, le faisant passer dans le même anneau dans lequel il venait de faire un point.

Comprenant son erreur, le gardien adverse s'élança vers l'anneau de gauche complètement à découvert pour le protéger d'un deuxième but consécutif, mais Harry attrapa le ballon de la main gauche et le lança dans l'anneau de droite nouvellement découvert.

Le coup manquait beaucoup en précision et avait une trajectoire hasardeuse. Il frôla le coude du gardien qui venait en sens contraire, frappa l'intérieur de l'anneau de droite, puis compta le but, finalement. 310-150.

Non, 310-300! Cho, dans une dernière course folle contre la montre, avait réussi à attraper le vif, voulant tenter le tout pour le tout afin de sauver son équipe. Mais les poursuiveurs de gryffondor avaient fait preuve de sacrifice personnel, d'intelligence, de force et de vitesse, et avaient coupé l'herbe sous les pieds des aigles!

Ils avaient gagné!

« INCROYABLE double but de la part d'Harry Potter aidé par toute son équipe! Impensable! Avec une joueuse blessée, gryffondor remporte le match d'un maigre dix points! Incroyable… »

Pendant que Lee ne cessait de répéter et de commenter la dernière action du match, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor s'était ruée vers le centre du terrain. Ron avait hissé Ginny, l'héroïne du jour, sur ses épaules, et celle-ci souriait de toutes ses dents pendant qu'on la menait à l'infirmerie, suivie par la clameur de la foule.

Le reste de l'équipe ne fut évidemment pas laissé en reste. Demelza sur son action finale avait permis les deux buts qui avaient sauvé la partie, et les deux buts… nul besoin de les commenter. Ron avait réussi à ne prendre qu'un petit but après la blessure de sa sœur, jouant sous pression tout au long de la partie, faisant un total de 52 arrêts!

Toute l'équipe s'était donnée à 140%, et les résultats étaient devant eux.

Ils atteignirent rapidement l'infirmerie, de laquelle ils furent rejetés par une madame Pomfresh qui rageait sur le fait qu'il était totalement irresponsable de faire jouer une joueuse blessée aussi gravement, mais qui semblait tout de même prise par l'ambiance festive. Cette ambiance ne lui empêcha pas de leur fermer la porte au nez, bien entendu.

Le match avait duré des heures, et le soleil se couchait à présent. Cependant, la journée était loin d'être finie, et tout le monde savait que les gryffondor feraient la fête dans leur salle commune jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Pour sa part, Harry était lessivé et rompu de fatigue. Il s'éclipsa tranquillement de la salle commune et se dirigea incognito vers la salle de bain des préfets du cinquième étage. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Arrivé à ladite salle de bain, il se fit couler un bain chaud, enleva son uniforme rouge et or encrassé de sueur et de terre, et se laissa tomber dans l'eau.

Lentement, l'eau chaude fit son effet, et ses muscles se détendirent, lui procurant un sentiment de bien être incroyable. Il était tellement relaxé qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir s'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Puis il entendit la porte se fermer.

Jamais il n'avait sursauté comme ça de toute sa vie! Comme traversé par une décharge électrique, Harry se redressa et regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

C'était Katie.

Katie qui sortait de la salle annexe et qui portait un peignoir.

Vraisemblablement, elle s'était rendue ici avant lui et s'était changée juste avant qu'il ne rentre. Dire qu'elle aurait pu débarquer pendant qu'il se déshabillait…

Harry rougit violemment et remercia mentalement les dizaines de robinets qui avaient fourni assez de mousse pour cacher… le reste de lui. Il se mit à se confondre en excuse incompréhensibles et bégayantes.

Katie éclata de rire devant son désarroi et le rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je crois qu'on est venus pour la même chose toi et moi, se détendre dans un bon bain chaud. Regarde, j'ai même encore un maillot! »

Sur ce, elle défit la ceinture de son peignoir qui tomba à terre.

Heureusement qu'elle avait dit vrai, et avait vraiment un maillot, sinon il aurait probablement fait une crise cardiaque!

Les jambes fuselées, le ventre plat et le physique athlétique… et les autres atouts aussi! Harry ne se rendit que trop tard compte que son regard avait remonté le long du corps de la jeune fille, et que sa mâchoire devait remonter elle aussi, pendant comme elle était… et qu'autre chose devait redescendre, visiblement.

Katie ne sembla heureusement pas le prendre mal, au contraire. Contente de son « petit » effet, elle lui demanda d'un air taquin :

« À moins que toi tu n'en aie pas? » Une étrange lumière s'était allumée dans ses yeux, cette lumière qu'il aimait beaucoup voir quand ils riaient ensemble.

_Non. _

« Oui, j'en ai un! »

Effectivement, après quelques moments de concentration, il en avait un. La magie avait cela de bon!

C'était passé proche tout de même, et un maillot n'empêchait pas que certaines réactions physiques involontaires ne se voient. Heureusement, il y avait la mousse pour ça.

Katie se laissa gracieusement glisser dans l'eau chaude, à une distance respectable de lui. On aurait dit une nymphe tant elle était belle… et désirable, dut s'admettre Harry.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

« Tu sais, c'était vraiment incroyable ce que tu as fait sur le terrain tout à l'heure. On aurait dit que tu as joué poursuiveur toute ta vie! »

Harry sourit au compliment, et décida de le lui retourner :

« J'ai eu un bon professeur, disons! »

Ce à quoi elle l'arrosa légèrement avec l'eau de la baignoire géante. Il la regarda avec un regard qui signifiant « courrez pour vous vies! » et partit à sa poursuite pendant que le rire de la jeune fille emplissait la salle d'un son mélodieux.

Elle était vraiment heureuse, et c'était beau à voir… et il ne parlait pas que de son sourire, cette fois-ci.

Après plusieurs minutes de nage effrénée, il finit par l'attraper dans un petit coin de la baignoire, et commença à la chatouiller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça semblait être une chose appropriée à faire après qu'elle l'ait fait lui courir après pendant ces quelques minutes. Elle se débâtit pendant quelques secondes puis se laissa faire, riant aux éclats.

Il arrêta son supplice quand il vit qu'elle n'était plus capable de le supporter plus longtemps, et arrêta de rire lui aussi. Il ne savait pas trop quand il avait commencé à rire, mais ça avait fait drôlement de bien.

Il remarqua qu'ils étaient proches, très proches. Et peu habillés, très peu habillés. Katie, ses cheveux bruns mouillés lui collant au visage, avait le souffle court et les joues rouges. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles irréguliers, tout près de lui. Il prit conscience qu'il devait être dans un état similaire.

Leurs yeux se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, un espoir à peine masqué se lisant en eux. Aussitôt, les mains de Katie trouvèrent un chemin derrière ses épaules et les siennes derrière sa taille. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, très lentement, trop lentement pour l'envie qui les dévorait tous deux.

Puis Harry s'arrêta.

« Harry » gémit presque la jeune femme entre ses bras, « s'il te plait… qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Harry s'était retourné vers la porte et claqua des doigts. Une série de verrous se barrant se fit entendre. Il se retourna vers elle, toute la passion et l'excitation qu'il ressentait pour elle, toute la frustration accumulée depuis des semaines faisait briller et assombrissait son regard émeraude à la fois.

« Je fais sur de ne pas être interrompu, cette fois… »

Puis il se jeta sur elle. Leurs lèvres se connectèrent enfin après tant de temps et d'essais avortés, leur besoin de l'autre se faisant sentir plus fort que jamais. Les lèvres de Katie étaient pleines et douces comme jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, leur baiser passionné comme le serait celui de deux lions.

Il lui pressa le dos contre la paroi du bain et approfondit le baiser, et tous deux gémirent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

La douceur n'avait aucune place dans cette étreinte. Ils s'étaient attendus bien trop longtemps…

Les jambes de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il se sentit tourner sur place, se retrouvant à son tour dos à la paroi, pendant que les lèvres charnues et délicieuses de Katie embrassaient son cou et ses épaules, envoyant des frissons dévastateurs partout dans son corps. Ses propres mains s'étaient mises à bouger de leur propre accord sur le corps de sa partenaire, qui ne semblait pas prête de s'en plaindre, au contraire…

Bien entendu, étant dans une école et ne se connaissant ainsi que depuis peu, ils n'allèrent pas très loin ce soir là. Pour Harry, cependant, c'était la réponse qu'il attendait à une question qui lui semblait vieille de plusieurs siècles. C'était une révélation.

C'était simplement dit, la meilleure soirée de sa vie.


	23. La potion des coeurs incertains

Salut tout le monde!

Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre que j'espère que vous apprécierez! J'ai été assez occupé dernièrement avec le collège et tout ça, mais je suis présentement en semaine de congé! Alors si l'envie m'en dit, vous aurez peut-être un autre chapitre relativement bientôt. Merci beaucoup pour les réactions qu'a données mon dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand j'ai incluse Katie dans l'histoire, plusieurs ont boudé, et au fil du temps de plus en plus de gens ont commencé à l'apprécier! C'était un petit cadeau pour ceux là :P. Fans de McGregor, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre tour viendra… peut-être!

Voici les réponses aux reviews :

Juju07200 : Merci à toi d'approuver ce couple… malheureusement, ce n'est qu'un écart dans mon écriture, même si je trouvais moi aussi que ça aurait été beau. Mais bon, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier quand même! :P

Sheltan : Je me suis bien concentré sur le match. J'avais toujours voulu écrire un match de quidditch pas trop cliché, pas trop cool, mais pas trop banal non plus. Malheureusement, presque tout a été fait sur le web, alors ça a été assez dur, mais je crois m'en être sorti pas mal, surtout sur les buts de la fin :P… et bon, Harry est très monogame, si vous ne vous en doutiez pas encore :P

Klaude : haha, moi non plus je n'aurais pas voulu être interrompu après avoir attendu aussi longtemps, vivement les beaux rêves ^^. Et bon, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas été spécialement subtils, les gens ont du voir ça venir d'assez loin.

Yann : Content que le match t'aie plu :P. Et merci de me faire ce commentaire, parce que quelqu'un d'autre m'a fait il y a quelques chapitres le commentaire contraire ( comme de quoi j'introduisais trop brusquement le personnage dans l'histoire, ce qui est vrai je trouve), mais c'est vrai que j'ai incluse Katie afin de faire trop direct, je me sentais mal d'utiliser un personnage emprunté de cette manière. J'ai toujours plaisir à écrire, juste très peu de temps, et la motivation est difficile à obtenir en effet. Une chose est sure, je n'abandonne pas l'écriture de cette fic, sauf si plus personne en me lit, bien entendu!

Eustache : Désolé de la longue attente alors, j'espère que tu liras avec plaisir ce petit chapitre, et merci d'attendre ( :

Samos39 : Haha, je savais que quelqu'un allait me sortir cette ligne là. T'inquiète pas, tout le monde ici se doute très bien de comment ça finit :4

Miiss Sadiik : Hey! Une nouvelle revieweuse (je crois? Mes souvenirs des noms ne sont pas si bons). Dans tous les cas, je suis désolé de la frustration, et je fais de mon mieux pour la suite, merci des encouragements! Ce chapitre t'es dédié en tant que nouvelle revieuweuse!

Bon, maintenant que les réponses aux reviews (légèrement plus nombreuses que d'habitude quand même!) sont terminées, voici le chapitre tant attendu (par ceux qui n'ont pas oublié que cette fic existe :P)

La potion des cœurs incertains 

Harry se leva relativement tôt ce dimanche matin. C'était surprenant, considérant sa journée sportive de la veille, entre match de quidditch et… le reste. Katie et lui étaient restés très longtemps dans leur coin, et il aurait du se sentir fatigué du manque de sommeil. Cependant, c'est avec joie qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était plein d'énergie en ce matin de fin de semaine, même si ayant un peu de courbatures dues au sport.

Il avait fait de très beaux rêves, même si il ne les raconterait à personne de si tôt, et passa la majeure partie de l'heure suivante à se les remémorer, paressant tranquillement dans son lit en attendant que le reste du dortoir ne s'éveille. Peu à peu, ses camarades de classe sortirent de leur torpeur ensommeillée et Harry en profita pour aller prendre sa douche le premier. Il avait quand même une journée à entamer.

Une fois sorti de la douche, il rejoint Hermione dans la salle commune ou ils discutèrent un petit moment en attendant que Ron ne descende des escaliers. Harry remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Ses amis ne semblaient pas vouloir se regarder dans les yeux, ni même se parler. Pas même pour se passer un plat quand ils arrivèrent à table! Ils passaient par l'intermédiaire d'Harry pour tout, comme quand ils se chamaillaient.

Harry grogna intérieurement. Ha non! Tout allait si bien entre ses deux là, qu'est-ce que Ron a dit comme stupidité pour tout gâcher! Juste comme il croyait pouvoir avoir la paix…

Mais de paix, il n'y aurait pas cette journée là. Il avait double cours avec McGregor dans une heure, défense puis potion. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs une des seules à sa table, presque toute l'école étant endormie à cette heure matinale. Beaucoup avaient du fêter dans leurs salles communes la nuit précédente. C'était bien connu, tout le monde fêtait les soirs de matchs, vainqueurs et vaincus, et même les maisons qui n'avaient aucun rapport, tout simplement pour le plaisir.

Ho! La fête! Peut-être que Ron avait fait quelque chose d'embarrassant ou de stupide à la fête qui avait fâché Hermione, ça devait être ça…

Ne voulant pas poser de questions, c'est dans une ambiance relativement tendue qu'il mangea lentement son petit déjeuner pendant l'heure qui suivit. Une fois repus, il se leva de table et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle sur demande ou aurait encore une fois lieu leur cours. Il prévoyait continuer à enseigner à son élève les bases de la magie dite druidique, et lui faire passer quelques exercices que Dumbledore lui avait fait subir. Ça devrait être plus facile pour elle, elle avait déjà l'air d'avoir une concentration plus fort que la moyenne et un certain contrôle sur ses émotions.

Il arriva devant un mur ou il y avait une porte, à sa grande surprise. Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre utilisait-il la salle? McGregor avait quitté la grande salle avant lui, peut-être était-elle déjà entrée.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il prit la poignée en main et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et ce qu'il vit dans la salle l'impressionna fortement. Plusieurs tables avec des chaudrons entre elles se dressaient dans la salle, formant une espèce d'enclos large pour permettre les mouvements. Certaines tables étaient occupées par des livres, d'autre par des instruments et autres outils utilisés dans la fabrication de potions, ou encore par des ingrédients. Derrière cet enclos se dressaient trois bibliothèques et deux fauteuils une place avec des tables d'appoint. Malgré l'humidité ambiante, on ne se sentait pas oppressé comme quand on mettait les pieds dans le cachot de Rogue… quoique la sensation avait peut-être plus rapport avec Rogue qu'autre chose.

McGregor l'attendait dans un des fauteuils, un livre qui semblait être sur les potions en main. Quand elle le vit, elle ferma rapidement le livre et le posa sur la petite table. Elle lui fit signe de contourner les tables pour s'approcher de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'entrée de la station de travail.

« J'ai pris la liberté de consacrer la journée uniquement aux potions, puisque nous avons passé toute la journée sur la défense la dernière fois. »

Harry devait avouer que, même si la jeune fille était plusieurs choses qui n'étaient pas toujours agréables, elle avait un certain sens de la justice qu'on ne retrouvait pas chez tous les serpentard. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Très bien, je crois qu'il faudrait essayer de faire les potions que vous allez voir en cours plus en profondeur avant que vous ne les fassiez. Ça tombe bien, parce que ton cours de potion est lundi matin, tu auras encore les astuces fraiches en mémoire, ça va faciliter l'apprentissage. »

Deux choses frappèrent Harry. De un, elle semblait bonne pédagogue, et de deux, comment connaissait-elle son horaire? Il se contenta de répondre par un « d'accord » avant de regarder son plan de cours et de dire :

« Demain nous faisons la première phase du Véritasserum, et nous la continuons pendant quatre semaines »

Effectivement, il croyait se souvenir vaguement que cette potion était incroyablement difficile à faire et que sa réalisation prenait prêt d'un mois. Ils consacreraient quatre cours à sa réalisation, et la moindre erreur le mettrait en retard et ne lui permettrait pas de terminer sa potion.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis marcha vers une des étagères et en retira un livre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Tu as créé la pièce seule ou s'est une copie de quelque part d'autre? »

Elle répondit en cherchant quelque chose dans le livre :

« C'est une copie de la salle de potions adjointe aux quartiers de serpentard. Apparemment le créateur de la maison était un très grand recherchiste et avait créé ce laboratoire pour un confort optimal. L'humidité des cachots est nécessaire pour la conservation des propriétés de plusieurs ingrédients. »

Ça expliquait pourquoi Rogue donnait ses cours dans les cachots, du moins. Du coup, le double avantage des serpentard en potions lui semblait assez injuste. Ils avaient une salle entière juste pour pratiquer, et un professeur excessivement biaisé!

Il s'empêcha de commenter sur le sujet quelques instants, quand elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait dans le livre.

« Ha voila! » s'écria-t-elle. « La recette »

Elle entra dans l'espace entre les tables et il la suivit. Elle déposa le livre sur un piédestal à côté d'une table et dit :

« Pour que ça aille plus vite, je vais te nommer les ingrédients et tu vas les apporter sur la table dans l'ordre » Il acquiesça avec un certain doute en tête. Il n'était pas certain de reconnaitre la moitié des ingrédients qui trainaient ça et là.

« Premier ingrédient, peau de… »

Et cela continua ainsi pendant presque trente minutes. Harry connaissait les quelques premiers ingrédients, mais avait rapidement eu de la difficulté à les identifier, nécessitant l'intervention fréquente de son professeur d'un jour. Une chance qu'elle était là d'ailleurs, Rogue ne l'aurait jamais aidé à trouver les bons ingrédients, et il aurait raté sa potion avant même de l'avoir commencée!

C'est donc plus d'une demi-heure plus tard que tous les ingrédients attendaient sur la table vide auparavant. Il y en avait tellement qu'Harry n'aurait pas pu les compter. Dire que c'était seulement pour la première partie de la potion!

Ensuite commença le processus laborieux de la préparation des ingrédients. Couper, écraser, broyer dans un sens précis, dans un ordre précis. Utiliser tel ou tel couteau fait de tel ou tel matériel pour couper un ingrédient précis. Sucs de plantes fraichement coupées et graisses organiques abondèrent bientôt sur le plan de travail.

La jeune fille ne cessait de le rattraper sur toutes sortes de choses qui semblaient évidentes pour elle, au point qu'elle semblait se frustrer. Quand Harry arriva pour mettre de la poudre de corne de bicorne à côté d'un autre ingrédient qui lui était inconnu, elle l'arrêta en panique.

« Par Merlin, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu veux nous tuer ou quoi? »

Harry, confus, éloigna tranquillement la poudre de tout autre élément sur la table, ce qui était difficile étant donné qu'elle était très chargée, et la regarda, attendant une explication.

Elle prit quelques respirations pour calmer la frustration qui semblait l'habiter, puis dit :

« On dirait que tu n'as jamais lu le guide de base des réactions en potions! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire autant de gaffes en une heure. La potion est difficile, mais nous sommes en train de faire la partie la plus facile, avec des ingrédients que tu utilises depuis ta première année! »

Cependant, Harry avait arrêté d'écouter quand elle avait mentionné « le guide de bade des réactions en potions », et la regarda avec un air un peu ahuri. Un tel livre existait?

Un silence très embarrassé tomba dans la salle, pendant qu'elle le scrutait intensément, cherchant à déterminer son problème… s'en était assez déconcertant. Elle avait un regard très perçant.

Puis une illumination semblait la frapper. Elle déposa brusquement le livre qu'elle tenait sur le piédestal, puis passa rapidement à côté de lui pour aller vers la bibliothèque. Il la suivit du regard, intrigué par ce comportement étrange.

Elle revint rapidement vers lui avec un tout petit livre qui devait avoir cinquante pages au mieux, à la couverture brune assez peu impressionnante. En écriture dorée sur la couverture : « Guide de base des réactions en potions ».

« Est-ce que ce livre te dit quelque chose? »

Non, pas du tout, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler même. C'est ce qu'il lui répondit.

Elle perdit un peu de sa contenance, la colère semblant l'avoir gagnée. Elle prit à nouveau quelques inspirations et reprit d'une voix dure.

« Apparemment, Rogue est un bien pire professeur que ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer… c'est un livre que tous les sangs purs connaissent, car il fait partie de leur éducation avant Poudlard. Il n'est pas au curriculum de l'école, mais en temps normal les accompagnateurs sur le chemin de traverse conseillent son achat aux enfants nés de moldus… ou ceux qui ont été élevés comme tel. »

Elle le regardait à présent avec un air légèrement désolé sur le visage.

Harry aurait du être fâché, crier peut-être… mais il ne s'en trouva pas la force. Rogue était bien pire qu'un mauvais professeur qui n'expliquait jamais rien à personne. C'était bien pire qu'un homme biaisé et prompt au favoritisme… c'était un véritable salaud! Il laissait tout le monde sauf serpentard avoir des notes affreuses en potions, et il savait surement que la majeure partie d'entre eux n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce livre!

Ça expliquait tellement de choses!

Enfin, pas le cas de Neville, mais ça, c'était spécial.

Les pauvres enfants de moldus n'avaient aucune expérience, et même avec la lecture du livret, il fallait une aide externe pour comprendre toutes les réactions en potions… ce que Rogue n'avait jamais donné.

Il sentait un sentiment de colère côtoyer le soulagement en lui. Il se vengerait sur ce professeur là aussi, un jour. Au moins il savait comment s'améliorer en potions, à présent.

La jeune McGregor semblait comprendre son train de pensée, car elle l'invita à la rejoindre sur le fauteuil qui s'était élargit de lui-même pour accueillir deux personnes. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle lui expliqua l'ensemble du livre, comment les matières animales se mélangeaient entre elles et avec les matières animales ou humaines, selon leur état solide, liquide ou gazeux. Les réactions générales par rapport à la chaleur, et les exceptions.

Harry devait avouer qu'elle enseignait très bien. Leur relative proximité sur le fauteuil lui avait brièvement ramené Katie en tête, mais il l'en avait chassée. Il devait rester concentré.

Honnêtement, la matière, bien qu'abondante, n'était pas SI complexe. Outre que les exceptions, les règles restaient le plus souvent les mêmes, et il y en avait une quinzaine, tout au plus. Des exemples complétaient les explications, permettant une bonne compréhension. L'auteur de ce livre, inconnu à date, était un génie!

Une fois le livre terminé, McGregor se leva et s'étira le dos. Harry détourna les yeux. Pas que de voir la jeune fille s'étirer devant lui ait été déplaisant, mais il était toujours un peu gêné en sa présence, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il pensait à elle comme ça. C'était son professeur, tout de même, et il ne fallait pas que les choses deviennent bizarres entre eux. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas de robe sorcière, mais des vêtements s'apparentant au monde moldu, comme plusieurs des sangs-mêlés dans le château, la fin de semaine. Bizarre…

« Il est midi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une pause sandwich ici? On a pris un certain retard, mais je crois qu'on peut passer sur la pratique de toute la préparation rapidement, et ça devrait être suffisant pour toi demain. »

Il acquiesça et se leva. Il allait proposer de passer aux cuisine car la salle sur demande ne peut pouvait pas créer de nourriture, quand il se ravisa.

« Dobby! » appela-t-il.

Le petit être excité apparut aussitôt qu'il eut fermé sa bouche, le frappant encore une fois au niveau des genoux, le faisant presque tomber. Heureusement, il avait été prêt au choc cette fois!

« Maitre Monsieur Harry Potter Sire a appelé Dobby, comment Dobby peut-il être utile à Monsieur? » demanda l'elfe en sautillant presque d'un pied sur l'autre, comme il le faisait souvent quand Harry était dans les parages. »

« Si tu pourrais nous apporter quelques sandwichs, ce serait très apprécié Dobby, merci. Et c'est juste Harry… »

L'elfe n'entendit jamais la fin, déjà reparti à la cuisine dans un petit « pop ».

Juste quinze secondes plus tard, il revint avec un plateau chargé à craquer de sandwichs au dessus de sa tête.

« Dobby s'excuse du temps qu'il a mis pour préparer le repas Monsieur Harry Potter Sire, Maitre »

Harry était surpris, même si il n'aurait pas du l'être. Les elfes avaient tendance à être très difficiles avec eux-mêmes. Dobby encore plus.

« Juste Harry, Dobby, et merci beaucoup, ils ont l'air excellent, tu peux les mette là » dit-il en pointant une des tables d'appoint qui s'agrandit pour être capable de porter le plateau géant.

Dobby, incroyablement heureux des compliments de son sorcier préféré, gambada jusqu'à la table et y déposa le plateau. Comment il avait fait sans en mettre la moitié à terre resterait un mystère, car l'elfe très enthousiaste disparut juste après.

Harry soupira, ses rencontres avec Dobby étant toujours un peu épuisantes, et se retourna vers la table.

McGregor le regardait avec un air amusé.

« Ton elfe? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non » grogna Harry, « juste un ami… très enthousiaste… ne ris pas! » dit-il en voyant qu'elle semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire, ce qu'elle fit tout de même. Au bout d'un moment, il la rejoint dans son hilarité, s'assied et prit un sandwich, l'enjoignant à faire de même.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, ils parlèrent de choses comiques et d'autres, et Harry la régala avec son histoire avec Dobby. Sur le coup, elle lui avait parue très énervante, mais quelques années plus tard, il la trouvait plutôt drôle.

Pendant l'après-midi, ils passèrent sur la préparation de chaque ingrédient, et Harry eut presque tout bon, malgré quelques erreurs d'inattention ou de fatigue vers la fin. C'était assez passionnant en fait, une fois qu'il n'avait plus peur de faire fondre son chaudron à chaque ajout d'ingrédient.

À la fin, en guise de récompense, il obtint un grand chaudron remplie de matière transparente ou flottait une volute blanchâtre. C'était normal à la fin de la première phase, et même si il avait eu beaucoup d'aide, il croyait pouvoir reproduire cet exploit le lendemain (en moins de temps, il espérait, le tout leur ayant pris presque cinq heures). Il sélectionnerait ses ingrédients personnels d'avance, ajoutant les spécifiques par la suite, puis les préparerait par catégories au début du cours. Ça devrait lui donner assez de temps pour terminer la potion dans les temps, même si ce serait un peu juste.

Ils se séparèrent peu avant l'heure du souper, fatigués mais heureux, et la tête tournant un peu des vapeurs des potions, et se dirent à la semaine prochaine. En espérant être capable de faire les deux cours à la suite, car une seule matière toute la journée restait assez lourde.

En rétrospective, jamais Harry n'avait apprécié un cours de potions comme celui-là.

Il se présenta dans la grande salle et retrouva ses amis qui semblaient dans les mêmes dispositions que le matin. Ils étaient assis côte à côte de manière à ne pas se regarder, mais gardaient un espace entre eux.

Harry s'assied à côté d'Hermione plutôt qu'entre eux, pour ne pas avoir à faire l'intermédiaire, ce qui força Hermione à se rapprocher du rouquin, qui s'éloigna comme si elle avait la peste. Harry soupira.

Ron sauta sur l'occasion :

« Ça va Harry? Tu as l'air fatigué. C'est McGregor hein? Je parie qu'elle fait de ce cours un enfer! »

Hermione sembla offusquée de quelque chose un moment, mais Harry coupa court à la conversation.

« Oui, c'était un long cours… »

Ron sembla se contenter de la réponse, mais Hermione le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Il hocha la tête négativement et elle laissa tomber, remettant ses yeux dans son assiette pour ne pas regarder le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu à sa gauche.

Harry finit rapidement de magner et prétexta être très fatigué. En vérité, il souhait parler à Katie. L'euphorie de la soirée précédente étant enfin tombée, et son esprit n'ayant plus rien pour s'occuper, il se posait de nombreuses questions.

Étaient-ils un couple? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant? Ce n'était pas très sécuritaire pour elle, mais est-ce qu'elle en était consciente? Les questions sans réponses le torturaient un peu, dominées par ses hormones qui elles ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : que la soirée d'hier se reproduise, et bientôt…

La frustration perdurerait ce soir-là, car il ne trouva la jeune fille nulle part. Quand il ne fut plus capable de veiller, il monta se coucher et dormit rapidement, épuisé physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement par sa journée.

Le lendemain, il fit sa routine habituelle et se rendit en potions sans voir vu Katie, encore une fois. Il appliqua son plan à la lettre et réussit dans les temps à mettre un sort de conservation sur son chaudron. Il y ajouta de multiples sorts de protection qu'il avait appris en début d'année, quand il cherchait le sort qui empêcherait Mimi geignarde de rentrer dans la salle de bain des préfets. Que Rogue essaie de saboter sa potion…

Rogue. Son air légèrement ahuri pendant une seconde avait été tout la récompense dont Harry avait eu besoin pour se motiver. Il réussirait son cours juste pour prouver à l'homme aux cheveux gras que son favoritisme ne le ferait pas échouer. Il était aussi capable qu'un autre.

Ce petit succès l'avait transporté pour le reste de la journée, si bien que le cours de défense se passa sans incident notable.

Il se présenta devant la salle sur demande pour son cours avec le directeur ce soir-là, avec seuls soucis en tête ses histoires amoureuses d'adolescent.


	24. Une pratique pas comme les autres

Salut tout le monde!

Je dis ça même s'il ne doit plus rester beaucoup d'entre vous, après tout ce temps. Je n'ai effectivement pas updaté mon histoire depuis un très long moment, possiblement plus d'un mois (je n'en suis même pas certain!), mais rassurez-vous, elle ne tombe pas dans l'oubli.

Les dernières semaines ont été très occupées, entre les dernières pratiques d'équipe de badminton et le tournoi régional (médaille de bronze cette année, deuxième consécutive!), ainsi que l'école qui devient de plus en plus pressante. Heureusement, les pratiques sportives sont terminées pour les cinq prochains mois, ce qui libère légèrement mes soirées. Je devrais avoir plus de temps à consacrer à mes autres hobbies dans le futur proche, comme l'écriture de cette fanfic.

J'ai du relire les deux derniers chapitres pour me souvenir de ce qui se passait dans ma propre fanfic, puis consulter mon plan pour avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Je vous conseille d'en faire de même si vous êtes motivés, ou vous risqueriez d'être perdus.

Assez sur ma vie, voici les réponses aux reviews qui datent d'âges immémoriaux!

Juju07200 : Tous les chapitres ne peuvent pas être romancés! Même si j'aime bien ça aussi :P… et désolé pour l'attente, toi qui ne voulais pas que je tarde =S. J'espère que tu reçois encore mes notifications!

Klaude : Oui, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que Rogue était très injuste, et que les potions en particulier étaient un sujet qui devait sembler particulièrement obscur pour les enfants nés de moldus ou élevés comme tel. La moitié des noms ne doit rien leur dire, etc. C'est tout à fait du genre de Rogue d'en prendre avantage!

Miiss Sadiik : Voici la suite! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ) :

Samos39 : Je suis content que tu aimes le concept, c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie tout particulièrement aussi. Comme quoi les barrières des maisons ne sont pas complètement étanches. Bien sur, ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire progresser les choses lentement et d'intégrer les personnages, mais c'est faisable et , je dois le dire, très gratifiant. Merci de tes encouragements. Comme tu vois, je continue, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile, notamment à cause des révisions de dernière minute :P

Sheltan : ho non! Tu es le premier à deviner l'histoire d'amour entre Harry et Voldemort… Cette histoire ou Harry est possédé et se rend compte que …. Mais non c'est une blague! Tes doutes vont être apaisés à la fin de ce chapitre, qui a été assez difficile à écrire pour mon moral =/

Mimi 72 : Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews rétroactives! Elles font extrêmement plaisir :P Je vais essayer de répondre à tous tes commentaires pour ce chapitre et les autres :P. De un merci de me rappeler pour Ron et Hermione, j'allais COMPLÈTEMENT oublier de donner une explication dans ce chapitre XD. C'est effectivement l'idées que j'essaie de donner de Rogue. Il a clairement un problème du passé qui vient le hanter quant aux parents d'Harry, même dans les livres. J. fait en sorte qu'il réussit à les surmonter et à sauver la situation. Si ça arrive dans ma fiction ou pas, ça reste à voir! Quant à ou en sont Harry et Katie… tu as ta réponse plus bas :P

Merci beaucoup pour cette review aussi (chapitre 22). J'ai adoré écrire le match et ce qui a suivi, c'était tellement motivant pour la suite de l'histoire! J'ai repassé le match dans ma tête une centaine de fois au moins avant de l'écrire, c'était comme si j'y étais! :P

(Chapitre 21) Cette collaboration gryffondor/serpentard est un point assez important. Si on ne peut pas voir plus loin que nos différences, on ne peut jamais voir nos ressemblances, et on ne pourra jamais travailler ensemble. Harry commence à le comprendre. Devant un ennemi commun, il faut tenter de s'entraider!

Finalement, merci beaucoup pour pas une, mais ces TROIS reviews. Rien ne t'oblige à me les écrire, mais tu prends quand même de ton temps pour le faire. Si tous mes lecteurs étaient comme toi, je serais probablement l'auteur le plus comblé de ce monde! Ça mérite une seconde dédicace de chapitre! Celui-ci est spécial, après tout ce temps d'attente! Bonne lecture à toi =)

Yann : En effet, il aura fallu attendre pour les réponses, mais tu les as dans ce chapitre, que j'espère tu aimeras bien, après tout ce temps =/

Shinobi : Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite! :P

Encore une fois, désolé à tout le monde pour le retard immense! Je n'abandonne pas, et tenterai de poser le prochain sous peu! Merci de votre support à tous, je ne vous oublie pas! Place au chapitre, et à la prochaine!

Une pratique pas comme les autres

Harry se rendait donc à sa pratique de Quidditch du lundi soir (et non pas à son cours avec le directeur, détail que je devrai changer dans le chapitre précédent) avec seuls soucis en tête ceux d'un adolescent aux proies avec une jeune femme, ses deux cours les plus détestés (potions et défense) s'étant admirablement bien déroulés.

Ron, qu'il avait laissé derrière au diner, le rattraper aisément, son balai à la main. Harry avait prit l'habitude de partir à l'avance pour se rendre quelque part depuis qu'il avait un peu de difficulté à se déplacer, et ses amis n'en faisaient plus de cas, se contentant de le rattraper par la suite. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils interrompent leurs activités pour le suivre parce qu'il était plus lent qu'eux.

Avec l'ambiance qui régnait entre ses deux amis depuis le matin précédent, par contre, Ron s'était hâté de quitter la salle à manger pour aller chercher son équipement de quidditch et rejoindre son ami sur le terrain. Dommage, Harry s'y était pris encore plus d'avance que d'habitude, il aurait voulu parler à Katie…

D'un autre côté, ça lui permettrait d'interroger Ron, et de savoir quelle stupidité son ami avait encore fait pour se mettre Hermione à dos. Après tout, il doutait fortement de la situation inverse, surtout quand les choses allaient soudainement si bien entre ses deux là. On aurait presque dit un début de couple, durant les dernières semaines! Maintenant, le silence entre eux était plus pesant que lors de leurs plus grandes disputes.

Il engagea donc la conversation assez directement, n'ayant pas le temps de tourner autour du pot sur le petit chemin qui séparait le bâtiment principal des vestiaires :

« Hé Ron, qu'est-ce qui arrive entre toi et Hermione? Ça à l'air un peu tendu depuis l'autre jour… »

Ron sursauta quand il entendit le nom d'Hermione, comme si le concept même de la jeune femme lui faisait peur. Puis il regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu la question. Finalement, fixant le sol obstinément, il répondit :

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler …»

Harry soupira, c'était tout Ron ça. Tout le monde dans Poudlard avait du se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait entre ses deux amis, et le rouquin tentait encore de nier le fait que quelque chose d'étrange de passait…

Forcément, si quelque chose de dramatique était arrivé, c'était quand il n'avait pas été présent. Il avait été aux côtés de ses amis dès le lendemain matin, avant son cours du dimanche, et ils étaient déjà terriblement mal à l'aise en la présence l'un de l'autre.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron et vit, malgré le fait que celui-ci essayait de le cacher en observant avec attention de sol devant lui, que son ami avait sensiblement rougit après avoir évité la question. De plus, il semblait tenter de contrôler un sourire en coin.

« Sérieusement Ron, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant la fête dans la salle commune? » pressa Harry. Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination, et il avait maintenant une meilleure idée de ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. S'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il croyait, Ron n'aurait vraiment rien contre le fait de lui dire…

Ron sembla encore une fois regarder partout autour de lui, puis se retourna vers le sol qui semblait définitivement très intéressant dans la lumière décroissante de ce 28 octobre.

« Hé bien… » Commença son ami avant de s'arrêter, « l'autre soir, le soir du match, je t'ai vu sortir de la salle de gryffondor assez tôt et je me demandais s'il y avait un problème, alors j'ai voulu aller vérifier qu'est-ce qu'il y avait… »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rougir, une chance que Ron ne l'avait pas suivi ce soir là…

« Mais Hermione m'a pointé le fait que Katie était sortie pas longtemps après toi, et m'a expliqué certaines choses… »

Hermione, toujours aussi observatrice. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire gêné. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qui s'était produit, il ne savait juste pas qu'Hermione s'en rendrait compte si tôt. Dans tous les cas, il lui en était très reconnaissant, car elle avait empêché l'interruption d'un merveilleux moment.

« Alors elle m'a attiré sur un des fauteuils, et on a parlé pendant un bon bout… et elle m'a embrassé! »

Harry arrêta aussitôt de penser à sa propre expérience (et de marcher, et peut-être de respirer, tant il était surpris), et répéta un peu plus fort :

« Elle t'a embrassé? »

« SHHH » Rétorqua Ron, un doigt devant ses lèvres, lui aussi s'était arrêté de marcher. Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui pour constater plus la énième fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages.

« Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ça! Vous vous tournez autour depuis au moins un an, sinon plus. Pourquoi l'ambiance de cimetière? »

À ce moment, Ron répondit quelque chose de complètement inintelligible.

« Pardon? » demanda Harry.

Ron prit une grande inspiration et répéta :

« J'ai paniqué et je suis rentré au dortoir plus rapidement que si j'avais encore eu mon balai avec moi… »

Harry eut une envie terrible d'éclater de rire. Ses amis étaient seulement terriblement gênés l'un envers l'autre, rien de bien terrible. Harry savait de source sure ce que chacun des deux ressentaient, et savait que la situation n'était pas en danger.

Heureusement pour l'égo de son ami, il retint son rire qui le menaçait de sortir, esquissant seulement un grand sourire et tapant son ami dans le dos. Ils n'en parlèrent plus par la suite.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux vestiaires et passèrent rapidement devant Katie. Harry essaya de capter son regard, mais n'y parvint pas, elle semblait ne pas les avoir vus. Tout de même légèrement énervé par la situation, Harry haussa les épaules et alla se changer.

La pratique fut assez terrible, compte tenu de leur performance du samedi. La première pratique suivant un match manquait assez souvent d'entrain et d'énergie, les joueurs étant encore sur la fête de la fin de semaine et souffraient assez souvent d'un manque de sommeil et de motivation. Cette fois-ci, pour Harry, semblait être encore pire. En plus de sa longue fin de semaine bien pleine en émotion, il semblait ne pouvoir se concentrer que sur Katie, passant plus de temps à l'observer qu'à chercher le vif d'or, alors qu'elle semblait le fuir autant que ce dernier.

Il se demandait si ce n'était pas une idée que son cerveau paranoïaque lui envoyait. Katie et lui se tournaient autour depuis un bon moment déjà, elle n'avait aucune raison de le fuir à présent. Leur situation devait s'apparenter à celle d'Hermione et de Ron.

Ron semblait avoir une pratique terrible aussi, Demelza et Ginny marquant sur lui toutes les deux secondes. La seule chose surprenante était que Katie ne réussissait pas à marquer sur lui, même si elle était clairement la meilleure des trois poursuiveuse d'habitude. Visiblement, tout le monde en avait beaucoup dans la tête, et Katie sonna la fin de la pratique trente minutes avant l'échéance.

« Je crois que nous sommes tous fatigués ce soir. Allez vous changer et reposez-vous, on se reverra mercredi! » Leur dit-elle avec le sourire, même si celui-ci paraissait légèrement forcé.

Les garçons de l'équipe se changèrent rapidement, Ron et Harry en dernier, pendant que la pluie commençait à tomber lentement sur le toit des vestiaires. Les frères Crivey se hâtèrent de sortir pour se rendre au château, et Harry fit signe à Ron qu'il sortait aussi d'avance, et que son ami pourrait le rejoindre. Le rouquin lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Dès qu'il sortit des vestiaires des garçons, Harry se retrouva devant Katie qui sortait de celui des filles. Elle barrait la porte à l'aide d'une clé que les capitaines recevaient de la part de leur chef de maison. Les capitaines étaient responsables des locaux occupés par leur équipe après les pratiques, et étaient souvent les derniers à quitter. Katie semblait plus pressée que d'ordinaire, ce soir-là, mais il avait grand besoin de lui parler pour être certain de ce qui se passait avec eux.

« Salut Katie » commença-t-il après une petite inspiration

Elle se retourna subitement, la clé oubliée dans sa main.

« Ho, salut Harry » Elle lui sourit. « Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir »

Harry chercha pendant quelques instants ses mots. Voila deux jours qu'il voulait lui parler plus que tout, pour mettre les choses au clair, et voila qu'il se demandait comment procéder. Il n'avait rien PRÉVU dire, et ne savait pas du tout comment agir. Il commença donc de manière assez maladroite :

« Heu, Katie, écoute… par rapport à l'autre jour… » Il prit une pause, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas plus ou il s'aventurait.

Katie semblait être encline à l'aider, cependant, et elle compléta sa pensée.

« Tu veux savoir ou nous en sommes, après … l'autre jour » finit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Oui » confirma Harry, rougissant lui aussi.

« Écoute… je ne crois pas que ça puisse fonctionner… »

Elle l'avait dit très vite, et le cerveau du jeune homme, s'attendant à une toute autre réponse, avait mis un certain moment avant de comprendre les paroles de la jeune brunette.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, protester, il ne savait contre quoi, mais elle le coupa.

« Je suis désolée… je t'apprécie énormément Harry, et j'ai adoré la soirée avec toi samedi, mais j'ai plusieurs raisons contre aussi… »

Harry ferma la bouche, et passa les quelques secondes de silence étrange à réfléchir. Il savait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de son handicap, et que ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le problème. Il restait une chose :

« Tu as peur… de ce qui pourrait arriver, hein? »

Elle ne répondit pas, ne hocha pas la tête, mais la réponse était pleinement visible dans ses yeux.

« Je ne peux pas te blâmer… De nos jours, être proche d'Harry Potter peut s'avérer dangereux. » Continua-t-il. Elle fondit en larmes et se jeta dans ses bras.

Il se contenta de la tenir quelques instants, lui frottant un peu mécaniquement le dos. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas redevenus inconfortables en la présence de l'autre.

Il avait dit vrai. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour la peur qu'elle ressentait. D'une certaine manière, même s'il était triste, il était soulagé qu'il n'ait pas à se soucier d'elle.

Après tout, les gryffondor étaient les plus courageux, mais on ne pouvait pas toujours vivre selon l'idéal de sa maison. Katie voulait une carrière stable, sécurisante, et une famille qui l'était probablement autant. Harry aurait une vie mouvementée et probablement très peu sécuritaire. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour aller ensemble, il semblait…

Il la relâcha après quelques minutes d'embrassade, et elle sécha ses larmes qui se mêlaient à présent à la pluie. Elle portait un petit sourire désolé à présent.

« En plus, je trouvais que ma présence n'était pas forcément juste pour les concurrentes » rajouta-t-elle avec toujours ce petit sourire en coin. Ce sourire auquel il était toujours passablement attiré, malgré lui.

Il renifla pour montrer ce qu'il en pensait. Des concurrentes? Pour lui? Non, vraisemblablement pour Harry Potter, destructeur des seigneurs des ténèbres, le garçon qui a survécu. C'est ce qu'il avait le plus apprécié chez Katie. Elle l'appréciait pour lui, Harry Potter, le jeune homme qui aimait le quidditch, qui était assez empoté parfois, et qui marchait avec une canne parce que son courage l'avait mis une fois de trop dans une situation dangereuse.

Elle continua sur sa lancée :

« Ne fais pas cet air là, Harry, plus de gens t'aiment pour toi que tu ne pourrais le croire… Les jeunes serpentard, par exemple… » Finit-elle en riant.

Harry leva un sourcil, l'air sarcastique. La blague était aussi énigmatique qu'elle était nulle, c'est-à-dire beaucoup, puis le sens de la phrase le frappa et il dit à voix haute, légèrement paniqué :

« Absolument pas! »

Le rire de la jeune fille en face de lui s'intensifia, lui indiquant qu'elle blaguait, très probablement. Cependant, elle redevint sérieuse assez vite.

« Je ne blague pas, Harry. Tu n'es pas celui qui surveille les lits de l'infirmerie, quand elle est sous les potions antidouleur suite à ses cours de défense… »

Harry arrêta de grimacer et réfléchit. Il savait quels effets secondaires avaient ces potions. Les vérités assez embarrassantes réussissaient à sortir, à ces moments là.

Elle le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées :

« Écoute, Harry… Tu es un ami formidable, un capitaine en second hors-pair, et je n'ai jamais joué un match comme celui de samedi… J'espère qu'on pourra continuer à se voir, même si ce que je te fais maintenant n'est vraiment pas correct de ma part… »

C'était vrai qu'elle lui avait assez couru après pour finalement ne pas être avec lui, mais comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, s'il était honnête avec lui-même.

« C'est correct, Katie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais je ne t'en veux pas… et je veux continuer à être ton ami, et à travailler avec toi pour le quidditch. » Termina-t-il avec le sourire, lui aussi.

Un silence régna entre les deux pendant un instant, un silence clair, sans aucun malaise, un silence de paix.

« Amis? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux de son regard brun chaleureux, les yeux encore un peu humides. Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla un peu en voyant son visage triste et heureux à la fois. Dommage…

« Amis. » confirma-t-il en souriant et en lui rendant son regard.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, sans le toucher, et déposa un baiser chaste et innocent sur ses lèvres. Un baiser sage et léger, presque inexistant. Un baiser d'adieu, et de remerciement.

Elle s'éloigna et prit le chemin du château, se retournant à mi-chemin pour lui faire un signe d'au revoir de la main. Elle était triste, sans aucun doute, mais affichait toujours son sourire magnifique. Il répondit à son signe, son propre sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres. Ces lèvres qui avaient reçu leur dernier baiser d'elle…

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans la pluie et l'obscurité, le sourire d'Harry s'évanouit. Il pourrait faire avec cette nouvelle situation, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, laissant sortir Ron qui semblait hésiter à regarder son ami. Harry barra la porte avec son double de la clé, et ils prirent le chemin du château.

Ron donna une bonne tape réconfortante dans le dos d'Harry, comme celui-ci avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus par la suite.


	25. Le feu de la colère

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Tout d'abord merci pour votre support et avant tout votre présence! Je ne croyais pas qu'autant de monde répondraient du premier coup, même si j'ai une liste des gens qui reçoivent mes alertes. Habituellement, les reviewers sont ont petit cercle fermé qui prend du temps à se rouvrir. Sachez que vous ne m'avez pas déçu! Même si je l'aurais mérité après un si long silence :P

Alors voilà, j'écris ce chapitre au lendemain du précédent, et je devrais le poster d'ici la fin de la semaine, le temps que tous les commentaires finissent de rentrer (car c'est sur ces commentaires que je me base pour savoir ce que vous aimez, et quelle dimensions doit prendre mon histoire… et que j'aime beaucoup y répondre :P). J'ai reçu plusieurs reviews intéressantes, dont voici les réponses :

Klaude : Ouais la zone de l'amitié, toujours assez chiant. Mais il fallait bien que ça arrive, j'en avais un peu marre de toutes les filles qui n'ont absolument AUCUNE peur du danger que représente un mage noir psychopathe. Je veux bien croire que l'amour rend parfois aveugle, mais il y a une ligne à tracer entre être aveugle et être inconsciente.

Juju07200 : En effet :P

Sheltan : haha, tout le monde a enfin sa réponse quant au couple, et tout le monde à l'air légèrement triste ou quelque chose. Que d'expression dans toutes ces reviews :P

Yann : En effet, le courage est un trait très présent chez eux, mais l'amour est le plus grand des défis, et même les plus courageux peuvent être blessés, comme nous le montrent Harry et Katie. Quant à ce que McGregor a bien pu dire sous l'effet de potions inhibitrices, c'est à moi de le savoir, et à vous de vous l'imaginer… parce que je n'en reparlerai pas en tant que tel, ou en tout cas ce n'est pas prévu :P

DracoRPG : Content que tu apprécies! Et tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps pour ce chapitre, promis! :P … Du coup, je me suis senti mal et déprimé d'avoir détruit ce couple, parce que c'est vrai que même si c'était fait sur un coup de tête au départ, il a beaucoup rajouté à mon histoire. C'est comme tourner une page nouvelle en même temps que les personnages, mais la vie continue, et tout espoir n'est pas perdu, en effet :P. Pour la répétition du mot « pratique », je m'excuse. Je ne cherche pas à me trouver des défaites, mais je n'avais pas écrit depuis très longtemps, et faisant partie d'un monde sportif moi-même, c'est comme ça qu'on le dit à l'oral, alors c'est pas mal resté collé… mais je remanierai le chapitre tôt ou tard, et y ajouterai un peu de diversité. Merci à toi!

De plus, je crois bien (si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut) que c'est la première fois que je vois ton nom dans mes reviews! Alors bienvenue dans mon cercle assez restreint de reviewers, et je te dédie ce chapitre! Bonne lecture à toi!

Miiss Sadiik : Haha, enfin quelqu'un de content(e?, je dirais, mais faut pas se fier aux noms :P) que cette petite histoire soit terminée. Il le fallait bien un jour, l'histoire ayant plus d'importance que tout le reste.

Sinon, dans quelle ligue joues-tu? Parce que je connais quelqu'un ici qui est arrivée 4eme au régionaux il n'y a pas longtemps, et même si je crois pas qu'on vive au même endroit, c'est drôle comme coïncidence XD (pas obligée de répondre si la question est trop personnelle hein :P)

Jordan : Tout d'abord salut à toi qui sort de l'ombre de mes lecteurs sans visage, même si tu lis depuis la création :P. Et merci pour ton commentaire, même si comme mentionné plus haut, ça va revenir avec un peu de pratique. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis un bon moment, et toutes mes lectures dernièrement ont été en anglais. Le résultat laisse à désirer, mais comme promis, je vais modifier et améliorer quelques uns de mes chapitres éventuellement. J'espère que tu as réussi à passer au travers. Je te dédierais bien le présent chapitre, mais DracoRPG a déjà la place, et je ne sais pas si tu liras celui-ci. Si c'est le cas, fais-moi signe et tu auras le prochain :P… De plus, si tu vois certaines erreurs flagrantes dans mon dernier chapitre, tu es libre de me les pointer par message privé, parce que j'avoue ne pas avoir eu tant de difficultés à écrire, et peut-être que tes yeux de lecteurs voient mieux les erreurs que les miens. Dans tous les cas, ta critique est la bienvenue! J'espère que ce chapitre sera un peu plus à ton goût! ( :

Eustache : Ho mais, on a toujours le choix! Mais bon, le tournant devait arriver tôt ou tard, et dans une relation ou on ne veut pas s'engager, c'est plus tôt que tard :P

Mimi72 : Bof, ça fait plaisir, et puis je n'avais pas de nouveau reviewer pour ce chapitre XD. Ron et Hermione… ouais bon, fallait s'attendre à quelque chose du genre, avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuiller à thé de Ron :P. Et en effet, ce n'était pas très correct de la part de Katie, même s'il n'y avait pas forcément de mauvaise intention derrière. Mais bon, peut-être tes souhaits seront-ils exaucés un jour ( :

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires ou même me lisent en silence! Ne soyez pas triste pour le petit couple. Ils allaient bien ensemble, peut-être même un peu trop bien à mon goût, Katie n'étant pas supposée rester dans le décor très longtemps, de toute manière…

Mais trêve de bavardages, et place à l'histoire!

Le feu de la colère 

Mardi soir. Harry se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande, la tête un petit peu ailleurs. C'était normal, après tout, puisque 24 heures auparavant, il se faisait retourner par une fille. Cependant, il fallait relativiser : La situation aurait pu être bien pire. Le fait restait qu'il était impossible pour lui de défendre les gens qu'il aimait contre la tyrannie de Voldemort. Il était à peine capable de se défendre lui-même!

Mais encore, les leçons avec Dumbledore avaient cela comme but précis, non? Ces cours particuliers avaient été très instructifs, même si parfois assez loufoques et amusants. Le directeur avait un don pour faire passer l'information sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte.

Il arriva au bout de quelques minutes devant la porte entrouverte, au septième étage. Manifestement, Dumbledore était arrivé avant lui, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. Il poussa tranquillement la porte pour entrer dans la clairière qu'il s'était habitué à voir lors des derniers cours. Le paysage aidait effectivement à se concentrer, et à réaliser à quel point la magie des druides pouvait être dangereuse.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à maitriser l'abjuration du feu, ce que Dumbledore trouvait assez étrange et Harry, assez frustrant. Le feu était supposé être son élément de prédilection, avec lequel il aurait le plus de facilité. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de maitriser sa magie quand il laissait ce sort? C'était à n'y rien comprendre, mais le directeur semblait avoir foi qu'Harry réussirait prochainement.

Dumbledore était assez énergique ce soir-là, même si jamais autant que lors du premier cours pratique qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. En fait, en dehors des cours, il semblait toujours fatigué, plus âgé, ou malade. L'épidémie de grippe qui avait fait rage partout dans l'école lors des semaines précédentes avait cédé sous les grandes doses de pimentine fournie par madame Pomfresh, et ne pouvaient plus expliquer l'état du vieil homme.

« Ha te voilà Harry, bonsoir. » dit-il, sortant le jeune homme de sa torpeur. « Prêt à réessayer l'abjuration du feu aujourd'hui? »

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête, se concentrant déjà sur la tâche à venir. Il voulait véritablement maitriser ce sortilège afin de pouvoir passer à la suite de la leçon. Il avait lu à l'avance dans le livre, autant dans les autres sortilèges que dans leur création, mais n'avait pu mettre en application la théorie, voulant attendre ses cours privés pour le faire en toute sécurité.

« Bien, pour s'assurer que tu es déjà dans le bon état d'esprit pour pratiquer le sort, nous allons réessayer les abjurations que tu connais déjà rapidement » continua le directeur.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'hocher la tête qu'un sort rouge fusait vers lui. Depuis le temps, ce n'était plus une surprise, le vieil homme adorait faire ça depuis le premier jour. Les mots étaient déjà sur ses lèvres, et sa main gauche, armée de sa fausse baguette, avait déjà commencé à bouger pour contrer le sort de stupéfixion.

« Suaco Fethos » dit-il calmement, et le sortilège rouge clair s'écrasa contre la protection venteuse qui s'était érigée entre lui et le directeur. L'expérience, cependant, n'était pas terminée.

À peine sa baguette était-elle sortie du premier mouvement de défense qu'il entamait le seconde, ayant vu dans sa vision périphérique un éclat de feu s'approcher de lui. La formule était sortie d'elle-même, le feu contre l'eau, tout naturellement.

« Pab Fethos », et la petite boule de feu semblait hisser sa colère en se transformant en vapeur, détruisant la protection érigée par la même occasion. La puissance mise dans l'abjuration avait été bien évaluée, et les deux sortilèges s'équivalaient parfaitement.

Le directeur bougea sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit immédiatement. À l'œil humain, le vieil homme ne venait pas de lancer de sortilège, mais Harry était concentré, ses sens affutés. Il perçut la petite vague dans l'air et la puissance magique qui s'approchait de lui.

« Edar Fethos », la protection se fissura mais tint bon contre le maléfice de fracture du directeur, fait pour briser les os, et non la pierre.

« Très bien! Tu commences à très bien les maîtriser, et a vraiment très bien voir les attaques. Ce n'est pas tout, mais c'est un très bon début. » Son mentor semblait content de sa performance, même si Harry lui-même la trouvait assez ordinaire. Certes, il s'était beaucoup amélioré dans ses sorts en particulier, mais il lui restait toujours le feu à maitriser. Il ne serait pas totalement satisfait tant que ce sort lui échapperait.

« Bon, nous sommes prêts pour la suite » fit le directeur. Il prit une grande inspiration et brandit sa baguette, faisant apparaitre le grand cocon de pierre vraisemblablement indestructible avec lequel il se cachait habituellement quand Harry tentait le sort au tempérament… explosif.

Harry regarda le directeur entrer dans le cocon par une ouverture qui se referma derrière lui, puis se concentra.

Il était déjà dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire à la protection. Le désir de protéger devait primer. Sa baguette bougea lentement, et les sons se formèrent dans sa bouche avec appréhension. Il redoutait la tempête à venir et souhaitait la contenir.

L'explosion de feu familière jaillit autour de lui, le laissant légèrement vacillant quelques secondes, bien longtemps après que le flash de feu ait disparu, emportant avec lui un arbrisseau et beaucoup d'herbe.

Harry soupira de frustration, la soirée allait être longue…

Dumbledore était sorti de son cocon une fois qu'il avait senti la magie se dissiper dans l'air, et regardait autour de lui. Il avait toujours un air amusé et intéressé quand il contemplait les dommages qu'Harry pouvait causer avec un sort de protection.

« C'est étrange, pourquoi ne serais-tu pas capable de maitriser celle-ci, alors que quand je t'attaquais… » Le vieil homme semblait réfléchir intensément, au point qu'Harry aurait presque pu entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner. « Ha! Je crois que j'ai trouvé! »

Harry le regarda avec espoir, désespérant un peu de ne jamais trouver la cause. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver la réponse au problème, c'était Dumbledore.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée » Commença le vieil homme, qui semblait rajeunir d'une vingtaine d'année tant il semblait emporté par l'idée de solutionner un problème difficile.

La jungle environnante commença à disparaitre pour laisser place à une salle aux murs sans distinctions, au plancher de pierre, assez vaste. Dumbledore marcha vers l'extrémité opposé à celle d'Harry, et sembla réfléchir un moment.

Inutile de dire que le jeune homme se posait de sérieuses questions.

Dumbledore fit quelques mouvements de sa baguette et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe, et un gros bloc de glace se matérialisa progressivement devant lui. Il était massif, presque trois mètres sur trois mètres, avec des parois irrégulières qui semblaient tranchantes.

Le directeur se plaça ensuite derrière le bloc de glace nouvellement construit, et Harry le perdit de vue. Le bloc était assez épais pour être opaque.

Une voix, celle de vieil homme, se fit entendre de derrière l'obstacle glacé :

« Prêt, Harry? »

C'était bien une des seules fois qu'il lui demandait s'il était prêt et attendait véritablement une réponse. La nouvelle expérience devait être vraiment déconcertante…

« Oui, professeur », répondit Harry, tout de même incertain et confus.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas prêt du tout.

Des morceaux de glace se séparèrent de l'ensemble un à un et fusèrent vers lui à une vitesse hallucinante.

Il évita le premier par pur réflexe, trop surpris pour faire autrement, et le bloc éclata violement sur le mur de pierre derrière lui.

Mais déjà, une autre arme de glace fusait vers lui, et il roula au sol où il était déjà. Des éclats glacés rebondirent sur lui depuis le mur, tant l'explosion avait été proche.

Il rassembla sa force dans sa jambe gauche et se remit debout avec un grognement d'effort. Un autre bloc de glace arrivait vers lui, mais il était prêt, cette fois-ci.

Un pilier de terre jaillit du sol devant lui, et l'impact avec le bloc de glace fut dur. L'arme de Dumbledore éclata sur la protection d'Harry, mais les éclats continuèrent d'avancer à la même vitesse, déchirant ses vêtements et sa peau.

Il n'avait pas vu venir ce genre d'attaque, il serait prêt la prochaine fois.

En parlant de prochaine fois…

Le prochain bloc se brisa comme le précédent, sur une muraille d'air compacté, cette fois-ci. Les éclats s'arrêtent sec, puis firent le tour du mur afin de pouvoir se loger un peu plus profondément sur chaque partie exposée du jeune homme.

Avec la douleur vint la colère, et la gemme sur sa canne brilla rouge comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était même pas capable de se défendre contre quelqu'un qui lui laissait des boules de glace! Encore moins de défendre quelqu'un d'autre…

Le visage de Katie passa une fraction de seconde devant ses yeux, ainsi que ceux de Ron et d'Hermione, et d'autres. Des visages de personnes mortes qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

L'amour et la colère. Le désir de protection, et la frustration.

Un bloc de glace fusait vers lui, une fois de plus.

« IXEN FETHOS »

L'explosion eut lieu, détruisant totalement le bloc de glace, ne laissant même pas les échardes pour lui faire du mal. Puis le feu disparut.

« Ixen Fethos » répéta-t-il face à l'attaque qui suivit. L'explosion fut encore plus violente, nourrie par son triomphe précédent, porté par sa rage, guidée par son désir de protéger.

Les deux prochains blocs de glace furent sublimés, et à travers la salle, les arcs de feu faisaient fondre la palissade du directeur.

D'un violent effort mental, la barrière se rapprocha de lui. Il était tout prêt, juste un peu plus de contrôle…

Le jeune homme poussa un cri, et avec un dernier effort de concentration, réussit à dompter ses émotions qui rageaient à l'intérieur de son être. Le cercle de feu autour de lui était parfait, comme une couronne qui se mouvait sans cesse. Les blocs de glace lancés sur lui étaient de plus en plus gros, de plus en plus rapides, et de plus en plus dangereux, mais tous fondirent en percutant la barrière de feu.

Quand le bloc originel eut complètement été démoli, Harry commençait à faiblir légèrement. Le sortilège était puissant et difficile à maintenir, mais il ne savait pas ce que Dumbledore avait en réserve pour lui.

Le vieil homme lança plusieurs sortilèges sur lui, du Stupéfix aux sortilèges de bannissement, et les flammes jaillirent au devant de l'énergie magique pour l'absorber. Au fur et à mesure que les sorts percutaient ses flammes, Harry sentit la protection se fortifier, comme si l'énergie magique des sortilèges de Dumbledore nourrissait sa protection.

Il se sentait bien, même si un peu fatigué. Ainsi, sa protection pourrait tenir pour toujours! Il avait enfin réussi! Il pourrait passez à autre chose. Il pouvait protéger ceux à qui il tenait!

Des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur lui, le glaçant complètement et faisant disparaitre le feu rapidement dans de gros nuages de vapeur.

Une fois la vapeur dissipée, Harry se retrouva face à son directeur, qui applaudissant, l'air sérieux.

« Bravo Harry, bravo… Apparemment, tout ce qu'il te fallait, c'était un sens de danger imminent! »

Puis, à la vue de l'adolescent mouillé et frigorifié, qui le regardait encore avec un air incroyablement surpris, il essaya de retenir son sourire. Il finit par perdre et se mit à rire à gorge déployée, et Harry le rejoignit peu longtemps après.

L'hilarité générale continua pendant quelques minutes, et ils la laissèrent faire. Il faisait bon de rire parfois, dans un monde aussi difficile, surtout quand on réussissait à abattre des défis aussi grands.

Pour Harry, c'était plus qu'un petit sortilège appris dans le cadre d'un cours. C'était le deuxième pas dans le monde de la magie druidique, le début de l'escalier vers la chute de Voldemort. Le chemin à parcourir était long, mais il avait à présent espoir d'y parvenir.

Un jour…


	26. Trick or treat

RESALUT!

Bon, je ne m'excuserai même pas cette fois-ci: Je n'ai pas de raisons de ne pas avoir écrit en…. Je ne sais même plus combien de temps, mais vraisemblablement plus d'un mois. Alors je vais couper sur les plates excuses pour écrire plus, puisque l'histoire semble enfin déboucher sur quelque chose, selon mon plan. En effet, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais elle semblait s'embourber et devenir ennuyante à mourir dernièrement (enfin, dans les derniers 3-4 mois). Il ne me reste plus qu'un examen mardi prochain, et le travail bien entendu, mais bon, on n'y échappe jamais…

J'espère recevoir de vos nouvelles! En attendant, voici les réponses aux reviews!

Sheltan : Ouais ça décape la magie druidique, faut quand même dire que c'est réservé à une caste de sorciers plus puissants que la moyenne, alors ça à peut-être rapport… Voici le prochain chapitre, enfin :4

Clément33 : Ouais ben j'avais dit plusieurs fois déjà que Katie n'était pas prévue dans l'histoire, et donc pas faite pour durer. Malheureusement ça a eut comme effet indirect de rallonger la partie très latente de l'histoire, même si je crois en avoir fait quelque chose de positif. Et oui c'est vrai que je fais très court comme chapitre, et que je ne m'améliore pas parce que je n'écris pas assez, ce qui est assez vicieux comme cercle =/. J'essaierai de faire mieux pour la suite, et merci de me lire! (et de reviewer)

Juju07200 : merci bien, et la romance est on the way, comme disent les anglophones.

Mimi72 : toujours très cool de faire des chapitres ou les personnages apprennent quelque chose de majeur, ça donne un certain sentiment d'accomplissement au lecteur, à l'écrivain ET au personnage. C'est un sortilège intéressant, mais probablement dans les plus simples sortilèges de feu. Maintenant qu'il a réussi à trouver le truc pour les maitriser, son apprentissage va probablement aller bien plus vite, faisant enfin de lui le sorcier dont le monde à besoin pour les sauver (sans devenir super-Harry, il faut faire attention à la nuance). Pour Dumbledore, ça reste à voir (hehe).

Klaude : Effectivement, cet aspect psychologique est mis assez souvent de côté dans les fanfictions, habituellement, ou alors beaucoup trop surfait, et alors toute l'histoire est basée la dessus. J'essaierai de ne pas faire cette erreur.

Miiss Sadiik : Hey! Mon dieu, une fille? (SURPRISE… nah :4)… Et je demandais parce que ça aurait été comique pareil, mais non, même pas près d'être dans le même fuseau horaire :P Voici la suite!

Sanguinbuveur : Ces deux mots sont très incitatifs, merci beaucoup! C'est pour les gens comme toi que je me sens mal de ne jamais poster XD. Le scénario se corse dès maintenant! Merci de lire et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre aussi.

Bon, voila pour les réponses. Je ne ferai pas de promesses que je ne puisse tenir pour le prochain chapitre, excepté la chose suivante : LA FIC NE MEURT PAS. J'ai de bons plans pour la suite, et je compte les mettre en œuvre, même si ça me prend 3 ans à écrire et que personne ne me lit plus à la fin :P

Place au chapitre!

Aussi je m'excuse pour le titre du chapitre en anglais, je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement : Trick or treat réfère à ce que les enfants disent aux gens qui leur ouvrent les portes à l'halloween. Des bonbons (treat), ou il vous arrivera des mauvais tours (tricks). Je ne sais pas comment votre anglais ou votre histoire de la Samain est là où vous habitez, alors je fais la spécification. Désolé si je vous prend tous pour une bande d'abrutis et que tout le monde savait ça :P.

En français ça se traduit par « des bonbons ou des coups de bâtons », très littéralement, et c'est pas pour offenser personne, mais je trouve ça très laid :P

Trick or treat!

Un sifflement joyeux et un bruit répétitif de canne sur le sol dallé des corridors étaient tout ce qu'on entendait en ce jeudi soir. Harry venait de sortir de la bibliothèque et était de bonne humeur. Il venait de consulter le livre une fois de plus, non pas pour apprendre plus de sortilèges. Il y viendrait bien assez vite avec Dumbledore, après tout. Non, il souhait tout simplement se renseigner sur les anciens rites des druides qui étaient tombés en désuétude depuis bien longtemps, parce que la magie avait été développée sous un angle plus utilitaire depuis. Le livre était tout simplement passionnant, et énorme. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en lire tout le contenu dans une vie, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvrait sur une page au hasard, il tombait sur de tous nouveaux concepts à découvrir.

Harry n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui adorait étudier, même s'il était plutôt intelligent. C'était quelqu'un de plus pratique que théorique, et pourtant, cette source de connaissance le mystifiait. C'est ainsi que chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre, ce qui n'était pas bien souvent entre les classes de semaine, le Quidditch, les cours de Dumbledore et les cours de fin de semaine avec McGregor, il allait à la bibliothèque et choisissait des pages au hasard dans le livre, apprenant toutes sortes de choses nouvelles et intéressantes.

Sa maîtrise de l'abjuration du feu, une semaine auparavant, avait beaucoup aidé son moral, qui était au plus haut depuis, malgré sa déception amoureuse avec Katie. Les entrainements de quidditch avaient été légèrement plus bizarres et tendus que d'habitude, mais ils étaient vite passés par-dessus. Après tout, ils avaient été amis bien avant que quelque chose de spécial n'arrive entre eux, et ils faisaient une si belle équipe, comme n'importe qui ayant vu le match gryffondor/serdaigle aurait pu le dire. Même si un tel râteau faisait mal à l'égo, seuls des gens très stupides auraient laissés tout ceci se dresser contre leur amitié particulière.

Les cours avec McGregor avaient été assez ordinaires. Enfin, selon ses standards de cours avec le directeur. Il avait fait quelques recherches supplémentaires sur la magie du vent, car ça semblait être l'élément fort de la jeune fille, et avait tenté de lui apprendre les abjurations de base. Elle était un peu moins intuitive que lui, même si plutôt puissante, et avait réussi à maitriser à un degré moindre les abjurations de l'eau, de la terre et du feu. Son eau et sa terre étaient semblables aux sortilèges d'Harry, même si elle en mesurait encore peu la puissance et les utilisait souvent à tort, et son feu était beaucoup moins puissant, même s'il pouvait bloquer quelques attaques. Il ne pouvait pas grossir en absorbant l'énergie des sortilèges comme le sien, mais il croyait que c'était normal, selon l'élément du druide et son affinité avec.

Le vent, lui, avait causé problème. Problème comme dans problème de dos, puisque Harry avait été projeté à plusieurs mètres dans la salle contre le mur, et ce malgré la protection. Heureusement, la salle sur demande avait perçu son désir de ne pas s'écraser brutalement contre le mur et avait modifié ceux-ci pour les rendre plus mous. Tout de même sonné, Harry était resté au sol quelques minutes, avec une McGregor légèrement paniquée, même si elle le cachait bien, au dessus de lui.

Il avait opté par la suite sur le plan barricade. Il ne pouvait pas conjurer un cocon de pierre comme le directeur, mais la salle pouvait le faire pour lui. La jeune fille ne réussissait toujours pas à créer autre chose qu'un ouragan d'une fraction de seconde, et Harry soupçonnait des blocages similaires aux siens. Aussi au prochain cours allait-il l'attaquer de front tout en trouvant un moyen de se défendre, style Dumbledore, comme il aimait le dire…

La jeune fille ne savait pas que Katie lui avait révélé certaines choses… et c'était bien comme ça. Il l'aimait bien, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, mais son comportement et la cassure entre leurs maisons rendrait la chose impossible de toute façon. Leur relation publique était après tout basée sur des insultes et du sarcasme! Il n'était pas trop certain de ce que ça pourrait donner, et ne voulait pas le savoir pour le moment, très honnêtement. C'était trop tôt.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en arrivant devant les portes de son dortoir. Il entra et, voyant que les quatre autres garçons étaient en train de se changer, fit de même. Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale : c'était Halloween. C'était aussi l'anniversaire de mort de ses deux parents, même si Harry évitait d'y penser.

Même s'il n'y avait pas de bal à cette occasion, le directeur avait tenu à ce que les élèves s'habillent bien, sans nécessairement porter de tenue de soirée, et avait dit à ses directeurs de maison de faire passer le message. Le banquet promettait d'être intéressant… en tout cas, plus intéressant que l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nick quasi-sans-tête qui allait se dérouler dans un sous-sol plus bas…

Rapidement changé, Harry redescendit avec Ron, Hermione et Neville dans la grande salle. Elle était presque pleine, mais ils réussirent à se trouver quatre places près de la table des enseignants, à l'extrémité de la table des rouges et or.

La nourriture était exquise, comme d'habitude, et la discussion allait bon train. Ça faisait du bien de parler de tout et de rien à ses amis, avec qui il passait moins de temps depuis le début de l'année, puisque son horaire était si chargé.

Ron et Hermione semblaient en être arrivés à la conclusion que si on ne parlait pas de quelque chose, ce quelque chose n'était pas arrivé, et ils interagissaient normalement (le normalement récent, pas le normalement ou ils se battaient en permanence) l'un avec l'autre, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry, qui savait que la situation allait déboucher un jour.

Neville était aussi une excellente conversation, depuis que son ami avait pris confiance en lui suite au combat du département des mystères, l'an passé. Les notes du jeune homme avaient augmenté en flèche en même temps que sa confiance en lui. Il restait un jeune homme gêné, mais il réussissait aujourd'hui à parler et à rire avec eux sans bégayer et rougir ou être bizarre en société. Si cette bataille dans les entrailles du ministère avait été bénéfique pour quelqu'un, ça avait été Neville…

Le dessert venait tout juste d'apparaitre sur les tables quand Harry vit une forme argentée passer au travers de la grande porte fermée. Il n'en tint pas compte : les fantômes de Poudlard aimaient beaucoup visiter pendant les repas importants, surtout halloween où ils se fondaient très bien dans le décor de chauves-souris enchantées et de citrouilles géantes illuminées. Hagrid s'était encore dépassé cette année.

Il s'avéra que ce n'était pas un fantôme. Ou en tout cas, pas un fantôme humain. Celui-ci semblait avoir quatre pattes et ressemblait vaguement à un chevreuil, mais en plus petit.

Le patronus, car s'en était un, se dirigea en tout hâte vers la table des professeurs, auprès du directeur. Les élèves l'avaient plus ou moins remarqué dans le décor enchanteur et continuaient de parler, mais Harry, assis près de la table des professeurs, entendit les quelques mots dans une voix déformée qui lui disait néanmoins quelque chose.

« Attaque…Traverse…Ollivander »

Dumbledore réagit immédiatement, et l'animal argenté disparut dès qu'il eut terminé de donner son message. Le directeur se leva et pris la parole. La foule se tut immédiatement.

« Je suis désolé de couper court aux réjouissances. » commença le vieil homme qui semblait irradier de la puissance. « Néanmoins, un problème retient mon attention et celle du corps enseignant. Aussi je demanderais aux chefs de maison d'amener les élèves dans leur salle commune et de me rejoindre immédiatement dans mon bureau. Professeur Sinistra, si vous pouvez prendre soin des serpentard… »

Rogue n'avait pas montré sa face de vampire au banquet d'halloween. Pas que ça ait déplu à Harry, mais c'était tout de même bizarre…

Tous les élèves se levèrent très rapidement, et le jeune homme fit de même avec ses amis. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'il savait pourquoi quelqu'un rechercherait Ollivander, surtout si ce quelqu'un était Voldemort.

McGonagall conduit tous les élèves dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Harry attendit à la dernière seconde qu'elle fut occupée à regarder ailleurs pour lancer un Accio rapide qui amena sa cape d'invisibilité dans ses mains. Il suivit ensuite sa directrice de maison jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, prenant bien soin d'inhiber sa signature magique. Il savait que c'était comme cela que le directeur réussissait à « voir » sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il transfigura aussi ses robes propres en robe plus adaptée pour le combat.

Il était temps qu'il prenne un rôle un peu plus actif dans cette guerre.

Quand il arriva, des membres de l'ordre du phénix finissaient de prendre la voie de la cheminée vers le chaudron baveur, et McGonagall entra dans le feu vert à son tour. Alors que le directeur se dirigeait vers Fumseck sur son perchoir, probablement pour se déplacer à sa manière, Harry retira sa cape et émit un petit bruit de gorge.

« Hum… »

Le directeur sursauta, ce qui fit presque sourire Harry. La situation semblait assez grave, pourtant, et le jeune homme se retint, même s'il venait de surprendre le plus grand sorcier du siècle.

« Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Débuta le directeur. Il semblait pressé de partir, et ne savait pas qu'Harry avait tout entendu au diner.

Harry ne comptait pas lui faire perdre de temps :

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici, professeur. Si Voldemort veut Ollivander, c'est pour trouver la solution aux baguettes jumelles, et j'ai tout intérêt à y aller, moi aussi… »

Dumbledore se rattrapa vite, malgré la surprise, et répondit au tacatac :

« Tu ne peux pas venir Harry, c'est trop … »

Ha non! Pas encore trop dangereux. Tout était toujours trop dangereux! Mais pas cette fois…

« Dangereux? » l'interrompit Harry. Dumbledore se tut, trop surpris par l'interruption pour continuer. Harry lui vouait le plus grand respect et ne l'avait jamais interrompu avant aujourd'hui.

La sécurité d'innocents passant avant le respect, cependant, et des innocents vivaient sur le chemin de traverse.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que l'entrainement auquel vous me soumettez depuis le début de l'année est inutile, professeur? »

« Non, Harry, mais… »

« Alors amenez-moi avec vous. J'ai ma cape pour me dissimuler, et je me garderai hors de danger le plus possible. De plus, je ne crois pas que Voldemort se déplace lui-même, et je suis capable de survivre à ses mangemorts… »

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Il était évident qu'il était déchiré entre laisser Harry ici, ce que le jeune homme ne lui pardonnerait pas, et l'amener avec lui, ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques…

« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, professeur… Vous pouvez me lancer des sorts et m'incarcérer ici, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. Vous pouvez me battre assez facilement, mais je crois pouvoir vous retenir assez longtemps, et vos hommes sont en train de se battre pour vous au moment ou nous parlons. »

Dumbledore avait probablement considéré l'offre de laisser Harry en arrière par la force. Cependant, ce qu'il manquait en expérience, Harry l'avait en agilité et en vivacité d'esprit, et le temps jouait contre le vieil homme, de même que ses forces déclinantes.

C'était le moment de vérité. Dumbledore se devait de faire confiance au garçon qui avait su gagner son affection, ou tout pouvait voler en éclat…

« Très bien, Harry, approches-toi… »

Harry sortit sa baguette et se rapprocha de Fumseck lui-même. Il tint une des plumes de la queue du majestueux oiseau de feu. Dans un flash de lumière et un son mélodieux, ils étaient partis.

La chaleur relative du bureau du directeur laissa place au froid de la nuit d'octobre. Harry attendit quelques secondes que ses yeux s'accoutument à la noirceur ambiante, puis ils se mirent à bouger. Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité, au cas où.

Dumbledore les avait transportés dans une allée connectée au chemin de traverse, qui débouchait tout près de la sortie enchantée du chaudron baveur. Bien que ce lieu d'arrivée ait l'avantage de ne pas les placer au centre du combat qui faisait déjà rage sur le chemin lui-même, il avait le désavantage de les placer complètement à l'opposé du magasin d'Ollivander, qui était aussi le lieu de résidence de celui-ci.

« Harry, suis-moi et tente de les éliminer seulement si tu le peux sans te faire remarquer. Nous allons tenter de faire une percée directement jusqu'à chez Garrick (le prénom d'Ollivander, on apprend des choses tous les jours!) pendant que le reste de l'ordre retient les mangemorts. Les aurors devraient arriver assez rapidement, mais les suivants de Tom sont entre nous et lui, et devrait parvenir à le kidnapper avant.

Harry hocha la tête, perdant de vue le fait que le directeur ne pouvait plus le voir, mais le suivit tout de même, restant le plus silencieux qu'il pouvait l'être. Il lança même un sortilège de silence pour ne pas que sa canne ne fasse de bruit en frappant le sol.

Il s'avéra que le sort de silence, ou la discrétion tout court, n'était pas vraiment de mise. La bataille qui faisait rage sur le chemin de traverse était si bruyante que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre de toute manière.

Avant leur arrivée, chaque camp était barricadé derrière plusieurs barils et autres grosses boites, ou derrière les murs de magasins menant à des ruelles, et un flot de lumières magiques fusaient d'un côté à l'autre de l'allée de manière presque continue, ce qui forçait tout le monde à rester à couvert. Ceci faisait aussi qu'Harry ne pourrait pas passer subtilement, et les mangemorts étaient probablement en train de s'infiltrer chez Ollivander à ce moment même!

L'arrivée de Dumbledore débloqua la situation.

Il se présenta au beau milieu de l'allée, et des mangemorts sortirent de leur cachette pour le viser en priorité. Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse faire quelque chose, Dumbledore avait érigé une protection magique pour bloquer tous les sorts, dont aucun n'était mortel pour le moment. Aussitôt, les membres de l'ordre affluèrent de partout et mirent hors de combat les imprudents qui s'étaient risqués hors de leurs abris.

Voyant leurs congénères perdre l'avantage, plus de mangemorts sortirent à découvert et entamèrent un combat de longue haleine. Ils étaient plus nombreux, mais comme Harry l'avait prédit, ils n'avaient pas Tom pour tenir tête à Dumbledore, et celui-ci faisait des carnages, façon de parler.

Harry restait près du directeur, lançant parfois des boucliers invisibles un peu partout autour des alliés, bloquant quelques sortilèges venant des côtés sur le directeur. Celui-ci pouvait se concentrer sur l'offense et avançait encore plus profondément dans les rangs ennemis, suivi de son ordre.

Ça devait faire peur, tout de même : Dumbledore n'esquissait aucun mouvement pour se protéger, mais aucun sort ne semblait le toucher, et il les faisait tomber par dizaines.

Le nombre de mangemort devint éventuellement trop important pour les membres de l'ordre, qui se replièrent dans les allées transversales avant de subir des pertes qu'ils avaient su éviter jusque là. Ils avaient fait reculer l'ennemi de plusieurs mètres, mais il leur restait encore une trentaine de pas avant la boutique de baguettes magiques.

Dumbledore entra dans une des ruelles abandonnées et s'adossa au mur, suivi d'Harry, toujours sur ses talons. Le directeur semblait avoir un teint un peu grisâtre, et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose dans les poches de sa robe. Il glissa le long du mur et s'écrasa dos contre terre, la respiration sifflante comme un homme de son âge.

Malgré la vision terrifiante et inexplicable, Harry ne perdit pas son sang-froid. Il entendit les mangemorts passer non loin d'eux et se jeta face contre terre, couvrant le vieil homme aussi de la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Les suivants de Tom passèrent tout droit, se mettant presque dans une situation parfaite pour une autre embuscade de l'ordre…

Dumbledore semblait avoir de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle, et Harry plongea sa main dans les poches de son directeur pour trouver ce que ce dernier cherchait. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il devait chercher… ha voila!

Il sortir une fiole contenant un liquide rouge carmin et ouvrit le bouchon. Ça sentait le sang…

Étrange, mais pas inhabituel dans certaines potions, se dit Harry. Il glissa la potion aux effets fortifiants dans la bouche du vieillard qui faisait son âge, en ce moment.

L'effet fut presque instantané. La peau du vieil homme reprit un aspect plus normal, et sa respiration se régula. Ses muscles semblaient avoir repris en force, car il se releva prestement, quoique avec un peu de difficulté, et dit à Harry :

« Merci. Va directement chez Ollivander, je vais les prendre par derrière, nous devrions les retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des aurors… »

Harry acquiesça puis réajusta sa cape. Dumbledore sortir de l'allée dans le dos des mangemorts, et les projeta tous par terre d'un puissant coup de vent, comme s'il n'était pas en état de faiblesse extrême il y avait seulement quelques secondes.

Harry secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses idées, et partit aussi vite qu'il le put vers la maison d'Ollivander. Il vit des silhouettes passer par la ruelle en arrière du bâtiment. Probablement des mangemorts, mais il se devait de les ignorer pour aller tirer Ollivander du danger.

Il entra par la porte principale qui était, bizarrement, restée ouverte. Il lança au passage un sort de silence sur la cloche de la porte pour ne pas qu'elle ne trahisse sa présence à des ennemis potentiels.

Le plan était simple : trouver Ollivander, le mettre sous la cape, rejoindre Dumbledore.

Ça aurait du fonctionner.

Malheureusement, les choses fonctionnent assez rarement comme on le souhaite, et Harry entendit des bruits de meubles renversés à l'étage.

Son courage gryffondorien reprit le dessus et il allait s'élancer vers la source du bruit quand un son sur son côté gauche l'en empêcha.

« Psst »

Ça venait de derrière le comptoir…

La personne avait probablement vu la porte s'ouvrir, puis se fermer, malgré le manque de bruit de la cloche.

Harry, encore entouré de sa cape, fit le tour du comptoir silencieusement et tomba sur Ollivander, accroupi derrière le meuble massif. Soulagé, il enleva la cape.

Le vieil homme semblait surpris, mais heureux de le voir.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le prévenir de quoi que ce soit que deux mangemorts masqués descendaient de l'étage par un escalier bien caché, dans le coin de la salle.

Manifestement, ils n'avaient rien trouvé à l'étage, et cherchaient le reste du magasin.

Ne voyant rien, et était encore en mode « tout détruire dans un accès de rage, un des mangemorts lança un sort d'explosion… directement sur le comptoir.

Harry eut le temps de se baisser et ne reçut que quelques débris, mais Ollivander avait reçu un assez gros morceau de marbre sur le front, et était hors-jeu pour l'instant.

Il avait aussi poussé un petit cri de douleur avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent, ce qui avait malencontreusement révélé la position d'Harry et de l'homme qu'ils devaient kidnapper.

Encore pire, une grosse section du comptoir s'était écroulée derrière Harry, là où il avait laissé tomber sa cape pour parler à Ollivander, et elle était restée coincée.

Ne laissant pas le temps à ses ennemis de lancer une autre attaque, Harry jaillit de son abri maintenant détruit et lança un sortilège de stupéfixion sur celui qui avait détruit le comptoir. L'autre semblait un peu moins prompt à faire usage de sa baguette.

Le sortilège fut dévié, et l'attaquant se jeta sur lui, trébuchant sur le bloque-jambe qu'Harry avait lancé directement après son Stupéfix.

Il se releva assez rapidement et lança un autre sort destructeur qui détruisit une partie du mur derrière Harry. Le jeune homme réussit à l'éviter, mais il était maintenant pris loin de la sortie, avec deux mangemorts en colère.

Il prit un pas vers l'arrière. Surement, il réussirait à les semer dans le dédale d'établis de baguettes d'Ollivander. Il devait juste leur faire perdre un peu de temps pour ne pas qu'ils prennent le corps du vieillard avec eux.

Le mangemort violent l'avait reconnu, cependant.

« POTTER » cria-t-il en le poursuivant, rapidement suivit par son compatriote.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla plusieurs minutes, Harry se contenta de faire écrouler plusieurs étagères pleines de baguettes, semant le chaos partout, quand son opposant principal ne les faisait pas exploser tout court. Le tout rendait la poursuite très compliquée, ce qui était à son avantage.

Cependant, il arriva devant l'inévitable cul-de-sac, éventuellement.

Un expelliarmus le toucha dans le dos, et il perdit sa baguette au milieu des milliers d'autres, s'écrasant lui-même au sol. Il entendit la porte voler en éclat, surement les aurors et l'ordre. Il avait réussit, mais le mangemort pointait maintenant sa baguette directement vers son visage.

Trop près pour éviter, et les protections qu'il pouvait ériger sans baguette à cette distance ne pouvaient rien contre l'éclat vert qui se formait au bout de la baguette ennemie.

« Avada… »

Le mur à sa gauche explosa quand le sort de mort le percuta. Le deuxième mangemort avait posé sa main sur celle du premier et avait dévié le sort de mort, sauvant la vie à Harry.

Surpris, celui qui avait tenté de le tuer se retourna, puis dit :

« Je le savais, sale tr »

Harry lui lança un sortilège de stupéfixion informulé et sans baguette, l'assommant pour le compte.

Severus Rogue retira son masque.

« Ça ne fera pas, Potter, il sait de quel côté je suis, à présent… AVADA KEDAVRA »

McNair, car c'était lui, ne se relèverait plus jamais.

« Monsieur Potter! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Est-ce que vous allez bien? »

Darlish… Dawlish! Oui c'était bien ça. Harry reconnaissait l'auror.

« Oui, tout va bien, merci. Son compatriote l'a touché avec un sort de mort quand il s'est mis dans le chemin… »

C'était techniquement vrai!

Mission accomplie, Ollivander était en sécurité, mais la soirée allait être longue et lourde en interrogation.


	27. De bals, de duels et de plans

Bonjour tout le monde! Nous sommes dimanche, LE dimanche suivant la fin de mes examens! Ça se fête… avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le dernier, qui semble avoir secoué un peu les gens de leur torpeur. Voici les réponses aux reviews :

EDIT : Je poste ce chapitre bien plus tard que dimanche (occupé au travail, je n'ai pas eu ma journée de congé mardi =/), et je suis aujourd'hui en rémission du concert de Rhapsody of Fire que j'ai été voir hier. Alors pendant que ma voix est inutilisable, je fais usage de ma plume pour vous écrire ce petit chapitre! Bonne lecture.

DracoRPG : Merci d'avoir attendu patiemment, et voici le prochain, plus rapidement que le dernier en date :P. L'attaque fait plaisir, en effet, à sa manière. Et j'ai rit comme rarement auparavant en voyant ton commentaire. Une belle bévue de ma part, en effet. Le problème étant que même si j'écris un Harry handicapé, il ne l'est pas dans aucune des autres fanfics que je lis. Résultat : Je me le représente par défaut comme marchant correctement, sans l'aide d'une canne. C'est pour ça que j'y fais très souvent référence dans les chapitres, pour que les gens changent leur conception de ce Harry là (marche plus lentement, a plus de difficultés à faire certaines choses, etc.). C'est assez difficile parce que moi-même je n'y pense pas toujours… enfin, j'ai mentionné le charme de silence plus tard, ce qui indique que j'y ai pensé un peu plus tard… disons que McGonagall était pressée et qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte! :P haha

Juju07200 : Merci bien, c'est un commentaire qui fait plaisir. La romance ne devrait pas TROP tarder (en fait oui, mais vous aurez de quoi patienter, c'est promis).

Klaude : Ce ne sont pas autant des potins que des délires dus aux potions anti-douleur, et non elles ne se connaissent pas plus qu'il faut. Katie assiste madame Pomfresh dans ses temps libres, et c'est de là que lui vient l'information. Merci pour la review!

Sheltan : Il est agréable de recevoir de tes reviews à nouveau, et de rien pour l'action :P. Les examens se sont très bien déroulés ( :

Yann : Mm, c'est bien ce que je me disais, j'avais décidé de faire le rappel, au risque de me faire prendre pour un abruti pour avoir débité des choses que tout le monde sait, content que ça ne soit pas tombé dans l'oreille de sourds. Ouais pour le commentaire de la canne, aller voir ma réponse à DracoRPG plus haut : belle erreur de ma part, mais assez comique. Pour le patronus l'idée m'est venue spontanément : Dumbledore devait recevoir une lettre, à l'origine. Et merci, les examens ont très bien été! =D

Clement33 : Oui enfin de l'action! Il était temps, et voici la suite, et les conséquence de l'action :P

Miiss Sadiik : Haha, j'étais certain qu'on crierait au vampire dès que je mentionnerais le sang. Je suis surpris que personne n'en ait parlé, même en blague, quand j'ai parlé de « potion rouge » avant , à plusieurs reprises. J'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre!

Mimi72 : Jamais de soirée de repos pour les héros! Et sans Rogue, la fin du combat aurait pu être assez différente… Même si Harry pouvait encore faire de la magie, il était dans de beaux draps. Pour Dumbledore, vous verrez dans… quelques chapitres, je crois, ce qui l'afflige. Patientez un peu! ( : Bonne lecture!

Gilderien : Waouh, je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Un nouveau reviewer? Je crois bien. Ce chapitre t'es dédié, Gilderien, pour tes beaux commentaires et ton enthousiasme, et bienvenue dans mon cercle de reviewer! ( : Bonne lecture!

De bals, de duels et de plans 

On était samedi, soit deux jours après la rescousse d'Ollivander par l'Ordre du Phénix, plus Harry, même si celui-ci n'était pas apparu dans la presse. Dumbledore avait du réussir à faire taire ces derniers, qui devaient beaucoup au vieil homme et à son élève depuis qu'ils les avaient discrédité plus que jamais, l'année passée. Avec Voldemort de retour et le nouveau ministère, leurs noms avaient arrêté d'être trainés dans la boue, ce qui faisait un bon changement. Cependant, Harry ne voulait d'aucune publicité, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal en montrant ce qu'il avait appris. C'était le plan sur lequel lui et le directeur s'étaient entendus, et la raison pour laquelle il cachait à tout le monde, même à ses amis, l'étendue de ses vrais pouvoirs. Ron et Hermione eux-mêmes savaient qu'il apprenait des choses auprès du directeur, et trouvaient des raisons pour le reste de leurs camarades, mais ne savaient pas véritablement ce qui ressortait de ses rendez-vous.

Harry avait vraiment de bons amis, ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser. Le couvrir comme ils le faisaient sans même poser de questions… il n'était pas certain qu'il ne se serait pas mis à fouiner, s'il avait été à leur place.

Enfin, cesse de réflexion sur sa vie. Il était presque dix heures du matin, l'heure ou le petit-déjeuner de fin de semaine arrêtait d'être servi. Harry ferma les robinets, s'habilla de ses vêtements de fin de semaine (un jeans et un pull fabrication Weasley, il commençait à faire froid dans les couloirs), puis se rendit dans la grande salle avec un Ron échevelé, tiré du sommeil il y a seulement une quinzaine de minutes. Il se réveillerait probablement complètement au contact de la nourriture.

Harry mangea rapidement avant que la nourriture ne disparaisse, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne se lève de table.

Tout le monde présent, c'est-à-dire une bonne partie des élèves et tous les professeurs, tournèrent leur tête vers le directeur. La présence de Dumbledore demandait toujours le respect, et personne ne pouvait faire autrement que de remarquer quand il se levait pour faire une annonce. De plus, les gens avaient été intrigués par l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le matin précédent, et aucun des professeurs n'avaient voulu leur en parler. Il y aurait eu une attaque sur le chemin de traverse ayant pour but de kidnapper le fabricant de baguette, et le directeur avait été cité comme présent par les journalistes.

Harry, lui, se demandait bien comment Ollivander s'en sortait. Après tout, la majeure partie de son travail avait été démoli. Les baguettes étaient des objets puissants, mais fragiles, et le combat qui avait eu lieu à l'intérieur avait démoli la plus grande partie de l'œuvre d'une vie.

Le vieil homme avait aussi été blessé, ce qui ne pouvait pas être bon à son âge, malgré la médecine magique miraculeuse. Harry se fit une note mentale de demander à Dumbledore comment allait l'artisan, lors de leur prochain cours.

En parlant de Dumbledore, celui-ci prenait la parole, un large sourire aux lèvres :

« Je crois que presque tout le monde est présent. Le reste des élèves seront tôt ou tard prévenu par les rumeurs et les messages sur les panneaux. Je voulais simplement vous féliciter pour le calme dont tout le monde a fait preuve jeudi, et vous dire que je suis navré d'avoir dû mettre fin au festin d'Halloween plus tôt que prévu. Pour compenser, j'ai pensé, à la suggestion de plusieurs d'entre vous, à faire un banquet de Noël ressemblant à celui du tournoi des trois sorciers! »

La plupart des garçons dans la salle étaient mortifiés, et la plupart des filles riaient. Le groupe de Lavande et Parvati, en particulier, gloussaient comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il était assez facile d'imaginer d'où pouvait bien venir la suggestion. Harry vit Ron et Hermione se regarder presque naturellement, puis ensuite rougir et regarder ailleurs. Ceci le fit sourire. Après tout, il n'aurait pas besoin de cavalière : Il ne pouvait pas danser.

Mais le vieux directeur aux idées originales n'avait pas fini :

« Cependant, il y a un piège. Dans le but de soutenir l'unité de l'école, un masque partiel sera distribué à tous et chacun. » Fit-il en montrant un masque qui servait manifestement à cacher la partie haute du visage (yeux et nez). « Vous me direz que ce masque ne cache rien ni personne, mais c'est faux! Ils ont été enchantés pour que même si vos yeux peuvent voir les gens qui les portent, vous ne pourrez pas déterminer leur identité! Vous viendrez sans partenaire, et laisseriez la soirée se dérouler… Bien entendu, vous et vos amis pourrez vous rencontrer avant et savoir comment vous reconnaitre, mais ça gâche le plaisir… » Finit le directeur avec un air légèrement comique qui fit rire tout le monde, lui compris.

Harry trouvait l'idée intéressante. Cependant, tout ceci ne semblait pas être fait pour lui. Sa canne était un signe bien trop reconnaissable pour tout le monde, et il ne passerait pas inaperçu. Néanmoins, l'idée avait du mérite, et beaucoup de style! Il serait amusant de voir comment les choses se dérouleraient. Le directeur n'avait cependant pas encore terminé son discours. Rangeant le masque dans une des grandes poches de sa robe, il continua :

« À minuit, les masques tomberont et les identités seront connues. Vous verrez ainsi, peut-être, que peu importe la maison à laquelle vous appartenez, vous n'êtes pas si différents les uns des autres… »

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration. C'était une phrase bien sage, mais que peut de gens pouvaient comprendre. Poudlard avait tendance à creuser des fossés entre ses maisons en les mettant en compétition constante. Cette coutume avait eu pour but original de pousser les élèves à se surpasser sur une base individuelle, mais avait évolué en une rivalité peu enviable.

Harry était décidément bien triste de ne pas pouvoir participer, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais : c'était un bal, tout de même. Cependant, on dirait que le dicton disait vrai : On ne se rend pas compte de ce que l'on a avant de l'avoir perdu ». L'idée du directeur était très intéressante et amusante pour ceux qui pouvaient comprendre son humour bien particulier, et certains élèves commençaient à se réchauffer face à l'idée. Le ton des murmures commençait à remonter dans la salle entre les élèves excités quand Dumbledore reprit la parole. Le calme se refit instantanément quand le directeur, décidément très volubile ce matin-là, reprit la parole :

« Le bal de Noël n'est pas le seul évènement dont je veux vous parler! J'ai eu l'idée, conjointement avec vos autres professeurs, de remettre sur pied une tradition que Poudlard a cessé de pratiquer il y a bien longtemps, alors que votre estimé professeur Flitwick était en voie de devenir champion des duels. C'est un tournoi de duels en un tour qui sépare les élèves en trois groupes : Les premières et deuxièmes années ensemble, les troisième et quatrième pareillement, et les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années ensemble. Le tournoi se déroulerait sur une fin de semaine entière, au retour de vacances de Noël. »

Les élèves recommençaient à s'exciter dans la salle. Tous n'étaient pas assez vieux pour se souvenir du club de duels de Lockhart, mais l'histoire avait du faire le tour de l'école des centaines de fois, excluant plus souvent qu'autrement les habiletés de fourchelangue d'Harry, ce dont il était reconnaissant. De plus, les élèves étaient toujours bien heureux de pouvoir se mesurer à leurs pairs.

« Bien entendu », continua le directeur, « les inscriptions se font sur une base volontaire. Sachez cependant que participer vous donne 5 points pour votre maison. Gagner votre catégorie vous rapporte 20 points. Les champions des deux plus jeunes catégories se font ensuite face, et le gagnant gagne 50 points. Il en va de même quand le gagnant de ces deux duellistes affronte le gagnant de la catégorie d'âge la plus élevée. »

Les élèves étaient décidément très agités ce matin-là, et le directeur sembla s'en rendre compte. Il termina rapidement par la plus grande nouvelle à date :

« Cette année, nous avons fait un petit changement qui pourrait s'avérer intéressant! Le gagnant de ses trois catégories affrontera en duel le professeur qui aura gagné le petit tournoi amical des enseignants, qui se déroulera en parallèle. Ainsi, vous pourrez apprendre en regardant autant qu'en faisant. Si l'élève venait à gagner contre l'enseignant, sa maison gagnerait 100 points. »

Les tables devinrent à ce moment là très bruyantes, et Dumbledore se rassit, conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus reprendre la parole.

Des duels, voila qui était intéressant. Il ne pouvait pas danser ou passer inaperçu lors du bal, mais il pouvait certainement jauger son niveau par rapport à celui de ses camarades de classe. Cela dit, peut-être que Dumbledore ne voudrait pas qu'il révèle ses vraies capacités… il faudrait voir avec le vieux directeur. Son prochain cours serait le mardi, il en profiterait pour poser quelques questions.

Le bal et le tournoi furent les sujets principaux parmi la population étudiante lors des jours qui suivirent. Ils avaient beau être à peine début novembre, tout le monde commençaient à envoyer des bons de commande par hibou pour leur tenue de soirée, ou à réviser leur répertoire de sortilèges pour apporter points et renommée à leur maison.

C'est dans un flou de conversations, de cours, de pratique de quidditch (le match contre Poufsouffle aurait lieu dans deux semaines) et encore de cours qu'Harry arriva devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Il y entra rapidement, ne voulant pas que des étudiants de passage ne l'aperçoivent.

Le directeur lui fit une fois de plus chaleureux accueil. La salle contenait seulement une plateforme de duels et deux petits fauteuils. Dumbledore était assis dans l'un d'eux et demanda à Harry de faire de même.

« Bonsoir Harry, un bonbon au citron? »

Harry accepta de bon cœur, se rappelant toujours de la fameuse leçon qu'il avait apprise plus tôt dans l'année. Dumbledore commença à répondre à certaines de ces questions avant qu'il ne les pose :

« Garrick a été caché dans les quartiers généraux de l'ordre, grâce à ton intervention rapide. Il n'a souffert d'aucune blessure grave, seulement un petit coup à la tête… et maintenant que Voldemort la veut, il ne peut plus la montrer. Il a cependant accepté de mettre ses connaissances magiques considérables au service de l'ordre. »

Harry acquiesça, soudainement un peu mal à l'aise face à cette soirée d'Halloween ou il avait forcé, rien de moins, Dumbledore à l'amener avec lui. Le vieil homme sembla se rendre compte de son malaise. Il soupira, puis reprit :

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour ton initiative, Harry. J'ai simplement toujours eu peur pour ta sécurité, et quelques sortilèges défensifs ne changent rien à cela. Cependant, l'entrainement que je te fais subir n'est pas sans but, et tu l'as démontré l'autre soir. Si tu n'avais pas été là, les choses se seraient déroulées très différemment, et probablement en mal… Je suis prêt à accepter que ta place est avec nous, dans le feu de l'action, mais tu dois comprendre qu'il est difficile pour moi de mettre un de mes élèves, qu'il soit l'Élu de la prophétie ou pas, en danger. »

Harry était touché par ce commentaire, et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête encore une fois. Il savait que le directeur tenait à lui et à sa santé. Qu'il mette ses peurs de côté assez longtemps pour le considérer comme un adulte, un égal, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Harry se détendit un peu, mais changea le sujet de conversation rapidement :

« Professeur… à propos du tournoi de duels, est-ce que… » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, sachant que le vieil homme savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Après tout, tout tournait autour de ce plan, pour le moment.

Dumbledore lui sourit de toutes ses dents (qui étaient toutes présentes et en bonne santé, malgré son âge avancé, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le jeune homme) avant de lui répondre :

« Ha, vois-tu Harry, mes plans ont changé! »

Harry fut surpris de cette affirmation. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire?

Le directeur expliqua :

« La gazette du sorcier n'a peut-être pas fait état de ta présence sur le chemin de traverse, mais la nouvelle s'est définitivement rendue à Voldemort. Selon Severus, à l'heure qu'il est, il me croit sénile et toi, une proie facile. »

Dumbledore semblait content du fait qu'il soit une proie facile… parce qu'à son niveau, face au seigneur des ténèbres, c'était bien ce qu'il était…

« J'ai alors décidé de mettre en application un plan plutôt simple qui nous donnerait assez de temps, et te protégerait indirectement. Je veux faire peur à Tom… »

« Peut à Voldemort? » l'interrompit Harry, dubitatif.

Dumbledore se contenta de rire légèrement.

« Oui Harry, peur. Tom ne ressemble peut-être plus à un homme. Son cœur est peut-être pourri et corrompu, et sa magie changée à jamais par les rituels sombres qu'il a utilisé. Il a beau être complètement étranger à l'amour et à la compassion, mais Voldemort a toujours peur de mourir. »

Harry resta silencieux un instant. En quelque sorte, ce modèle de pensée collait bien à l'homme tordu et dénué de tout ce qui était bon qu'était Voldemort. Après tout, tout ce qu'il l'avait fait, il l'avait fait pour échapper à la mort.

« Comment comptez-vous accomplir ça? C'est bien connu, vous êtes le seul qui ne lui ait jamais inspiré la crainte… » Commença Harry.

« Et c'est là que tu as tout faux, Harry. Pourquoi Voldemort prendrait-il la peine d'éliminer lui-même un bébé âgé d'un tout petit peu plus qu'un an? La prophétie fait peur à Voldemort, Harry, et il ne la connait même pas en entier… TU lui fais peur, parce que tu menaces sa pérennité. »

Harry se tut, considérant ce que le directeur venait de lui dire, puis reprit la parole.

« Mais… je ne peux pas faire peur à Voldemort… je ne suis même pas près de son niveau, où du votre, si je … »

Dumbledore coupa le jeune homme une fois de plus, l'empêchant d'extérioriser sa prochaine pensée. _Si je le serai un jour…_

« Harry, tu n'est pas encore prêt à l'affronter, c'est vrai. Cependant, nous pouvons lui faire croire que oui… Je veux que tu entres dans ce tournoi et que tu vainques tous les camarades de classe qui te seront présenté. Ceci devrait t'être relativement facile. Tu es plus puissant et à plus d'expérience de combat qu'eux. »

Que Dumbledore le considère plus puissant ou expérimenté que les jeunes de son âge lui remontèrent un peu le moral. Cependant… »

« Monsieur, j'ai tout le respect du monde envers notre qualité d'éducation à Poudlard, mais en quoi est-ce que le fait que je peux vaincre des élèves de quinze à dix-sept ans peut faire peur à Voldemort? »

« Ha mais c'est là que réside tout l'intérêt du plan! Vois-tu, je vais participer au tournoi moi-même, étant un membre du corps enseignant, après tout… Ce n'est pas très juste, mais je vais disposer assez rapidement de tous les professeurs, sans vouloir me vanter, et nous pourrons leur présenter un petit duel d'exhibition, toi et moi… »

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes, puis comprit et dit :

« Un combat chorégraphié? » Un plan très serpentardesque!

« Exactement! » s'exclama le directeur en souriant. Pour garder les apparences, il va tout de même falloir que nous arrivions à peu près égal, pour laisser planer le doute, et je crois savoir comment faire ça… Il ne serait tout de même pas très bon que je perde mon effigie de chef de la lumière, même si c'est capital pour garder Tom loin de toi… »

Harry sourit, à présent qu'il comprenait l'idée. S'il était Voldemort et apprenait qu'Harry Potter, l'enfant de la prophétie, pouvait tenir tête à Albus Dumbledore dans un duel, il serait probablement empli de doute. Ce plan pouvait fonctionner!

Dumbledore se leva, à nouveau plein d'énergie, et un pantin de bois apparut sur la piste de duels. Le vieil homme lui fit signe de monter.

« La seule chose que je ne veux pas révéler à l'ennemi est ta capacité à faire de la magie sans baguette, car ça peut toujours être un atout majeur, grâce à l'effet de surprise… Vu que tu as maitrisé les quatre défenses élémentales et acquéri de bons réflexes de protection, je vais te montrer les attaques de base élémentales, et nous pourrons ensuite continuer un peu plus loin. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça joyeusement en montant sur la plateforme, heureux d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges.

« Nous allons commencer par l'élément du vent, si tu veux bien. Tu sembles avoir maitrisé la protection de vent assez vite, comme les autres d'ailleurs. La magie du vent est basée sur deux éléments : la foudre et le vent lui-même. Les attaques de base nécessitent des mouvements simples et peu d'énergie, tout en déployant une certaine puissance. Le premier sort que je veux t'apprendre est celui du javelot de foudre. La baguette esquisse un petit éclair horizontal de gauche à droite, et la formule est « Shochraos Yesol ». Les deux syllabes du premier mot doivent être prononcées en même temps que les deux premiers segments de l'éclair, et le « yesol » en même temps que le troisième. Tant que tu as encore besoin de l'incantation et des mouvements, bien entendu… »

Harry se concentra et répéta le mouvement de baguette quelques fois en murmurant la formule pour s'assurer qu'il ne la prononcerait pas mal. Puis vint le temps d'essayer.

Harry fit face au mannequin de bois et se concentra. Il pouvait sentir sa magie. Surprenaient, le fait de ne plus avoir de baguette l'avait rendu beaucoup plus sensible et performant en terme de magie, et il réussissait assez souvent ces sortilèges de magie élémentale du premier coup, même s'ils n'atteignaient pas leur pleine puissance avant d'avoir été pratiqués plusieurs fois.

« Shochraos Yesol! » prononça-t-il distinctement, en se concentrant sur le mouvement de sa baguette.

Un trait de lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette et se déplaça a une vitesse hallucinante, s'écrasant… sur le mur derrière le mannequin. Laissant une grande marque noire sur celui-ci dans un petit bruit de tonnerre. Il s'était tellement concentré sur le mouvement vertical que, à la fin de son incantation, la magie avait agit seule et avait suivi le conduit de sa baguette, qui n'était plus pointée sur le mannequin à cause du mouvement particulier, mais bien vers le mur.

Dumbledore semblait retenir un rire, et lui fit signe de recommencer.

Harry prit grand soin de placer sa baguette légèrement à la gauche du mannequin.

« Shochraos yesol »

Le javelot de lumière partit dans la bonne direction, cette fois-ci, et frappa le mannequin qui fut soulevé de terre et projeté sur près de deux mètres, sévèrement brûlé. Sans nécessairement tuer, ce sortilège ferait certainement en sorte que ses adversaires ne se relèveraient pas sans aide médicale.

« Parfait! » fit Dumbledore pendant que le mannequin se relevait et se réparait de lui-même, revenant à sa place d'origine. « Le sortilège de base associé au vent maintenant : C'est un coup de vent fort qui ne fait pas directement de dommages, mais peut projeter des ennemis loin de toi, assez souvent même au travers de simple boucliers. Le mouvement est simplement un coup sec vers l'avant, et la formule est « suaco donotreska ». Essaie de projeter le mannequin sur le mur. »

Harry repassa par sa petite révision du mouvement et de la formule, puis refit face à l'homme de bois devant lui.

« Suaco Donotreska »

Il y eut un coup de vent, comme une masse compacte qui sortait de sa baguette, mais il se dissipa avant d'atteindre sa cible et le mannequin se contenta de tituber vers l'arrière de quelques pas. Un résultat assez peu satisfaisant.

« N'oublie pas, Harry, c'est l'intention et la visualisation qui compte le plus, en magie… » dit le directeur de sur le côté de la scène.

C'était vrai, et Harry l'oubliait assez souvent. Il visualisa le résultat et voulut le pauvre homme de bois qui ne lui avait rien fait au sol, puis prononça :

« Suaco donotreska »

Cette fois-ci, la masse d'air, même si elle se dissipa un peu, garda sa consistance et frappe le mannequin qui alla s'écraser au sol, juste un peu devant le mur. Pas le résultat escompté, mais déjà beaucoup mieux que le premier essai.

« C'est bien. Nous reviendrons sur celui-ci dans nos prochaines leçons. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te montrer ce soir, et nous devons commencer à monter notre petite pièce de théâtre » fit Dumbledore en souriant, visiblement satisfait des progrès de son élève.

« Nous allons maintenant faire la terre, parce qu'il n'y a qu'une attaque de base qui y est associée : Les dagues de pierre. Il faut dessiner dans les airs deux traits verticaux qui vont envoyer deux projectiles de roche tranchante l'un après l'autre. L'intérêt de ce sort est de détruire les boucliers magiques faibles avec le premier projectile afin que la deuxième dague touche aisément. La formule est « edar beetnekil ». Un trait par mot de l'incantation, ce qui rend le second légèrement plus long que le premier. La longueur des traits et de l'incantation détermine la différence de temps entre les deux projectiles. Ensuite, tu pourras contrôler ces facteurs mentalement au moment de lancer le sortilège. »

Après quelques minutes de préparation, Harry lança le sort :

« Edar beetnekil ! »

Au lieu de sortir de sa baguette, deux dagues de pierre se matérialisèrent dans les airs à l'endroit où il avait dessiné les deux traits. Viser avec ce sortilège était beaucoup plus facile qu'avec les mouvement associés à la magie de l'air, et les deux dagues frappèrent le mannequin. Cependant, la première se brisa simplement contre le torse de bois et la seconde rebondit sur l'épaule, étant légèrement hors de son trajet.

« Ce n'est pas mal » Intervint Dumbledore, « c'est juste un manque de puissance derrière l'incantation. Les sorts de la terre ont tendance à nécessiter plus de puissance que les autres, comme ceux du feu. C'est aussi pourquoi les sorciers les plus puissants sont souvent choisis par ces éléments » dit-il, faisant probablement allusion à lui-même. « Tes dagues auraient probablement blessé un être humain fait de chair, mais essayons encore une fois. »

Harry réessaya :

« Edar beetnekil » dit-il avec plus de force et de conviction, maintenant une prise plus assurée sur sa magie, cette fois.

Les dagues de pierre remplirent leur office et se plantèrent toutes deux dans le torse et la jambe du mannequin, respectivement. Il avait encore un peu de difficulté à viser le second projectile, mais il semblait s'améliorer. Il adorait cette manière d'enseigner qu'avait Dumbledore. Il le laissait faire des erreurs le premier coup, et il l'avait presque parfaitement sur le second essai à chaque fois.

« Superbe » s'exclama Dumbledore pendant que le mannequin extirpait les projectiles de pierre tranchante de son corps de bois et se reformait. La vision était assez déconcertante. « Nous allons passer à l'eau, puisque je veux garder le feu pour la fin. L'eau est similaire au vent car elle se manifeste sous deux forme : l'eau elle-même et la glace. La glace conduit assez mal la magie, cependant, et c'est pourquoi un bouclier de glace est très peu approprié dans la majeure partie de cas. La glace casse car elle n'est pas suffisamment magique pour absorber l'énergie arcane. Je peux moi-même en créer un pour quelques secondes et le faire tenir, mais il se brise inévitablement comme de la glace normale. »

Dumbledore reprit son souffle et se concentra sur le sujet même, la parenthèse terminée :

« Le sortilège pour la glace se nomme « La lance de glace » et permet de percer quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avec un épieu de glace qui empêche la cautérisation ou la guérison rapide. Si le projectile rate sa cible, la lance se brise en plusieurs éclats qui peuvent quand même causer quelques dégâts, même si c'est plutôt d'ordre superficiel. Il n'y a pas de mouvement, mais la baguette doit rester ferme dans la main du lanceur de sort, et la formule est « xarzith ner ».

Harry prit quelques instants pour se concentrer, confiant de son succès grâce à sa maitrise des sortilèges précédents, et lança :

« Xarzith ner »

Le trait de glace pointu fusa de sa baguette tenue fermement et frappa la cible, éclatant comme les dagues de pierre avant elle. À son troisième essai, car les sortilèges de l'eau lui venaient moins aisément (étant l'élément contraire au feu, son élément primaire), il réussit à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant : la lance de glace, qui ressemblait vraiment plus à un stalactite qu'à autre chose, se planta dans le ventre de bois. Comme son éclair, sans tuer directement, cette attaque pouvait être très difficile à essuyer.

Ils passèrent ensuite à l'autre sortilège de l'eau, qui ressemblait un peu à l'aguamenti. Fait plus pour distraire l'adversaire par un fort jet d'eau et ne visant pas à blesser, il fut rapidement laissé de côté. Le mouvement était un tourbillon et la formule « pab vaess ».

Il ne leur restait plus qu'un élément, et celui qu'Harry redoutait le plus. Son propre élément de prédilection, le feu. Le simple bouclier avait été d'une grande complexité à produire et surtout à maintenir. Il pouvait difficilement concevoir passer plusieurs semaines sur un autre sortilège du feu, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il serait probablement plus puissant.

« Alors, le dernier sortilège, celui de l'éclat de feu. » Commença Dumbledore, « C'est un sortilège qui a une cible unique, ou un petit éclat de feu frappe la cible et la brûle sévèrement, sans la tuer cependant. C'est une attaque qui sert à blesser et mettre hors combat un adversaire, ou encore à détruire certaines protections. Le mouvement de baguette ressemble vaguement à un W, et la formule est « ixen sart ».

Harry prit un plus long moment pour se concentrer et avoir une prise très serrée sur sa magie. Si sa maîtrise du bouclier était une bonne indication, il fournirait trop de puissance au feu qui la décuplerait, et le pauvre mannequin serait gravement brûlé.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Ixen sart » Dit-il en se concentrant le plus possible pour garder le débit de sa magie stable et le plus faible possible.

La magie du feu avait d'autre plan. Aussitôt le sort incanté, le feu prit de l'ampleur et ce n'est pas un éclat, mais un jet continu et considérable qui oscillait entre le bleu et le blanc qui engouffra toute la piste de duels devant lui.

Harry recula rapidement, de peur que le feu vorace ne se propage sur l'arène en bois, mais Dumbledore avait réagi plus rapidement, et son sortilège de pluie éteignit le feu au bout d'un assez long moment.

Le vieil homme se retourna vers Harry.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que nous passions à autre chose pour aujourd'hui, nous reviendrons sur tous ces sortilèges pour que tu les maitrises tous parfaitement éventuellement. Pour l'instant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si nous préparions notre petite chorégraphie? J'ai eu une idée, je pourrais commencer par… »

Assis dans les fauteuils ou debout sur la piste, ils essayèrent plusieurs combinaisons de sortilèges et de stratégies toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres. Après plusieurs discussions et minutes de réflexion, ils mirent toutes les idées sur papier. Aucun pouvoir ne serait retenu, ce jour-là. Un vrai spectacle attendrait les élèves et enseignants de Poudlard.

Le cours, incroyablement informatif et amusant selon Harry, arriva bientôt à sa fin, et le directeur sembla s'en rendre compte.

« Il faudrait que tu rentres chez les Gryffondor, Harry, ou ton absence va être remarquée et notre estimé concierge ne serait que trop heureux de t'attraper après les heures … »

Harry acquiesça, souhaita une bonne nuit à son mentor, puis se dirigea vers la porte de son pas claudiquant.

« Harry », reprit le directeur, « Je crois aussi que tu aurais tort de ne pas venir au bal, même si ta canne te trahi. Et avant que j'oublie, tu devrais lire les derniers chapitres du livre à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince le garde toujours en réserve pour toi, et je crois que tu trouverais probablement le sujet très informatif. »

Harry se figea. Il n'avait pas parlé du bal à son directeur. Mais encore, quand est-ce que Dumbledore ignorait quelque chose? Harry haussa les épaules, décidé à prendre le deuxième conseil à cœur, à défaut du premier.

Il acquiesça une fois de plus et se dirigea vers la tour de gryffondor pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Note : Ouf! Ce chapitre a été drôlement long à écrire! Mais le plan était important et nécessitait beaucoup d'explications, et j'adore créer de nouveaux sortilèges! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié le lire autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire!

MarcheMort


	28. La jeunesse du guerrier

Chers lecteurs, mes plus humbles salutations! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour les semaines d'attentes entres les chapitres, en dehors du fait que je suis véritablement en vacances pour la première fois en deux ans et demi! Vous comprendrez que je ne regrette pas tant le fait de ne pas poster beaucoup de chapitres :P

De plus, dernièrement, j'ai lu une courte histoire tout bonnement scandaleuse qui m'a plus ou moins traumatisé et empêché de lire quoi que ce soit d'autre pendant un bon moment sans y penser constamment, encore moins d'écrire. Mais je me suis remis à la lecture éventuellement, et je vous reviens avec tout plein de nouvelles idées que je veux absolument mettre dans ma propre fanfiction, à votre plus grand plaisir je l'imagine.

J'aimerais aussi remercier mes fidèles reviewers pour leurs nombreux commentaires qui m'ont tout simplement rempli de bonheur et vaincu une fois de plus ma paresse légendaire. J'ai en effet brisé mon record personnel, atteignant plus de 10 reviews pour le chapitre passé! En comparaison avec d'autres auteurs, ça peut sembler peu, mais ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Merci à tous ceux qui aident à rendre chaque chapitre meilleur que le précédent!

En parlant de reviews, en voici les réponses. Puisque nous avons plusieurs nouveaux reviewers, et que je ne veux dédier un chapitre à plusieurs d'entre vous… il faudra tout simplement que j'écrive plusieurs chapitres, et rapidement! Voyez à quelles extrémités vous me poussez :P

Phoenix de Feu : Merci à toi! Si je ne m'abuse, c'est ta première review ici, et tu es le premier à avoir posté ton commentaire. Ce chapitre t'es donc dédié, Phoenix de Feu, en espérant que tu n'as pas perdu espoir d'avoir une suite un jour! Bonne lecture!

Belias : Un autre nouveau lecteur? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Merci pour le commentaire qui fait chaud au cœur! … et oui, c'est de Guild Wars, duquel j'ai été un joueur invétéré très longtemps. D'ailleurs, le deuxième sort le 28 aout, et moi et mes amis avons recommencé de nouveaux personnages pour nous remettre dans le bain :P. Phoenix de Feu t'a devancé dans sa review, mais le prochain chapitre, à paraitre sous peu, te sera dédié!

Sheltan : Machiavélique? Pas particulièrement… en tout cas je ne trouve pas :P. Le plan en est un bon par contre, je te l'accorde. J'essaie de faire les choses originalement, et je ne crois pas avoir vu cette idée dans aucune de mes lectures à date. Tu connais la référence pour mon nom, ou tu as traduit tout simplement? Bonne lecture :P

Yann : Ouais, je respecte les fics ou Harry reste dans l'ombre le plus longtemps possibles, mais elles ont tendance à manquer un tout petit peu d'actions. Sans vouloir faire un super-Harry, je veut que mes lecteurs ne s'emmerdent pas trop… De l'action très bientôt!

Klaude : L'handicap d'Harry n'est pas seulement pour faire cool, comme vous pouvez voir. Il y a aussi des problèmes de tous les jours qui y sont associés, et se mêler à un bal dansant en est un! La chorégraphie, si tout se passe bien, devrait impressionner élèves, professeurs, seigneur des ténèbres et lecteurs :P

Miiss Sadiik : Merci bien! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que la canne est le sujet du dernier chapitre? J'ai hâte au bal moi aussi, mais il reste beaucoup de problèmes à bouger hors du chemin avant d'en arriver là. Avec autant de nouveaux reviewers à qui dédier des nouveaux chapitres, je crois que ce bal va arriver bien plus vite que prévu!

Gilderien : Merci de ton commentaire et de tes compliments sincères, et bonne lecture!

Shinobi : Mm… mon auto correcteur ne reconnait pas ce nom… est-ce possible? Un nouveau reviewer! Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'il va falloir que je produise pas deux, mais bien TROIS chapitres en rafale! Je crois que ce bal et tournoi palpitant ne se feront pas attendre trop longtemps! Bonne lecture!

Mimi72 : Ha enfin un nom connu. Si ces nouveaux reviewers continuent à arriver en aussi gros groupe, la fanfic et sa suite seront terminés avant la fin de l'été! Merci encore une fois pour tes commentaires qui ne sautent jamais un chapitre, ça fait plaisir. Et pour le bal… même si je ne donne pas de spécifications, disons que j'ai quelque chose en tête! Bonne lecture à toi!

Kyrpes : D'accord, d'accord. Je crois que j'hallucine. Un autre nouveau reviewer? O.o… C'est quatre chapitres en rafale pour que je puisse en dédier un à chacun d'entre vous! Merci pour ta review, et désolé pour Katie. J'ai failli renoncer à mon plan original pour l'histoire tellement j'aimais le personnage moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas pris la peine d'emprunter un personnage aussi unique qu'Ellen McGregor pour ne pas m'en servir! Mais heureusement, Harry et Katie restent amis, ce qui n'est déjà pas mal! Pour répondre à ta question, je compte rajouter quelques pouvoirs à son arsenal, parce que la connaissance est la moitié du combat. Voldemort à 50 ans de connaissances toutes les plus puissantes les unes que les autres à sa disposition, et Harry ne peut rivaliser avec une poignée de sortilèges, aussi puissants fussent-ils. Pour le rapprochement, ça pourrait même se faire avant, qui sait? Ça reste à voir…

Rosalieemmamailie : Bon! Un autre nom inconnu, à croire que vous vous êtes tous passés le mot pour faire de ma semaine de vacances une semaine d'écriture! Merci beaucoup de tes commentaires constructifs. J'aimerais bien te dédier ce chapitre, mais tu vas devoir entrer dans la file d'attente gigantesque pendant que je pond 4 chapitres après celui-ci! Si tu avais hâte de lire, tu seras servie! À la prochaine, et bonne lecture!

Ouf! Enfin fini de répondre à tout le monde : Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, il va falloir vous attendre à plusieurs chapitres dans les prochains jours, gracieuseté de tous mes nouveaux lecteurs!

Après très exactement 1000 mots de blabla, place à l'histoire! Bonne lecture!

La jeunesse du guerrier 

Harry avait suivi les conseils du directeur. Pas concernant le bal, bien sur. C'était une cause perdue selon lui. Non, il avait suivi les conseils du directeur qui lui avait conseillé la lecture d'un chapitre très spécial dans le livre de magie druidique, un chapitre qui ne l'avait pas particulièrement intéressé jusqu'à ce moment. Il semblait à Harry que l'assez volumineux bouquin faisait apparaitre de la nouvelle information à chaque fois qu'il regardait dedans. À bien y réfléchir, ça aurait très bien pu être le cas. Bien content d'avoir cette excellente source d'informations sous la main, Harry se contenta de remercier sa bonne fortune et de lire ce que le chapitre contenait.

C'était apparemment un ramassis de tout ce qui ne pouvait pas vraiment entrer dans les autres chapitres, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il y avait des choses qu'il comprenait à peine, écrites dans un langage archaïque, même pour le livre qui semblait vouloir tomber en poussière. Plusieurs dessins et glyphes couvraient les pages pleines de connaissances perdues dans une langue que plus personne ne parlait. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi le directeur lui avait dit de lire des vieilles pages jaunies qui lui seraient incompréhensibles…

Ho! Voila quelque chose dans un langage qu'il pouvait comprendre : La conjonction d'éléments…

_C'est bien connu, chaque Druide à un élément de prédilection, que ce soit l'air, l'eau, le feu ou la terre. Certains éléments, comme le feu et l'eau, sont connus comme étant des éléments contraires, ce qui reste vrai. Un druide, aussi puissant soit-il, ne peut utiliser lui-même plusieurs éléments dans un seul sortilège, qui perdrait alors son nom pour devenir un rituel. Les rituels n'étant pas très utiles dans l'art du combat, nous les exclurons pour l'instant. La conjonction des éléments, pour sa part, nécessite deux ou plusieurs druides capables de produire des éléments différents les uns des autres. _

_Les deux lanceurs de sorts doivent se tenir à une assez courte distance l'un de l'autre, assez près pour que leurs deux auras se touchent, soit habituellement à portée de bras. _

Les auras. Harry avait lu un peu sur le sujet. Sans être visibles, elles étaient ce qui donnait à un sorcier son unicité, comme les empreintes digitales des moldus. Le vieux directeur devait lui apprendre à identifier celles des autres prochainement, puisque son jeune étudiant avait fait de grands progrès en matière de méditation et de perception de la magie.

Le texte continuait, donnant des indications et des contre-indications. Par exemple, ne pas tenter de mettre en conjonction de l'eau et du feu, à moins de vouloir beaucoup de vapeur. Cela, le jeune homme aurait pu le deviner par lui-même, de même que mélanger éclairs et feu ne servait pas à grand-chose…

Aussi, dans le cas de sortilèges de protection, comme les abjurations, il fallait un contrôle hors du commun : la protection était individuelle à la base, et il faudrait que tous ceux qui joignaient leurs éléments soient capables d'englober tous les autres lanceurs de sorts à l'intérieur, sous peine de blesser gravement les autres.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur en pensant qu'il brulerait probablement à mort quelqu'un en tentant une conjonction avec son abjuration de flammes. L'expérience de conjonction était tentante, mais il ne tenterait rien avant un bon moment encore. Il avait besoin de plus d'expérience.

Les quelques pages sur le sujet étaient très intéressantes, et laissèrent le jeune homme sur sa faim. Qui sait ou la magie druidique s'arrêtait? Il passa donc au sujet suivant qui lui tomba sur la main.

_Conservation de l'âme_

_Même si ce procédé est connu par certains comme étant le paroxysme de l'art des ténèbres, il faut savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas ici de déchirer une âme en morceaux, ou toute autre horreur du genre. Un druide qui commettrait un pareil acte de barbarisme envers la magie se retrouverait sans doute dépouillé de la sienne. Non, nous faisons ici référence à une offrande à la magie, pas pour soi, mais pour une personne aimée…_

Le reste du texte était aussi fascinant qu'incompréhensible. Heureusement, il ne cessait de faire référence à d'autres textes dans le même livre, et Harry se promit d'y revenir par la suite.

Tournant les pages, il tomba finalement sur une section qui lui semblait lisible ET compréhensible : la création d'enchantements.

_La création d'enchantement sur des objets est une pratique qui, même si elle facilite la vie des gens, tombe de plus en plus dans la désuétude à cause de son utilité limitée. Un enchantement ne peut toucher qu'un objet de manière permanente, et lui faire répéter les mêmes mouvements chorégraphiés, et aucun autre. _

_Par exemple, un balai peut balayer seul sur une petite distance, ou un contenant peut verser son liquide dans une tasse magiquement quand on la lui présente, mais en aucun cas l'objet enchanté ne fera un mouvement qu'il n'a pas été enchanté pour faire. Ainsi, le balai balaiera toujours la même surface en ignorant tous les obstacles sur son chemin. _

_Pour enchanter un objet, il faut être très familier avec celui-ci. Il faut ensuite produire le mouvement désiré, précédé d'un élément déclencheur, à l'aide des trois formules ci-dessous…_

Ha, voila qui était intéressant! Harry avait un bon pressentiment par rapport à cette partie du livre en particulier. Si le vieil homme ne lui avait pas dit, il était presque certain que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait que le jeune homme lise… Mais pourquoi? En quoi enchanter un objet pourrait-il donc lui être utile?

Harry grogna en s'étirant. Il était resté assis là plusieurs heures, puisque l'entrainement de quidditch du vendredi soir avait été annulé. Il ferma le livre, se leva lentement et agrippa sa canne qui restait accotée sur le côté de la table ou il avait prit l'habitude de lire quand il visitait l'antre de madame Pince.

Alors que sa main se refermait sur le pommeau en cristal de l'accessoire, une nouvelle idée germa dans sa tête. Bien sur, c'était surement ce que le directeur avait prévu pour lui!

Il rapporta le livre au comptoir de la bibliothèque rapidement, puis monta se coucher. Il était un peu tôt, mais la journée de demain serait longue, et sans doute très excitante!

Samedi matin, Harry se leva, pensant encore au projet que le bouquin lui avait implanté dans l'esprit la nuit précédente. Il descendit avant tout le monde, mangea, puis se barricada dans la salle sur demande.

Son os s'était mal reformé, soit. Il lui fallait alors simplement un type d'orthèse, un ajout à son soulier qui pourrait être invisible, et qui le rendrait aussi stable que n'importe qui d'autre… tant qu'il ne serait pas en mouvement. Avec un peu de métamorphose, ce fut chose facile à faire…

Quelques heures plus tard, cependant, il dut admettre qu'il s'était emporté dans son idée. Ça ne marchait tout simplement pas… au sens propre et figuré! Le mouvement de la jambe associé à la marche fonctionnait dans un axe qui n'était tout simplement pas permis aux os de sa jambe! La solution aurait été de mettre toute la jambe dans une espèce de plâtre enchanté, mais il n'était pas près à faire ce genre de choses. Il aurait eu encore moins de mobilité qu'il en avait avec la canne…

Harry soupira et s'accota au dossier de sa chaise, son soulier droit dans les mains. L'idée du directeur, car il assumait que c'était bien là l'idée du vieillard, avait été bonne, mais n'aurait malheureusement pas de résultats. En quelques paroles, les enchantements sur la chaussure furent levés, et il la remit à son pied.

Il était passé l'heure du repas de midi depuis bien longtemps, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de descendre avec interagir avec les autres. Le sujet principal était encore le bal, le sujet des duels s'étant un peu calmé avec le temps. Même par magie druidique, Harry ne pourrait pas marcher, alors danser…

Ho… le directeur avait bien mentionné le chapitre ET le fait de s'amuser en même temps, et Harry se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un hasard. Il regarda ses pieds encore quelques instants, réfléchissant à la question.

Oui, ça devrait être possible… Un seul hic cependant : handicapé ou pas, il ne savait pas danser! À qui pourrait-il demander de l'aide? Hermione? Non, trop de questions… Katie? Peut-être encore trop sensible, et horriblement gênant.

Merde. Il savait à qui il allait devoir demander de l'aide!

Et elle n'accepterait jamais…

Sauf si… oui, il lui fallait essayer.

Un retour à la bibliothèque s'imposait!

Harry sortit joyeusement de la salle sur demande et s'enferma dans la salle gigantesque remplie de livres pour le reste de la journée.

Dimanche matin s'était levé et Harry anticipait le double cours de rattrapage avec la jeune McGregor avec plus d'appréhension que d'habitude. Non seulement était-il déterminé à faire en sorte que l'abjuration du vent fonctionne pour elle, mais il avait aussi une demande assez particulière à faire, ainsi qu'une manière encore plus étrange de la faire.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il se rendit en premier dans la salle sur demande et commença à la modifier pour atteindre ses buts de la journée. Il tenterait d'utiliser la même stratégie que le directeur avait utilisée avec lui pour arriver à maitriser l'abjuration de son élément de prédilection.

Quand la jeune serpentard entra dans la salle, elle fut légèrement surprise et probablement un peu inquiète de trouver simplement un mur de pierre ainsi qu'un objet ressemblant vaguement à un canon dans la salle, mais elle le cacha admirablement bien, comme presque toutes ses émotions depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée cet été.

« McGregor, je crois que j'ai trouvé comment te faire maitriser la dernière de tes abjurations. Il serait temps de s'en débarrasser si on veut passer à autre chose… »

C'était un peu méchamment dit, mais pas exactement faux. Alors qu'Harry avait beaucoup progressé en potions, pas nécessairement en classe mais dans la théorie, McGregor s'était retrouvée bloquée au stade des abjurations, comme lui l'avait été quelques semaines auparavant.

Elle eut l'air de vouloir répondre quelque chose de déplaisant, mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Leur relation était loin d'être amicale, même si ils devaient s'avouer qu'ils aimaient bien s'entraider, et parfois assez houleuse. Dans l'ensemble, les leçons se déroulaient dans un respect relatif… ce qui ne pouvait pas se dire de leur relation à l'extérieur de la salle sur demande.

« L'objet que tu vois là est d'inspiration moldue » fit-il en pointant le canon, « les pratiquants d'un certain sport l'utilisent pour envoyer des balles à haute vitesse, ce qui leur permet de pratiquer seul. Je veux que tu bloques ou évites toutes les balles, compris? »

Elle acquiesça, avec un air qui signifiait clairement qu'elle pensait qu'il la prenait pour une imbécile. Harry se retint de ricaner. Il ne lui avait pas donné tous les détails, car il avait besoin de l'effet de surprise. La magie de la salle sur demande avait cela de merveilleux que le canon ne manquerait jamais de balles à lancer, pas tant qu'elle ne performerait pas le sortilège d'abjuration comme il le fallait.

La jeune fille se plaça au centre de la salle, baguette en main.

« Prête? »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Harry se réfugia derrière son mur de pierres, et le canon commença à tirer.

Avec environ cinq secondes d'intervalle entre deux tirs, les premières balles furent facile à éviter simplement en faisant un pas ou deux sur le côté. Puis le rythme augmenta.

McGregor évita de très près une balle pour se mettre dans le chemin d'une seconde, qui lui frappa la hanche. Une grimace ternit son visage. Les balles faisaient MAL!

Elle se ressaisit à temps pour en éviter quelques autres, mais se retrouva bientôt incapable de simplement fuir les assauts.

« Protego » cria-t-elle.

Dans sa hâte, elle avait oublié ce que d'autres oubliaient relativement souvent : Les boucliers magiques ne bloquent pas les attaques physiques. Il fallait un bouclier physique conjuré pour cela. La balla passa complètement au travers de l'écran de protection magique et la frappa à l'épaule gauche. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Harry se décida à l'encourager :

« Sers toi de ta tête, McGregor, je ne te donne pas des cours pour rien! »

À sa grande satisfaction, le visage de la jeune fille sembla se tendre sous la concentration et un pilier de terre intercepta les trois balles qui suivirent avant de s'écrouler.

Cependant, les projectiles allaient vite, et la jeune fille avait tendance à devenir un peu trop confiante après ses succès. La balle passa à travers l'écran d'eau qu'elle avait érigé pour la frapper violement dans le ventre.

Ouch! Les ecchymoses n'allaient pas faire du bien demain…

« Ixen Fethos »

L'écran de feu ne fut qu'à moitié couronné de succès. La balle brûla en partie, mais le projectile enflammé la frappa à la tempe, et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait senti une odeur de cheveux brûlés pendant une seconde.

« Ce n'est pas le sortilège qu'il faut utiliser! » lui cria-t-il dans l'espoir de la faire bouger.

« Je ne peux pas utiliser le vent! » lui cria-t-elle de manière paniquée.

Ainsi c'était ça, un simple manque de confiance? Il ne l'aurait pas cru de sa part, mais c'était plausible…

L'hésitation de la jeune fille lui couta cher. La pommette, le bras, la clavicule, le genou.

Elle s'effondra à terre. Harry pria pour qu'elle lance la foutue abjuration. Il avait mal pour elle… et c'était sa faute!

« SUACO FETHOS »

Enfin! Elle l'avait fait. La bulle de vent qui l'entourait était complètement hors de contrôle, mais elle arrivait à la maintenir! Le canon à balles s'écrasa contre le mur de la salle, mais la protection en pierre d'Harry tint bon.

La jeune fille lutta pour contrôler son sortilège, et Harry projeta vers elle toutes les balles qui avaient roulé à terre. Il ne fallait pas que l'offensive ne relâche, sinon le sentiment de danger disparaitrait avec la protection.

La bulle venteuse englobant la jeune sorcière rétrécit considérablement, et Harry sut qu'elle y était parvenue. Il se hasarda hors de son abri en pierre et lança quelques sortilèges de stupéfixion et d'entrave que la barrière venteuse renvoya de manière chaotique dans la salle.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, la jeune fille ne fut plus capable de maintenir la protection. Apparemment, sa barrière n'absorbait pas les sortilèges comme le feu d'Harry pouvait le faire, et chaque nouveau coup l'affaiblissait.

Le coup à la tête n'avait surement pas aidé les choses.

Harry se dirigea le plus vite qu'il put vers la forme tremblante et haletante de la jeune vert et argent, un tube d'anti-ecchymoses à la main, cadeau de son ami elfique en provenance de l'infirmerie. Il avait prévu le coup.

Il atteint la jeune fille épuisée et la retourna sur le dos. Son état était plus effrayant qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord cru : la marque sur sa tête prenait une teinte violette assez inquiétante, et sa pommette n'était pas en reste. Elle souffrirait le martyre le lendemain, même avec la pommade magique.

Il s'enduit le bout des doigts de la mixture verte pâle et l'appliqua doucement sur la tempe de la jeune fille, qui semblait être sa blessure la plus grave. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les effets d'un coup à la tête.

Alors que le soulagement se faisait sentir, elle tendit les bras vers lui pour mettre fin aux soins, mais il l'en empêcha :

« Laisse, je m'en occupe » lui dit-il d'une voix autoritaire, empruntée à la matrone de l'infirmerie pour l'occasion.

Cela sembla fonctionner, parce qu'elle se détendit un peu sur le sol froid de la salle.

Il frotta doucement et consciencieusement jusqu'à ce que la marque disparaisse, et constata avec soulagement que l'odeur de cheveux brûlés n'avait été qu'une idée qu'il s'était faite. Ça aurait été dommage, elle avait de plutôt beaux cheveux.

Et une peau assez douce aussi, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer pendant qu'il changeait de marque et travaillait sur la pommette de la jeune fille, qui avait fermé les yeux. La deuxième marque disparut bientôt, et Harry passa automatiquement à la troisième, quand il entendit un soupir.

Un soupir d'aise?

Il porta un peu plus attention à ce qu'il faisait pour se rendre compte qu'il était en train de guérir la blessure à la clavicule de la jeune fille. La robe de sorcière avait légèrement glissé pendant la dure épreuve, et il avait commencé à frotter la blessure avec la pommade froide par automatisme, sans réfléchir au fait que la jeune serpentard aurait pu très mal le prendre…

Heureusement, elle ne sembla pas relever le malaise du jeune homme, qui termina le plus rapidement possible ses soins et se releva, tendant à son élève de l'avant midi.

« Je te laisse faire le reste » Dit-il en voyant son incompréhension passagère. Sa voix était sortie assez bizarrement, tellement il avait la gorge sèche… ça devait être tout ce vent.

« Ho! » Elle sembla se rendre compte que le jeune sorcier, même si il n'avait rien touché de Heum… important, avait été un peu plus proche que les deux presque-amis en avaient l'habitude. La peau du cou de la jeune fille sembla prendre une teinte rosée alors qu'elle saisissait le tube de substance curative des mains d'Harry, qui la regardait encore avec un regard incertain.

Elle lui fit signe de la main de se retourner, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, plus mortifié que jamais, le rouge au joues. Il s'éloigna et fit semblant de vérifier quelque chose derrière le mur de pierre qui avait tenu bon. Il crut entendre la jeune fille à l'attitude d'habitude provocatrice rire de lui, ce qui n'aida pas son cas.

Sa fréquence cardiaque se calma bientôt, et il remarqua que la gemme sur sa canne avait changé de couleur pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

« Rose? » murmura-t-il avec étonnement, « mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il inspira et se concentra quelques secondes, et la couleur était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Voila une situation drôlement embarrassante pour quelqu'un qui avait une demande aussi particulière à faire.

Cinq minutes plus tard environ, même si cela lui parut comme des siècles, la voix de la jeune fille lui parvint enfin :

« C'est bon, j'ai fini »

Harry émergea de derrière le mur, aussi calme que si rien ne s'était passé. Le mur disparut et le mobilier habituel de deux fauteuils, deux couverts et une table basse apparurent.

Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Habituellement, ils allaient prendre leur déjeuner dans la grande salle avec les autres élèves, sauf quand ils devaient parler à propos de cours et de progrès à faire.

Ils s'assirent tous deux et commencèrent à piger dans les plats de sandwich que Dobby avait préparé à l'avance, à la demande d'Harry. Malgré son trop plein d'enthousiasme, Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il ferait sans son ami aux longues oreilles, parfois. Il avait été TRÈS utile la nuit passée.

Il engagea la conversation, puisque c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte qu'ils mangent en dehors de la grande salle.

« C'est un beau progrès que tu as fait aujourd'hui. On va travailler pour stabiliser un peu tes protections dans les prochaines semaines, puis on va passer à l'offensive… Je suis désolé pour la brutalité dont j'ai fait preuve, mais tu dois te douter que je manquais de choix… »

Elle sembla le foudroyer du regard un instant, mais finit par hocher de la tête, la bouche pleine. Ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle le lui pardonnait, mais comprendre la nécessité de ses actes était obligatoire pour ce qui allait suivre.

Dans leur situation, c'était le résultat qui comptait. La prochaine vague d'évaluations en duels dans leurs cours de défense contre les forces du mal arriverait bien assez vite, et il leur faudrait être prêt. Elle le savait autant que lui.

« Bon », continua-t-il. « Je t'ai conviée à manger ici parce que j'ai … une faveur à demander, si on peut appeler ça ainsi »

Elle leva élégamment un sourcil dans les airs, un air légèrement indifférent qui aurait été très réussi et l'aurait légèrement stressé, si la jeune fille n'avait pas encore été en train de mastiquer. Elle sembla considérer quelques secondes, puis lui fit signe de continuer.

« Le problème étant que je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit, en tout cas pas directement… »

Ceci la décida à avaler et à parler pour la première fois depuis un bon moment :

« Potter, je ne peux pas aider si tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire » lui dit-elle d'un ton très évident, comme quand on parle à un enfant.

« Je sais, et je vais te dire pourquoi je ne peux pas te le dire : J'ai lancé un sortilège du fidelitas.

« Quoi? » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Pourquoi? »

« Pour garder un secret, pourquoi d'autre? » ricana Harry, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Il savait qu'il avait son attention.

« J'ai lancé un sortilège du fidelitas dont je ne suis pas le gardien du secret, et donc je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire. Cependant, nous pouvons passer un pacte de sorcier qui stipule que tu dois m'aider dans ma quête secrète, en échange de quoi je dois promettre que cette quête n'a rien de dangereux, embarrassant, ou dégradant pour toi. Ainsi, tu peux m'aider, tu auras tous tes souvenirs intacts, et le secret sera protégé, parce que le charme t'empêchera de réfléchir sur la nature de la tâche. »

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes, cherchant le piège. Elle dut bien vite se rendre compte que malgré l'étrangeté de la demande, elle étant sans danger. S'il jurait un pacte disant que la tâche n'était en aucun cas dégradante, dangereuse ou embarrassante pour elle, sa magie lui ferait tenir sa promesse. Elle était mal à l'aise et incertaine d'accepter, mais en dehors de sa curiosité qui serait sans doute insoutenable, elle ne voyait pas de raisons de refuser.

« Et cette « tâche », quand l'exercerions-nous? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Harry sourit d'un très grand sourire qu'il ne fit aucun effort pour retenir. Son succès était presque assuré!

« Je me suis beaucoup amélioré en potions depuis que tu as commencé à m'apprendre, et nous avons couvert les quelques prochaines semaines de matériel. Je voudrais mettre le temps que nous consacrons habituellement aux potions le dimanche après-midi dans ce nouveau projet. »

« Hm, très bien alors, je n'ai rien contre le fait d'utiliser ce temps-là. Je l'aurais passé ici de toute manière… mais pourquoi autant de secrets si ce n'est pas dangereux? » Demanda-t-elle de manière tout de même méfiante.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, même lui ne se serait pas fait confiance s'il avait été à sa place. Alors pour une serpentard comme elle…

« C'est quelque chose… d'important pour moi, disons-le ainsi. Et j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un avec des talents très particuliers »

Son intérêt était définitivement à vif à présent. Si elle reculait, elle ne saurait jamais ce que Potter tramait…

« Mais pourquoi un aussi gros secret? Je pourrais juste aller dire à tout le monde que tu as lancé un sort de fidelitas, et toute cette histoire semblerait bien louche! » le défia-t-elle une dernière fois.

Il lui sourit, avec un air un peu plus machiavélique cette-fois.

« Non, tu ne pourrais pas… parce que j'ai lancé un fidelitas sur le fait que j'ai lancé un fidelitas, avec cette fois-ci moi comme gardien. Ainsi, même si tu le sais, tu ne pourras pas en parler à personne. Et pour répondre à ta question… c'est une surprise… » Termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle sembla interdite pendant presque une minute, et Harry ne pressa pas la conversation. Il savait que sa décision était faite.

« Arg., maudite curiosité. Et maudit sois-tu, Potter, mais j'accepte… ». Elle le regardait encore avec suspicion, mais tendit sa main pour sceller le contrat.

Il lui prit la main, touchant une fois de plus sa peau blanche et douce.

Il chassa les pensées parasites de son esprit. Maintenant n'était pas le temps pour commencer à penser des trucs bizarres comme ceux-là.

Elle lui fit signe de commencer.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, promet qu'il n'arrivera rien de dangereux, embarrassant ou dégradant sous aucune forme à Ellen McGregor dans le cadre de mon projet secret si elle accepte de m'y assister. »

Une langue de flammes magiques partit de son poignet et s'enroula autour de leurs mains unies. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et dit à son tour :

« Moi, Ellen Alba McGregor, promet d'aider Harry Potter dans son projet secret. »

Simple. Efficace. L'image même de la jeune serpentard. Une deuxième chaine de flammes croisa la première, scellant presque leur pacte.

Harry ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois :

« Ainsi soit-il »

Et la voix de la jeune McGregor lui fit écho :

« Ainsi soit-il »

Dans un flash de lumière, les chaines disparurent, mais le lien restait…

La tension dans la salle s'envola progressivement, et la serpentard demande finalement :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Son plan avait fonctionné.

« Maintenant », dit-il en sortant une paire de souliers de soirée de sous son fauteuil, « on danse… »


	29. Des histoires du passé

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui parait plus rapidement que le dernier, vous en conviendrez… Je suis malheureusement de retour au travail, mais encore en vacances scolaires, et j'ai encore SIX chapitres à dédier à mes lecteurs depuis les reviews du chapitre passé. Résultat : J'essaierai de les faire paraitre assez vite, c'est-à-dire plus rapidement que mon rythme de un par mois des deux derniers mois =/

Sur une autre note, j'ai compilé tous mes chapitres sans mes notes d'auteur dans un seul document pour voir de mes propres yeux l'ampleur de ce que j'avais écrit. Le résultat est surprenant! Avec 90 790 mots et 27 chapitres, ma fanfic fait l'équivalent en format livre de poche d'une œuvre de 412 pages! C'est beaucoup plus que ce que je me souviens avoir écrit, en tout cas…

Allons, voici les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre, qui ont encore dépassé le cap des 10, si je ne m'abuse! Merci encore à tous ceux qui commentent et bonne lecture!

Belias, je suis désolé du délai pour la dédicace de chapitre, mais voici le tien! Bonne lecture!

Réponses aux reviews : 

Yann : Je sais je sais, j'ai pas été très rapide, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer! :P… et oui, au début il ne devait y avoir qu'un fidelitas, mais c'est encore plus drôle comme ça. L'idée m'est venue en écrivant le chapitre ( :

Sheltan : Trop cool! Gemmell est un de mes auteurs préférés! Dommage qu'il ait rendu l'âme il y a quelques années… Bonne lecture à toi :P

Klaude : J'avais reconnu ton écriture même si tu apparaissais sous le nom d'invité, ça prouve bien que tu es un de mes reviewers les plus ancien et fidèle au poste! Et effectivement, Harry s'y connait en situations gênantes…

Rosalieemmamailie : Hehe, peut-être pas juste pour ça! Enfin, oui, mais peut-être avec des motifs ultérieurs! … ou pas, c'est à moi de le savoir, et à vous de vous le demander :P. Merci encore pour ta review, et je te promet ta dédicace de chapitre éventuellement! Bientôt, c'est promis :4

Guest : Arf, problèmes de connection? Dommage que je ne puisses pas savoir qui tu es. Pour ce qui est du fidelitas, ce sera expliqué dans ce chapitre, en partie du moins. Je me suis basé sur un auteur de fic que j'avais lu il y a quelques mois qui avait une utilisation et une exécution du fidelitas assez particulière, que j'appréciais beaucoup. C'est donc celle-là que j'ai appliqué à mon histoire, et tout fera un peu plus de sens dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

Eustache : Heuu vous ne saurez pas COMMENT elle se débrouille avant qu'Harry n'y pense lui-même, c'est un choix que je fais de laisser planer le mystère sur ce sujet jusqu'à au moins le bal! Bonne lecture à toi!

Dumby95 : Ho heu, salut nouveau lecteur! Voici qui me rajoute un chapitre à faire en vitesse pour le dédicacer ) :  
>Mais non, je blague. Merci beaucoup pour ta review très flatteuse et bienvenue parmi mon cercle de reviewers! J'aime mieux Dumbledore comme ça moi aussi, même si j'ai eu ma passe de manipulations et tout. En fin de compte, il n'est peut-être pas aussi terrible que plusieurs personnes le dépeignent :4… Je suis content que tu apprécies, et ton chapitre arrive dans… quelques chapitres, désolé ) : . En attendant, bonne lecture!<p>

Guest no.2 : Merci bien, et voici la suite! Bonne lecture.

Miiss Sadiik : Merci bien :P… et pour ce qui est de l'accompagnement, c'est bien ce qui est spécial! Ils ne savent pas avec qui ils passent la soirée, avant la tombée des masques à minuit! Je sais, les détails sont loins dans votre mémoire, avec le temps que je prend pour publier :P

Mimi72 : Haa que de mystères. Croyez-moi, même en ayant l'idée finale en tête, figurer comment est-ce que tout pourrait être possible par magie a été très difficile. Le bal et les duels ne sont pas pour tout de suite, mais on y arrive très rapidement. Je crois cependant que ce chapitre va assouvir ta curiosité… Si je me souviens bien, tu te demandais ce qui arrivait au directeur. Bonne lecture!

Pfiew. Répondre à toutes vos reviews est plutôt long, mais il n'y a pas d'activité plus gratifiante! Continuez de lire et de commenter!

Des histoires du passé

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le tour de force d'Harry, et les progrès s'étaient fait sentir, autant dans son apprentissage de la danse que l'avancement du duel factice avec le directeur. En réfléchissant à quelles extrêmes il avait du en arriver pour qu'il lui soit possible de danser, Harry secoua la tête et fut secoué par un rire silencieux. C'était véritablement une de ses idées les plus tordues jusqu'alors, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

La jeune McGregor avait fait des progrès constants dans ses cours de défense, et quittait les cours d'elle ne savait trop quoi toujours très confuse, ne se souvenant pas de ce qu'elle avait fait entre les quatre murs de la salle sur demande. Elle n'avait pas demandé, mais Harry prévoyait faire tomber le fidelitas une fois son but atteint, pour qu'elle se souvienne que tout avait été possible grâce à elle.

Sur le plan relationnel, Harry tentait de passer plus de temps avec ses deux vieux amis, et ils étaient même allés visiter Hagrid entre deux révisions. Il avait un peu délaissé tout ce beau monde, une fois que tous ses soirs de semaine avaient été pris en plus de la majeure partie de son dimanche. Ses deux amis ne s'étaient jamais reparlé du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, d'après ce qu'Harry avait pu tirer de son meilleur ami, et il avait hâte qu'ils règlent la situation entre eux. Même si leur relation n'était pas redevenue celle d'il y avait quelques mois, le malaise était palpable dans l'air par moments. Il fallait leur faire confiance pour laisser trainer ce genre de trucs aussi longtemps…

Le fidelitas avait été difficile à comprendre, car il demandait une connaissance théorique avancée. Heureusement, le directeur prenait souvent des pauses pendant leurs cours pour expliquer plusieurs mécaniques de la magie, et Harry se retrouvait avec une connaissance respectable sur la manière dont celle-ci fonctionnait.

De plus, le sortilège du fidelitas fonctionnait comme plusieurs sortilèges druidiques, c'est-à-dire avec l'intention au dessus de tout. Il fallait aussi spécifier que plus le secret à protéger n'était évident ou pesant, plus le sortilège serait difficile à lancer et nécessiterait une grande puissance. Le fait qu'il apprenait à danser n'était pas exactement un secret capital, et lancer le sort n'avait été qu'une formalité au point de vue de la puissance magique.

Dumbledore ne lui avait pas reparlé du chapitre qu'il lui avait demandé de feuilleter, et Harry prit cela comme un signe qu'il avait eu raison dans son interprétation du message subtil du directeur. Non, le vieil homme et lui travaillaient sur quelque chose de bien plus grandiose que quelques cours de danse et un bal. Ils travaillaient sur leur duel deux heures par séance, une heure de théorie et de tempêtes d'idées, et une heure d'application et de répétition, comme une danse synchronisée exécutée avec minutie.

Le vieil homme avait été une source inépuisable d'idées et de stratégies à appliquer lors d'un duel. Au vu de son âge, ce n'était pas étonnant, mais tout de même impressionnant. Tout y passait : magie druidique, esquive, contre-attaques, transfigurations, enchantements, conjuration, conjonction de plusieurs sortilèges. Harry se concentrait pour absorber cet afflux d'information qui en dehors du faux duel pourrait sans aucun doute lui sauver la mise un jour, et ajoutait une de ses idées par-ci par-là.

Ils venaient justement de terminer une de leurs séances d'entrainement et Harry et le directeur marchaient vers l'escalier qui mènerait Dumbledore aux étages inférieurs. Le directeur semblait fatigué comme souvent dans les derniers mois, mais se tenait droit et marchait d'un bon pas. Harry avait remarqué que le vieil homme prenait souvent ce teint grisâtre après avoir utilisé beaucoup de magie, comme il le faisait dans leur préparation au faux duel.

Le mentor et l'élève se séparèrent devant les escaliers, Harry en direction de sa salle commune, car le couvre-feu avait déjà été sonné, et Dumbledore vers son bureau. Leurs souhaits de bonne nuit échangés, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Harry avait atteint le portrait de la grosse dame quand il entendit une cacophonie métallique en provenance d'un des étages inférieurs. Ça sonnait comme un bruit de combat, et le jeune homme ne voulait prendre aucune chance. Il rebroussa donc immédiatement chemin et prit les escaliers le plus vite qu'il put.

Les bruits provenaient du bas de l'escalier au troisième étage. Ce que vit Harry le laissa pantois.

Au sol, Dumbledore contrôlait une armure de métal ornant les corridors de l'école qui le protégeait des multiples sortilèges lancés par une grande silhouette encagoulée. L'attentat pendant la pratique de Quidditch plusieurs semaines auparavant lui revenant en tête, Harry lança un sort de stupéfixion dans le dos de son nouveau et peut-être ancien adversaire.

Celui-ci le vit venir, d'une manière qu'Harry ne put qu'imaginer, et le renvoya dans un mur. Plusieurs sortilèges et maléfices fusèrent vers le jeune homme qui érigea une barrière de vent qui absorba la pluie de lumières magiques.

L'assaillant était rapide et dangereux, et visiblement très expérimenté. Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir le prendre de vitesse et se contentait de la défensive. Dumbledore avait probablement été surpris, mais il se relèverait très bientôt et le combat serait terminé. Harry n'avait qu'à tenir le coup.

Il avait vu juste. Le vieil homme au teint grisâtre et à la mine piteuse se releva avec des éclairs dans les yeux et lança la contre offensive. L'inconnu murmura quelque chose et Harry se retrouva incapable de respirer pendant quelques instants.

Heureusement, l'attention de l'assassin avait été détournée, et Harry se concentra quelques instants pour faire disparaitre les effets du maléfice, comme le directeur le lui avait appris lors d'une de leurs dernières séances. Le truc tout simple de magie sans baguette allait définitivement être utile et impressionnant à utiliser lors de leur moquerie de duel.

Le temps que l'air revienne complètement en lui, Harry observa le duel devant lui. Le vieil homme fatigué se battait toujours aussi bien, juste avec très peu d'efficacité et des sorts de bas niveau. Sans doute était-il très fatigué, ce qui permettait à son adversaire de rivaliser en vitesse de déplacement et de fréquence des sorts. Harry prit une grande inspiration, décidé à faire en sorte que son sortilège fonctionne pour lui. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de puissant, et vite. Le directeur fatiguait plus vite que son opposant, et l'aide était longue à venir.

« Ixen Sart »

Il avait prononcé la formule pour être certain de bien lancer le sortilège, et son vœu fut exhaussé pour la première fois. L'éclat de feu frappa de plein fouet la sombre figure et la précipita à terre. Rien de tel qu'une situation de danger pour que son élément se mette à fonctionner comme il le devrait.

Une fraction de seconde à peine après s'être embrasé, les flammes disparaissaient et l'inconnu, voyant qu'il était en situation défavorable, se mit à courir à toutes jambes dans le corridor. Harry tenta deux sortilèges de stupéfixion qui ratèrent de peu la cible mouvante, et se retourna vers le directeur.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas blessé, mais respirait difficilement tout en s'accoudant, assis au bas des escaliers. Harry voulait poursuivre son opposant qui s'éloignait à chaque seconde. Il l'avait vu tourner à gauche au coin, ce qui le précipiterait inévitablement vers une fin de couloir avec une grande fenêtre.

Il entendit de forts bruits de pas et vit la silhouette de McGonagall se diriger vers eux depuis le premier étage. Il regarda brièvement le directeur qui hésita, puis lui fit un signe positif en hochant la tête.

Ni une, ni deux, Harry était parti dans le couloir. Ces chances d'attraper qui que ce soit à la course étaient très minces, mais d'un autre côté, le fuyard ne pourrait tout de même pas sauter par la fenêtre du troisième étage, non?

Frustré par son manque de vitesse et souhaitant se retrouver plus vite au côté de la grande fenêtre au bout du couloir, Harry ne se rendit pas compte de la distance couverte et, dans une grande sensation de chaleur bienfaitrice, se retrouva devant le malfaiteur.

Celui-ci était en train d'agrandir magiquement un balai qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

Inutile de dire, le jeune homme ne le laisserait pas faire ça.

« Expulso! »

Le sort d'expulsion à bout portant aurait du précipiter l'homme, car Harry était presque certain qu'il s'agissait du même que la dernière fois, dans le mur. Cependant, celui-ci bougea à très grande vitesse et quand le sortilège le frappa, il se trouvait déjà devant le vitrail, qui éclata en milles morceaux sous le poids de l'intrus et sa vitesse. Plus bas, on entendit un poids frapper le sol et un juron, puis plus rien.

Harry resta interdit quelques instants devant la fenêtre brisée, appuyé sur sa canne. Cet homme était soit très rusé, soit très stupide. Malheureusement, il se voyait obligé de miser sur le premier.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna au coin du couloir. En arrivant auprès des escaliers ou la professeur de transfiguration aidait le directeur à se tenir debout, il lança :

« Il est sorti par la fenêtre, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, mais il est très probablement blessé et encore dans l'enceinte de l'école »

McGonagall, qui ne l'avait pas aperçu avant, avait un air surpris et légèrement contrarié de n'être au courant de rien.

« Potter, vous devriez retourner… » Commença-t-elle, visiblement pour lui dire que le couvre-feu était tombé depuis bien longtemps déjà.

« Laissez, Minerva » l'interrompit la voix faible et fatigué du directeur, « rassemblez tous les professeurs et faites une battue des terres. Il faut trouver cet intrus. Harry, suis moi s'il-te-plait… »

La directrice adjointe sembla indécise pendant quelques instants, voyant visiblement que le vieil homme n'allait pas bien, mais se décida à obéir aux ordres et partit immédiatement vers les donjons, envoyant un patronus chat vers les étages supérieurs.

Le vieil homme prit appuis sur l'épaule à Harry et dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

« Allons à mon bureau, je vais avoir besoin d'une de ces merveilleuses potions… »

C'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent un autre étage et se trainèrent devant les gargouilles qui protégeaient l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Crème Canari » fit Harry, se rappelant du dernier mot de passe en date. Il était encore actuel, car les gardiens artificiels firent un pas sur le côté, donnant accès à l'escalier tournant.

Une fois dans le bureau, le vieil homme s'assied dans sa chaise habituelle et fouilla les tiroirs du bureau pendant quelques secondes avant d'en faire sortir une fiole au liquide rouge sang qui n'était pas inconnue à Harry. Il ouvrit fébrilement le bouchon avec des mains tremblantes et but avidement le contenu.

Comme la dernière fois, la potion sembla le calmer et le fortifier, mais seulement un peu. Probablement parce que son état était bien plus déplorable que la dernière fois. Cependant, il semblait capable de cohérence et de parole, même si le teint malade et l'air faible restaient.

Le vieil homme prit enfin la parole :

« Viens Harry, assied-toi. Je crois qu'il est temps que je donne certaines explications… »

Harry n'aimait pas ces mots dans la bouche de son directeur. La dernière fois, il lui avait annoncé une prophétie qui allait changer non seulement sa vie, mais celle du monde sorcier en entier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » fit le vieil homme comme s'il lisait ses pensées, « ce n'est rien qui te concerne directement, même si je vais éventuellement avoir besoin de ton aide… »

Harry consentît enfin à s'assoir et regarda fixement son mentor. Il avait plusieurs questions, mais laisserait parler le directeur avant de les poser.

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration et reprit la parole :

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai moi-même eu mes jours de gloire face aux mages noirs. En 1945, j'ai arrêté Gellert Grindelwald et l'ai emprisonné dans sa propre prison, à Nurmengard… Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que lui et moi étions de grands amis, auparavant… »

Inutile de le dire, Harry était choqué. Cependant, il laissa le vieil homme continuer à parler, de peur qu'il ne s'arrête.

« Il y avait aussi une prophétie et des…dons spéciaux qui nous caractérisaient. La prophétie, dans des mots incertains, disait que Gellert serait le plus puissant mage à marcher sur terre depuis Merlin l'enchanteur, peut-être même plus puissant encore… »

« Mais… » C'était impossible. Dumbledore était vastement reconnu comme étant le sorcier le plus puissant au monde de nos jours.

« Je sais, tu te demandes comment j'ai fait pour le vaincre, s'il était si puissant. Hé bien, suite à un grand conflit qui nous sépara, il continua à voyager partout en Europe, gagnant toujours en puissance, et commença à semer la terreur plusieurs années plus tard… Mais moi aussi, j'étais un enfant de la prophétie. J'avais un don, que j'ai encore aujourd'hui : Devant un adversaire seul, ma magie ne pourrait jamais être surpassée. Peu importe la puissance de l'homme ou de créature devant moi, je serais toujours plus puissant, même si mon vrai potentiel était limité à celui d'un druide relativement puissant. »

Harry avait mal à la tête. Ce que lui disait le directeur était tout bonnement fascinant, mais semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fées. Conte duquel il attendait avidement la suite.

« C'est ce don qui m'a permis de le vaincre. Aussi puissant Gellert fut-il, je le surpasserais toujours. Cependant, ce pouvoir avait un prix : Je ne devais jamais tuer, ou il s'envolerait… Selon ma prophétie, ce combat aurait du être le dernier combat entre les forces du bien et les forces du mal dans le monde de la magie… Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir pour mes choix, Harry, les hommes qui ont du pouvoir veulent le garder, et je n'ai pas fait exception. Je croyais que Gellert scellé dans une prison, le monde retrouverait la paix à nouveau… Puis il y a eu Voldemort, et une autre prophétie, la tienne. »

Harry eut un souvenir distant, un rêve qu'il avait fait il y a de cela quelques mois.

_Les deux barques, l'une pleine et l'autre vide, accostèrent bientôt sur la portion de plage qui entourait l'île. Lentement, dans le noir le plus complet, ils atteignirent le chemin principal, puis la porte d'entrée. Si quelques personnes avaient réussi à sortir de l'imposant bâtiment au fil des années, nul n'avais jamais encore tenté ce qui lui ferait. Nul n'était aussi puissant que lui, non plus. L'autre prison avait été un jeu d'enfant à pénétrer, il en serait de même de celle-ci…_

Ce soir-là, Voldemort avait libéré Azkaban… l'autre prison devait faire référence à Nurmengard.

« Professeur… Grindelwald… il n'est plus en prison, n'est-ce pas? Voldemort c'est fait un nouvel allié? » Hésita le jeune homme.

Le professeur hocha gravement la tête.

« Les pouvoirs de mon ancien ami ont été bridés par ses années d'incarcération, mais il reste une puissance à considérer. Je sais aussi de source sûre qu'il a trouvé le moyen de nullifier mon don… »

Harry était de plus en plus intrigué, mais ne dit rien. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait recevoir beaucoup de réponses à ses questions très bientôt…

« Il avait développé un maléfice, avant que je ne réussisse à l'arrêter. Un maléfice spécialement pour moi. Ma magie resterait toujours aussi forte, mais mon corps se fatiguerait au lieu que mon pouvoir ne faiblisse. Cet été, sous le chapiteau, je suis presque certain qu'il a réussi à me toucher sans que personne ne s'en rende compte… »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Le directeur avait une source de pouvoir pratiquement infinie, mais son corps de mourrait quand il utilisait trop sa magie! Sur un corps aussi vieux que le sien, les effets étaient dévastateurs!

« Je vois que tu as compris » rit doucement le directeur, « la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront, car ils se croiseront, je ferai usage de mon don, et je tuerai Gellert Grindelwald, puis je mourrai vidé de toute ma magie, dans un corps brisé. J'ai eu mes années de paix, et il est largement temps pour moi de passer à ma prochaine grande aventure. »

Harry allait protester. Il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre du vieil homme! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça! Puis le jeune homme se calma. Ses raisons étaient égoïstes, aussi bonnes qu'elles soient.

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire :

« J'ai 116 ans, Harry, et cette malédiction a pourri mon corps comme si j'en avait 150… Quand j'enlèverai la vie à Grindelwald, ma magie me quittera, et il est impossible pour un sorcier, surtout aussi vieux, de vivre sans magie… »

Harry combattit vaillamment les larmes qui voulaient lui monter aux yeux. Le vieil homme, plus d'un directeur ou un mentor, avait agit avec lui comme un membre de sa famille, presque comme un ami, lors des derniers mois. Harry Potter n'aimait pas voir ses amis et sa famille mourir.

Le directeur n'avait cependant pas terminé :

« En attendant cette confrontation finale, je prévois me débarrasser de cette malédiction. Le mal est déjà fait, mais je veux vivre assez longtemps pour terrasser mon mage noir, et te laisser une change de vaincre le tien. J'ai commencé à charger une gemme avec le plus de magie que j'ai pu trouver en moi, car nous allons en avoir besoin lors d'un rituel de purification. Si tu veux bien, tu m'accompagneras à Stonehenge au solstice d'été, et nous procéderons. C'est la journée avant la rentrée au foyer des élèves. »

Harry hocha la tête, presque assommé par la quantité fabuleuse d'information à gérer. Il avait de la difficulté à se dire que le grand Albus Dumbledore se mourait tranquillement, surtout à cause de ce qui faisait son pouvoir…

« Je crois que tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir, Harry, il est minuit passé et tu as encore une journée de cours demain. Tu as bien agit aujourd'hui, et peu importe qui est cet homme qui arrive à se faufiler dans l'école, il vient de jouer notre jeu : Voldemort va bientôt savoir que tu es un opposant à craindre, et te laissera peut-être un sursis de temps pour te préparer. Nous allons avancer la date de début des duels aux fins de semaines avant Noël pour accélérer le processus. Notre duel devrait avoir lieu un peu après le jour de l'an. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis longtemps :

« Très bien » se contenta-t-il de dire en se levant. « Bonne nuit professeur… faites attention à vous » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, inquiet. De toutes les hypothèses qu'il avait eu par rapport à la faiblesse du directeur, aucune n'arrivait au chevet de celle-ci…

Dumbledore lui sourit doucement en retour :

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry, mourant ou pas, je reste le sorcier le plus puissant du monde! » fit-il en souriant. Harry sourit en coin aussi, comprenant que c'était une tentative d'humour de l'homme fatigué.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et croisa le professeur McGonagall qui passait en sens contraire, lui envoyant un regard ou pointaient l'interrogation et l'indignation. La vieille dame était toujours très à cheval sur les règles, après tout.

En descendant les escaliers, la dernière chose qu'il fut en mesure d'entendre fut ceci :

« Je suis désolée, Albus. Peu importe qui c'est, il a manifestement accès aux protections du château, et a réussi à s'enfuir une fois de plus… Je crois malheureusement que nous avons un traitre dans nos rangs…

Haaaa meeerde… J'ai passé des heures à écrire ça, et ça ne sonne vraiment pas bien. Je me dis que j'aurais pu faire BEAUCOUP mieux pour celui-là, en racontant toute l'histoire de Dumbledore. Elle avait beaucoup de potentiel et me trottait dans la tête depuis très longtemps, et je suis assez déçu de cet essai plutôt pitoyable. Si j'avais lu ce chapitre d'un autre auteur, j'aurais sans doute trouvé qu'il manquait sérieusement quelque chose… en tout cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux, et je m'excuse si vous trouvez comme moi qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur =S. J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié, et j'attend vos commentaires.

MarcheMort


	30. Réflexions et duels

Salut tout le monde!

Mort, moi? Non… Combien de temps vous dites? Plusieurs mois? Ho… Ouais, désolé pour ça. J'ai malheureusement eu quelques difficiles derniers mois (travail, rupture amoureuse (sniff), et autres qui ne m'ont pas trop mis dans l'humeur propice à une bonne écriture). J'ai prévu plusieurs chapitres d'avance dans mes temps libres, sans que l'histoire n'avance véritablement. En tout cas, le collège vient de recommencer, et je profite de mon peu de temps entre deux cours pour écrire le plus de chapitres possibles.

Sur une autre note, j'aimerais avoir des suggestions, pour éviter le genre de situations ou je ne poste aucun chapitre en trois mois, et vous garder au courant de l'évolution de mon travail. Groupe sociaux, quelque chose? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon sujet, alors si quelqu'un a une suggestion, ce serait bien de m'en faire part. Par exemple, j'ai fait plusieurs plans de chapitres, et j'en ai écrit quelques uns qui prendront place plus tard dans l'histoire, des très importants. Votre impression : Cet auteur est débile de toute manière, il n'a pas publié en TROIS MOIS! Ainsi, peut-être que tout le monde va être content et informé… et va pouvoir me pousser un peu dans le dos quand les chapitres se font trop attendre! J'ai, après tout, encore HUIT dédicaces de reviews à faire, la plupart pour des gens qui ont probablement lâché la fic parce que j'étais bien trop long.

Sur une autre note, je vous invite à relire le dernier chapitre (ou les deux derniers) pour vous remettre dans l'histoire. J'ai du le faire moi-même parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais écrit en dernier, alors pour vous, ça va être difficile…

Sujet plus joyeux : Réponses aux reviews! Une douzaine en tout! J'espère que ça continuera dans le futur, et ne pas avoir à me refaire une base de lecteurs à cause de mon oisiveté des derniers mois. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui commentent, et à ceux qui lisent en général!

Juju07200 : Merci bien, et pour un chapitre avec de l'amour… pas celui-ci, mais l'autre d'après oui!

DracoRPG : Bof, je m'étais dit que dans l'original, Dumbledore laissait la vie à Grindelwald, et l'emprisonnait à Nurmengard ou Voldemort va le trouver par la suite. Il ne l'a pas tué pour ses propres raisons, qui diffèrent bien sur de celles de mon histoire, mais reste que le mage noir n'était pas mort. Mais effectivement, j'ai fait ça purement parce que bien… Dumbledore doit mourir un jour, non? Et il n'a pas l'air du genre à partir dans son sommeil, et qui de mieux pour faire le travail que son véritable ennemi? Pour Katie, elle va refaire quelques apparitions pour le quidditch, et peut-être à quelques autres reprises, mais sans plus. Le côté regrettable des relations amoureuses qui tournent un peu au vinaigre.

PS : Merci et bonne lecture!

Klaude : Ouais, c'est sur que ça va pas être la bonne humeur pendant les semaines qui vont suivre pour lui. En même temps, Dumbledore prend le tout avec sa philosophie coutumière, ce qui va peut-être aider à faire passer la pilule un peu mieux.

Gilderien : Pour le fidelitas, j'avais lu quelque chose de semblable à quelque part, et je l'ai modifié un peu. La logique semblait bonne, en effet. Et j'aime bien l'histoire de Dumbledore aussi, même si comme je l'avais dit, elle va peut-être devoir être mieux réécrite un jour. C'est une scène importante, et je sens que j'aurais pu faire bien mieux.

Jay-Werdraght : Salut! Les combats commencent ce chapitre, si mon plan ne me ment pas… Et le bal très bientôt, dans le genre deux chapitres! Je sais que c'est la partie que tout le monde attend depuis bien longtemps!

Rosalieemmamailie : Bien, les prophéties semblent avoir une place centrale dans l'histoire, même si elles restent plutôt mystérieuses. Ça me semblait un bon moyen de faire bouger les choses. Après tout, on ne parle peut-être pas de destin immuable, mais restreindre les choix des protagonistes avec une intervention prophétique peut rendre les choses intéressantes. Et c'est pas mal certain qu'il y a un traitre : les défenses de l'écoles ne laissent pas entrer n'importe qui.

Dumby95 : Merci! J'étais surpris aussi :P. Surpris aussi que tu aimes ce chapitre, que j'ai eu tellement de difficultés à écrire. Et merci du conseil, les petits trucs d'écrivains peuvent toujours servir ( :

Yann : Heh, désolé, moi j'aime bien les prophécies :P. Dans l'histoire originale, j'avais l'impression que toute la situation n'allait nulle part avant qu'Harry apprenne ce qu'était plus ou moins son but dans la vie! Et je pense la même chose pour Grindelwald : toute cette histoire est fascinante dans l'original aussi, et on en entend juste parler à la toute fin, c'est dommage.

Derek : Bonjour! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis content que tu apprécies l'handicap. Bizarrement, c'est quelque chose que les lecteurs ont adoré, alors que la plupart du temps les gens aiment les héros forts, etc. Ça fait plaisir :P

Anna-cool : Merci! Je te dédierai un chapitre tôt ou tard, tu es sur ma liste. Bonne lecture! :P

Miiss Sadiik : Effectivement, c'est en partie pourquoi je trouvais que le chapitre était bizarrement écrit : le manque de réaction d'Harry. Je fais un peu plus d'introspection dans ce chapitre pour compenser, et on peut mettre le manque de réaction initiale sur le dos du choc (excuse pourrie, je sais :4). Sinon, le duel c'est très bientôt, j'espère que les gens vont apprécier, j'ai passé assez de temps dessus…

Guest : Zut, une review non signée, dommage. Les réponses pour la danse dans… deux chapitres, et pour Ron et Hermione aussi! Effectivement, ça doit être une sensation bizarre de ne pas savoir ce qu'on fait quelques heures par semaine. En même temps, un vœux a été fait pour que personne ne prenne avantage de la situation… et même si mon Harry laisse sortir un côté un peu plus rusé parfois, il est un peu trop gryffondor pour prendre avantage… De plus, la jeune serpentard lui fait plus confiance qu'elle ne le devrait, pour des raisons que Katie commence à peine à nous faire envisager. Pour la prophétie, tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas les aimer, mais bon, c'est la vie dans le monde des sorciers pour ceux qui ont de grands destins, apparemment :P Le duel aura lieu bientôt, et j'espère bien que le plan de Dumbledore va fonctionner… Enfin, moi je parie sur un traitre, et je suis l'auteur, donc il y a de bonnes chances que j'ai raison… ou que ce soit un piège :P Bonne lecture!

Bon bon bon, au dessus de 1000 mots justes pour répondre aux reviews, j'adore! =D

Place à l'histoire!

Réflexions et duels 

« ...Et tu termines avec une petite courbette, comme ça » fit la jeune serpentard en s'exécutant, tout sourire. « Compris? »

Harry prit place sur un des fauteuils de la salle sur demande en hochant la tête. « C'est bon, tout devrait bien aller, merci beaucoup. »

La jeune fille venait de lui montrer une danse spéciale écossaise, sa préférée, au terme de plusieurs semaines de pratique ensemble. Entre les séances, elle ne se souvenait de rien, et la magie du fidelitas l'empêchait même de trouver une solution au mystère. Durant ces séances, elle pouvait se souvenir. Ça devait être terriblement frustrant et confus, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et heureusement, il avait pu la convaincre que personne ne pourrait prendre avantage de la situation grâce au vœu qu'ils avaient fait. Pas que le jeune homme intègre aurait pris avantage de la situation, bien entendu, mais les serpentard avaient une drôle manière de penser parfois. Harry ne pouvait pas la blâmer, il en aurait fait de même si il avait vécu aussi longtemps dans la maison des serpents.

Quelques enchantements plus tard de la part du jeune homme et leur dernier cours prenaient officiellement fin. On était dimanche le 22 décembre 1996, et le bal aurait lieu le 23 au soir, soit le lendemain, pour que les élèves qui voulaient rentrer à la maison y soient pour le réveillon de noël.

McGregor s'assied dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

« Avec tout ça, tu ne m'as jamais dit pour qui tu te donnais tout ce mal… » Elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines, avec un air dégagé. Même si le masque en place était plutôt efficace, Harry pouvait ressentir quelques sentiments contradictoires chez elle, une certaine tristesse qui semblait confirmer les dires de Katie, plusieurs semaines auparavant…

Harry étouffa un rire : « Cherche toujours, McGregor, je ne dirai rien! »

La jeune fille ne se laisser pas démonter pour autant :

« Ho allons, un indice! »

Silence.

« Ça doit être quelqu'un que tu connais bien, et je sais que Granger est hors-limite, même s'il ne se passer absolument rien de ce côté… »

Harry leva un sourcil. Il ne savait pas exactement d'où McGregor prenait ses informations, mais elles étaient assez souvent justes. Néanmoins, il ne commenta pas.

« Alors, avec qui d'autre est-ce que tu passes du temps? Ginny? Je croyais que le fait que tous les Potter étaient attirés par les femmes rousses était une légende. » Continua-t-elle en blaguant, même si la curiosité était bien présente.

Cette fois, Harry se sentit obligé de répondre.

« Non, ce n'est pas Ginny. Aux dernières nouvelles, ça allait encore bien avec Dean… Et c'est effectivement infondé. »

« Alors qui?! » fit-elle, excédée, même si elle faisait à moitié semblant.

« Pff, dégage McGregor » répondit finalement Harry avec un sourire, « tu verras bien assez tôt… et tu te souviendras de tout ça bientôt aussi, comme promis. » termina-t-il plus sérieusement.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.

« D'accord, très bien, j'abandonne! » fit-elle avec un air qui disait tout le contraire. Elle le saurait le soir suivant, de toute manière.

Elle allait quitter la salle quand Harry l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Hé, McGregor… Ellen » se reprit-il. « Merci encore ».

Sans se retourner et en ouvrant la porte, la jeune fille répondit :

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Potter. »

Et la seconde d'après, c'était vrai.

Harry referma la porte d'un geste distrait de la main, puis changea de position sur le fauteuil afin d'être plus confortable pour réfléchir.

Réfléchir, voilà quelque chose qu'il avait fait souvent ces derniers temps. Plusieurs semaines après la révélation de l'histoire du directeur, Harry était encore sous le choc. Une profonde tristesse l'habitait quand il repensait au sujet. Après quelques jours d'un manque de réaction totale, la vérité semblait enfin être acceptée par son cerveau, et ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Les choses allaient si bien, depuis quelques mois…

Enfin, rien ne disait que c'était la fin pour le vieil homme. En tout cas, pas tout de suite, si le petit rituel de restauration druidique que son mentor voulait performer. Reste que toute cette histoire avec Grindelwald et d'anciennes prophéties laissaient à penser. Maintenant qu'il le savait, le fait que le directeur et son ennemi passé aient été concernés par les dires d'un oracle semblait avoir un certain sens, d'une façon bizarre.

Cependant, telle n'était pas la place d'Harry. Harry devrait battre Voldemort, qui était tout un défi en soi. Harry était devenu bon et avait appris quelques trucs très utiles de la part du directeur et de ses lectures, mais Tom avait plusieurs années d'expérience et de combat à son actif, même en ayant passé 13 ans sous forme spirituelle ou dans des corps empruntés, et un pouvoir brut incomparable au sien…

Harry avait tenté de brocher le sujet avec son mentor. Le combat lui semblait tellement inégal, et il y perdait quelques nuits de sommeil. Cependant, le vieil homme se contentait de sourire face à la question, et semblait avoir confiance qu'à la fin de toute cette histoire, le bien prévaudrait. Inutile de dire que le jeune homme avait de la difficulté avec cette vision des choses, et se poussait plus que jamais durant ses entrainements. Ceux qu'il faisait vivre à McGregor les dimanche matins étaient intenses, et la jeune fille apprenait beaucoup, mais aucune comparaison n'était même imaginable entre leurs deux niveaux… Il faut dire que les professeurs n'avaient pas exactement la même expérience, à la base.

En parlant de McGregor… La situation était complexe. Durant les cours de danse, elle était une toute autre personne, parce qu'ils avaient appris à se connaitre un peu mieux, et que l'activité les rapprochait sensiblement à chaque fois. Harry devait même s'avouer qu'il y prenait un certain plaisir, lui qui avait peur de danser il y avait quelques mois seulement. S'il s'agissait du plaisir de danser, ou du plaisir de la compagnie, il n'aurait su dire…

Il avait suivi le conseil de Katie, et avait appris à connaitre la serpentard un peu mieux, et il avait beaucoup aimé ce qu'il avait découvert, autant durant les cours de défense, de potion ou de danse. Il savait avant que sous le masque moqueur et indifférent se cachait une toute autre personne, mais il n'avait pas pu s'imaginer à quel point jusque là.

Si on le lui demandait, bien sur, il n'avouerait jamais qu'il la trouvait sympathique, sous les faux semblants… et plutôt jolie, et assez drôle… et un petit quelque chose de spécial. Enfin, inutile de se triturer l'esprit avec tout ça.

Sur une toute autre note, les dernières semaines s'étaient déroulées à toute vitesse, entre cours, entrainements de magie, quidditch (Poufsouffle avait d'ailleurs perdu contre Serpentard), amis et cours du dimanche. Tout s'était bien déroulé, mais une évaluation allait être faite en défense contre les forces du mal au retour des vacances, une nouvelle série de duels. Harry grimaça en se souvenant comment s'était terminé le dernier combat contre son instructeur abusif… La prochaine fois, il comptait envoyer un message clair au professeur : On ne blague pas avec un Potter, descendant des guerriers McLaren.

Le premier trimestre s'était terminé le vendredi, et les duels avaient eu lieu le samedi. Le directeur avait cru bon d'avancer la première date, c'est-à-dire les duels avant la grande finale, suite à l'attaque sur sa personne dans les couloirs de l'école. Il devenait très important de mettre le plan en marche le plus vite possible, aussi le duel entre élève et professeur aurait lieu à la première occasion après le retour des élèves de vacances. Les deux duellistes passeraient énormément de temps lors des vacances pour préparer la supercherie, mais pas juste ça : La majeure partie des entrainements était réelle, et épuisante. Harry avait doublé, voir triplé son répertoire de sortilèges druidiques, et maitrisait de mieux en mieux le feu. Comme l'expérience des blocs de glace et l'attaque de l'intrus l'avaient montré, il pouvait lancer ses sorts les plus complexes lors de vrais combats… et c'était ce que le directeur lui offrait comme entrainement.

Inutile de dire que même fatigué et malade, le vieil homme lui donnait du fil à retordre… quelques milliers de kilomètres de fil en fait.

Ha, les duels! Harry ferma les yeux et se remémora la journée précédente :

« Bonjour et bienvenue à tous à la première édition des tournois de duels de Poudlard! » la voix de Dumbledore était forte, et commandait au silence comme à son habitude. « Professeur McGonagall supervisera les premières et deuxièmes années, professeur Chourave les troisièmes et quatrièmes, et Professeur Flitwick les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Divisez-vous selon votre groupe d'âge, et les contestants seront pigés au hasard. Amusez-vous, et que le meilleur gagne! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit les paroles du directeur, et les élèves se dirigèrent vers les quatre différentes estrades (une pour les deux premiers groupes d'âge, deux pour le dernier, ce groupe étant beaucoup plus fourni en élèves qui savaient et voulaient participer aux duels)

En tout, leur groupe comptait 64 élèves. Tous les amis d'Harry participaient, ainsi que la plupart des gryffondor et de l'AD. Harry avait remarqué que McGregor ne participait pas, préférant garder ses capacités secrètes, une tactique assez serpentard de sa part, mais encore là, il fallait s'y attendre.

Le premier duel d'Harry fut contre Zacharias Smith, le Poufsouffle un peu arrogant qui avait fait parti de l'AD l'année précédente. Le jeune homme était supérieur aux autres duellistes de son âge, un peu comme n'importe qui qui avait fait partie de l'association de défense. Ses réflexes étaient bons, mais sa connaissance des sorts imparfaite et son expérience limitée. Un simple échange de sortilèges de stupéfixion et autres bases et boucliers eut raison de lui en moins de cinq minutes.

Cho Chang fut ensuite pigée dans le chapeau après avoir triomphé de son premier adversaire, elle aussi. Harry était un peu mal à l'aise, car il n'avait pas vraiment reparlé à la jeune asiatique depuis l'année précédente, après le désastre qu'avait été leur sortie et la trahison de son amie Marietta. Il fit donc ce duel presque aussi rapide que le précédent, sans vraiment montrer ses véritables capacités. Il dut cependant faire un usage judicieux des contre-sorts, car les connaissances de la jeune fille de serdaigle, en septième année qui plus est, n'était pas à ignorer. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus que seize.

Justin fut le prochain à monter sur la piste de duels avec lui, après avoir vaincu respectivement un cinquième année de gryffondor et une septième année de sa propre maison. Le jeune Poufsouffle voulait véritablement gagner et opposa à Harry un combat acharné et fougueux, l'assaillant pendant plusieurs minutes, ne laissant jamais le temps à Harry de répondre. Enfin, ça aurait été vrai si Harry utilisait une baguette et des sortilèges verbaux. Justin était excellent pour lancer des sortilèges non-verbaux, et l'utilisait à son avantage, mais pour Harry, la magie se calquait pratiquement sur sa pensée, sans mouvement ni mot. Il dut un peu « tricher » en lançant trois sortilèges pratiquement en simultané, chose impossible ou presque pour les porteurs de baguette : son bouclier, un perce-bouclier et un sortilège de pétrification qui mit finalement fin à l'échange.

Plus que huit.

Hermione venait tout juste de battre Neville, qui s'était rendu plutôt loin. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup gagné en motivation et en confiance en soi depuis le combat au département des mystères, et ça se voyait dans son style de combat plus agressif et concentré. Il avait, après tout, sorti Ron du tournoi. La jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleux venait de venger son petit copain (enfin, ça s'en venait, Harry en était certain) et devrait ensuite l'affronter. Elle était déjà énormément fatiguée et n'avait gagné son combat contre Neville que grâce à se connaissance inégalée des différents sortilèges et son grand sens tactique. L'intelligence brute avait vaincu, mais elle tenait à présent à peine sur ses jambes.

Harry la fit donc courir. Il avait appris, grâce à sa blessure, comment éviter les sortilèges adverses en se déplaçant peu ou pas, et était en bonne forme physique, ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas de son amie. Le duel aurait pu être différent si tout le monde avait pu se reposer entre les matchs, mais ils n'avaient pas du temps à l'infini, et quelqu'un qui se fatigue si vite en duels ne mérite pas vraiment de gagner un tournoi, certains duels pouvant durer près d'une trentaine de minutes d'intensité croissante.

Comme allaient les choses, c'est une Hermione plus échevelée que jamais et incapable de respirer, le village presque mauve, qui tomba au sol sur le dos et avala de grandes goulées d'air après presque sept minutes de duels contre son ami. Tout le monde se demanderait pendant longtemps avec quel sortilège Harry l'avait touchée, et il ne leur dirait certainement pas qu'Hermione s'était juste écroulée de fatigue au bout d'un moment. Les théories sur le sujet l'amuseraient pendant encore un bon moment.

Quatre.

Ginny, Luna, Malfoy et lui-même, plus précisément.

Il eut le temps de regarder le match Luna/Malfoy avant de devoir monter lui-même sur la piste avec la jeune Weasley. Tous les élèves de septième année, ou du moins le peu qui avaient voulu participer par, avaient été éliminés. Peu d'entre eux avaient fait L'AD, et ils avaient eu une éducation très limitative en défense, ce qui expliquait le phénomène.

Plusieurs minutes après, presque une vingtaine, c'est un Drago aux cheveux ébouriffés et peinturé de toutes les couleurs qui projeta Luna hors de la piste avec un sort d'expulsion un peu trop violent pour l'occasion. Heureusement, l'infirmière était présente pour les quelques ecchymoses et os cassés et quelques minutes après seulement, la jeune serdaigle un peu étrange était sur pieds. Elle s'était bien débrouillée. Voir Luna, la tête en l'air et tellement déconnectée du reste du monde pratiquement danser autour des sortilèges adverses en en envoyant des plus comiques les uns que les autres et Drago se frustrer avait été hilarant pour tout le monde.

Ginny était une adversaire redoutable, pour quelqu'un de son niveau. Harry dut prendre une approche différente face au style de combat agressif de son adversaire. Il attendait qu'elle lance une offensive et invoquait sa maitrise du feu de manière très momentanée, absorbant tous les sortilèges qu'elle lançait, presque sans se fatiguer. Les chauves-furies faillirent lui causer problème, mais passèrent au feu elles-aussi, après le moment de surprise.

La longue journée de duels finit par avoir raison des réserves magiques de la jeune fille, et un sortilège de bloque-jambes la cueillit quand elle fit un pas de travers. Les liens invisibles la jetèrent au sol, et elle cessa de bouger.

Le silence était retombé dans la salle, Flitwick évoquant inutilement le prochain duel.

« Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter »

Voila qui allait être intéressant! Ils avaient encore un petit duel à terminer, depuis celui qui avait mal tourné en deuxième année. Cette fois-ci, Rogue ne serait pas dans le coin du serpentard pour lui glisser des conseils à l'oreille.

Drago avait été une surprise, lui aussi. Il avait vaincu plusieurs élèves de l'AD assez facilement, et Harry se voyait obligé de penser qu'il avait peut-être une instruction supplémentaire à la maison, puisqu'il était largement au dessus du niveau de la plupart des élèves.

Il avait aussi un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le blond avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, et il avait quelque chose de spécifique en tête…

Le décompte de dix secondes fut annoncé, et Harry se retourna très rapidement, craignant une attaque à l'avance comme lors de leur dernière confrontation. Cependant, elle ne vint pas. Drago semblait l'étudier intensément, puis bougea sa baguette vers le sol.

« Serpentsortia » énonça-t-il clairement.

Harry fut incroyablement surpris tandis que le serpent, un python, rampait vers lui. Il entendit les plus jeunes années s'exclamer et crier d'effroi dans la salle. Ainsi, tous les autres groupes avaient terminé leurs duels et regardaient le sien?

Peut-être que le serpentard cherchait à prendre avantage du fait qu'Harry ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était différent une fois de plus. Il se souvenait bien comment ça s'était terminé, la dernière fois.

C'était il y avait quatre ans de cela, par contre, et Harry avait changé. Il était plus mature, plus expérimenté. Il éclata de rire, à la consternation de tout le monde. Rire en face d'un python de presque deux mètres qui avance vers vous est en effet assez rare.

« Malfoy, je crois que tu n'as pas compris que quelques choses ont changé, cette année » énonça Harry.

Le blond sembla décontenancé, mais répondit tout de même, ne pouvant pas rater une occasion de provoquer son rival. Vraiment, son arrogance serait sa perte.

« Ha oui Potter? Qu'est-ce qui a changé, tu es toujours… »

Harry fit un geste brusque de sa baguette, et celle du blond lui sauta des mains, atterrissant entre eux deux. Ainsi, le duel n'était techniquement pas terminé.

«J'ai changé » Harry tonna au travers de la grande salle, « finis sont les jours ou je donnais des chances, et ou je pouvais me faire marcher sur les pieds! Regarde et apprend de tes erreurs, Malfoy! »

Drago s'était immédiatement précipité sur sa baguette, mais Harry avait été plus rapide. Un petit sortilège d'agrandissement plus tard, le python avait doublé en taille et quadruplé en poids.

« _Attaque-le! Empêche-le de bouger! » _Cracha-t-il furieusement au serpent en fourchelangue. Il savait reconnaitre un outil, une arme quand il en voyait une. Qui était-il pour ne pas utiliser l'arrogance de son rival contre lui?

Le reptile fit volte-face si vite que personne ne put vraiment le voir. Drago était à deux pas de sa baguette quand il tomba au sol sous l'effet de constriction d'un serpent géant qu'il avait lui-même conjuré.

Harry attendit presque une minute, fixant son adversaire de toujours d'un regard impassible pendant que le serpent resserrait son étreinte, puis donna un coup de pieds à la baguette de celui-ci pour qu'elle quitte la piste. Il était officiellement vainqueur.

Le silence régna quelques secondes après que le reptile ait disparu, puis les gryffondor, suivi des poufsouffle et serdaigles se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre. Du coin de l'œil, il put même voir une certaine serpentard applaudir joyeusement. Elle n'avait pas la meilleure relation avec Malfoy, d'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Il ne serait malheureusement pas possible pour lui de se battre contre un adversaire d'une catégorie autre que la sienne, les deux plus jeune élèves, un deuxième et une quatrième année, s'étant mutuellement mis dans un lit d'hôpital pour quelques jours. Peut-être que les duels entre catégories d'âge n'étaient pas une bonne idée, après tout…

Il prit ensuite place pour regarder les combats des professeurs. Ils étaient tous très bons, des maitres de leurs domaines, ou du duel dans le cas de Flitwick, ce qui leur donnait tous un style très différent. Le duel de métamorphoses entre la directrice de gryffondor et Dumbledore fut immensément impressionnant à regarder.

À la toute fin, Flitwick battit difficilement le professeur Campbell et fut lui-même battu par le directeur. L'ancien champion abdiqua avec joie, et le vieil homme prit la parole.

« Merci à tous d'avoir assisté à ce tournoi! La finale entre moi et Monsieur Potter aura lieu la première fin de semaine du trimestre prochain. En attendant, passez une bonne fin de semaine, et je vous verrai au bal dans deux jours! Les points gagnés pour le tournoi seront ajoutés très bientôt. »

Les gens se levèrent, plusieurs regardant soit le directeur ou Harry et murmurant entre eux. Ils venaient de réaliser que le jeune sauveur du monde sorcier allait affronter le sorcier le plus puissant, disait-on, du monde!

Harry les laissa parler, souriant intérieurement. La chorégraphie avait été écrite, pratiquée, modifiée, pratiquée, modifiée, pratiquée et re-pratiquée, et elle était parfaite. Ils n'y verraient que du feu.

Oui, ça avait définitivement été une belle journée. Le visage du Drago n'avait pas de prix. Ce matin, les élèves lui avaient laissé un peu plus d'espace personnel, surtout les plus jeunes, mais personne ne l'avait ostracisé comme ils l'avaient fait dans le temps, en partie parce que la majeure partie d'entre eux étaient déjà au courant et le connaissaient mieux que ça.

Le jeune homme rouvrit ses yeux vert émeraude, et se leva. Regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il serait bientôt temps d'aller dîner. Puis il irait se coucher, la journée du lendemain promettait d'être… prometteuse.


	31. Un bal mouvementé

Salut tout le monde!

Je sais que ça fait longtemps, entre l'école et un crash d'ordi monumental (mon ancien portable a pris feu! Je savais qu'il avait des problèmes, mais bon...). J'ai réussi par une malédiction quelconque à me re-blesser en pratiquant mon sport de prédilection, et mon peu de temps restant passe à la physio.

MAIS, mais je ne vous oublie pas, chers lecteurs! C'est pourquoi poster ce chapitre est la seconde chose que je fais sur mon nouvel ordinateur, un ASUS flambant neuf! (deuxième car il a fallu installer la suite office en premier...)

Voici pour les réponses aux reviews:

Yann: Merci à toi pour ta review, elle est très appréciée!

sheltan: Je vais effectivement mettre sur pieds une page du genre, question de garder tout le monde informés des raisons de mes longs silences. Et oui, en plein dans le mile, je suis québécois :P

Darkmankryl: Merci (:

klaude: Content que tu aies apprécié les duels, j'y ai tout de même réfléchi pendant quelques temps.

Rosalieemmamailie: Merci pour ta review, et voici la suite, même si tardive. Je crois que tu vas apprécier celui-ci tout particulièrement :P

Eustache: Salut! La première rencontre avec le camp d'en face devra attendre, mais voici le bal de Noël tant attendu! Bonne lecture!

Dj3ssii3: Non! Pas la fin! Même si la fin du monde va arriver avant la fin de mon histoire, si je continue à ce rythme :P. Bonne lecture ^^

XEternelX: Malheureusement pour ce chapitre, il va falloir se contenter d'un bal... mais le duel entre les deux s'en vient très bientôt (:

mimi72: Si tu aimes le couple Harry/Ellen, tu risques d'apprécier ce chapitre! En effet, même dans un monde ou la société est pratiquement découpée en quatre parts selon ses valeurs, il faut apprendre à faire des compromis et travailler ensembles. À 16 ans et avec sa maturité, Harry devrait être plus qu'en mesure de voir cela.

ADDIDASH: Hahaha! Je ne sais pas si il faut que je me sentes bien ou mal face à un tel commentaire! Merci tout de même, et bonne lecture! :P

Bon voila qui est fait, place au chapitre!

Harry se réveilla plutôt tôt, ce mardi-là. Pas qu'il était une personne particulièrement matinale, surtout les jours de semaine, mais il avait de très bonnes raisons de se réveiller tôt. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un bon moment: Une très grande nervosité.

Pas par rapport à ces cours, bien entendu. Le semestre s'était terminé la semaine précédente, pour les vacances de Noël. Les élèves étaient cependant gardés à l'école jusqu'au matin du 25 décembre. Ainsi, le bal de Noël avait lieu pendant la veillée du 24, et les élèves qui entraient chez eux pour les fêtes pouvaient fêter Noël en famille.

Ha, la raison de sa nervosité: le bal. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Personne ne le reconnaitrait, ou ne pourrais même soupçonner qu'il s'agissait de lui, grâce à tous les enchantements placés sur le masque. Même ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas été mis au courant de son plan, pas plus que des cours de danse.

Enfin, une personne saurait, à la fin de la soirée, ce qui était un peu le but de la manœuvre.

Le jeune homme sentit son estomac faire des nœuds et respira profondément pour se calmer. Après tout, la journée n'avait même pas encore débuté. Il fit basculer ses jambes sur le côté du lit, empoigna sa canne qui ne le quittait jamais et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour commencer une très longue journée du bon pied.

Une douche un peu plus longue qu'à l'habitude et un petit-déjeuner plus tard, Harry était dans la salle sur demande en train de vérifier que son plan était sans faille. Il pratiqua tous les pas, et toutes les manœuvres qui seraient nécessaires pour que sa soirée se passe bien. Personne n'avait jamais dit que vivre avec un handicap serait facile, et la magie pouvait parfois simplifier la vie de ceux et celles qui la pratiquaient. Harry espérait juste que toute cette expérience n'aurait pas été en vain.

Le diner avait été avancé de deux heures, de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse aller se préparer pour le bal, qui en lui-même ne contenait pas un repas, même si des hors-d'œuvre avaient été vaillamment préparés par une horde d'elfes de maison. La journée avait sembler passer avec une infinie lenteur aux yeux du jeune homme. Pourtant, quand le dernier repas de la journée toucha à sa fin, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu en faire, de sa longue journée.

Les élèves remontèrent (ou redescendirent, dans le cas des serpentard) dans leurs salles communes, montant dans leur dortoirs pour se changer en vue de la soirée excitante qui s'en venait. Harry était un peu déçu de l'attitude de la plupart des gens face au thème incognito de cet évènement: Même si des enchantements empêchaient de deviner logiquement l'identité des gens avec qui on se tenait, les élèves avaient vite compris qu'ils pourraient simplement ne pas lâcher leurs amis de vue et tout de même passer la soirée entre eux. Une soirée entre amis était très bien, mais allait un peu contre le but avoué de Dumbledore de rapprocher les élèves, peu importe la maison. Comme les choses allaient, Harry serait probablement un des seuls à aller voir ailleurs que dans son cercle restreint d'amis.

Enfin, il faisait la bonne chose, mais trichait légèrement pour se faire... ça comptait quand même comme une bonne action, non?

Il s'étendit sur son lit pendant que les quatre autres garçons viraient le dortoir à l'envers, l'un à la recherche de ses robes de bal, l'autre d'un peigne, le troisième de sa brosse à dents. Chacun semblait incroyablement stressé, ce qui était incroyablement comique, puisque personne ne saurait avec qui ils passeraient la soirée. Ça devait être un truc de jeunes...

Les autres lui jetaient un coup d'œil de temps en temps, mais personne ne commenta. Ils savaient tous qu'Harry avait renoncé au bal, de par son incapacité à passer incognito dans une foule à cause de sa canne, et à cause de son inhabilité à danser.

Au moment de quitter la chambre, Ron se retourna et fit:

"T'es sur que tu veux pas venir quand même? On dansera pas toute la soirée après tout, et puis..."

"Non Ron, ça va. Je vais m'occuper ici."

Le jeune rouquin ne semblait pas décidé à laisser son ami seul pour la soirée, mais Harry le pressa. Si Ron pensait à ceci pendant la soirée, sa sortie avec Hermione serait gâchée (Harry savait qu'ils allaient y aller ensemble de façon à ne pas être séparés).

"Allez, va rejoindre Hermione en bas, et passez une bonne soirée." sourit-il à son ami. Ceci semblait être un argument de poids, car Ron fit volte-face et sortit rapidement de la pièce, un sourire énorme aux lèvres et le bout des oreilles légèrement rouges, signe d'anticipation chez les Weasley.

La seconde que la porte fut fermée, Harry la verrouilla rapidement d'un sortilège. Il se pencha pour ouvrir sa valise, puis fit quelques mouvements de mains pour que celle-ci vienne s'enrober autour de lui parfaitement. Il se demandait comment il se faisait que personne ne leur apprenait ce genre de sortilèges adaptés aux tenues de soirée. Peut-être que les professeurs aimaient rire des élèves mal attifés, qui sait?

Il se regarda dans le miroir quelques instants, grimaça en voyant ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, passa ses mains dedans pour tenter de les aplatir, ce qui aggrava d'autant plus son cas. Après quelques secondes d'effort, il abandonna. Personne ne le reconnaitrait de toute façon... et puis, ça faisait son charme!

Mettant la main dans la poche intérieure de la robe de bal, il en ressortit un masque blanc, fait pour entourer les yeux et le dessus du nez, d'apparence quelconque. Il prit une grande inspiration et le mit sur son visage. Dans le miroir, il put voir deux éclairs minuscules se tracer sur le masque, sur le pourtour de ses yeux. Intéressant...

Il se tourna vers l'horloge dans le coin du dortoir, et constata qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures. Une incantation murmurée plus tard, sa canne devint invisible. Il avait assez d'expérience pour marcher presque normalement avec, au point ou personne ne devrait se rendre compte qu'il boitait. De toute manière, sans la canne, qui était un signe très distinctif, personne ne ferait attention à une démarche un peu plus saccadée que la moyenne.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas contrôlé. Pendant les six prochaines heures, aux yeux de tous sauf de quelques uns, il n'était plus Harry Potter.

Personne ne remarqua la silhouette de taille moyenne habillée en robes vertes entrer dans la grande salle. La grande majorité des élèves y étaient déjà et attendaient la déclaration du directeur pour commencer à s'amuser. On voyait clairement les différents groupes qui se tenaient ensembles, si on regardait d'assez loin.

Le directeur d'âge vénérable fit son apparition à l'avant de la scène. Les professeurs avaient convenu, en fin de compte, de ne pas porter de masque pour être en mesure d'appliquer une certaine discipline dans le cadre de leurs fonctions. Il n'aurait pas fait qu'un élève se fasse prendre par un professeur qu'il n'était pas en mesure de reconnaitre comme tel, même si la situation aurait pu être cocasse.

Le vieil homme prit la parole:

"Bonsoir et bienvenu à tous et à toutes à notre bal de la veille de Noël! J'espère que vous vous amuserez tous énormément, et que quand les masques tomberont à minuit, vous vous serez fait pleins de nouveaux amis! Sur ce, ayez du plaisir, et ne brisez pas TROP de règles!"

Ceci sembla lancer la soirée. De partout, les bourdonnements de conversation se faisaient entendre. Harry observa la table des professeurs quelques secondes de plus. Dumbledore avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Bien sur, le vieil homme saurait toujours tout. Le directeur leva légèrement sa coupe en l'air et prit une gorgée de ce qu'elle contenait. Le jeune homme masqué inclina un peu la tête.

McGonagall avait un sourire pincé aux lèvres, sans doute n'approuvait-elle pas des dernières paroles du directeur, qui encourageait presque ses élèves à briser quelques règles, selon elle. Rogue, comme toujours avait un air buté et ennuyé, comme si il eut préféré se faire pendre par les pouces dans le bureau de Rusard plutôt que d'assister aux festivités.

Mmm, il était encore tôt dans la soirée, et personne ne dansait encore. Il lui faudrait attendre pour mettre son plan en marche. En attendant, il aurait un peu de plaisir. D'habitude un jeune homme pas si social, Harry profita grandement de sa soirée. Il passa de groupe en groupe et fit la conversation à plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait aucunement, garçons et filles. Tout le monde savaient qu'ils se tenaient dans leur groupe d'amis, mais n'étaient pas en mesure de distinguer un intrus d'un ami, et Harry eut beaucoup de plaisir à parler de cours, de filles, de Noël, de tradition sorcière, de quidditch, de la nourriture et des boissons servies par les elfes habillés d'une taie d'oreille propre et plus ornementée qu'à l'habitude et d'une multitude d'autres sujets.

La soirée se passa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un élève inconnu invite une élève, probablement sa copine puisqu'ils passaient la soirée au bras l'un de l'autre afin de ne pas se perdre, à danser. Dumbledore sembla trouver l'idée excellente et entraina McGonagall sur la piste de danse, comme lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Harry, pour sa part, s'accota au mur pour soulager un peu le stress sur sa jambe. Il en aurait besoin bientôt. De plus, la position décontractée le rendait plus difficilement identifiable que sa posture assez particulière. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se concentra profondément.

Autour de lui, le bruit devint plus envahissant, les odeurs des parfums plus fortes. Il affutait ses sens comme il l'avait appris au tout début de son entrainement, les mois de pratique rendant la chose très facile et rapide.

Puis il alla encore plus profondément dans la concentration, et les vibrations magiques commencèrent à lui parvenir de la salle et des gens présents. Il n'en connaissait aucune dans les environs, n'ayant pas pris le temps de toutes les identifier auparavant, mais il pouvait ressentir que chacune d'entre elles était différente de l'autre.

Il se mit à déambuler dans la salle comme précédemment, à la recherche de gens qu'il connaissait. Il ne savait pas si le directeur lui avait appris ce petit truc quelques semaines auparavant en sachant qu'il en aurait besoin pour identifier les gens au bal... mais bon, il ne fallait être surpris de rien venant du directeur!

Il s'arrêta soudain. Il connaissait les deux signatures magiques derrière lui. Ron et Hermione se tenaient encore ensembles, mais un malaise semblait s'installer entre les deux. Harry soupira. Ils étaient tellement bouchés! Les deux se plaisaient, tout le monde pouvait le voir, alors pourquoi toute cette hésitation?

Il prit une décision rapide. Ça retarderait ses plans, mais il avait encore amplement le temps de les mener à bien. De plus, un peu d'échauffement ne lui ferait probablement pas de mal.

Il se dirigea vers le "couple" et interrompit le silence inconfortable, Hermione regardant les danseurs sur la piste, et Ron ses souliers.

"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir cette danse?" demanda-t-il à la jeune fille. Habillée d'une longue robe bleue qui s'harmonisait parfaitement à sa figure, il fallait dire que Ron était très chanceux de l'avoir à ces côtés, ce soir là. Harry avait juste besoin de lui donner un peu de motivation...

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise, et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de reconnaitre. Son masque était gravé de runes anciennes, très appropriées pensa Harry. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Ron qui semblait estomaqué et sembla prendre une décision. Elle se leva et offrit son bras à Harry.

"Mais bien sur..." fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Harry répondit de même devant son enthousiasme, et la tira vers la piste de danse pendant que son meilleur ami était trop choqué pour répondre.

Il la garda à sa gauche, ayant bien fait attention de lui offrir le bon côté, jusqu'à la piste. Une incantation de sort de substitution plus tard, alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, et sa canne invisible disparaissait pour réapparaitre sur son lit, dans le dortoir. Sa main droit libre alla s'appuyer sur la hanche de sa partenaire de danse, comme le voulait cette chanson.

Les première notes sonnèrent, et Harry prononça distinctement plusieurs incantations à très basse voix, si bien que pour l'entendre par dessus la musique, il aurait fallu avoir la tête appuyée sur son épaule.

Aussitôt les paroles prononcées, il sentit une petite tension sur sa jambe droite handicapée. Son soulier enchanté au cours des longues pratiques les dernières semaines attendait le premier mouvement de sa jambe gauche pour compenser, une idée ingénieuse empruntée à la programmation informatique moldue. L'enchantement avait pris des semaines à mettre parfaitement au point, et chaque mouvement, chaque pas de danse avait du être associé à un mot de pouvoir différent, mais il l'avait enfin fait, pour plus d'une dizaine de danses différentes... Il avait eu une excellente tutrice.

La danse commença. il avança le pied gauche, menant la danse, et sentit son pied droit faire le mouvement approprié par lui-même. La difficulté majeure était surtout de se concentrer sur le prochain pas à effectuer de sa bonne jambe, et de faire en sorte que la fluidité des mouvements soit assez grande pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un manchot.

Il avait eu beaucoup de pratique, même s'il ne serait jamais le meilleur danseur du monde. Le fait qu'il s'était énormément habitué avec McGregor qui comblait ses lacunes à merveille avec son expérience jouait en sa défaveur, mais la danse avec Hermione se passa très bien. La jeune femme semblait avoir quelque chose à prouver, et mettait une énergie toute particulière dans cette danse. Les yeux d'Harry accrochèrent ceux de Ron alors qu'il la faisait valser, son meilleur ami ayant l'air plus désabusé que jamais. Le message était probablement en train de passer.

Une fois la musique terminée, Harry fit réapparaitre subtilement sa canne et tendit son bras gauche à nouveau, ramenant Hermione auprès de son prétendant. Ce dernier s'était levé, et Harry lui donna le bras de la jeune femme ainsi qu'une petite poussée dans le dos pour l'encourager vers la piste, ou une autre pièce allait jouer. Le rouquin lança un regard surpris derrière lui, vers celui qu'il croyait être un étranger, et Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Il ne serait pas reconnu, mais il ne voulait tout de même pas que son meilleur ami ne le prenne pour un rival.

Avant que la prochaine danse ne commence, il fit un tour sur lui même et croisa la signature magique de Katie qui revenait de la table des boissons. Sans un mot, il lui offrit le bras, et la jeune femme de nature aventureuse (si quelqu'un le savait, c'était lui) le suivit avec un grand sourire.

Les deux danses se déroulèrent aussi bien que la première, avec plusieurs rires en prime, Katie étant une jeune femme très sympathique, même avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aurait probablement fait de même avec un serpentard masqué, et c'était quelque chose qu'il admirait beaucoup chez elle.

Il la quitta éventuellement, voyant que le temps commençait à lui manquer. Aussi amusantes étaient ces distractions, il n'était pas venu ici pour ça...

Il déambula quelques minutes sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait, puis s'aventura dans les coins plus éloignés de la grande salle.

Ha! Trouvée! La jeune fille assise non loin de lui, habillée toute de rouge en teintes différentes, et avec une touche discrète de tartan. Elle était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui descendaient en cascade sur son épaule. Sa signature magique, qu'il avait apprise par cœur lors des dernières semaines, avait quelque chose de distinctement... attirant.

Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer, regardant la piste de danse avec envie. Il savait à quel point elle adorait danser. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête vers lui rapidement, ses cheveux à l'air soyeux retombant dans son dos. Harry fut presque intoxiqué par l'odeur de fleurs sauvages qui émanait d'elle. Incapable de penser pendant quelques secondes, il ne répondit pas immédiatement à son air interrogateur.

En effet, un sourcil bien dessiné s'était arqué par dessus le masque à gravures de bruyère. Harry nota ce détail pour plus tard. Elle cherchait une explication, manifestement. Il lui en donna une.

"Est-ce que la demoiselle voudrait bien m'accorder cette danse?"

Ellen s'ennuyait ferme. Personne tout de même réservée de nature, elle avait un peu de difficultés à se laisser aller dans l'anonymat. Elle entretenait des relations correctes à l'intérieur de sa maison, sauf avec quelques personnes, mais très peu avec les autres. Bref, elle était un peu inconfortable.

Son inconfort s'était traduit en frustration quand la piste de danse avait été ouverte et que quelques jeunes garçons étaient venus lui demander une danse. Elle les avait toutes refusées, malgré le fait qu'elle souhaitait ardemment aller danser, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Il manquait quelque chose à cette soirée... si seulement elle pouvait mettre le doigt dessus...

Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Potter était un excellent professeur, et sa perception s'était incroyablement affinée depuis le début de son tutorat. Les manières d'enseigner étaient très peu conventionnelles, mais on ne pouvait pas nier leur efficacité.

Elle tourna la tête, envoyant ses cheveux par dessus son épaule pour faire face à celui ou celle qui s'étais assis là. Une odeur discrète de Cologne fit frémir ses narines, mais elle ne se déconcentra pas. Fidèle à elle même, elle se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

Il prit quelques secondes à réagir, pour une raison qui échappa à la jeune fille, mais finit par s'exprimer:

" Est-ce que la demoiselle voudrait bien m'accorder cette danse?"

Elle connaissait cette voix... de quelque part. Comme toutes les autres, bien sur, mais celle-ci lui disait de quoi de particulier. Elle chercha des détails qui auraient pu lui échapper. Cheveux de jais en bataille... et des yeux verts émeraude à couper le souffle...

Qui avait de tels yeux? Elle savait qu'elle connaissait la réponse, mais ne pouvait pas accéder à l'information. De quoi devenir folle!

Elle répondit de façon légèrement sarcastique, avec sa frustration accumulée au long de la soirée déjà bien entamée:

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais vous accorder une danse?"

"Parce que danser est plus amusant que rester assise?"

Répondre à une question par une question, très fort. Et le point du jeune homme était valide. Et ces yeux...

Elle était debout au bras de l'inconnu avant de le savoir, se dirigeant vers la piste de danse.

Elle crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose, mais n'y fit pas attention, tentant d'identifier la prochaine danse. Il s'agissait d'une pièce tout de même assez complexe, mais il avait l'air sur de lui. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules, et sentit les siennes sur elle.

Était-ce si troublant d'avoir un sentiment de déjà vu? La situation semblait familière, presque naturelle.

Elle se sentait... bien?

Une fois les premières notes jouées, ses pieds se déplacèrent de manière experte sur la piste, et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il répondait parfaitement à ses mouvements. Elle avait beaucoup pratiqué la danse, durant sa vie, mais jamais aucun de ses partenaires de danse n'avait semblé connaitre autant son style, son tempo...

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent un pur plaisir pour la plus jeune des McGregor. À la fin, alors que la prochaine pièce musicale commençait à jouer, il sembla s'éloigner d'elle. Elle agrippa son avant-bras par réflexe.

Ce fut à son tour d'hausser un sourcils par dessus son masque orné d'éclairs.

Elle fut prise de court un instant, et considéra le lâcher, partir et le laisser là. Son corps lui fit signe de faire autrement. Cette danse... avait été fabuleuse. Tout semblait tomber en place, et elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti autant de plaisir à se laisser aller dans les bras de quelqu'un, fut-il un inconnu.

Elle balbutia presque, mais se rattrapa, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, signe de nervosité.

"Je crois que je pourrais accorder plus qu'une danse..."

Sa voix avait craqué vers la fin! Traitresse!

Un sourire en coin fendit le visage impassible du jeune homme en fasse, et les deux émeraudes qui lui tenaient lieu d'yeux semblèrent briller de mille feux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ferait croire à la demoiselle que je voudrais d'une autre danse?" fit-il avec un air moqueur, là où le sien avait été sarcastique auparavant.

"Parce que c'est mieux que rester assis?" lui répondit-elle. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de formalités. Il le voulait autant qu'elle. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, dans son visage obscurci, dans sa posture, dans leur... proximité.

Elle sentit ses mains glisser lentement sur elle, reprenant leur place. Les siennes reprirent la leur machinalement, dans l'état second où elle se trouvait. Les pieds recommencèrent à bouger, les corps à remuer, les souffles à s'accélérer...

La soirée mortellement ennuyante s'était transformée, en une vingtaine de minutes, en la meilleure qu'elle ait eue de toute sa vie, ou presque...

Après la seconde danse, aucune question ne fut nécessaire. Ils ne s'échangeaient plus des mots, juste des regards. Il semblait posséder la même connaissance des différentes danses qu'elle, et ses mains se plaçaient toujours aux bons endroits. Troisième danse, quatrième, cinquième.

Ils firent un petit arrêt a la table des boissons pour se désaltérer, puis retournèrent sur la piste. Sixième, septième, huitième, neuvième. La soirée tirait à sa fin, et les deux danseurs étaient lessivés. Aucun ne semblait vouloir laisser tomber l'affaire, par contre, tous deux saisissant le moment qui ne repasserait peut-être plus jamais.

Des accents mélodieux retentirent dans la grande salle. Une musique traditionnelle écossaise, sa préférée! Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite encore, elle qui ne croyait pas ceci possible. Les élèves partout autour d'elle qui se séparaient la ramenèrent à la réalité: Personne ne connaitrait cette danse, même pas lui.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste, puis baissa les yeux. Dommage, la soirée avait été excellente, le temps qu'elle avait durée...

Elle sentit des mains, celles qu'elle reconnaitrait entre toutes, à présent, se glisser sur sa taille et entre ses doigts, et leva la tête, stupéfaite.

Impossible.

Et pourtant, les quatre minutes et vingt-deux secondes (elle le savait, il s'agissait de sa pièce musicale préférée!) qui suivirent furent formidables. Le reste de la soirée avait été superbe, mais ça... ça touchait une corde sensible. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lente, leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisés.

Elle avait conscience que les gens partout autour les observaient. Ils étaient probablement les seuls encore debout, et attiraient toute l'attention, mais elle s'en fichait. Ces quatre minutes et vingt-deux secondes étaient siennes. Enfin... leurs.

La musique mourut enfin, et les mains fébriles se lâchèrent. Elle effectua une révérence gracieuse alors qu'il en faisait de même, mes yeux bruns enjôleurs ne lâchant jamais les verts éclatants.

Le moment magique sembla durer pour toujours, mais fut finalement brisé par le directeur qui parlait, à l'avant. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, mais ne comprit strictement rien à son discours, encore dans un état second délicieux...

"... et finalement, JOYEUX NOËL!" s'écria le vieil homme, la sortant de sa douce torpeur.

Elle sentit le masque glisser de sur son visage, et l'attrapa par réflexe. Il était minuit, les masques étaient tombés. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers sa droite. Elle devait savoir...

Le choc la frappa quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Personne.

Il n'y avait personne.

Elle s'assied à une table, tentant de contrôler ses émotions qui rageaient en elle. Elle devait faire bonne impression. Elle avait un visage à nouveau. Elle était une McGregor, Ellen McGregor...

Puis, alors que les élèves quittaient la salle peu à peu, la vérité la frappa.

Vœu.

Fidelitas.

Cours de danse.

La soirée fabuleuse.

Ses mains.

Ses yeux...

Les sentiments conflictuels firent presque monter en elle des larmes. De tristesse ou de joie, elle n'aurait pu dire. Elle se précipita hors de la salle. Il pouvait danser grâce à ses enchantements, mais pas marcher plus vite! Il fallait qu'il s'explique!

Mais Harry avait mis à profit ses quelques minutes d'avance, et avait disparut. Elle s'assied sur le bord d'une marche de l'escalier principal, complètement perdue. Elle savait tout, à présent, oui, mais... C'était si compliqué... Elle avait presque envie de hurler.

La prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait... Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait lui sourire ou le frapper! Le culot!

Elle se releva promptement en voyant un groupe de serpentard sortir de la grande salle, se dirigeant vers la salle commune. Se faisant, son bras frappa la rampe d'escalier, et un masque qui y était précairement appuyé tomba à terre.

Elle se pencha, sans doute quelqu'un l'avait-il oublié. Ils ne serviraient plus à rien, à part peut être un souvenir.

Elle le regarda plus attentivement, puis marcha vers les dortoirs des verts et argents.

Tout le long du voyage, ses doigts effleurèrent les petits motifs d'éclairs gravés...


	32. Joyeux Noël et bonne année!

Salut tout le monde!

Avant tout, ce chapitre est écrit pour vous souhaiter JOYEUX NOËL et une bonne année, et ne fait que quelques centaines de mots. Le duel est déjà écrit et prend place dans le prochain chapitre, mais je voulais vous faire passer mes vœux de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année! En espérant que vous apprécierez ces quelques mots :P

J'ai un message très important! Même si je reposte le prochain chapitre relativement tôt cette fois-ci, celui-ci étant juste un petit quelque chose pour Noël, vous êtes bien placés pour savoir que ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Aussi j'ai ouvert un forum ici sur ffnet pour que tous mes lecteurs puissent être au courant de la sortie du prochain chapitre, degré d'avancement, problèmes que je rencontre, etc. (On va bien voir qui lit les messages d'auteur avant les chapitres XD). L'adresse peut être trouvée sur mon profil, ou encore ici pour les paresseux/euses d'entre nous:

forum/Harry-Potter-et-la-magie-des-sentiments/121652/

Sentez vous libre de commencer des sujets et d'interagir, ce qui inclut me harceler pour que je me mettes à écrire le prochain chapitre quand vous trouvez que c'est bien trop long! :P

Voici les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent.

OoOXylionOoO: Habituellement, je répond aux reviews dans l'ordre où elles sont arrivées, mais tu m'en a laissé tellement (je les recevais aux 15 minutes XD) que j'ai failli rebaptiser ce chapitre "hommage à OoOXylionOoO", c'était limite. Je vais tenter de répondre à tous tes messages, même en sachant que je me souviens pas de ce qui se passe dans la moitié des chapitres! XD  
>Chapitre 19: J'avais tenté de faire quelque de spécial avec la magie, puisque après avoir lu tant de fanfictions, vous et moi avons probablement vu des choses les plus étranges les unes que les autres. J'essaie d'établir des lois de la magie qui ont une certaine logique, tout en étant capable d'accomplir ce que je recherche pour mon histoire.<br>Chapitre 20: Mmm je dois avouer être perdu dans mes chapitres, est-ce que tu parles des abjurations ou bien des sorts d'attaque? Pour les abjurations, je pars du principe qu'elles fonctionnent toutes de la même façon, avec les mêmes émotions, etc. En magie, c'est l'intention qui compte plus que les mots et les mouvements de baguette. En dehors de l'abjuration de feu qu'il a eu de la difficulté à maitriser, les autres devraient venir assez naturellement après qu'il ait réussi à lancer la première.  
>Chapitre 21: Haha, j'ai du recherche le terme Tsundere sur Google. Mais bon, c'est un peu l'impression que m'a laissé le personnage original. Je devrais peut-être relire quelques chapitres des secrets pour me remettre l'attitude en tête, ça fait quand même un an... Malheureusement pour vous, si je me remet à lire les secrets, vous ne réentendrez plus parler de moi pendant une autre année! :P<br>Chapitre 26: J'assume que tu fais référence au combat contre l'intrus. Il faut garder en tête que savoir se battre est une chose, mais que savoir bien se battre en situation de surprise, alors qu'on tente d'aider et de se coordonner avec un allié à terre est très difficile. Tout comme un sport qui se joue individuellement ou en équipe, il faut savoir jouer ensemble pour être efficaces.  
>Chapitre 27: Oui, Dumbledore est plein de surprises comme ça... Pour les sorts d'attaque druidiques, il ne s'agit ici que la base! Je ne veux pas développer toute la théorie de la magie, mais tu devrais apprécier le duel entre élève et mentor, si tu veux plus sortilèges druidiques :P<br>Chapitre 30: Harry est souvent sur la défensive, c'est vrai. Mais encore là, ça dépend surtout du style de la personne. Malfoy s'est rendu en finale en jouant très agressivement et violemment. Dumbledore lui-même reste assez sur la défensive dans son duel contre Voldemort au ministère, c'est son style particulier. Il repose sur sa connaissances des faiblesses de son adversaire et sur son ingéniosité pour vaincre ses adversaire. Il est assez naturel qu'Harry, apprenant de lui, en fasse de même non?  
>Chapitre 31: Hehe, très content que tu aies apprécié. Je voulais poster ce chapitre depuis tellement longtemps! Après tout, quand deux personnes partagent une passion, que ce soit pour un sport, une classe, un activité quelconque... c'est beaucoup plus facile de faire des rapprochements.<br>Finalement, merci énormément de tous tes commentaires, j'espère que les réponses et que ce chapitre seront à ton entière satisfaction, et de te voir sur les forums prochainement!

sheltan: Merci bien, content de savoir que l'attente en valait la peine :P

Rosalieemmamailie: Totalement d'accord avec toi sur ton opinion du personnage! Par contre, je ne savais pas que MissTeigne avait choisi le même nom, ou si s'était voulu... très intéressant :P

juju07200: Salut! Selon Katie, Ellen aurait un petit quelque chose pour lui depuis un bon moment déjà. Il faut se souvenir que leur histoire remonte à assez loin maintenant, depuis le jour où Harry s'est fait écraser la jambe en été, soit six mois auparavant!

kimika su: Ouais, il était temps que les lecteurs comprennent aussi. J'ai adoré être cryptique comme ça, mais vient un moment où les masques doivent tomber :P. Bonne lecture!

Yann: Ouais les gens ne reviennent encore pas de l'histoire de mon ancien ordi, quand je leur la raconte XD. Pour la jambe... on verra. Enfin, ça me laisse plus de temps pour écrire, puisque je rate plusieurs pratiques... Et Harry va le payer, d'une manière toute particulière :P

XEternelX: Merci! Bonne lecture!

Dj3ssii3: Merci pour le commentaire. Le prochain chapitre est pour maintenant! Pour des informations sur les chapitres futurs, aller sur le forum dont l'adresse est en début de chapitre ou sur mon profil :P

klaude: Effectivement, après avoir eu un gros mystère comme ça pendant des semaines, il y a de quoi douter! Et il fallait que je fasse bouger les choses entre Ron et Hermione. J'ai très sérieusement une grosse tendance à complètement les oublier =S

Samos39: Plop à toi aussi. Content que tu aies apprécié. Et peut être pas exactement con, plutôt que très nerveux... ou peut-être a-t-il des motifs autres?

mimi72: Merci beaucoup! C'est la première fois que je faisais l'histoire d'un autre point de vue que celui du personnage principal. J'espère que ça a fonctionné... Harry n'est pas resté à la fin pour des raisons obscures que vous n'apprendrez peut-être pas tout de suite. Bonne lecture (:

Miiss Sadiik: Merci bien, la réaction dans ce chapitre :P

Eustache: Tant mieux! Je sais que je viens de prendre une petite pause lors des examens finaux, mais le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit! Il sera posté sous peu. Pour te répondre, oui, il est possible d'en avoir un pour Noël, et le voici! Même si c'est un tout petit de rien du tout :P

JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE! 

Le matin du 25 décembre arriva très vite pour la plupart des élèves qui avaient veillé le soir précédent, et trop lentement pour certains autres, la tête emplie de pensées perturbatrices du sommeil.

En ces temps troublés, peu restaient au château, et assez tôt le vieux bâtiment grouillait de jeunes sorciers et sorcières excités de rentrer chez eux pour la période des fêtes. Après un déjeuner très rapide, les carrioles tirées par les sombrals invisibles -pour la plupart des gens- se remplirent vite de quatuor d'amis qui parlaient entre eux de tout ce qu'ils avaient reçu et déballé le matin même. Si tout se passait bien, ils seraient en compagnie de leur familles pour le dîner.

Sur la neige fraiche dans le parc de Poudlard, une carriole se distinguait des autres. À sa tête, plutôt que des créatures invisibles et terrifiantes, étaient attelés des chevaux ailés gigantesques et majestueux, et aux rênes se tenait un homme à l'air inspirant et imposant. La jeune serpentard se dirigea rapidement vers son père et l'enlaça pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le propriétaire des haras McGregor avait tenu à venir chercher sa fille lui-même, habitant à quelques heures seulement de l'école.

Ellen embrassa l'école une dernière fois du regard pendant que les premiers flocons de la journée se mettaient à tomber du ciel. L'école était magnifique...

Une figure solitaire sur le haut d'une des tours attira son attention. Elle eut de la difficulté à deviner à qui elle appartenait, mais la touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille ne trompait pas. Elle hésita, après tout ce qui s'était passé la soirée avant, à lui faire un signe de la main. Elle finit par renoncer, il ne l'aurait pas vue, de toute façon...

Un flocon de neige se déposa sur ses cils et elle le laissa fondre, prenant refuge dans la carriole qui partit presque aussitôt.

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Harry observait la foule, et une carriole plus en particulier. Il avait fait ses aux revoir à tous ses amis, à croire qu'il était le seul élève résidant à Poudlard pour la période des vacances d'hiver. Il observa la petite silhouette aux longs cheveux bruns et aux robes d'hiver en tartan pourpre regarder le château, et se demanda s'il devrait attirer son attention d'un signe de la main.

Finalement, il y renonça, ne sachant pas trop comment elle avait pu réagir à la soirée de la veille. Elle ne l'aurait probablement pas vu aussi haut, de toute manière...

Une fois la carriole partie, il soupira et entra à l'intérieur des murailles chaleureuses du château.

Les élèves passeraient Noël en famille, ainsi que la nouvelle année, une chance que lui n'avait malheureusement plus. Heureusement qu'il avait Poudlard! Comme certains disent, la maison se trouve où le cœur est, pensa-t-il en effleurant les pierres du bout des doigts.

Il descendit les étages jusqu'au deuxième et s'arrêta devant les gargouilles.

"Bonhomme de pain d'épices" énonça-t-il, et la gargouille de pierre se déplaça devant le mot de passe de circonstances.

Il gravit les escaliers tournants et frappa à la porte, sachant que sa journée de Noël et les suivantes seraient exténuantes de préparation pour son faux duel avec le directeur.

Après une invitation à entrer, il s'assied en face d'un directeur qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de bouger de son bureau, un service de thé et de multiples pâtisseries sur des plateaux devant lui.

"Je crois que nous pouvons sauter la pratique d'aujourd'hui, Harry, nous sommes déjà bien avancés... Que dirais-tu de partager le thé avec un vieil homme comme moi?"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le vieil homme était bien plus qu'un directeur et un mentor pour lui, depuis... depuis très longtemps, à vrai dire.

"J'en serais honoré, professeur." Répondit-il en s'asseyant.

"Joyeux Noël, Harry"

"Joyeux Noël, Professeur"

ET JOYEUX NOËL À VOUS, CHERS LECTEURS ET LECTRICES! ON SE REVOIT DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU JOUR DE L'AN!

MARCHEMORT


	33. Duel et pièces de théâtre

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël! Je suis revenu sur ma décision de poster le duel Harry/Dumbledore après le temps des fêtes, parce que ça fait quand même longtemps qu'il est écrit. J'espère que le manque de réaction totale au dernier chapitre était du au fait que vous étiez tous bien au chaud en famille autour d'un joli sapin et ainsi trop occupés pour laisser un commentaire, et pas parce que personne ne lit les choses importantes que je met en début de chapitre (par exemple l'annonce du forum, ou les vœux de joyeux noël, ou le fait que le chapitre précédent n'était pas vraiment un chapitre, mais plutôt un interlude écrit en 10 minutes pour vous souhaiter un joyeux temps des fêtes!)

Qu'importe! Je sauterai les réponses aux reviews trop peu nombreuses cette fois-ci, ma note d'auteur répondant d'elle-même aux commentaires. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce duel très attendu!

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas relevé l'information la première fois, un forum dont voici l'adresse a été créé:

forum/Harry-Potter-et-la-magie-des-sentiments/121652/

Et pour finir, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne année pleine de santé, d'amours et de bonheur!

MarcheMort

Duels et pièces de théâtre

Le temps des fêtes était passé assez vite, tout compte fait. Le 25 au matin, en plus du thé en compagnie du directeur vieillissant, avait vu Harry ouvrir de multiples cadeaux au pied du sapin de la salle commune de gryffondor. Quelques livres de défense à ajouter à sa collection, ainsi que le traditionnel pull de fabrication Molly Weasley à ses initiales et orné de vifs d'or et de souaffles, la matriarche ayant visiblement entendu parler de ses récents exploits pour l'équipe.

Outre les cadeaux et le délicieux repas du soir de Noël, ou figuraient plus de professeurs que d'élèves (Harry était le seul élève restant à l'école en dehors d'un duo de serdaigle et un serpentard des années inférieures), tout avait été d'un calme des plus plats pour le temps des fêtes. Harry s'était retrouvé très souvent dans le bureau du directeur ou dans la salle sur demande pour pratiquer et fignoler le duel qu'ils allaient livrer dans les moindres détails, ainsi que poursuivre son entrainement. Inutile de dire que jamais lors d'un temps de vacances le jeune homme n'avait travaillé autant ou n'avait été aussi actif... et c'était en comptant le nettoyage de la maison à Sirius, l'année précédente!

Même s'il ne s'agissait ici que d'un faux duel, Harry était content de constater qu'il s'était beaucoup amélioré en terme de duels et d'exécution des sortilèges druidiques de niveau plus avancé. Même si l'acte de se battre contre le directeur ne restait qu'une pièce de théâtre, les maléfices qu'ils se lanceraient sur scène n'avaient rien de faux ou d'inoffensif, et il avait appris plusieurs mouvements tactiques autant offensifs que défensifs de la part de son mentor, qui le préparait à bien plus qu'à ce faux duel.

La nouvelle année avait été fêtée similairement à la journée de Noël, Dumbledore et Flitwick faisant fuser des feux d'artifices de leurs baguettes au compte de zéro annonçant la première journée de 1997. Hagrid avait été, à son habitude lors des grands banquets, un peu désinhibé et s'était mis à chanter de manière un peu bruyante (même pour lui), ce qui avait précipité le retour au lit de tout le monde, étudiants peu nombreux y compris.

La fin de semaine suivant la nouvelle année avait vu les étudiants entrer à l'école pour un nouveau trimestre, le samedi en fin de journée. Cependant, ils n'auraient pas le loisir de dormir bien longtemps le dimanche matin, un évènement important et attendu prenant lieu: Le duel de la finale entre le vainqueur des étudiants, Harry Potter, et le vainqueur des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore.

Inutile de dire que personne ne lambina au lit ce jour-là, personne au monde, même pas les serpentard, ne voulant manquer cet évènement. Bien sur, ils espéraient seulement voir le survivant être humilié devant toute l'école. Il était fort, pour un élève... mais on parlait tout de même de Dumbledore, le seul homme ayant jamais fait peur, dit-on, au seigneur des ténèbres.

Le petit déjeuner fut une courte affaire, autant pour Harry que pour les autres. Le jeune homme ne fut pas capable de manger grand chose, autant par stress que par anticipation. Ils avaient répété des centaines de fois, et il était confiant en ses capacités. Cependant, jouer avec le feu, très littéralement, pouvait toujours être dangereux, et tant de choses pouvaient mal se dérouler...

Après le premier repas de la journée, les élèves furent promptement expulsés de la salle à manger pour que les professeurs puissent arranger l'arène de duels et mettre en place les protections nécessaires à la foule qui allait se masser sur les contours de la piste de duels.

Harry, la sensation de stress ne quittant pas ses boyaux, les regards constants et curieux de ses compatriotes n'aidant absolument pas, fit un tour d'horizon des gens présents devant les portes du grand hall.

Apparemment, il y avait plus d'étudiants dans ce château qu'il ne l'avait jamais cru auparavant... Sa main se mit à chauffer, et il regarda le pommeau de sa canne qui émettait une lumière multicolore vacillante. Souriant devant sa bêtise, le tout étant quand même arrangé, il se força à se calmer et à respirer profondément.

Il chercha du regard dans la foule de longs cheveux bruns, et finit par trouver le visage qui y était associé. Seulement, il n'arriva jamais à accrocher son regard, car la jeune fille semblait regarder à peu près partout sauf en sa direction... bizarre.

Il arrêta de fixer quand Hermione lui secoua l'épaule

"Harry, Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça?" fit la voix de la jeune femme.

Harry sursauta, un peu honteux de s'être fait prendre à regarder dans la direction de la jeune serpentard pendant aussi longtemps. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué autour de lui, mais sans doute Hermione avec sa perception naturelle et son intelligence avait-elle fait quelques liens depuis un petit moment, déjà.

"Rien, désolé, j'étais en train de me préparer mentalement au duel" Répondit le survivant, qui remit justement ses pensées sur le spectacle à venir.

Il n'eut pas à y penser bien longtemps, cependant, car les professeurs avait rapidement érigé les protections nécessaires et les portes s'ouvrirent en grand pour accueillir les élèves pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

Harry fut légèrement balloté par le flot d'étudiants excités et fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à l'arène, où il fit quelques petits étirements, son corps étant encore légèrement endormi.

Alors que le plus jeune des deux duellistes se préparait, le plus âgé fit quelques pas sur la piste et s'adressa à la foule.

"J'espère que vous allez tous bien ce matin, et que vous avez tous passé un merveilleux temps des fêtes en famille!" Tonna la voix forte et retentissante du directeur dans la grande salle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire les centaines de voix excitées qui les entouraient. "Vous êtes ici ce matin pour assister à la finale du tournoi de duels qui sera menée entre monsieur Potter et moi-même. Veuillez garder à l'esprit que monsieur Potter a déjà rapporté les points à sa maison correspondant à la victoire dans sa catégorie et sur le reste des élèves, pour un total de 70 points."

Cette fois-ci, il fut coupé par une vague d'applaudissement venant des Gryffondor et d'élèves de quelques autres maisons, surtout ceux à qui Harry avait enseigné l'année précédente. Ceci lui mit un sourire aux lèvres.

"Et maintenant, attaquons-nous sans tarder à l'évènement du jour!" Fit le directeur sous une marrée d'applaudissement et de cris qui cessèrent bientôt, l'ambiance se tendant imperceptiblement.

Les deux duellistes se rencontrèrent au centre de l'arène et se firent face, puis plièrent légèrement la taille en salut, la longue barbe blanche du directeur frôlant presque le sol. Puis ils firent volte face et firent dix pas en sens contraire l'un de l'autre, en direction de leur extrémité de piste respective.

Les dix coups de la canne d'Harry résonnèrent dans le silence ahurissant qui régnait dans la salle, silence qui fut brisé par la voix du professeur Flitwick, qui officiait le duel.

"Au compte de trois! Un... Deux... TROIS!"

Avec une vitesse trahissant son vieil âge, le directeur fit volte-face et se retrouva devant un Harry qui avait lui aussi eu le temps de se retourner, malgré l'usage de sa canne. Le silence jusqu'alors complètement plat semblait à présent irréel, et la tension dans l'air était palpable.

Peu importe ce que les étudiants et professeurs attendaient, que ce soit des rayons multicolores, des boucliers imposants ou des langues de feu, ils furent peut-être un peu déçus par le début du duel. En effet, ni l'élève ni le mentor ne bougèrent pendant presque une minute, semblant simplement jauger les forces et les faiblesses de l'autre, leur position de duel parfaitement campée sur leurs deux pieds, imprenable et tendue, poussant l'excitation silencieuse dans la salle à de nouveaux paroxysmes.

Puis le directeur pointa légèrement sa baguette vers l'avant dans une position plus offensive, quittant la position oblique qui se prêtait plus souvent à des sortilèges ambivalents, mouvement imité par le plus jeune duelliste.

"Legelimens" murmura le vieil homme. Malgré le volume très bas de sa voix, la formule fut très facile à entendre dans le silence de la salle, et ceux qui savaient ce qui était en train de se passer retinrent leur respiration.

Harry sentit l'esprit de du directeur percuter le sien avec douceur et insistance à la fois, comme on frappe à la porte d'un vieil ami. Il fut ravi de constater qu'il était encore bien ancré dans la réalité, son entrainement pour éclaircir son esprit et augmenter des perceptions ayant porté ses fruits. S'il ne le laissait pas entrer, le directeur aurait eu toutes les misères du monde à se frayer un chemin, s'il y était arrivé tout court.

Harry entrouvrit légèrement la porte de son esprit, se plongeant volontairement dans ses pensées. Ses yeux se voilèrent un peu et il put constater quelques sourires mesquins de la part de Rogue et Campbell dans les gradins. Ils croyaient probablement que le duel était déjà terminé, mais il allait les décevoir...

Il entendit la voix du directeur dans son esprit, qu'il avait laissé entrer:

"Je crois que nous devrions leur donner un peu plus d'action, ils vont commencer à s'ennuyer... Prêt Harry?"

Harry eut envie de rire, mais se retint. Tout le monde dans la salle était persuadé qu'ils étaient en train de se livrer un duel mental impitoyable, après tout.

"Aussi prêt que je pourrai l'être, professeur" répondit-il en projetant ses pensées vers l'entité présente dans son esprit.

Il reprit ensuite contact avec la réalité en aiguisant ses sens en l'espace de quelques secondes, ce qui éjecta le directeur de son esprit avec plus ou moins de douceur, ce qu'Harry vit quand le directeur se massa le tempes, à moitié pour les apparences certes, mais avec un peu de douleur dans les yeux.

Le souffle collectif que tout le monde dans la salle semblait tenir fut relâché après une longue minute d'anticipation. Apparemment, et à la surprise de certains, le Survivant était capable de repousser une attaque mentale d'un des plus grands maitres de l'esprit de Grande-Bretagne, sinon du monde.

Ils auraient dû continuer à garder leur souffle en réserve, cependant, parce qu'Harry passa à l'offensive, vraisemblablement pour profiter de l'état de faiblesse passagère du vieil homme. Quelques sortilèges mineurs furent échangés, et tout ce qui servait à bloquer les jambes, la langue, à stupéfier, ralentir ou pétrifier y passa. Les rayons de multiples couleurs zébrèrent l'arène dans les deux sens, et les deux duellistes démontrèrent une agilité croissante dans leurs esquives, malgré leur âge et condition.

Ils bougeaient tous les eux minimalement, laissant leurs jambes bien campées au sol, tordant les épaules afin que les sortilèges adverses ne les rate que de quelques centimètres. Les voir aussi immobiles et rapides à la fois avait quelque chose d'envoutant et de stupéfiant.

Puis leurs sortilèges se firent plus exacts, si une telle chose semblait encore possible. Les contorsions ne furent rapidement plus possibles et les premiers boucliers furent invoqués alors que le tempo des sortilèges et maléfices multicolores augmentait. Protego, aegis, aegis forte, boucliers de magie blanche et de magie grise, bref tout ce qui était accessible à des sorciers de puissance un peu plus que commune y passa, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Pas tout à fait du niveau de druide, mais presque.

À un certain moment, Harry glissa un sortilège de perce-bouclier informulé suite à un petrificus totalus dit à voix haute. Cette technique avait pour but de faire en sorte que l'adversaire conjure un bouclier spécifique pour se protéger du premier sortilège assez faible en nature, afin de ne pas épuiser ses réserves magiques inutilement. Le perce-bouclier pouvait alors briser le bouclier adverse et permettre à un troisième sortilège informulé de toucher au but.

Cependant, même si la stratégie marcha très bien, l'éclair de stupéfixion rouge qui frappa le directeur ne sembla pas le moins du monde l'affecter, même si la salle laissa tomber un long "ohhhh" quand le directeur fut touché par l'élève pour la première fois au long du duel qui commençait déjà à s'étirer.

Le directeur eut un air amusé sur le visage, et Harry sut ce qu'il pensait: La partie intéressante s'en venait.

Le vieil homme fit un petit haussement d'épaule et s'adressa à son adversaire suite au sortilège de stupéfixion inefficace:

"Allons monsieur Potter, surement pouvez-vous faire mieux que quelques sortilèges de base, ou ce duel durera jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner!" fit-il de sa voix toujours aussi retentissante, avec un air moqueur et jovial sur le visage.

Harry contint son rire, la provocation n'était pas dans le script, mais parvint à esquisser un petit sourire. Il voulait une pièce de théâtre? Il allait lui donner une pièce de théâtre!

"Sans problème, Professeur." répondit-il un peu effrontément, un sourire au lèvres.

Sans plus attendre, il projeta un éclat de feu de sa baguette vers le vieil homme, ce qui fit reculer les quelques élèves qui se massaient autour de l'arène. Le feu avait souvent cet effet là. Cependant, plutôt que d'effrayer le directeur, celui-ci s'entoura d'une protection constituée d'un rideau d'eau qui éteint la petite boule de feu dans un nuage de vapeur qui s'éleva lentement vers le plafond.

Le vieil homme répliqua à l'aide de son élément de prédilection, conjurant un faucon de pierre qui fusa vers Harry, ses ailes tranchantes visant à déchirer une quelconque partie de son corps. Il fut rencontré par un maléfice qui le réduisit en poussière avant d'atteindre sa cible.

Harry riposta avec un éclair accompagné d'un fort roulement de tonnerre. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège druidique plus puissant que la lance de foudre que le jeune homme affectionnait particulièrement pour sa rapidité.

Cependant, Dumbledore était un duelliste expérimenté qui avait senti le sortilège se former dans l'air devant Harry, en plus d'être au courant de la chorégraphie, et le sortilège, même s'il combla instantanément la distance entre les deux homme, s'écrasa contre un bouclier en pierre qui absorba le choc.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette et incanta une longue formule pendant qu'Harry pulvérisait son bouclier de pierre à l'aide d'un sortilège de lapidation, qui lançait une grande pierre acérée sur l'adversaire. Les deux roches se fissurèrent et tombèrent en poussière alors même que des plantes se mettaient à pousser partout autour d'Harry, tentant de s'emparer de ses membres. Avant qu'elles ne s'approchent trop, il avait lancé son abjuration du feu qui avait tout réduit en cendre à un mètre autour de lui et fit aussi fondre le pic de glace envoyé par le directeur une seconde après.

Alimenté par les sortilèges du directeur, l'anneau de feu autour d'Harry était très fort, et il en détacha des morceaux par magie pour les projeter sur le directeur, qui n'eut d'autres solutions que de se protéger à coup de boucliers d'eau et de glace, ne pouvant passer sur l'offensive. Heureusement pour le directeur, l'abjuration du feu est très difficile à tenir si personne ne l'attaque et n'alimente le feu, surtout si on s'en sert aussi comme d'une attaque, et l'anneau de feu se rétrécit jusqu'à disparaitre alors que les réflexes aiguisés du vieil homme ainsi que son expérience le sauvegardaient des blessures... même s'il avait drôlement chaud!

L'aire de duels, confinée qu'elle était par les protections magiques, ne laissait pas s'échapper la vapeur qui avait formé un brouillard dense qui empêchait la vision, laissant planer le mystère sur ce qui se passant dans l'arène. Sur un mouvement du poignet du directeur, la fumée se dissipa et permit à tout le monde, les duellistes inclus, de voir ce qui se passait.

La chaleurs aussi était contenue dans un espace restreint, et les deux homme s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry sentit la sueur couler sur son visage, et vit avec satisfaction qu'il en allait de même pour le directeur. Bien entendu, ce dernier était vieux et malade, et tout cela n'était qu'une pièce de théâtre, mais il était tout de même capable de choses qu'il croyait impossible quelques mois auparavant, et fier du trajet accompli.

Puis le directeur leva sa baguette vers le plafond et entama la pièce de magie la plus complexe vue à date dans le duel. Du sol jaillit un serpent géant aux allures de Basilic, fait entièrement de pierre et pourtant ondulant comme s'il était fait de chair. Long de vingt pieds au moins, il frappa en la direction d'Harry avec une vitesse sidérante. Devant la masse incroyable et la vitesse de la conjuration, le jeune homme n'eut aucun autre choix que de se jeter au sol. Aussitôt sur ses pieds, il profita du fait que le serpent massif aurait de la difficulté à faire volte-face et que son corps de pierre le protégeait de la vue du directeur pour invoquer sa propre créature.

Au terme de la formule magique, un phénix entièrement constitué de flammes jaillit de la baguette d'Harry dans un chant qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Fumseck. Les deux créations s'en prirent aussitôt l'une à l'autre, la chaleur du phénix étant telle qu'elle faisait fondre la pierre et la masse du serpent si importante qu'elle envoyait des braises dans toutes les directions à chaque coup porté à l'oiseau de feu.

Les deux titans élémentaires s'affrontèrent pendant un long moment, contrôlés par leurs maitres respectifs, avant que le phénix d'Harry ne s'attaque aux yeux de pierre du serpent et ne les arrache, faisant sourire les deux duellistes intérieurement. Puis l'oiseau de feu s'engouffra dans la bouche ouverte de la création de roche et le tout explosa dans un bruit fracassant de déflagration. La pierre brulante fut projetée aux quatre coins de l'arène, affaiblissant les défenses qui servaient à protéger les spectateurs et les forçant à reculer un peu plus sous la puissance titanesque du choc.

Le directeur eut la présence d'esprit de s'abriter entièrement dans son cocon de pierre et ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, tandis qu'Harry fit souffler un vent de tempête pour inverser le mouvement des pierres qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Dans la confusion, et voyant le cocon de pierre devant lui, il incanta une longue formule qui rassembla les braises présentes partout dans le ciel magique au dessus de la position du directeur et déclencha une tempête de feu qui s'écrasa sur la protection en pierre, arrachant des morceaux à la protection ultime du directeur.

Cependant, et Harry en avait seulement conscience grâce à la répétition de l'exercice, le directeur n'était plus dans le cocon, mais un peu en arrière, chose que seulement la moitié des spectateurs se trouvant de l'autre côté de la piste pouvaient voir. Quant le stalagmite de pierre fendit le sol à côté de lui, il le laissa découper son triceps et ne laissa échapper qu'une petite plainte de douleur.

Les acclamations fusèrent, le premier sang avait été versé au cours d'un duel qui prenaient rapidement des proportions épiques.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps alors que la silhouette du directeur émergeait du chaos causé par sa tempête de feu, mais le directeur fut plus rapide et son sortilège de bannissement frappa le jeune homme au torse sous les exclamations d'horreur de plusieurs dans la salle.

Seulement, la masse d'air et de magie comprimée passa directement au travers d'Harry sans lui infliger la moindre blessure, et le directeur tomba sur un genoux quand le sortilège de lacération de son élève lui frappa la jambe gauche, venant d'un espace libre dans lequel Harry redevint visible après son attaque, détruisant son illusion convaincante par la même occasion.

Une blessure partout.

Harry laissa le temps au directeur de se relever. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, le vieil homme conjura de nombreuses créatures de bois, de pierre et de feu à partir de débris métamorphosés et les envoya combattre son étudiant favori pendant que lui entamait une formule druidique en un langage inconnu de presque tous.

Harry, se fatiguant et ayant de la difficulté à s'appuyer sur sa canne à l'aide de son bras blessé, détruisit ou désenchanta assez rapidement les nouvelles créatures combattant pour le directeur, mais n'eut pas le temps de prévenir l'attaque subséquente.

La tempête vengeresse s'abattit sur l'arène.

Il s'agissait d'un des sortilèges les plus destructeurs de la magie druidique, utilisable seulement si une blessure nous avait été infligée par un adversaire. Cet enchantement réunissait tous les éléments en un seul sortilège des plus mortels qui pouvait balayer presque n'importe quelle protection et était très difficile à contrôler.

Cependant, Harry était préparé à survivre à ce sortilège qui par le passé avait effacé des régiments complets de l'histoire. Aussitôt qu'il fut débarrassé des créatures métamorphosées, il frappa sa baguette contre le sol de la piste de duel surélevée et lança un sortilège de brise-muraille pour défoncer le plancher, qui céda sous lui. Ainsi, il réduirait son exposition aux éléments qui commençaient déjà à s'abattre sur lui. Puis il fit tournoyer sa baguette en de tous petits cercles dans un dessin complexe autour de lui en murmurant continuellement une formule, la seule qui pourrait l'épargner. Il l'avait pratiquée plusieurs fois auparavant sur plusieurs autres sortilèges puissants, mais jamais sur celui-ci, ne voulant pas obliger le directeur à lancer une tempête vengeresse à chaque répétition de leur performance.

Les nuages noirs au dessus de la piste s'étaient mis à cracher verglas, éclairs éblouissants, braises brulantes et même quelques petits météores qui réduisirent à néant les protections intangibles autour de l'arène et soufflèrent plusieurs des spectateurs à terre.

Harry, dans son trou, partiellement protégé par les enchantements dans le bois de l'arène qui avaient ainsi une fondation plus solide, continuait à incanter. Les éléments qui se rendaient jusqu'à lui s'arrêtaient à quelques centimètres de lui et subissaient un transfert inverse à celui qui les avait fait naitre, se transformant à nouveau en magie et entrant dans le jeune homme, faisant résonner douloureusement sa magie et son être, qui n'était pas habitué à recevoir autant de puissance d'un seul coup. Il se mit à trembler si fort qu'il croyait ne plus pouvoir murmurer les incantations ou garder le mouvement de sa baguette intacte.

Puis la tempête passa.

Le directeur s'était probablement épuisé, tout en gardant un peu d'énergie pour la grande finale. Harry, énergisé au point ou il en avait mal, lança un second sortilège de brise-muraille qui réduisit le reste de la piste de duels en charpie, faisant tomber le vieil homme à son niveau.

Désormais à la vue de tous, les deux duellistes se regardèrent, tremblant de fatigue et ayant de la difficulté à reprendre leur souffle.

"Très bien vu, monsieur Potter" fit le directeur entre deux souffles courts, "même si tomber en dehors de l'arène fait perdre un duel, aucun règlement n'interdit de se retrouver en dessous!"

Harry fit un petit sourire, croyant que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique tellement il battait fort sous l'épuisement. Paradoxalement, la magie du directeur électrifiait encore sa magie qui voulait exploser et faisait trembler ses muscles. La poussière et les débris s'étaient déposés au sol, et les protections magiques avaient été annihilées par la tempête. Tout le monde regardait encore... du plus loin possible.

D'un commun accord, les deux baguettes crachèrent des jets de magie presque pure, semblables à des vagues de chaleur qui passaient entre les deux duellistes. Le choc des deux magies dans le centre de la piste complètement détruite fit monter la température dans la salle entière à des niveaux jamais atteint auparavant, et la pression qui se dégagea de cette magie fit mal à la tête aux plus jeunes, dont la magie n'était pas encore totalement formée.

Harry utilisa la magie du directeur pour pousser contre lui au début, puis sa magie propre. Le duel de magie dura presque trois minutes et intensifia la sphère de magie presque compacte qui refusait de devenir unie et luttait encore pour la dominance au centre de la salle, les deux magies différentes étant hétérogènes l'une à l'autre.

Face à Harry, n'importe qui aurait lâché, à ce moment là, sauf Voldemort bien entendu. Et le directeur, dont la prophétie stipulait qu'il serait incapable de perdre, puisque sa magie était illimitée et aurait pu vaincre n'importe quelle autre au monde, comme il avait vaincu Grindelwald.

Harry montra les premiers signes de faiblesse, et le directeur cessa de pousser sur sa magie au même moment que lui. La sphère de pouvoir compacte au milieu de la salle, ne recevant plus de pression, s'éloigna comme on éloigne deux aimants surpuissants, avec la même puissance qu'on y avait accumulée.

Les deux duellistes furent projetés sur des murs opposés, heureusement pourvus de sortilèges d'amortissement au préalable, et tout le monde dans la salle tomba à terre. Les vitres de la grande salle volèrent en éclat et le ciel magique frémit et vacilla avant de se rétablir. L'air froid de l'hiver écossais emplit la salle.

Harry eut toutes les misères du monde à garder les yeux ouverts. Le duel s'était terminé sur une égalité, comme prévu, puisque les deux duellistes avaient quitté les limites de la piste en même temps. Il lutta pour conserver sa conscience et repousser la noirceur qui obscurcissait sa vision, tant due à la fatigue qu'au choc et à la perte de sang. Il savait que le directeur était dans un état similaire, et qu'il aurait besoin de sa potion très bientôt.

Des visages se massèrent autour de lui. Ses amis... et l'infirmière Il se sentit soulevé de terre sur un brancard magique et vit qu'on en faisait de même avec le directeur du coin de l'œil. Alors qu'on le trainait en dehors de la grande salle aux côtés du vieil homme, il entendit la voix enrouée du professeur de sortilèges proclamer à la foule choquée et ébahie.

"Le tournoi se solde par une égalité entre Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter."


	34. Les écailles du serpent

Salut tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je dois dire que je suis très heureux de l'enthousiasme qu'a rencontré mon dernier chapitre! Il faut dire qu'il a été très amusant à écrire, même si assez difficile (rester avec des principes de magie simples, ne pas rendre les héros TROP puissants, s'en tenir à son histoire, etc.), alors vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur.

Je vous invite bien entendu toujours à faire un tour sur le forum dédié à ma fanfiction si vous avez des questions sur peu importe le sujet entre les chapitres. EN voici l'adresse:

forum/Harry-Potter-et-la-magie-des-sentiments/121652/

Et finalement je vous demanderais de bien vouloir remiercier une nouvelle revieweuse, Ally Hope, qui m'a suffisement harcelé sur le forum (un message XD) pour que je me grouille à poster le chapitre enfin! Je vous encourage à en faire de même!

Voici vos réponses aux reviews!

Rosalieemmamailie: Merci!

Yann: haha merci, et bonne année!

sheltan: Merci beaucoup! Le duel prévu contre Voldemort est déjà planifié, même si pas encore écrit. Il ne devrait pas être trop décevant :P. Bonne année à toi aussi!

AlLuna: Salut à toi et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis très content que tu apprécies, et moi aussi j'ai un peu de difficulté parfois avec les fics qui maltraitent autant le directeur. Certaines de ses actions sont questionnables et il n'est certainement pas un saint, mais de là à le traiter comme un démon... Enfin, bonne lecture pour la suite, merci pour ta review et bonne année!

Eustache: Merci bien, le temps qu'il a pris à être écrit en valait la peine. Bonne année!

juju07200: Merci bien, et voici la suite!

Miiss Sadiik: Haha, content que ça t'aie plu. Et Dumbledore aurait gagné sans aucun doute dans un combat qui n'aurait pas été préparé. En plus de l'expérience qui surpasse celle d'Harry dans tous les sujets et des réflexes exceptionnels pour son âge, sa prophétie mentionnée quelques chapitres auparavant dit qu'il ne peut être vaincu en terme de magie. Il accotera toujours le niveau de puissance de son adversaire, peu importe le niveau de ce dernier, et c'est ce qui est en train de le tuer. Bonne année à toi aussi!

Bilel: Pour la relation entre Harry et Ellen, la suite dans ce chapitre! Pour le duel, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire des trucs impressionnants et dignes d'un vrai duel de magie, tout en restant dans mon thème druidique, je suis content que ça t'aie plu. Bonne année à toi aussi :)

mimi72: Merci de ton commentaire, c'est rare que les chapitres épatent de gens, tout de même :P. Voici la suite et bonne année à toi aussi!

stephtvfdiaries: Merci beaucoup à toi et bonne année! :)

Samos39: La voici!

Ally Hope: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci aussi énormément pour ton post sur le forum sans lequel le chapitre aurait bien trainé encore quelques semaines :P Ce chapitre t'es dédié!

Sur ce, laissez-moi vous présenter fièrement le premier chapitre de 2013!

Les écailles du serpent 

Harry avait passé le reste de la journée du samedi, le jour où le duel s'était déroulé, à l'infirmerie, oscillant entre un état de conscience floue et un sommeil profond. Son état n'avait absolument rien d'alarmant, mais il avait été épuisé magiquement en plus des quelques blessures qui avaient pu être guéries très rapidement par madame Pomfresh, à un moment pendant son inconscience.

Pendant ses quelques phases d'éveil, Harry avait pu constater que Dumbledore semblait être dans un état semblable au sien, même si son teint semblait un peu plus maladif. Cependant, il avait visiblement pris sa potion et serait aisément hors d'affaire lui aussi, même si les efforts en terme de magie devraient cesser dans les prochaines semaines. Il avait vraiment tout mis pendant les vacances des fêtes pour que leur ruse se concrétise, autant pour le duel lui-même que pour sa préparation, et son vieil âge commençait à le rattraper.

Lors d'une de ses longues phases de sommeil profond, son esprit et sa magie trop épuisées pour résister, Harry avait été témoin d'une scène qui l'avait secrètement réjoui: Voldemort et un inconnu portant le masque des mangemorts se trouvaient dans un bureau fermé et très sombre, rendant impossible l'identification du sous-fifre. Tom, lui, était toujours aussi reconnaissable, avec sa pâleur extrême et son visage rappelant immensément celui d'un serpent aux yeux rouge sang.

Sa rage aussi était reconnaissable, probablement une des raisons qui permettaient à Harry d'avoir une vision sans être immédiatement détecté. L'ancien préfet-en-chef de Poudlard s'était levé brusquement du bureau qu'il occupait précédemment, envoyant au sol livres, plumes et parchemins. Sa baguette en main, il tremblait de colère.

"Tu es en train de me dire" siffla-t-il de sa voix aigue et glacée, "que Potter a réussi à tenir tête à Dumbledore lui-même? Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il n'était pas si puissant que ça, après tes deux incursions RATÉES dans le château!"

Le mangemort recula légèrement, la panique très visible dans son attitude, même si son visage restait caché. Il tomba à genoux devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

"Maître! Je vous le jure! Potter a été blessé ou alors mis hors d'état de nuire lors de mes deux attaques précédentes, et le vieux directeur était à peine en état de combattre lors de la seconde! Je peux..." Commença à implorer l'homme avant d'être cruellement coupé.

"LA FERME, VERMINE! CRUCIO" Cria un Voldemort hors de lui. Le mangemort s'affala au sol et cria longuement sous le rayon rouge du sortilège de torture. Ceci ne sembla pas pour autant apaiser la colère de son maitre, et Harry comprit alors quelque chose. Il ne s'agissait pas de colère, mais bien de peur!

Lord Voldemort avait peur.

Peur de lui et de la puissance qu'il pensait que le jeune homme possédait.

Le sortilège de torture enfin levé, le mangemort pris quelques instants avant d'être capable de se relever en tremblant. Voldemort rompit le silence, l'autre craignant pour sa vie s'il osait dire un mot, fut-il de travers ou pas:

"Tu vas continuer à tourner autour de Poudlard pour le moment, mais en arrêtant les attentats. Ils savent très probablement qu'ils ont un traite parmi leurs rangs, suite à tes ÉCHECS précédents, alors tiens toi tranquille en attendant que vienne notre offensive finale..." finit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix menaçante.

"Très bien seigneur, il en sera fait selon vos désirs" se hâta de balbutier le serviteur, après avoir eu un léger sursaut quand Voldemort avait évoqué ses échecs, craignant un autre sortilège de torture... ou quelque chose d'un peu moins clément."

"Et maintenant, hors de ma vue!... et je sens que notre associé" fit Tom en appuyant sur le mot "associé" en le prononçant comme s'il avait mauvais goût, "est de l'autre côté de la porte, fais le entrer..."

Le mangemort fit plusieurs pas vers l'arrière, l'échine toujours courbée face à son maitre, et fuit la salle le plus vite qu'il le put. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une autre figure fit son apparition. De taille plus diminutive que l'homme qui venait de quitter la pièce sombre, le nouvel inconnu portant une barbe poivre et sel et surtout, pas de masque en vue. Son visage était ridé comme l'était celui du professeur Dumbledore, et il aurait pu passer pour un vieil homme affable s'il n'y avait pas eu cette expression si sérieuse sur son visage, ou ce regard si meurtrier...

"Tom" commença-t-il sans préambule, "tes chiens racontent que le jeune homme aurait tenu tête à Albus. Mon maléfice doit fonctionner bien mieux que prévu, je vais bientôt passer à l'action." dit-il sur un ton décisif. Sa voix était graveleuse, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée pendant très longtemps, et Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait là de Grindelwald.

Après tout, qui d'autre qu'un mage noir pour être aussi ferme et sans peur devant un autre mage noir qui faisait trembler le monde sorcier uniquement grâce à son nom?

Voldemort sembla éprouver un frisson de colère à l'entente de son véritable prénom, mais retint tout commentaire, ce qui était assez surprenant. Cependant, écouter les exploits supposés de son plus jeune adversaire une fois de plus le fit réagir.

"C'est une supercherie de la part du vieil homme! Potter n'a jamais été un sorcier très puissant... juste très chanceux!" s'écria-t-il avec colère.

"Et pourtant, il faut une certaine puissance pour effectuer les sortilèges que ton... sous-fifre dit l'avoir vu exécuter... même s'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène, Harry Potter n'est pas aussi dénué de ressources que tu sembles vouloir le croire. Le sous-estimer te fera courir à ta perte!"

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'immobilisa quelques instants, un air colérique sur son visage difforme. Cependant, quand il s'adressa à son associé, sa voix était calme à nouveau:

"Venant de la part de l'homme que j'ai du faire sortir de Nurmengard, je trouve que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la baguette du vieil homme, très courte et d'un noir profond comme la nuit, était déjà sortie et pointée vers lui, une fumée grisâtre sortant lentement de la pointe en volutes.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis Tom... Je suis peut-être resté... inactif pendant cinquante ans, mais je reste le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps! Le vieux fou ne m'a battu que parce qu'il me connaissait comme personne d'autre, et parce qu'une maudite prophétie disait qu'il en avait le pouvoir... tout comme Potter et toi mon cher..." finit-il avec du sarcasme dans la voix pareille à un venin.

La baguette à Voldemort aussi était sortie d'on ne sait trop où et pointait droit au cœur du mage noir plus âgé. Il semblait hors de lui.

"Potter n'aura JAMAIS le pouvoir de me tenir tête!" hurla-t-il. "Le vieil homme est mon seul obstacle, et la seule raison pour laquelle je tolère ta présence! HORS DE MA VUE!"

L'autre sorcier ricana dans sa barbe.

"Tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres comme à tes elfes de maison, Tom, mais ne perd jamais de vue que ce que je fais, je le fais pour moi... La prochaine fois que le vieil homme et moi nous rencontrerons, tu auras deux cheveux de moins dans ta soupe..."

Voldemort parut un peu décontenancé par la dernière remarque, et cela dut paraitre dans son visage sans traits, car Grindelwald s'expliqua.

"Même si je suis le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, mon ami d'enfance ne peut pas être vaincu par rien ni personne. Il est malade grâce au maléfice que j'ai réussi à placer sur lui, mais il va tout de même falloir que je l'épuise lors d'un duel... et je vais perdre. Tu n'as jamais compris la notion de sacrifice, Tom... et c'est pour ça que ta mission est vaine." finit le mage noir dans un murmure.

"De quel sacrifice parles-tu?" fit le seigneur des ténèbres, les yeux plissés à la mention d'un échec possible.

"Un sacrifice que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, puisque tu as pris des mesures pour y échapper... je vais donner ma vie pour tuer Albus Dumbledore..."

Un sursaut traversa son corps et Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la cicatrice en feu et tremblant de fièvre.

Son cerveau nagea premièrement dans une confusion qui lui avait été très familière l'année précédente, quand il visitait de façon routinière les pensées du seigneur des ténèbres. Quand il eut compris ce qui s'était passé, il referma les yeux et fit quelques exercices de perception et de concentration. Rapidement, la douleur de sa cicatrice s'estompa et il pouvait presque sentir la présence de l'esprit de Voldemort s'éloigner. Décidément, vive l'occlumancie!

Bon, il fallait faire le point. Cette vision lui donnait beaucoup d'information qu'il pouvait utiliser à bon escient, même si le directeur qui en était l'objet principal dormait encore dans le lit à côté, récupérant du duel de la veille.

Du un, les soupçons de Dumbledore étaient les bons: Grindelwald aidait bien Voldemort. Cependant, il le faisait uniquement pour son gain personnel, et son seul et unique but était de tuer le vieux directeur qui l'avait incarcéré pendant cinquante longues années.

De deux, l'identité de l'espion était toujours cachée, mais on savait qu'il avait assisté au duel, et qu'il était le même homme, car il s'agissait bien d'un homme, à avoir attenté à leur vie à lui et au directeur deux fois dans l'année scolaire.

De trois, il y avait de sérieuses tensions dans le camp des mages noirs, ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Leur dispute semblait avoir semé le doute en Voldemort, qui tenterait probablement de terminer le travail lui-même dans son orgueil, comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit. Il aurait été préférable qu'il ait eu peur d'attaquer Harry tout court, mais ce sursis leur serait bénéfique peu importe le temps qu'il pouvait leur apporter.

De quatre... ho non! On était dimanche et le temps du petit déjeuner était bien passé d'une vingtaine de minutes! Il avait ses cours particuliers du dimanche avec Ellen! Il passa rapidement une jambe par dessus le coté de son lit et se redressa. Aussitôt, l'étourdissement le frappa et il retomba sur son oreiller, sonné. Il devait être beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait, finalement. Il ne pourrait simplement pas assister au cours dans cet état, encore moins en donner un.

"Dobby" appela-t-il d'une voix rauque et cassée propre aux grasses matinées. Le petit elfe de maison se matérialisa à son chevet presque instantanément, sautant presque sur place, ses longues oreilles s'agitant tellement qu'Harry pouvait sentir l'étourdissement revenir juste à le regarder.

"Monsieur Harry Potter à besoin de Dobby?" Fit l'elfe de sa voix coutumière en présence du jeune sorcier, c'est à dire excitée au delà du possible.

"Oui Dobby, j'ai un message à faire passer: Ellen McGregor est sans doute en train d'attendre dans la salle sur demande pour notre cours privé. Peux-tu lui dire que je récupère encore du duel d'hier et que je ne serai pas capable de me présenter? Et aussi de..."

"Sans problèmes Harry Potter, Monsieur!" s'écria Dobby avant de disparaitre, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry d'ajouter une excuse à son message. Bon, ça devrait suffire...

Il avait aussi oublié de demander à Dobby de lui rapporter une réponse s'il y avait lieu et ne souhaitait plus déranger l'elfe étourdissant, ce qui fit qu'il passa le reste de la journée à se reposer, lire un tout petit peu, manger et dormir. Inutile de dire qu'elle lui parut interminable, lui qui s'était habitué à un mode de vie beaucoup plus actif.

Le vieux directeur resta endormi toute la journée, ce qui était à prévoir. Le duel avait consommé beaucoup de son énergie et la malédiction placée sur lui faisait en sorte que son corps déjà âgé en souffrait de même. Il aurait besoin d'énormément de repos pour s'en remettre.

Harry fut donc surpris quand il se réveilla le lundi matin pour se rendre compte que le vieil homme n'était plus dans son lit. Lui-même se sentant de retour à sa forme habituelle et ayant reçu une autorisation à quitter l'infirmerie, il se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant de se rendre à ses cours.

Quand il entra dans la salle en question, il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis les élèves de la maison des lions, ainsi que quelques uns des autres maisons, se mirent à applaudir. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il s'assied rapidement. À la table des professeurs, quelques uns avaient des petits sourires, d'autres comme Rogue et Campbell le regardaient avec dédain, et le directeur était absent. Probablement retourné à ses quartiers, se dit Harry.

Il put terminer son repas dans une paix toute relative, plusieurs de ses camarades lui posant toutes sortes de questions et faisant toutes sortes de commentaires sur son duel du dimanche précédent. Questions auxquelles il répondit le plus brièvement possible en gardant les détails à un minimum pour ne pas trop donner d'informations à un éventuel espion.

À la fin de la période allouée au petit déjeuner, il se leva parmi le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeaient en trainant les pieds à leur cours du lundi matin et se dirigea vers la porte. Il vit McGregor seule dans le hall d'entrée qui semblait manifestement attendre quelqu'un et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour la saluer. Il aurait bien aimé lui présenter ses excuses pour la veille, mais le public aurait trouvé ça un peu étrange...

Son salut n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté: Elle n'y répondit aucunement, sauf si on considère se retourner et partir à grande vitesse dans la direction opposé à la sienne une réponse.

Harry haussa les épaules, se décidant à ne pas se faire de tracas pour si peu. C'est pourquoi il trouva bizarre, malgré tout, de passer le reste de la journée dans cet état de doute et de légère insécurité.

Sentiment qui persista tout au long de la semaine. Repas, cours, quidditch, cours du soir avec le directeur. Tout était retourné à la normale, sauf une chose: La jeune femme semblait l'éviter très clairement, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Manifestement, c'était quelque chose de bien plus gros que le fait qu'il l'ait fait attendre une vingtaine de minutes dans une salle vide, ou alors elle était bien plus capricieuse qu'il ne le croyait.

Pendant une semaine, chaque fois qu'il tenta de croiser son regard ou de lui adresser un signe de la tête, elle se déroba à son attention. Ce qu'il croyait au début être une coïncidence devint de l'évitement très clair au fil des jours, et cet évitement l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

Ce qu'il devait s'avouer, par contre, était que les choses avaient clairement changé entre eux, ou en tout cas dans la façon qu'il avait de percevoir la jeune femme, au cours des leçons spéciales qu'ils avaient eu dans les derniers mois. Elle s'était révélé être une personne amusante et avec qui il faisait bon passer du temps, malgré sa couverture sarcastique et souvent peu engageante. Sa beauté discrète, mais bien présente, ne laissait bien entendu pas l'adolescent indifférent, mais bon, il s'agissait de plus que cela...

La semaine passa avec une lenteur extrême, et le jeune homme attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience le cours du dimanche, même s'il en avait aussi assez peur. Si elle restait aussi distante, le double cours serait pour le moins assez inconfortable...

C'est pourquoi il se retrouva presque trente minutes à l'avance sur l'heure convenue dans la salle sur demande le dimanche suivant. Il attendit très longtemps qu'elle arrive, mais elle finit enfin par passer le cadre de la porte, exactement vingt-deux minutes après le début du cours.

Harry eut un petit rire forcé:

"J'imagine que je méritais celle-là..." Fit-il, faisait référence au retard minuté de la jeune femme.

Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un signe de tête, ce qui mit Harry encore plus mal à l'aise. Habituellement, elle pouvait difficilement contenir sa langue et ses remarques étaient très tranchantes. Ce changement ne lui faisait pas du tout...

Elle s'assied en face de lui et le silence perdura encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à le briser à nouveau, mal à l'aise.

"Heum, bon... Je ne sais pas si le message s'est déjà rendu à tes oreilles, mais le professeur Campbell va faire passer à toutes ces classes une autre batterie de tests à toutes ces classes, encore une fois en faisant des duels contre tout le monde..." commença-t-il. Il crut pendant un instant voir le visage de son "interlocutrice" changer d'expression, mais le masque d'indifférence revint assez vite en place.

"D'accord" répondit-elle avec un certain détachement qui semblait forcé aux yeux du jeune homme. Après tout, elle avait fini aussi amochée que lui lors des derniers tests, le professeur la détestant encore plus qu'il ne le détestait lui, apparemment... "J'ai beaucoup pratiqué et je me suis améliorée dernièrement, je devrais être capable de lui tenir tête..." fit-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Certes, ces capacités avaient été décuplées lors des derniers mois de pratique, comme l'avaient été celles d'Harry, bien qu'à un autre niveau de puissance et d'enseignement. Cependant, le jeune homme ne croyait pas qu'elle pourrait prendre le dessus sur un adversaire aussi expérimenté et plein de ressources que Campbell. Restait à lui dire...

"Écoute..." commença-t-il, "je ne crois pas que maintenant soit un bon moment pour révéler l'étendue de tes capacités..."

Aussitôt que les mots eurent quitté ses lèvres, il se douta qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du en faire mention. La jeune femme s'était levée tel un ressort de son siège et le regardait à présent de haut, du feu dans les yeux.

"Je ne crois pas que tu aies ton mot à dire là-dessus, Potter. Je suis assez forte pour le battre!" s'écria-t-elle d'une voix pleine de colère.

"Je ne dis pas le contraire!" s'écria-t-il en retour, même s'il l'avait pensé quelques instants auparavant. "Je dis simplement que le moment n'est pas idéal. Tu veux faire payer Campbell pour ses abus de pouvoirs, et je peux comprendre, mais..."

"...mais rien du tout" l'interrompit-elle. "Je ne vois pas en quoi le garçon qui peut tenir tête à Dumbledore pourrait comprendre quoi que se soit à ma situation. Je ne vais pas me laisser massacrer par cet homme cruel sans rien faire une fois de plus!" Tonna-t-elle.

Harry manqua d'air pendant un instant en la regardant, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'elle était très belle quand elle était fâchée, mais bien parce que sa trachée était comprimée par une masse d'air qui commençait à bouger autour de la jeune femme. Sa colère tachée d'une légère peur devait alimenter ses pouvoirs druidiques et la rendraient dangereuse s'il n'y prenait pas gare.

"Arrête." dit-il simplement. Sans doute sentait-elle la magie tourbillonner autour d'elle, aussi saurait-elle à quoi il faisait référence et se calmerait peut-être. Cependant, elle se contenta de le regarder fixement et Harry sentit la pression s'accentuer et la température chuter.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait à prouver, mais il lui faudrait employer les grands moyens s'il voulait enfin se faire entendre.

"Arrête!" répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, se levant d'un bond de son siège lui aussi. Aussitôt, l'air autour du jeune homme s'embrasa, brisant le contrôle de son interlocutrice et réchauffant l'air dans la salle sur demande.

Au lieu d'abandonner, elle renforça la poussée qu'elle donnait sur sa magie et les courants d'air balayèrent les deux sièges inoccupés quelques mètres plus loin. L'air alimentant le feu d'Harry, un dôme de son élément prit forme autour de lui et le protégea de la bourrasque.

C'était impressionnant, il ne lui avait certainement jamais appris à faire ça! Cependant, le jeune homme avait un autre tour dans sa manche. Poussant lui aussi un peu sur sa magie, il fit en sorte que le feu voyage partout sur les courants d'air contrôlés par son étudiante et en prit lui même possession à travers son éléments, formant un cercle de flammes qui brulaient tout l'oxygène présent autour d'elle. Rapidement, elle s'écroula à terre, à court d'énergie magique, d'air et le visage plein de sueur due à la fatigue et à la chaleur.

"Assez de ces stupidités!" fit Harry. Elle avait réussi à le mettre en rogne comme elle seule pouvait le faire. L'éviter une semaine entière pour ensuite être agressive à son égard? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

Il prit une grande respiration et s'assied presque de nouveau avant de constater que son fauteuil était renversé quelques mètres plus loin. Tant pis alors, il resterait debout.

"Laisse moi au moins m'expliquer", reprit-il plus calmement, profitant du fait qu'elle reprenait encore son souffle pour parler. "En dehors de Dumbledore, je suis le seul qui ait exhibé des pouvoirs sur les éléments dans cette école. Je sais qu'il y a un espion dans le château, et je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas battre Campbell sans la maitrise de ton élément. Si quelqu'un entend dire que tu utilises des pouvoirs druidiques, ils vont aussi savoir que tu t'associes avec moi, et tu seras en danger aussi..."

Pendant la longue explication, la jeune femme s'était relevée, encore un peu chancelante, le regard encore plein de défi, les cheveux éméchés. Elle n'abandonnait vraiment jamais, pensa Harry en enlevant le léger sourire de sur ses lèvres. Il devait s'admettre qu'il adorait sa force de caractère, aussi exaspérante qu'elle pouvait parfois l'être...

"Donc... tu es en train de me dire que je suis en danger... peu importe?" le questionna-t-elle.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête, n'ayant pas vu les choses sous cet angle auparavant. Le fait qu'elle ait posé sa question avec un air toujours aussi farouche n'empêchait pas la légère peur de poindre dans sa voix.

"Alors..." continua-t-elle, "qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici?" demanda-t-elle encore.

La question frappa Harry comme un marteau géant, et il dut vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas encore usage de ses pouvoirs pour le déstabiliser. S'était-il tant habitué à la compagnie de McGregor que la possibilité de la voir partir le désarçonnait autant?

"Je... je ne sais pas" avoua-t-il d'une voix qui, il l'espérait, ne craquait pas trop.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, une atmosphère étrange régnant partout dans la salle. Une sensation intemporelle, pleine d'émotions contenues et complètement vide d'émotion à la fois.

"Je vais y aller alors..." lança-t-elle, un peu dans le vide, sans trop le regarder. Était-elle aussi perdue et choquée que lui par la tournure des évènements? Il tenta de la retenir, mais elle avait déjà franchit la distance qui la séparait de la porte.

Sa voix lui revint soudain.

"Ellen!" l'appela-t-il.

La porte claqua et le bruit résonna dans la salle vide. Vide à l'exception de deux fauteuils tout aussi renversé que le jeune homme qui s'y tenait debout, seul, le regard fixé dans le vide.


	35. Prévoir plutôt que guérir

Salut tout le monde!

Ça fait quoi? Presque un an je crois? Enfin, je dois avouer que j'avais plus ou moins oublié que cette fanfiction existait (commencé l'université, nouvelle copine, les amis prennent beaucoup de place, etc)... Enfin, je ne cherche pas à faire des excuses, et je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'en faire de toute manière, puisque cette histoire avait un peu cessé de m'intéresser. Pas complètement bien entendu, sinon vous n'auriez simplement plus jamais entendu parler de moi!

Tout cela pour dire: L'histoire n'est pas morte et se poursuit, à un rythme qui je l'espère va être un peu plus rapide (je suis présentement entre la fin des cours et le début des examens, ensuite... on verra). Si vous n'êtes pas contents et voulez quelqu'un qui poste tous les deux jours comme l'était mon objectif au tout départ... et bien vous êtes à la mauvaise place, désolé! De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'aucun de mes lecteurs d'origine ne soit encore là...

Aussi, pas pour paraitre antisocial, je vous assure, mais je vais couper sur les réponses aux reviews. Vous êtes encore très les bienvenus à faire part de vos commentaires, mais ils ne recevront pas de réponses: J'ai tenté de faire grandir une petite communauté avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais ni le temps ni la constance nécessaire pour le faire, dommage!

En tout cas: Place au chapitre! Je vous conseille d'aller lire les quelques derniers, comme j'ai du le faire, pour me remettre dans le bain. Ce chapitre risque d'être un peu court et de manquer de contenu, avec des idées un peu décousues, mais il faut garder en tête que je suis complètement déconnecté du fil de l'histoire! Bonne lecture!

MarcheMort

35- Prévoir plutôt que guérir

Harry avait été dans un état assez consternant pendant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi la rencontre fatidique dans la salle sur demande. Ses amis semblaient concernés par son état légèrement dépressif et Hermione en particulier lui avait posé énormément de questions, qui étaient restées sans réponse. Il s'était, après la première journée, décidé à garder une façade brave devant ses pairs, malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait légèrement. L'occlumancie qu'il avait finalement maitrisé à un niveau suffisant pour masquer ses émotions lui était à cet égard très utile, mais le joyau de sa canne était parcouru de volutes grisâtres presque en permanence, ce qui nuisait au peu à l'image qu'il souhaitait projeter.

Très calme vu de l'extérieur, il n'intervint pas en classe pendant presque trois jours, ne réagissant pas plus aux comportements néfastes de Rogue et Campbell, qui l'auraient d'habitude mis à vif. Les cours avec Dumbledore n'avaient pour leur part pas étés très productifs, d'une part à cause de son manque de réponse et de l'autre part à cause que le professeur était encore un peu fatigué de leur duel.

Le calme de l'extérieur, cependant, cachait une grande agitation qui s'était emparée de lui dès qu'il était lui aussi sorti de la salle sur demande, presque quatre jours auparavant. Pas de l'agitation émotionnelle, comme il aurait été le cas l'année précédente. Non, ses nuits étaient courtes, mais certainement pas à cause d'émotions hors de son contrôle.

Non, Harry Potter réfléchissait. Dans le silence de son esprit, il calculait, faisait des plans, préméditait... Des plans pour réparer une situation qu'il avait tout d'abord cru perdue d'avance, avant de se rendre compte que la solution était en fait bien simple, et totalement en accord avec sa personnalité.

Ellen avait quitté sa compagnie parce qu'il lui avait avoué que si des ennemis potentiels dans le château ou le monde sorcier apprenaient qu'ils étaient... amis, ils pourraient s'en prendre à elle pour l'atteindre lui. Elle avait probablement été horrifiée par l'idée, comme toute personne saine devrait l'être (pas que ses amis étaient fous... mais enfin, c'était un autre sujet), et avait quitté les lieux, bien décidée à se défendre contre le professeur Campbell lors des examens pratiques qui auraient lieu le lendemain, jeudi en après-midi, la classe d'Harry ayant le cours en avant-midi.

Il y avait alors deux pistes de solution, ou en tout cas, un Harry un peu moins observateur aurait vu deux pistes de solutions: La laisser tenter de se défendre et finalement recevoir des représailles pour son alliance passée avec le jeune sorcier, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté, où tenter de la convaincre de se laisser battre, et éloigner à tout jamais la jeune femme.

Inutile de dire que ça n'arriverait pas. Harry avait changé depuis le temps ou il voyait le monde en noir et blanc, et une multitude d'autres choix se présentaient à lui en ce mercredi soir, pendant que tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor.

Trois jours à formenter des plans dans les moindres détails, afin de s'assurer du succès et du bien-être de tous ceux impliqués... enfin, presque tous ceux impliqués. Il fallait y avoir des perdants pour que certains sortent gagnants, après tout.

Satisfait de son plan, Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir. Demain, il serait temps pour lui de sauver des gens!

Apparemment, certaines choses changeaient, mais pas toutes!

Jeudi matin, Harry fut réveillé par le réveil d'un des garçons dans le dortoir et se leva assez rapidement, relativement en forme et de bonne humeur, une fois la solution à son problème des derniers jours trouvée. Il prit rapidement une bonne douche pour finir de se réveiller et revêtit son uniforme aux couleurs de sa maison. Puis, il descendit dans la salle commune et y trouva Hermione les attendant lui et Ron, comme il avait si souvent été le cas lors des six dernières années. Ron descendrait dans quelques minutes: Harry l'avait croisé qui entrait dans les salles de bain alors que lui en sortait.

Quelques minutes de conversation plus tard, Hermione lui demanda:

- "Tu sembles de bonne humeur ce matin, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? "

Harry eut un léger sourire, sachant qu'il pourrait toujours faire confiance à sa meilleure amie pour déceler son moindre changement de comportement ou d'attitude. Elle en savait aussi plus qu'elle ne laissait paraitre sur la situation, de toute évidence.

- "Rien, j'avais juste beaucoup de trucs sur la conscience, mais j'y ai pensé un peu et tout semble tomber en place, alors tout va bien! Ne t'inquiète pas." finit-il en lui adressant un sourire, comme pour la remercier de s'en faire pour lui.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns le regarda fixement quelques instants, incertaine à savoir si elle devait le croire.. ou avoir confiance en son jugement concernant ses émotions, mais elle finit simplement par lui sourire, contente que son amis ait été capable de trouver solution à ses problèmes.

Elle ne connaissait pas encore la solution, mais enfin...

Ron finit par descendre des dortoirs, l'air encore un peu endormi mais parfaitement fonctionnel. Ils descendirent dans la grande salle, où ils prirent un petit-déjeuner en règles, prêt à affronter un cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui s'avèrerait éprouvant, et qui était d'ailleurs le seul sujet de conversation parmi les sixièmes années assis à sa table.

Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et constata que le professeur Campbell n'y était pas présent. Probablement en train de préparer sa salle de classe pour accommoder les duels qui allaient suivre.

Finalement, ils se levèrent en groupe pour se rendre dans la salle de classe, où ils s'assirent. Après des salutations sommaires et des explications sur comment se dérouleraient les duels (le cours étant donné aux Gryffondor et Serpentard en même temps, le tout serait fait par ordre alphabétique), le professeur commença à appeler des élèves à l'avant.

Regarder les duels des autres était toujours assez amusant pour le reste de la classe. Il existait peu de sports de niveau compétitif dans le monde des sorciers, et le duel en était un. Rendus au niveau de compétence des sixièmes années, les choses devenaient intéressantes. De plus, même si on pouvait blâmer leur professeur pour toutes sortes de choses, un manque de compétence avec une baguette à la main n'en faisait certainement pas partie, contrairement à un ancien professeur...

Harry porta donc attention à tous les duels avant le sien, qui serait presque vers la fin du cours, son nom commençant par un P. Il remarqua surtout la performance des gens qu'il connaissait le mieux, ainsi que celle de ceux avec qui il s'entendait moins bien, Malfoy et compagnie pour ne pas les nommer.

Il constata ainsi que Dean effectua une performance assez similaire à celle du début de l'année, ce qui signifiait que sa défense fut contournée assez vite, mettant fin au duel de manière expéditive. Malgré cela, il put remarquer que les élèves qui avaient fait partie de l'AD l'année d'avant s'en sortaient généralement mieux et étaient plus assurés que les autres.

Hermione réussit presque à mettre le professeur en difficulté par une série d'enchantement très bien placés et exécutés qui transformèrent le plancher en glace. Malheureusement, son piège fut aussi contourné et sa faible condition physique la fit éventuellement perdre le duel qui était rapidement devenu plus intense. Elle semblait cependant s'être améliorée depuis le premier duel, en septembre.

En dehors d'elle, seulement deux élèves réussirent à mettre le professeur véritablement en difficulté: Drago avec l'utilisation de quelques sortilèges qui, même ne pouvant pas être considérés comme de la magie noire, n'étaient clairement pas des sortilèges du curriculum de base. Il avait probablement reçu quelques cours privés lors de son retour au foyer pendant les vacances d'hiver, parce que sa performance s'améliora notablement par rapport à celle du début de l'année.

Neville, pour sa part, fut une grande surprise. Harry l'avait vu s'améliorer durant les cours de l'AD en cinquième année, et savait aussi que sa nouvelle baguette avait fait des miracles pour Neville, mais jamais il ne se serait douté que le jeune homme avait autant de puissance brute. Il avait repoussé son opposant aux confins de l'arène circulaire aménagée dans la salle avec quelques sortilèges bien placés et avait presque détruit les défenses de celui-ci d'un assaut particulièrement brutal... puis avait trébuché subitement et frappé le sol, permettant à Campbell de gagner le duel.

Certains auraient pu croire que la maladresse légendaire du jeune homme ressortait, mais Harry savait qu'elle était une chose du passé, associée à son manque d'assurance. Campbell avait fait usage de ses pouvoirs druidiques et de son affinité avec l'Air pour faire trébucher le dernier des Longdubat. Le duel aurait peut être évolué différemment si les combattants avaient été à armes égales.

Puis finalement, le nom "Potter" fut appelé.

Pas trop tôt: Temps de mettre son plan en action.

Lors de leur dernier duel, le professeur avait mit la pression sur Harry, prenant parfaitement avantage de son handicap et de son manque de mobilité pour l'immobiliser et l'humilier... inutile de dire que ceci n'arriverait plus de si tôt. Plusieurs mois plus tard, Harry était plus sûr que jamais de ses habiletés... et son adversaire l'avait vu faire des choses assez impressionnantes aussi.

Cependant, Campbell était arrogant, un de ses nombreux défauts. Une fraction de seconde après le salut conventionnel, un sortilège d'attaque avait fusé de sa baguette, alors qu'il laissait généralement une chance à ses élèves de l'attaquer en premier pour démontrer leur compréhension de tous les types de sortilèges et charmes à leur disposition.

Non seulement avait-il attaqué en premier, mais avec un sortilège pas tout à fait inoffensif, qui plus est. Un sortilège d'entaille qui s'écrasa sur le bouclier de base qu'Harry avait érigé en se redressant de son salut, ses sens l'avertissant d'une concentration de magie allant en augmentant provenant de son adversaire.

Comme son mentor, Albus Dumbledore, Harry avait un style plus défensif qu'offensif. Il décida donc de jouer sur ses forces et d'attaquer quand il aurait une ouverture. Il laissa les attaques venir.

Un sortilège de stupéfixion avancé s'écrasa sur une version légèrement plus puissante du Protego de base, puis d'autres attaques vinrent, tentant chaque fois de contourner sa défense. Le jeune homme érigea près de six types de boucliers différents pour tous les bloquer sans même faire bouger ses pieds du sol. Il s'amusa même à transformer un sortilège de lance-flammes à son encontre en petits oiseaux de feu qui vinrent voler autour de lui, hors du contrôle de son professeur.

Puis Campbell passa à une catégorie de sortilèges moins connue, mais très efficace: Les brise et perce-boucliers. Harry ne se laissa pas décontenancer et intercepta les sortilèges sous forme de rayons d'énergie avec les oiseaux de feu transformés auparavant. Les sortilèges qui prenaient la forme de dards physiques furent bloqués par l'interposition de quelques objets présents dans la salle.

Ce duel était une farce, et la classe le savait à présent: À moins d'utiliser quelques sortilèges à la limite de la magie noire, ou alors sa magie élémentale, le professeur avait perdu. Harry savait cependant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Campbell pour faire usage de ses pouvoirs à pleine capacité. Sa haine pour Harry était largement suffisante pour ça...

L'élève sentit la poussée magique massive qui se matérialisa sous forme de vent et décida de ne pas la bloquer. Après tout, il avait besoin d'être touché par quelque chose pour mettre la prochaine partie de son plan en œuvre.

Harry fut projeté de presque deux mètres en arrière par la masse d'air qui le frappa de plein fouet, utilisant juste un peu de magie pour amortir l'impact.

Puis, il fit tomber ses défenses. Des flammes s'élevèrent à partir du sol tout autour de l'arène de duels pendant que les vents continuaient à le frapper sauvagement. Le feu prit contrôle du vent de Campbell comme il avait pris contrôle de celui d'Ellen dans la salle sur demande. Le professeur poussa plus fort contre sa magie, mais étonnement pas si fort, pas comme la jeune femme l'avait fait du moins...

Comme elle, il finit par être presque asphyxié par la chaleur et la fatigue. Harry avait gagné le duel, mais il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il devait exécuter son plan à la perfection, après tout. Il regarda les élèves les plus proches et vit avec satisfaction que les flammes et la fumée dans l'arène les dissimulait de tous les regards des spectateurs. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas de témoins pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il marcha vers le professeur, couché au sol, couvert de sueur et presque inconscient sous le stress que la magie enflammée d'Harry mettait sur lui.

"Professeur Campbell, je crois que j'ai gagné cette fois-ci... Ossis Fragmentis!" s'écria Harry.

Le professeur qui adorait le tourmenter était en train de délirer à cause de la chaleur, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de crier de douleur quand les os de ses deux jambes furent brisés en plusieurs morceaux. Il ne se souviendrait plus avec exactitude de la suite des évènements... ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'accuser Harry de tous les torts, ce qu'il aurait fait de toute manière.

Sans compter qu'il aurait eu raison, cette fois-ci.

Enfin, il fallait ce qu'il fallait, et il s'agissait d'une bonne cause. Harry diminua l'intensité des flammes et arrosa le visage de son professeur pour qu'il regagne un certain degré de conscience. La fumée dans la salle commençait à disparaitre, il lui faudrait faire vite.

"Désolé professeur, je vais les réparer et vous allez être comme neuf! Ne vous inquiétez pas, un ancien professeur de défense me l'a déjà fait après un match de quidditch ou j'avais brisé mon bras... Gamba Emendo!"

Bien entendu, comme pour le bras d'Harry en deuxième année, les os des jambes de Campbell disparurent tout simplement. Après tout, Pomfresh pouvait réparer les os en quelques secondes... les faire repousser par contre était une toute autre affaire, et Harry avait besoin de son professeur hors du décor pendant le reste de la journée.

"Oups... Stupéfix" incanta Harry, assommant son opposant.

La fumée avait fini par se dissiper et Harry se releva et s'adressa à la classe éberluée:

"Heum, désolé, je crois que le professeur n'est pas en mesure de donner le reste du cours... Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie dans les plus brefs délais, mais..."

Il fut interrompu par la cloche qui sonnait la fin du cours, son duel ayant pris plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait originalement.

Il lança un rapide sort de lévitation sur son professeur et marcha aussi vite que sa canne le lui permettait à l'extérieur de la salle.

Il ne rencontra presque personne sur son trajet vers l'infirmerie, ce qui était parfait pour lui.

Presque personne, ce qui voulait bien entendu dire que LA personne concernée était directement en face de lui! Dommage, il était si proche de l'infirmerie...

"Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?" entendit-il la voix féminine demander.

Il se retourna vers elle, comme s'il ne l'avait pas aperçue auparavant, mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe:

"Ho, El... McGregor. Je transporte le professeur Campbell à l'infirmerie, je croyais que c'était évident!" répondit-il avec un certain dédain. Personne n'était autour, mais il valait mieux faire attention... De plus, la jeune femme l'évitait depuis pratiquement deux semaines maintenant, encore plus depuis leur conversation dimanche.

Elle sembla se renfrogner encore plus, ce qui n'enlaidissait pas du tout son visage, remarqua Harry.

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! Il ne s'est pas fait ça en tomber des escaliers!" s'écria-t-elle.

"Ho, les jambes, non, heum... Notre duel d'évaluation a mal tourné et il a finit par se briser les jambes. J'ai voulu l'aider, je le jure, mais j'ai MALHEUREUSEMENT manqué mon coup et ses jambes ont disparu!"

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

"Un accident?"

"Je le jure! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde tu sais!" s'écria-t-il pour répondre à son air sceptique.

Elle ne le crut clairement pas.

"Enfin, la potion pour faire repousser entièrement des os prend une bonne dizaine d'heures à faire effet, alors on dirait bien que tu n'as pas de cours pour le reste de la journée, et pas de duels devant toi" dit-il après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable.

Elle hocha lentement de la tête, clairement en train de réfléchir à quelque chose, puis lui fit un petit sourire qui disparut assez vite, ses yeux reflétant une certaine compréhension de la situation. Elle fit quelques pas de le couloir, semblant décider que la conversation était close. Harry l'interpela.

"McGregor! Les cours continuent, même lieu, même heure." Fit-il décisivement.

Elle sembla hésiter une seconde, puis hocha la tête positivement.

Harry se retourna vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, quelques mètres plus loin.

"Ha oui, Potter!"

Harry se retourna vers elle, qui se tenait près des escaliers descendant vers la grande salle.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, feignant d'être irrité par son petit ton supérieur.

"Tu es tout bleu, tu ferais mieux de demander un baume anti-ecchymoses à Pomfresh" lui dit-elle d'un air railleur.

Oui, leurs conversations de ce genre lui avaient manqué, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde!

Il se regarda quelques instants, remarquant que la petite tempête de vent que Campbell avait lâchée sur lui avait du faire quelques dommages dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte sur le moment.

"Merci de m'avoir prévenu, mais je risque d'avoir de la difficulté à atteindre certains endroits, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas m'aider avec ça?" lui demanda-t-il d'un ton tout aussi moqueur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser gagner si simplement, après tout!

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Harry put voir un début de rougeur dans son cou avant qu'elle ne se tourne brusquement et ne descende les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière, se forçant à ne surtout pas regarder en arrière pour croiser le regard du jeune sorcier.

Tant mieux, il avait probablement rougit un peu à sa propre blague. Ses railleries n'étaient pas au point, définitivement.

Il ramena rapidement le professeur aux jambes molles à l'infirmerie, fit soigner ses quelques ecchymoses et ressortit rapidement pour avoir un peu de déjeuner avant les quelques heures de pauses qui précédaient le cours d'astronomie.

Dans la grande salle, il retrouva ses camarades de classe qui le bombardèrent de question. Après quelques interruptions de son repas, il leur assura à tous que c'était bien une erreur de sortilège et qu'il était navré que le cours ait pris fin ainsi. La plupart semblèrent le croire, mais Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient clairement sceptiques. Ils laissèrent cependant l'explication passer.

"Harry", finit par demander Hermione, toujours la plus curieuse du groupe, "je sais que le cristal des pensées sur ta canne reflète souvent tes émotions fortes, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ce jaune en particulier aussi présent... ça veut dire quoi?"

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa canne, et vit que je joyau était effectivement d'un jaune très riche, presque solide.

"Hé bien..." répondit-il, "plusieurs couleurs peuvent signifier plusieurs choses, mais ce jaune est très probablement une preuve d'un certain malaise, à cause de toute la situation..."

Ses amis semblèrent comprendre le message et ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Harry sourit intérieurement. Jaune pouvait effectivement signifier des émotions négatives, mais certainement pas cette fois-ci, avec un jaune aussi vif!

Après tout, il s'était un peu vengé sur son professeur, avait empêché Ellen de dévoiler ses pouvoirs indirectement, l'avait empêchée d'être mutilée dans le cas contraire, et leur relation semblait être revenue à la normale... peu importe son état normal!

Non, le jaune, c'était de la joie!


End file.
